Heart of the Blue Dragon
by JaciMoon
Summary: I was lost. I was not from this world, yet I had never felt more at home than by his side. "I'll follow you," I told him and meant it with all my being. He was the light that guided me out of the darkness. Before I knew it I had fallen deeply. Little did I know, I had become just as precious to him and his heart. But darkness isn't easily swayed. Shin-Ah/OC (No copyright intended)
1. Living in Darkness

**Author's Note: I had to rewrite this story a bit. For everyone reading this, OC will** _ **not**_ **be a Dragon. You will have to continue reading if you want to know why she has been brought to the world that is Akatsuki no Yona. ;)**

 **Let me know what you think. Always like to hear from people.**

 **Chapter I**

 **Living in Darkness**

I sighed deeply as I walked through the halls of the school, trying to ignore the stares and the whispers all around me. I hadn't always been the social outcast I had become in the last year. That was what happens when you accuse someone of sexual assault in this school. You are not the victim but the slutty girl with regrets. The rumors that have gotten around had tarnished any kind of friendships I had made in my first year. The boy that I had once called my boyfriend was praised for 'going all the way' with me while it wasn't the truth in the slightest. I had fought back before it could have gotten that far. And now I had to face my assailant every single day of my life. If it weren't enough, my home life wasn't up to par either. Living in the system hadn't made my reputation as a bad girl and slut any better.

I've learned in these last few years that you can never assume things just because of the words of another. People have judged me and called me a liar before really getting to know me. I was alone in a world where appearances were deceiving. I haven't felt safe in a very long time.

I left the confines of the school to make my way to my favorite secret spot in an abandoned building. I jumped through obstacles as the spot was not easily accessible to people who couldn't jump fences and crates. I had made a sort of nest in my little home away from home. This place was as safe as they got. I was free to be myself and not get yelled at or hit for saying my truth. You'd think foster homes were a sanctuary for kids without parents like me, but they were far from it. You were just seen as a paycheck to them. Your problems or mental health challenges did not matter to them.

I placed a ginger hand on my prized possession, my acoustic guitar. It was my only friend in this messed up world where the truth did not matter. Everyone saw what they wanted to see. My eyes had opened the day that my so-called friends had walked away, thinking that I was lying about what had happened to me. They chose to believe the popular boy over their friend. The illusion of popularity had meant more to them than to stick by my side.

I placed the guitar on my lap, gently strumming the chords as I started to fall away to my peaceful place. I should not think about the ones who had betrayed me. There was still good people out there somewhere. I'd have to stay strong until I could find them. I hummed a tone as I played the instrument. I couldn't help but feel a throb in my chest at the loneliness I felt. I wouldn't wish this on anyone else.

I had been stupid to think that my ex was a decent guy. I had this strange feeling that I had ignored because everyone had something nice to say about him. I should have listened to my instincts. I should have known to always listen and forget what other people said. I should make up my own assumption. My mother had always told me to keep my head up and to not let what other people said bring me down. Even to this day, I wanted to say strong for her.

Hours seemed to tick by as I was lost in my thoughts, playing songs to forget my worries. My music was the only thing that could get me to sleep peacefully. Otherwise, I would be consumed by my night terrors. I had placed it back in its safe place before laying down in my sleeping bag. It had gotten dark outside before I knew it and I was slowly falling asleep.

Suddenly, I heard a woman's scream pierce through the night. It had jerked me back into reality, my heart pounding against my ribs. I quickly moved to the window to peak outside only to see a woman being cornered by three men in the alley below. I bit my lip at the sight. I could not call the police because I only had an iPod. Leaving on the streets was not good to be connected via cell phone. She screamed again as they pushed her back against the wall opposite of the building I was in.

"Damn," I cursed, already moving towards the exit of the rundown building to help the lady in distress. I pushed my body to go as fast as possible to the area I had seen them, jumping down all the obstacles in my way.

"P-please," I could hear her whimper as I got closer. The assailants only seemed to be amused at her.

"Get off her!" I yelled, finally able to decrease the distance between me and the men. I tackled one of them to the ground with my momentum. I quickly punched his face as hard as I possibly could. I heard the sound of a broken noise underneath my fist before I got up and placed my attention on the others.

"Bitch broke my nose!" the man on the ground howled out in pain.

As quickly as my body would allow, I kicked the second man behind his knee. This caused him to double over in order for me to elbow him in the jaw. I turned my attention to the frightened and disheveled woman, "Run! GO!" She looked at me with fear in her eyes before she nodded her head and went running onto the street.

"You will pay for that!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned my body around, not realizing just how close the third man had gotten to me.

I felt a cold pain run down my side. I coughed as I stumbled back a few feet, "Wha-?" I slowly looked down and noticed that my hand was subconsciously already covering the stab wound he had given me. I fell to my knees as the blood pooled around me on the cold, hard ground. My vision was already beginning to blur.

"Let's go before the cops get here!" I heard one of the men say before I heard footsteps running away.

 _Cowards_ , I said in my mind as I slowly lowered the rest of my body to the ground. I no longer had the power to speak but my thoughts kept playing in my mind. Why did people have to hurt each other? Why couldn't we all get along? I couldn't believe that everyone's heart was so black. Was there anyone out there like me? That just wanted to make things better and protect people? If there was, I wish I could meet them. But I suppose I would never get that chance now.

I was slipping into the darkness that did not want to welcome just yet. There were still things I wanted to do, see and feel. My eyes closed as I felt myself be wrapped in the embrace of the dark.

XXX

All I could feel was the aching of my bones and the coldness that wrapped itself around me, seeping deep into my skin. I had been stupid to have gotten involved in business that was not my own. However, I always felt the need to help others and that was what I had done. I had acted without a second thought, telling the woman to run away as I fought her assailants. Maybe I should have called the police but it may have been too late to help her. My life held no meaning when it came to a life of an innocent woman. I didn't regret my actions or the fact that one of the bastards had a knife and plunged it in my stomach. No, I'd never regret saving someone else's life.

"Ghnn," I groaned in pain, "It hurts." Everything was so dark around me but I felt warmer than I had been before. Had I passed out? But why was I able to hear my voice. I heard a cute sound from near me as something hopped on top of my chest. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness and I noticed that it was a squirrel. I blinked at the small creature, attempting to sit myself up but a shooting pain caused me to fall back down on my back. "Damnit," I let out the curse as my teeth grinded together in pain. My hand automatically holding on to my wounded side only to notice that I was covered by some fur. Did someone cover me to keep me warm? I heard some movement from somewhere in the room. "Is someone there?" I was meant with silence as the movement stilled. "Whoever you are…" I paused as a wave of exhaustion hit me, "...Thank you…" The comfort of darkness wrapped itself around my consciousness as I slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

My body was still sore but the burning at my side was what had woken me up. I winced as I felt the drowsiness leave suddenly by the pain. I had grown accustomed to the darkness of where ever I was and looked around to see a figure a few feet away from my position. I heard the sound of bells as the figure seemed to move to look at me. In the darkness, I could somewhat see that the person wore a mask. I couldn't help but think about why someone would wear a mask. Looking more closely, the person's body shape would suggest that they were male. And why wasn't I afraid of him? I was vulnerable and could be taken advantage of yet all I felt was the feeling of absolute calm. It was strange to think that I had been stabbed and now I was in the presence of someone who made me feel like I was no longer in danger.

"Who are you?" I questioned him. I could feel his eyes on me but remained silent. "Where am I?" The was still silence as he continued to stare at me. I frowned at the lack of communication, "If you can talk at all, that would be great."

"Blue… Dragon," came his soft voice. It sounded so gentle as if he were afraid I'd run if I heard him speak.

I shook my head to the side, "That's not a name."

"I don't… Have a name," he added in, timidly.

I turned my head, to look at the ceiling of the room in deep thought. How could someone not have a name? My hands gripped on the fur that laid on top of my weak form and then to the wound to notice that it was wrapped in bandages. "Did you…?" I trailed off, turning my head in his direction, "Did you bandage me up?" I heard the bells as his head nodded once to confirm my assumption. I smiled, "Thank you, Hero."

"Hero?" he questioned, softly. He seemed surprised that I had called him that.

"Hm," I hummed before answering, "Of course. Because you saved my life, silly. It's just something I'll call you until you get a proper name. If that's okay. " I heard the bells as his head nodded before he turned his head away. He really wasn't a talker. Suddenly my vision was blocked by the cutest face I had ever seen. "Aw, aren't you a cutie," I said to the small squirrel that was curiously looking at me. I smiled at it, carefully stretching my hand to pet its head gently. I attempted to hide the fact that the movement had somewhat sent pain signals to my brain. "What's your name?"

"Ao," the boy answered, much to my surprise. I laughed a little thinking how strange it was that the squirrel had a name but not the boy. I felt movement as he shifted closer to where I was laying, "What's… yours?" He was definitely closer as his voice was not as far away as before.

"Oh," I let out feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that I had forgotten to properly introduce myself. "It's Skyrah. My name is Skyrah." I informed with a smile, "But you can call me Skye."

"Skye," he let out as if testing how it sounded.

I nodded my head at him in return. Before I could give any response, my stomach growled so loudly that it seemed to bounce off the walls. "Ah," I let slip past my lips, cheeks flushing with heat at the embarrassing sounds. I heard the boy shifting in his spot before an apple was placed in front of my face. I looked over the apple to his face, "Are you sure?" He nodded his head at me, offering me the apple. I attempted to sit myself up so that I could eat the apple but it seemed to be a little more difficult than I had first thought. My body was weakened by the fact that it was working overtime to heal my gash at my side. Honestly, I wondered how I was still alive. And I still didn't know exactly where I was.

As if noticing my struggle, the boy helped me sit up and let me use him to prompt me up. My back was to his chest as he kneeled behind me, handing me the apple once I was upright. "Thank you, Hero." I gratefully took the apple from his hands and started to eat it. I could help but feel comfortable, warm and safe even with the fact that I had no idea who he was. Yet, I could help but notice the way he had tensed when I thanked him. Had no one ever thanked him before?

"..." he remained silent as I continued to chew on my juicy apple, not at all complaining while I used him as a leaning stool.

"Why did you help me?" I couldn't help but ask him. I felt him tense once again behind me but he remained silent. I couldn't help but sigh as I placed the apple core down, letting my head relax on his shoulder. "Whatever the reason. Thank you. You are a kind person." I could have sworn I heard him take a sharp intake of air. I felt the pull of sleep cling to me. "I'm… so sleepy…" My eyes couldn't stay open any longer as they closed shut. "Goodnight, Hero."

As the hold of sleep took over, I could swear I had heard him say, "Goodnight… Skye…"


	2. Monster?

**Author's Note: I edited this story a little bit. OC (Skyrah) is now 16 at the start of the story and turning 17 within a month. Sorry for any confusion this is making. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter II**

 **Monster?**

I few weeks flew by as I went in and out of sleep as my injury slowly healed one day at a time. In that time, Hero had taken really good care of me as I could really do much myself without reopening my side. He had kept feeding me and tended to my wound. My assumption in the earlier days had been right. He was a really kind person. I wasn't sure I would have made it out alive without him. In this time, he had started to talk a little bit more to me. I now knew that we were in a large cave, that there were villagers living here as well but Hero lived in an area away from them all. There were things he was not telling me but I wasn't going to pry. He would tell me when he was ready.

Anyways, I was now able to sit myself up without too much wincing. It was a nice change because I wasn't used to being taken care of. I was used to taking care of myself. Ever since I was a small child, it was me against the world. But now, this boy had taken upon himself to take care of me as best as he could.

"By the way, Hero. How old are you?" I asked as I mentioned on some sunflower seeds, giving some of them to Ao. Ao and I had grown pretty close. In fact, whenever the small squirrel wasn't with Hero, she was with me. Yes, the squirrel was female. I was a tad bit surprised at that fact. Anyways, it was as if the both of them were looking out for me.

"18," he quietly said from beside me. His hands were on his lap as he sat cross-legged, staring ahead of him. I was able to see him more clearly now because he had brought a candle in the 'room' we shared. I remembered the first time I really saw him with a light on. The blue hair stuck out but it seemed to suit him. I only wished he would take off the mask so I could see his face. What did his eyes look like? I bet they were nice.

"Really? I'm 16," I informed him, taking another seed and handing it to the happily eating Ao on my lap. "I believe I'll be turning 17 in a month or so. But the accident that got me here has got my timing a little wonky."

I heard the bells, letting me know that he had turned his head in my direction, "I'm sorry."

I blinked a few times in confusion before I turned my head in his direction, "What? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

He shook his head as his lips twisted in a frown, "Couldn't protect."

I stared at him for a few beats, letting his words sink in before I smiled gently up at him, "Don't say sorry for that. It's not your job to protect me." I couldn't believe that the boy I had only meant would say something like that. "I'm just glad I got to meet you." I couldn't see his reaction but I felt him tense at my words. "I'm glad we could be friends."

"Friends…" he let out, as if in disbelief.

I tilted my head to the side, nodding, "We are friends, aren't we?" Suddenly, his shoulders began to sag as they shivered. I heard soft sobs coming from him. "Hero, what's wrong?" I questioned, peering at him in worry. I saw the tears falling down past his chin. Why was he crying? Had I said something wrong? "I'm sorry if I said something wrong." The bells sounded as he shook his head back and forth, unable to speak as he bit his lower lip. I felt a pain in my chest as I couldn't do anything to comfort him. I gingerly moved around, carefully not to startle him or irritate my side. I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace in an attempt to give him as much comfort as I could. His whole body had tense at my touch. But in an instant, his arms were gripping tightly at my clothes at my back as he placed his chin on my head. He had taken over the embrace as I now had my face in his chest as his body shook from the quiet sobs. "I'm right here, Hero. I'm not going anywhere." And that one was true as I had nowhere to go. But if I had to be honest with myself. There was nowhere else I'd rather be than by his side. He had become so dear to be in the last few weeks. It hurt simply thinking about not seeing him again. His arms had tightened around me as I spoke as if he didn't believe I would stay and had to hold on.

"I almost forgot…" he whispered in my hair. I stayed silent to let him continue, "That I always wanted a friend."

My heart both ached and warmth at his words, "I'm sorry it took so long." I gently pulled away so that I could look at his face, "But I have to be honest that I feel a little bit selfish." I smiled at him, "You've done everything for me but I haven't given anything to you in return. Saying thank you just doesn't seem like enough anymore."

"You're enough," he said so softly I felt I didn't hear right.

"Huh?"

He patted my head as if to comfort me which I felt was suppose to be my job, "Your company. It's enough."

I couldn't help but to smile and shake my head, "I swear. You really are the nicest person ever." I heard a squeak from Ao, "Yes. And nicest squirrel." I rolled my eyes but smiled at them both. These two had become so very dear to me in this short time. I looked up at Hero with serious eyes, "Whenever you feel sad again, just find me. I'll try to comfort you as best as I can. Okay?" And I added, "I don't want you to be alone when you are hurting." I shook my head, "I'd rather you not hurt at all though."

He stared at me for a few seconds, causing me to flush in embarrassment before he finally spoke, "Thank you."

I blinked at him before I laughed, "That's my line. I should be the one thanking you. After all, you saved my life and pretty much took me in. Seriously, I'm really grateful to you. I'm really happy that it was you who found me." I still had yet to understand the reason behind me appearing in a dark cave in a world that seemed to not be my own. But I really meant every word I had said to him. No one else would have taken the time to take care of me the way he did. I didn't understand why he was alone, other than Ao of course. He never spoke about anyone in his life. We spoke briefly about the villagers and he told me about the importance of them not finding me. But why?

I let out a large yawn which told me it was time for me to get some more rest. I shifted around Hero to lay next to him on the makeshift bed. I pulled the fur up to keep myself warm but moved it for an invitation, "You coming?"

I had started to realize that sometimes, Hero was shivering. It seemed he didn't take the cold to well. And so, I had started to make him sleep next to me so that we can share heat. At first, it was awkward and he protested that he didn't want to accidentally hurt me. But I had been persistent and soon he let himself lay next to me. Now, it was a little less awkward and more natural.

He nodded his head as he moved to lay next to me but not before blowing out the candle so that he can take off his mask to sleep. I still wondered what he looked like underneath. Did he have a scar? Some burns? Whatever it was, Hero would always be handsome in my eyes. He was a caring person and a feeling of warmth.

He awkwardly shifted to make himself comfortable but still trying to maintain the distance between our bodies. I rolled my eyes in the dark before I slid closer to his side. I placed an arm around him and laid my head on his chest. He stiffened from my actions. "Relax. I'm not going to eat you," I joked as I felt myself be oddly comfortable there. He still wouldn't relax. "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." This had caused him to slightly be less rigid. "You're so warm," I mumbled in his chest as I felt the tiredness try to take me away. "And… safe…" I could hear his heart beating in his chest, lulling me to sleep. "Goodnight…" It was strange that I would willingly be close to a member of the opposite sex but I knew he was different from everyone else. I felt that I could trust him.

"Goodnight..." he whispered out, letting out air as if he had been holding it in. His body soon relaxed from underneath me. If he said anything else, I missed it as my mind drifted off to sleep.

I woke up only to find out that I was laying on the makeshift bed on my own. It wasn't the first time I had woken up alone. But it was the first time I had decided to pace around the room to get some much-needed exercise that I had been lacking the last few weeks. It was nice to get moving again even if it was in a small room. I couldn't wait to start running again and really start to exercise. I suppose you could say that I was a real tomboy growing up. I always enjoyed the physical activities over any of the other subjects in school. Keeping active was my favourite pastime and it also proved to be useful for living a life of a homeless teenager. My experiences had made it more bearable to live in the darkness of a cave. Before when I did live on the streets it would take days to get a shower unless I went to the youth centres which wasn't as often as I would have liked. And eating was done every few days as well. Not much had changed since then with the exception that I was being taken care of by another.

I looked down at my tattered, bloodied clothes as I paced around in the candlelit room. I noticed that my black leggings were ripped everywhere and my washed out shorts wore worse for wear. My navy blue t-shirt had a hole and dried blood in the area I had been stabbed. I would miss my leather jacket, my iPod and the acoustic guitar that I had left at the abandoned building.

If I wasn't working out, I was always either listening to music or playing my guitar. I couldn't help but feel a little lost without my music with me. I could deal with the dark, the lack of food and no proper hygiene but the lack of music and expression was a little much for my liking. My eyes wandered around the mostly emptied room only for my eyes to shift to the fur that he had generously shared with me for warmth. And in turn, my heart felt the warmth as I smiled to myself at the thought of the older teen. I may never be able to have my devices again but at least I had great company.

I heard the sounds of bells as I turned around to see the boy standing there. His lips were in a thin line as he looked at me. Wordlessly, he moved to pick up the fur and attached it to the mask. I couldn't help but watch him with curiosity. He slowly walked beside me, gently grabbing hold of my hand. He looked down at me for a moment before pulling me along behind him.

"Where are we going, Hero?" I asked him, shifting my hand so that if fit more comfortable in his own with our fingers intertwined.

His fingers twitched before his soft voice spoke, "I want to show… To show you something…" Ao made a sound as she suddenly jumped onto my shoulder. I giggled as her cheeks rubbed against my own.

"Good Morning to you too, Ao," I said with a smile. I could tell that Hero was watching us from over his shoulder. I often found myself wondering what was going through his mind. He was so mysterious and I knew there was a lot I still didn't know about him. The one thing I did know was how thoughtful and caring he was. He was currently keeping a slow pace and held my hand with such a gentleness as if he were afraid I would break. I looked up to his face and sent him a smile which caused him to quickly turn his head away to look forward. This boy was adorable in his behaviour.

After walking around in twists and turns of the maze like caved, we finally came to a large area which had taken my breath away. It was an absolutely stunning sight to see. There were luminescent flowers of all different colors all around, making the area glow like a beautiful rainbow. There was a stream flowing at the farthest side with a small waterfall, my ears picking up the calming sounds of it. There also were stones that seemed to glow over top like stars. Overall, this place seemed so magical and tranquil. I was completely stunned at the sight and even more so that he would share this with me.

I felt his eyes on me as I had paused in the middle of the area to take in the sights. I slowly moved my eyes to meet his and smiled tenderly at him as I spoke, "Thank you for bringing me here, Hero. It's really beautiful." He stared at me for a few more seconds before nodding and pulling me along once again. This time he was directing us towards the stream. That is when I noticed that there were hand-made soaps, a large piece of cloth that could be used as a towel as well as a change of clothes laying on the ground waiting to be used. I turned my attention back at the boy to ask him, "Is that for me?"

He hesitant let go of my hand and nodded his head. He stretched a hand up to point at a large boulder a few meters away, "Call me… When you are done…" Without another word, he quietly walked behind the boulder to sit down. He was going to wait there to make sure I was okay but give me privacy at the same time.

I couldn't help but smile in the direction he was hiding. He really did think about my wellbeing. He even went off to prepare this all for me. Without any protest, I quickly undressed myself and walked into the stream to get myself cleaned up. The water hitting my skin was somewhat cold but welcoming. It was nice to feel myself be cleansed of the dirt and blood that I had clung to me. I traced a finger at the tender scar at my side, thankful that it had mostly all held and didn't need more bandages.

As I bathed in the stream, making sure to clean every area and my hair, I couldn't help but think up ways I could repay his kindness. He had already done so much for me yet I had been nothing but a kind of burden on him. Why was he so kind to me when I had done nothing in return? I had no money to offer and he hadn't try anything indecent. He never asked for something in return.

As I was in deep thought, Ao kept a watchful eye on me from the bank of the stream. Even the small squirrel seemed to be caring for me in her own way. How had I gotten so lucky? I thought this as I carefully got out of the water, grabbing the large cloth to wrap it around my body. I sat down at the bank, ringing out my brown hair of all the water. It had grown again, now falling at my butt. I combed my hair with my fingers, bringing it forward in my vision. In this light, you couldn't see the ting of red in it. It was just regular brown color. I wondered what color my eyes were in this light. Were they their regular sapphire eyes or did they pop less in this darkness? I shook the thoughts away as I continued to dry myself and get myself dressed with the rather too large men clothing that were offered to me. But I wouldn't complain. It was nice to be in something that was not reeking of weeks old sweat and dirt.

"I'm done," I said, directing my voice towards the boulder over my shoulder to be sure he heard me. I heard the calming jingle of the bells as he stood up, his head peeking over the boulder. He slowly walked around to come over in my direction. Without saying a word, he started to place my dirty clothes in the stream and scrub them. I watched him in silence as he cleaned my clothes for me. He knew that the clothing he had lended to me were going to be too big. Yet, he offered them so that i wouldn't be nude while he took care of my own clothes. "Thank you," I said once again. I was beginning to think that was going to be part of my daily vocabulary when it came to him.

He rigidly tensed up before looking over his shoulder at me. I offered him a smile but he quickly looked away to scrub the clothes even more rigorously. I chuckled at his shyness and how endearing it all was. Ao had made herself comfortable on my shoulder, munching of some leafs from the flowers all around us. I wished I could offer my help to Hero but every time I had ever offered it he would shake his head back in forth quickly. I wondered when he would ask me to leave. I secretly hoped he wouldn't. Even if this wasn't my home and didn't seem like my world, I still felt like it was. It was odd to think this way but I had never felt as much at home as now.

Hero plopped himself down next to me once he was done with cleaning my clothes and making a small fire to warm me up and dry my clothes. Ao had made herself comfortable in his lap, happily nibbling at his fingers of one of his hand. His other hand was up as he seemed to stare at it intently. It was the hand he had used to hold on to my hand. He moved his hand to hold it up in front of my face. His own face now in my direction. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what it was that he was doing. Was he asking to hold hands again? I blinked a couple times before taking his hand in mine. His hand were just as gentle as before as it held on to my own. I shifted my body so that I was closer to his side, our joined hands in between us.

He was the one that shifted our fingers so that they were intertwined again. I couldn't help but feel secure all over again at the sweet gesture. I shifted again to leaned up to plant a soft kiss on to his cheek just below the mask, "Thank you for everything, Hero." His fingers seemed to tense along the rest of his body. I chuckled before I sat back down, comfortable leaning my head on his shoulder to stare at the fire dance in front of us.

"Will you…?" he paused as he spoke, "Leave...?"

I closed my eyes as I knew that this day would come that he would ask me to go. I had overstayed my welcome. But I had been happy just to have met this boy. It was nice to know that good people still existed somewhere. "If you want me too," I answered as honestly as I could.

"No," was his reply, causing me to open my eyes wide in shock. Did he not want me to go? But I had taken so much from him already. "But I can't ask you to stay," his grip on my hand tightened as if he were afraid I'd simply disappear.

I lifted my head from his shoulder to peer up at his face, searching him, "What do you mean? Why not?" He looked away from me as if in shame. "What is it, Hero? You can tell me."

"You will run. You will hate me," he told me, "You'll be scared of me."

"I don't think that is even possible," I replied, completely honest with my words. I really didn't see a way to ever see him in that light.

He shook his head so quick that I thought he would break his neck, "I'm cursed. A monster."

I quickly let go of his hand at his words and wrapped my hands around his shoulders to pull him into a hug, careful not to hurt myself from the horns of his mask. I ignored how tense his body became at my touch, "Never say that. You are not a monster. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You've been nothing but nice to me this whole time I crashed your home uninvited. I don't know what made you believe that lie but I don't believe it even for a second. I care about you, Hero." More quietly, I added, "I'm sorry I have nothing to give back for everything you've done for me." I pulled away once he started to shake his head in protest, "Can you tell me why you think that?"

"I killed…" he started, looking anywhere but at me, "Soldiers. When I was younger. My power is a curse." I had to admit that it sounded ridiculous to me that he would ever kill someone. He didn't seem like the kind of person to do that. I couldn't help but think that there was something more to it than that. Maybe the soldiers weren't friendly?

"What power? What are you talking about?" I questioned him, sitting back down on my knees in front of him. I really wanted to understand his story and I would listen.

"That's why I know you aren't an enemy. You don't know," he ignored my question. Once again, I was left confused and with more questions.

"Know what? What are you saying?" I was beginning to feel worried. He seemed to be struggling and in pain.

"My power is dangerous. I've killed..." his voice held so much pain in it. He placed a hand on top of his mask, "I am a monster." It unnerved me that he would call himself that.

I didn't know what to say to him. My words didn't seem to reach him at all. "Not to me," I said, attempting it again. This caused his head to jerk up to look at me in what I considered to be surprise. "I don't believe for a second you did it on purpose. If you did, you must have had a reason."

He looked back down at his lap, where Ao was looking up at him in concern, "For the villagers."

"You did it to protect them from the soldiers?" I asked to be sure. He nodded his head, bells ringing. "That doesn't make you a monster." I let out as I reached my hands to his face to make him look up at me, "You were protecting people. A monster kills just because it can and wants to. You didn't." His gloved hands lifted up to grasp my wrists but he he was gentle about it. I decided to say the words that the villagers must not have told him back then, "Thank you for saving them." His breath caught in his throat as if in shock. He must not have thought he would ever be thanked for that day. "Just don't get hurt when you are being the tough guy, okay? Last thing I want is for you to get hurt," I smiled at him before letting him go, his hands dropping back down to his lap at the same time. I realized that I was giving him something in return. Even though I was useless at the time, I could always try to get him to see himself the way I did. It may not be as much as he gave me but it was a start. There was no way I'd let him think so poorly of himself and be alone. He deserved much more than that. "Can I stay?" I asked him. He stared at me for sometime, as if trying to figure out if I had really asked him that. "Can I stay with you?" I asked again, to make sure he heard me.

His lips pursed together before his head nodded in agreement, "Yeah." Little did I know that this would be the moment where he would always remain by my side. It was also the day that I had finally put my trust in someone for the very first time. I didn't know what it was about him that had made me feel that way. Ever since I was a small child, waiting for someone to trust, I had always been disappointed and hurt. But for some strange reason, he just felt life the safest person to be around. I couldn't quite describe it but the feeling was there.


	3. The Fear

**Author's Note: All Edits are complete. I hope it wasn't too confusing for those who read the first draft. Thank you to those reading this and that are interested in it. Let me know what you think. Don't you just love Shin-Ah? I can't help it.**

 **PS: Because Skye is starting to feel safe, she will start to experience her guards going down which will sometimes make things go dark. Skyrah has I lot to work through that she hasn't gotten the chance to because she had to be strong when she was always in danger. But with our lovable Shin-Ah, her guards will slowly go down and she will finally be able to start healing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter III**

 **The Fear**

I had woken with a start, sweat dripping from more brow as I panted. My body was shaking from the nightmare that seemed to still want to plague my mind. I had also forgotten about them until now. I attempted to calm my breathing, repeating in my mind that it was all a dream and that I was safe now. I heard the bells again as I continued to think about breathing in and out.

"Skye…" I couldn't turn around to face him, still too shaken up to want to remember that I was not in my regular solitude. Being alone in my pain had brought me such comfort before now. Why did his presence stir me so much? I had the sudden urge to turn around and hide my face in his chest. But I would not cry. I would never show any signs of weakness again.

I took a deep breath in before speaking, hoping my voice would shake, "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I kept breathing as calmly as I could but the terror of my subconscious still had its grip on me. "Sorry," I apologized, "Just got a little scared that's all."

"..." he remained silent from his spot beside me.

"People scare me," I confessed to him. I didn't know what it was about him but I felt like I could talk to him about my worries. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as if to protect me, "The bad ones." Ao had jumped onto my knees and placed a little paw on my forehead as if to bring me some comfort. I smiled sadly at her, "No, Ao. You and Hero don't scare me." She tilted her head to the side as if asking me a question. "I'm not as fearless as I make myself out to be," I let out a sigh as I shifted my side to lean my back against to cave's wall. Hero leaned his back against the wall as well, sitting next to me but not touching.

"What…?" I turned my head in his direction, causing him to pause before he continued, "What happened?" I looked away, my head soon following as I looked ahead of me. I thought about my recurring dream that haunted me in my sleep for years. The real reason I had decided it was safer to live on the streets.

I tightened my hold on my knees as I spoke, "Just bad people who've hurt me. It was easier to be alone."

"I'm sorry," he apologized to me.

My eyes had widened in shock before coming back to normal, "You're not the one who hurt me. You don't have to apologize for someone else." There was a silence that fell between us before I spoke up again. It was as if something deep inside of me told me that it was okay for me to share my burden with him. I had tried to ask for help when I was a child but no one would listen to me. Maybe he would. "I just... " I paused, "I just wanted to be strong for my mom. But it was never enough." I never understood back then why she would let the men in her life take advantage of her. I never understood why she kept telling me I was on my own and that I should be strong for myself. I wanted nothing more than to protect her from the evil men. "Men always seemed to hurt her. I couldn't do anything. And then she…" She didn't want to live anymore and took her own life. I bit my lip before continuing, "She died."

And I soon only saw the evil in the world. There was hardly any light left, only darkness. That was when I learned not to depend on anyone because they would always ask for something in return. And it was always something precious. No, I still maintained my innocence but only because I had fought hard to keep it. I had to be tough to survive all the abuse the new adults that kept entering my life had given me. Telling me it was my fault my mother had taken her life. Telling me how worthless I was. Telling me that I was only good enough as a punching bag. But they didn't know that they were only making me stronger every blow they had given me. I was stubborn enough to want to prove them all wrong. I had run away from their abuse, thinking it was easier to survive on my own. "I was alone. People would hurt me but I stayed strong. I never needed anyone. But I was still scared. I've always been scared." I was still scared that I wasn't strong enough. Yet, for some strange reason, I felt stronger by Hero's side.

"You're not alone," I heard his voice, bringing me back. I turned my head to look at him as he looked down at me, "Aren't we friends?"

Slowly, a smile formed on my lips as his words touched me. I nodded at him, "That's true. I'm not alone when I have you." Ao chipped in causing me to add, "Yes, and you too, Ao." I chuckled at the small squirrel on my lap as if she were smiling up at me. "And how lucky I am."

I've had friends before this day but they hadn't been the trustworthy ones. I often heard the things they would say behind my back. They would assume the worse of me yet be nice to my face. I often wondered why they would even bother being my 'friends' if that was what they had thought of me. I remember my first and only boyfriend. He had tried to go further with me than I had been comfortable with. I remember that I had to literally knee him in the groin to get away. I never wanted to be alone with the opposite sex again. But that was two years ago before I had sworn off two-faced people and horny jerks.

Hero seemed different than all of them. He seemed sincere and trustworthy. I had never felt this certainty with anyone else before him. Was I taking advantage of him being so nice to me? I kept wondering about that. Was it selfish of me to want to get to know him better and remain by his side? He didn't seem like he judged me like all the rest. He really seemed happy when I called him my friend. He wasn't like the other boys I've known. He never made a dirty joke, made a pass at me or tried anything inappropriate. It was actually more like he was afraid to touch me altogether. It was really sweet.

I let myself lean my head against his shoulder as my mind was in deep thought. I sighed in content, feeling the security his presence brought me. "Really lucky," I muttered out.

XXX

I stared mesmerized by the sight before me. It was the very first time I had woken up before Hero did and I was not disappointed. I had shifted to my side to look at the sleeping boy beside me. He was sleeping on his side, we were now both facing each other. His eyes were closed but I could still see his face even in the darkness. He did not have a scar but two markings on either side of his cheeks. I swear that I had stopped breathing as I looked at him. He was far more handsome than I ever thought possible. And I couldn't stop thinking about how his face suited him. He was truly a gorgeous guy and his gentle kindness only made him that much more.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore and lifted my hand up to touch his soft cheek. My sudden touch had caused him to slowly open up his sleepy eyes. If I thought I had been breathless before, now all wind was knocked right out of my lungs. His eyes were breathtaking as they stared back into mine. "So beautiful…" I whispered out as I stared deep into them. I almost felt like I was beginning to get lost in them. His eyes came into focus as he finally was fully awake. He suddenly sat up, turned around and placed the mask back on his face. His sudden actions made me sad and fill up with concern. Why did he hide his face from me? "Why do you hide?" He shook his head from side to side, making the bells jingle. He remained silent. "Hero," I called out his name, his body tensing. "I want to see you."

"No…" he let out as if in pain.

"Why not?" I questioned him as I sat myself up.

"I don't…" he whispered, there was a slight pause, "I don't want… to hurt you."

"Looking at you won't hurt me. It'll make me happy actually," I informed him. He slowly turned his head to look at me from over his shoulder. "If you're talking about your power than I will tell you right now that I'm not afraid. I can't explain it but I'm not afraid of you. I don't think I ever could be." He just continued to stare at me as if not knowing what to say to me. "Sorry. You don't have to take your mask off if it's something that you feel the need to do. I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind seeing your face and looking at you in the eyes." I turned around, stretching my arms up over my head, "Anyways, good morning, Ao and Hero. What should we do today?"

XXX

I hummed a tone that seemed to have gotten stuck in my head as I started to do some sit-ups. I was careful not to be too rough as my side was still a little tight from healing. It had been a deep wound and was taking some time to fully heal. But I was not about to sit around while all I wanted was to keep active. I needed to gain back the strength I had lost from getting hurt. I wasn't the kind of person that could wait around. I needed to feel useful and always be in movement. Doing the bare minimum was driving me crazy but it was all I could do until I was at a hundred percent.

After a good set of sit-ups, I let myself fall onto my back to catch my breath. I couldn't believe that the minimum was hard on me now. I shouldn't have let myself fall into this weak state. I was frustrated with myself as I had prided myself to be strong enough to take care of myself if I ran into any trouble when I lived on the streets. Only now, I felt like a weakling.

I heard the comforting sound of the bells as I opened my eyes to see that Hero was peering down at my face. He was on his knees leaning forward. I smiled at him, "Welcome back, Hero." He moved back to let me sit up. I turned my body in his direction, happy that he had come back. He offered me a fruit to eat. "Thank you," I said as I took it from his hand. He shifted to sit on his butt, happily eating his own fruit and sharing some of it with Ao.

He suddenly stopped, mid-bite to look at me. He had a frown on his lips, "Are you okay?"

No matter how long I spent with him, he still managed to surprise me. He was quiet but very perceptive. Or maybe I was just easy to read. I shook my head, "I'm fine."

I went back to my fruit. I couldn't exactly tell him that I really wanted to see his face again and stare into his eyes. I first heard the bells before I felt something warm and wet on my forehead. My hand carefully went up to the area he had kissed so softly. I was stunned that he had been that forward as to kiss me on the forehead. Maybe he felt like he could because I had kissed his cheek that one time to thank him. I had to admit that I didn't exactly mind the innocent gesture.

My eyes looked at him as he stared at me as if trying to read my reaction. He was tense, I could tell by the way he was holding the fruit in his hand. Was he worried that he had done something wrong? I smiled at him, "Thank you. I feel a lot better now."

He nodded his head once before going back to eating his food. This boy always seemed to be conscious of how I was feeling ever since the nightmare. I knew that his kiss was his way of telling me that everything was going to be okay. It was his way of comforting me. And I really did feel thankful for it. I just wished there was more I could do for him in return. I felt selfish compared to his utter selflessness.

"Can you show me to fight with a sword?" I asked in between my bites. It had been a question to start a conversation. I didn't expect him to accept it.

He finished his food before looking at me for a moment before finally shaking his head, "No."

I pouted in disappointment before letting out a sigh, "Fine. Just thought it would be nice to learn to protect myself with something useful."

He shook his head again, "I will protect… you."

I frowned at his words, "I told you. It's not your job to protect me."

"I want to," was his reply without any hesitation.

I was stunned in my spot, forgetting all about the last bite of my fruit. I let the fruit to be devoured by hungry Ao. I was staring at him with widened eyes and my mouth slightly agape. No one had ever said that they would protect me and so readily either. I couldn't believe that someone I had only met a month ago would say something like that to me.

I closed my mouth as I shook my head, "That goes both ways. If I let you protect me, you have to let me protect you." He stared at me as if taking in my words. "Please. I don't want to just sit around if you get hurt." I looked away as I frowned, "If I could I would take you out of this dark place. You deserve so much more."

"..." I was meant with silence. Until I head the sounds of bells and suddenly I was pulled into a warm embrace. His voice tickled me as he whispered, "Thank you." I didn't quite understand what he meant by it. I hadn't exactly done anything. "You are the light." I felt like my heart had skipped a beat as I heard him say that. Was I the light? No. It was him that was the light in the dark. Like the moon that lit up the sky above. I suppose he saw me the same way as I saw him. We were each other's light.

I returned his embrace, "You've become important to me. I just want you to know that." His body had tense at my words before relaxing against me. Once again, Ao made her presence known. "You are important to me too, Ao." I chuckled as Hero and I pulled away from each other, gently petting her on the head.


	4. Everything You Do

**Author's Note: I feel as though I may be updating things a little too fast lol But right now the story is fresh in my mind and I need to write it all down. I may not always update as frequently but I'll try.**

 **Cerlia - Thank you for your review! I am so glad you love this story. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Everything You Do**

I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling of the cave, my arms stretched out on my sides. I must have looked ridiculous in the shape of a 't' but I was too deep in thought to really be thinking about it. It had been about a month or so since I had come to a strange world and all I had seen was the inside of a cave. I wasn't complaining about that fact but it did make me wonder what was out there. Did Hero wonder about this as well? He didn't seem like he went out much. This only got me thinking of my sort of roommate. Or should I call it cave-mate?

I let out a long sigh as I thought about my sudden appearance here. Maybe I should start asking questions but I wasn't sure Hero was used to be enough to really give me any answers. I really wanted to know though. How had I come here? Why had I come here? It had made no sense to me at all. This wasn't some fanfiction where I died and came to a strange world was it? Though, I knew better than to think that I was asleep or in a coma. If I had been, I doubt I'd feel the pain of the wound at my side and keep waking up in a cave. I was mostly sure that I hadn't died because Hero had saved my life before I had bled out.

I smiled at the thought of him again. His nickname was very suitable as he was my hero. Even now, he made sure that I was fed as much as that frustrated me. He really seemed to think of me before me. I had kept telling him that he needed to eat much more than I did because he was a boy but he would keep holding the food to me until I caved in. Why was he so alone other than Ao? It made no sense to me that a boy so kind like him was left to be on his own. On top of that, he seemed to worry about the wellbeing of the villagers that kept casting him aside as if he were a monster. Sadly, he believed them when they called him that. It really upset me when he told me. I wanted to give them a piece of my mind but Hero had stopped me.

Hero was different from everyone I had met. He hadn't turned bitter from all the abuse and neglect he had gone through. Instead, he became an extremely caring and gentle person. I always thought there were three kinds of people in the world. The ones that went through pain and needlessly placed it onto others, just repeating the cycle of abuse. The ones who fell into a dark place of trying to escape their pain by unhealthy means. And the kind of person that rose above it all. Hero was the last kind and the rarest. Okay, maybe he hasn't exactly risen above it all as he still preferred not to talk and believed the lies, but he still had a good heart.

I found myself wishing I could help him see that he wasn't a monster but the most amazing person I had ever met. He had gone through so much and still thought about the needs of others above his own. I didn't think he had a selfish bone in his body. He deserved so much more than what he was given.

I hummed a tone that had been on my mind for some time now. It was a song that oddly reminded me of Hero. I had listened to it before on my iPod, thinking it was a good song but never found meaning in it until now. 'Eyes That See' was one of the bands I would listen to on my relax time. I enjoyed the vocals and the feeling of peace when I listened. I kept humming 'Endlessly' as I kept my eyes trained on the ceiling above me.

"Give me hope, give me a sign. Take my hand," I sang out loud, not thinking. "And I'll be the one to show you right. From all the wrong you see. To feel freedom, to feel life. In everything you do. I'd give it all to you~." I stopped singing, hearing the familiar sound of bells. I sat myself up to see Hero at the opening of the room we shared. I smiled up at him, "Welcome back, Hero." His back straightened as he tensed up, the bells ringing slightly from the movement.

He looked away as if embarrassed as he slowly walked to sit next to me. I couldn't help but smile at him as he moved closer. He refused to look at me as he passed me a cloth full of nuts. I raised up my hands to take it, our fingers temporary brushing against each other. He tensed once again, leaving his hand up a few seconds longer than need before placing it on his lap. Did he not like it when we touched?

"Thank you," I said to him, starting to eat my rations and sharing it with Ao who had decided to place herself on my lap. She had gone with Hero to search for food. The little squirrel really loved her food. I popped one of the nuts in my mouth, happily eating in silence.

"You…" I was slightly surprised that I heard him speaking to me without me asking him a question. I wondered what he was about to say. I couldn't help but turn my full attention to him. "You have a nice voice."

I blinked twice, unsure I heard right but my cheeks flushed at his compliment. I wasn't quite sure why I was blushing when it wasn't the first time I had sung in front of people. But for some strange reason, it was different coming from him. It made me feel happy.

"Oh. Uh…" I didn't know what to say. I never was good at taking compliments. "Y-You too." _Why did a stammer just now?_ "I mean. I like it when you talk." I dodged that misunderstanding. I was pretty sure he meant my singing and he had never sung to me. I briefly thought about what he would sound like if he _did_ sing.

I heard the sounds of the bells as he turned to look at me. His mouth opened and then closed as if he weren't exactly sure how to respond. He tilted his head to the side before finally speaking, "You do?" I nodded my head with a smile. He looked away, back down to his lap to stare at the bag of nuts. "... I'll try to talk more… If you want…"

I gasped so loud and animated that the cloth holding my own nuts went on the floor spilling them everywhere, much to Ao's pleasure. "Really?!" I exclaimed excitedly, twisting my body to grasp his shoulders to look down at him with a huge grin. "Than we could actually have conversations like friends do! I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." I paused, calming down. "I mean... You don't have to push yourself too hard to talk to me. Just take it a day at a time. 'Kay?" He nodded his head once as he stared up at me, tense all over. I moved my arms away from his shoulders to my chest. "By the way, do you not like being touched? I'll stop if you do." He shook his head forcefully to say no. It was my turn to tilt my head. I was confused as to why he would tense every time I did if he didn't mind me touching him.

As if he could read my mind, he spoke, "Just… not used to it…"

I frowned at his answer. He wasn't used to having any kind of affection. I suppose that everyone else would be too afraid to touch him. To grow up without receiving any kind of affection. It made me sad thinking about it. I wasn't sure if I had been the way I was if my mother hadn't been there to show me that kind of affection. Granted, my mom had her flaws but she did teach me a great number of things.

I shifted back to sitting next to him after I had picked up what I had dropped on the ground. Once I was comfortable and eating again, I placed my head on his shoulder. He had tensed for a few seconds this time but soon relaxed.

"If you ever need a hug, you can just have one. Okay?" I said as I munched. "You don't even have to ask. I'll give you hugs for free." Just as I finished my sentence, my face was up against a chest. I felt strong arms around my shoulders in a warm and comforting embrace. I hadn't thought he would take me up on the offer so soon.

"This is really okay?" he questioned as if he were an unsure child.

I wrapped my arms around his waist to return his hug, "Of course it is." I felt his arms tighten around me, his fingers gripping on my clothes. I heard his quiet sobs. I tried to pull away to look at him but he kept me firmly against his chest. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No," he answered. "Thank you… Skye..." My heart nearly stopped at him saying my name the way he did. He slowly pulled me away, sitting himself back down to continue eating as if nothing had just happened. He was a strange one but maybe this was a good sign.

"You don't have to thank me, silly. I told you they were free of charge," I joked, smiling as I went back to eating whatever food that wasn't already eaten by Ao when we were distracted.

XXX

I had somehow fallen asleep without realizing it only to wake up from the feeling of someone playing in my hair. "Mmm," I let out, keeping my eyes closed and enjoying the feeling. It had been a very long time since someone had done that. I had forgotten how nice it felt. "That feels nice." The fingers stilled for a second at my words before they started up again. I opened my eyes, realizing that I was using someone's lap as a pillow. It was warm and surprisingly comfortable. Had I fallen asleep this way? I couldn't quite remember falling asleep.

I moved my head to look up at the person who I was intruding to see a familiar mask. His hand stopped playing in my hair and moved to his side. I smiled up at him, "I fell asleep, huh?" I let out a yawn as he nodded his head at my question. I shifted so that I was now on my back but still had my head in his lap. "Hope you didn't mind me using you as a pillow." He shook his head with the sound of bells. My face softened at him, "Is that so?" I closed my eyes, "Then maybe I'll do it more often. You are pretty comfortable." I felt like I could fall right back asleep if I just laid there. I opened my eyes again and looked at him, reaching a hand up to touch the skin that was exposed. I smiled at him again, "Thank you. You really are too good to me." I caressed his chin before I sat myself up, stretching my arms up. I was showing him my back before I turned around to look at him again, "You can use me as a pillow too if you want. It's only fair." He stared at me for a few minutes, not saying a word. "Or not," I added after not getting a reply, shrugging my shoulders.

Ao moved up my shoulder, rubbing her cheeks on my neck. I giggled as it tickled me. "Hello to you too, Ao." I pretended to whisper to her with my hand up. "Hero is pretty comfy isn't he?" She squeaked as if in agreement. This made me chuckle and then laughed when Hero looked away as if in embarrassment. I smiled at his behavior. I had a sudden realization. "Hero, am I your first friend." I heard Ao protest, "I mean human friend." I turned my attention back to the boy who nodded his head once. Poor guy had never had a friend before. "That's what I thought," I said out loud, upset at the fact that it had taken him 18 years to get a friend. "Well, I'm not really the friend specialist but I'll do my best to be a good friend." I may have had friends before but it was not like the friendship had lasted. They were not real friendships and more superficial.

"Me too…" he said to me, causing me to smile. "But I don't know… how to be a friend…"

My smile dropped at his small confession, "That's okay." I shifted myself around so that I was sitting beside him, leaning my back on the wall. "To me, a friend is someone that has your back. Meaning, someone that will be there for you through the good times, the bad times, and the hard times." I tried to explain what a real friendship really meant to me, hoping that it made sense. "They spend time with each other. Make each other feel better. Listen to each other. Encourage each other." Listing all the qualities of a friendship was harder than I first thought it would be. "And even though they may fight. Because even friends have fights. They will make up and still be there for the person. They won't turn their backs and walk away on them." That's what a really believed a real friendship should be like. I turned my head to look at him to see what he thought about it all.

"And sleep together?" he asked, innocently.

His question had caught me off guard as my mind went automatically to the dirty side. I had to remember that he wouldn't talk like that and had to take things more literally. "No. Not all friends snuggle next to each other at night like we do. Some really close friends do though." I could have sworn I saw his lips twist upwards but only for a second. "Actually, all that affection is more like a close friendship. I wouldn't go hugging just anyone or sleeping next to them or kissing their cheeks or even hold their hands." I shuddered at the thought. It was strange that doing all those things seemed natural when it came to Hero though. I hadn't exactly been all that affectionate towards my 'friends' before. We weren't ever really that close and it seemed awkward. But with Hero there was no awkwardness, it just seemed right. "I guess you are kinda special to me in that way," I shrugged my shoulders, not really thinking much about it.

"Close friends…" he sounded kind of happy when he said it.

I couldn't help but to smile softly at him, "That's right." Suddenly, Hero's body turned rigid as his attention was at the opening of the room. "What is it?"

He shook his head, "Stay here." He quickly stood up from his spot and went running out, leaving me to wonder just what had happened. But soon my questions were answered as I heard voices a little further away, close enough for me to hear. I stood up towards the entrance, leaning my back off the side to try to listen in.

"W-we heard an-another voice," I heard a male's voice stuttering in fear. "Blue Dragon, if-if you have someone th-there." The was a frightened squeak and a thud as bells rang. It sounded like the man had fallen down onto his butt. Hero must have stepped forward, causing the man to fall down in fright. "P-please d-don't kill me! It's the r-rules! Y-you can't have someone-" As if Hero would even kill him.

"We heard her," I new voice cut in. There was still fear in his voice but he was more confident than the first one. "She can't stay knowing of your existence. It's forbidden, you _monster_." My hands tightened into fists at him calling Hero a monster with such hatred. I had to fight with myself to stay put and not make matters worse. "Now, get out of the way. She's just an outsider!" I heard the bells ringing again. "Don't shake your head. She needs to be taken care of-" he was cut off as I heard the bells once again. "St-stay back!" the man shouted in fear. I was sure that Hero wouldn't harm the villagers his protected for so long. But I wondered what was happening.

"Let's g-go!" the first man spat out. "We-we can come b-back." I heard footsteps as they faded away. They must have given up trying to get to me.

I was aware of the sound of bells coming closer to the place I was frozen in. I couldn't help but feel like I was making things worse for him. The villagers heard my voice at some point and wanted to get rid of me. I was causing him another problem with them. And to make matters worse, I didn't go up there to defend him.

The bells were close as I pushed myself off the wall to turn my attention to the entrance. Hero stood before me. I bit my lower lip, "I'm sorry." I looked down at the ground. "I didn't defend you when they called you a monster. And I am causing a problem with the villagers. I'm sorry." I felt a gentle hand on top of my head. This caused me to look up at him, his hand still on my head.

He shook his head, "I told you to stay."

I frowned at him, "Yeah, but-"

He cut me off with another shake of his head, "You're my friend." There was a pause as his lifted his hand off my head, "I will protect my friend."

I looked away in shame, "But I didn't protect you…" I left him to take care of an issue I was directly apart of. That wasn't being a friend. I should have gone up there and done something. Anything.

"..." he stood in front of me without saying a word. I was ashamed of myself for letting him take care of me all this time when it would cause him such problems. I knew the reason why he didn't want the villagers to discover me now. I was an outsider. I never meant to cause him trouble. "Skye..." he said my name, causing me to look up. Once I did, I felt something soft and wet on my forehead. "It's okay," he said after placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Somehow that had brought me reassurance. He didn't care that I was making an issue with the villagers. He was telling me that there was nothing to worry about.

I smiled at him again, "Thank you." _Thank you for being you and everything you do._


	5. Weakness

**Author's Note: OMG. I have to say that I actually teared up a bit writing this chapter. I didn't realize that I had gotten so emotionally involved with my OC. In this chapter, you will start to see how Skyrah had become the young woman she grew up to be. Her parents had a lot to do with it. And I know there are resilient people in the world that have gone through so much but can't help but be grateful just to be alive. Though they do get sad and that's natural! Anyways, I hope I wrote it clear enough to be understood.**

 **Cerlia- Thank you for your kind review! I'm happy to hear you like my OC. Skye is different for sure. I can't wait to hear your opinion on her character development in the next few chapters and once she interactions with the other characters. Anyways, she has a lot to let out and thanks to her new friend, she'll be able to. Look forward to a lot that is to come. :) Thank you so much for your ongoing support! It is greatly appreciated!**

 **VampireSiren- Oh my. Thank you for saying so. It really means a lot to hear (read) that people enjoy my writing. I am really invested in it (and Shin-Ah) as shown with how many chapters are already up in the short time I started writing. lol. I sure hope Skye is believable. I am really trying to write her personality as realistically as possible. She's a very complicated character to write because she tends to bottle up everything inside (you'll understand more and more why as the story progresses) and wants to protect others from pain. In this chapter, you get to see a different -more vulnerable- side of her. I hope I wrote it as realistically as I intended it to be. I don't want her to be a mary-sue but I also don't want a weak character either. I want a balance from that. Please, if you have time if I stray away from that don't be afraid to let me know. I want Skye to be relatable and remain believable. Thanks again for your review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter V**

 **Weakness**

" _Momma, how did you know you loved daddy?" I questioned my mother as a little girl that was curious about the world and existence. I could see the love in her eyes everytime she looked at my father, it was a different kind of look she would give to others. She glowed even more when she was around him. Even as a small child, I knew that there was something more profound in their emotions. I wanted to understand._

 _My mother looked at me with a smile full of warmth, her face bright with happiness, "You will know when you meet someone special, my angel. They will become your everything."_

" _But how?"I asked, really wanting to know and not accepting that answer. I already knew back down that I wanted something that special one day._

 _My father placed an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. The simple gesture made her glow and her smile grow. She was the most beautiful when she was around him. It was a simple day where we were sitting down to have breakfast before the day would start and my father would always make time to show his affection towards us. He would glow as well when he was around him. It was so a beautiful, pure glow and I remember thinking that I could feel the warmth and certainty behind it. I could_ feel _their love for each other._

 _My father chuckled at my eagerness to know, "For me, it was love at first sight but I didn't clue in for a while time."_

 _My mother's laugh rang throughout the kitchen, "Is that so? You never told me this."_

 _My father smiled warmly at her, "I was a blind man."_

" _A stubborn man," my mother corrected with a joking glint in her eyes_

 _My father laughed as he continued, "And didn't know what was right in front of me. But I fell in love with everything. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes."_

" _And all I wanted was to keep seeing you happy," my mother finished his sentence. They both smiled at each other, love in their eyes and the glow becoming even more bright._

" _I want that love. It's so warm," I with absolution. I wanted to have that glow of being in love with someone so dear. From all the lights that I would see around me with my childlike wonder, the love that parents felt for each other was the most powerful and beautiful._

 _They both turned their head at me, sharing their smiles with me. My mother added, "But you do, my little angel. You are a product of that love. Of our love."_

 _I was so amazed by that, "Really?!"_

 _My father chuckled again, "Of course, sweetie. We love you so much."_

We love you so much. _Those words echoed over and over again before I felt my heart breaking as the scene changed. I am looking at a casket descending into the earth. My mother with tears in her eyes, the glow that I had come to know no longer there. The lights I had seen all around me had begun to dull._

" _Mommy, when will daddy be coming home?" I asked her, her cries becoming louder. I didn't quite understand that it was my father in that casket. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that my perfect little family was gone away by a drunk driver. Why did those kinds of things even happen? "Mommy?" I called her, but she won't listen to me as if stuck in a world of her own. The beautiful that she once had all around her was a cold dark hue. It made want to block out all the lights around me as all I felt was the coldness of her darkened light. I didn't want to see it anymore._ Go away!

 _The scene changed once again and I am a little older. My eyes stared at a tombstone in front of me where his name was written across it as a reminder that he was gone from this world. Why did he have to leave us? I didn't even get to say goodbye and he made mom cry. Mom never got her glow back but then again, my childish wonder had long since gone._

 _Tears began to fall from my eyes but I wouldn't let her see them because I had to be strong for her. She was the only person I had left in the world. I promised that I wouldn't cry anymore and stay strong. I promised to always be as happy as possible and see things positively. Or at least try as best as I could. I knew my father would want me to be happy and try to help mom. He would be sad if I let the pain consume me. They brought me up to be strong, caring and to always see the good in things. To be grateful..._

 _The clear, blue sky turned gray as it started to rain around me. My heart felt like it was breaking in pieces. I missed him so much. I felt so selfish when there were others that were less fortunate. I should be happy to be alive. And I promised not to be sad but instead be grateful for the memories. But still, why couldn't we go back to the way things were?_

Because they are both gone now, _a voice somewhere in the distant parts of my dream spoke. There was no going back to that time. I would just have to cherish the little bit of memories I did remember. There were now two tombstones with the names of my parents neatly written on it. A reminder that I was left an orphan in a cruel world. I have had love and was the product of that love. I should be grateful to have had them as long as I did and I was. But it still_ hurt. _It hurt to know that they would never be there again to watch me grow. But I'd try to live to their expectations and make them proud that I was their daughter. That was the only way I could honor their memory._

I felt my eyes slowly open to meet the ceiling of the cave that I had come to know. I felt the sting of unshed tears in my eyes. I breathed in through my nose to try to choke back the sobs. _Don't you dare cry now._ I was aware of the body laying close next to me as I listened to his breathing but remain as still as possible not to wake up with the meaningless little display of emotion. He had it a lot worse than I did. I at least knew what it was like to have loving parents. But…

I bit my lips as my eyes continued to sting, moving myself to my side to face away from Hero just in case he would wake up. I may feel safe with him but being so weak in front of someone was still something that was difficult for me. There was still an underlying feeling of being taken advantage of even if my instincts told me that this boy would be the last person to take advantage of my vulnerability. I just couldn't risk it yet.

My body was beginning to tremble from the hurt and sadness that wreaked through it in waves. My heart felt like it would stop working from the pain. Why was I feeling this way all of a sudden? I had been able to stay strong for so long. Why now? I didn't understand why I was breaking down now.

"Skye?" I heard his voice call my name. My body froze, my hands were clutching that my shirt above my chest to try to get the pain to stop. One stray tear slid down my face followed by a second and third until I couldn't stop them anymore. It was like the dam had broken open. My body was fully trembling from all the sobs that escaped. It was as if all my bottled up emotions had finally surfaced in full force. It was so incredibly painful. My body was becoming sore already.

"Skye..." he voice made me remember that I was not alone as I was crying. It was also a gentle reminder that he had kept his distance and has yet to take advantage of the situation. I slowly turned my body around to look at him. His mouth opened as if in shock at the sight he was seeing but I couldn't be sure as his mask hid his eyes. "What's wrong?" I could genuinely detect the worry in his voice as he asked. It was a slight comfort that he was talking to me in order to know what was wrong with me. I knew it was still a challenge for him to talk to me.

I shook my head at him as I turned all the way, gently moving closer to hide my face in his chest. His body had tensed at my actions as it usually did. Another reminder that he wouldn't hurt me and that I was safe with him. "Hold me?" I pleaded, pathetically through sobs.

I heard the bells, indicating his nod as his arms hesitantly wrapped around my trembling body. His embrace felt secure and reassuring. I closed my eyes, letting me take in the comfort it brought me. I could hear Ao's worried squeaks but I focused on his heart beating in his chest. It was like a welcoming lullaby that I needed to hold on to it in that moment as I cried. He continued to hold me in his arms, never complaining. He did not say anything or do anything, just did as I asked and held me. He had no idea what this meant to me.

As the pain in my chest started to dull and my tears started to cease, I was able to talk to him again, "I miss them." He remained silent as I spoke. "My parents. I miss my parents and I wish they could have met you." I really meant every word but I hadn't realized that. I didn't realize that they would never meet this amazing person that had become so dear to me in the short time. "I hate that they left me behind," I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I hate that I won't get to see them, talk to them, and hold them again. I won't be able to ask them any more of my childish questions and ask for their advice." My fingers clenched his clothes, "It's not fair." I was being selfish and I knew that. I have at least felt the love of a parent. But I wanted to have them back. Would they be proud of me? I was so angry at them but still wanted them to be proud of me. I wanted to be strong for them. To be happy for them. "They would have liked you," I said with a sad smile.

As I remembered my parents, they would have opened their home to Hero. Before my father had died… I felt a gentle kiss on the top of my head like my father would do whenever I was upset. That simple gesture brought so much warmth to my heart and the coldness I had felt from the grief was decreasing.

"Thank you," I whispered in his chest, more thankful to have met him. I briefly wondered if my sudden appearance in this world was my parents doing but that was extremely unlikely. I pulled away from him, rubbing at my red-stained eyes. I smiled up at him as best as I could, "I feel better now. Thanks to you." He wore a frown on his lips as he tilted his head to the side as if asking if I was really okay. "It was just a moment of weakness. I'm okay now," I said to reassure him.

His lips were still pursed as he spoke, "I… like it better when you… smile…" He looked away, straightening his back to lean it against the cave wall. His words and his sudden awkwardness made me laugh in relief as the tightness in my chest was nearly gone.

I shook my head and poked a part of his cheek that was exposed, "One day, I'll make you smile too." His head turned back as he looked at me in silence. Ao jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled her nose on my cheek in a show of affection and comfort. "Thank you, Ao. I really needed that. It's good to know I have two amazing and wonderful friends to count on to make me feel better when I'm sad."

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Hero turned his face down as he stared at his lap. He looked rather upset all of a sudden. One of his hand moved up to grasp the clothing near his chest before he spoke, "It hurt…"

"Your chest?" I questioned, scooting closer to sit next to him.

He nodded his head, "When you cried… I didn't like it… It _hurt_ …" His grip and his shirt tightened as his lower face looked in pain. I stared at the boy with understanding. He was empathizing with my pain.

I hooked my arm around his own, laying my head on his shoulder. This time his body only tensed for a few seconds before relaxing to my touch. I spoke, "I'm sorry." I heard the jingles of the bells as he shook his head. I petted Ao's head as she sat in my lap, staring up at us.

"I…" Hero started to speak, pausing in hesitance, "Want to help…"

I smiled, touched at his words, "You did. Just being there for me when I cried was enough. I really appreciated it."

I felt the lower side of his face lean on top of my head, "Are you… still sad?"

I chuckled at his question, "How could I be when I have a cute little squirrel and an amazing boy looking after me? I can't promise I'll never be sad again but I'm really happy having the two of you near me. In my life."

"Than I'll hold you… until you smile again."

My god. This boy was going to make me cry but with tears of happiness. To think I found such a great and genuine friend like him. I made a secret promise with myself that whenever he would be sad or be in pain, I would do everything and anything in my power to help him. I would not let him suffer on his own. I didn't know why but I felt like we could get through anything together.

It was strange that I both felt weaker and stronger when I was with him. I was crying when I hadn't for so long, trying to bare a great burden on my own. I had bottled it all up and masked it with apathy as a defense mechanism. I had started to believe it when I said 'I'm fine' so many times but truth was that I did feel the pain from all the loss I had experience. I was human after all. But it had never been safe enough to show any kind of weakness. Plus, I made that promise to my parents… Would they be upset with me for crying and being sad? Or would they be happy that I had someone that I could risk being weak in front of?

I wasn't on my own anymore and the burden I had felt on my shoulders felt a little bit lighter. _We_ weren't alone anymore. I would comfort him in turn if he was ever feeling sad. Afterall, we had each other in the darkness now. Maybe it wasn't so bad to depend on someone if it was him. Maybe it was fine to show weakness if it was the right person. Only he would see this side of me. Every side of me. I didn't feel like I needed to try so hard with him. Granted, I still had my pride but with him, none of that mattered. I felt like I could maybe start to depend on someone again. He made me feel hope that I thought was since gone.

I couldn't help but to wonder, is it a coincidence that we were brought together from across two worlds _?_ Or did our cosmic meeting have some kind of purpose I had yet to figure out?

 **Author's Note: Her parents were a fundamental aspect of how her personality become the way it is. She feels the need to make them proud even when they had died. Everything she's done was to make them proud but something along the way had made that a little more difficult for her. But she stayed as strong as she could, as happy as she could and survived. There will be more mentions of her parents and their impact in her life in later chapters.**

 **I hope this chapter was realistic in the way of her mental state and how I approached everything. Skye is a very emotionally strong person but even she gets her low days. And there will be more days like that. Now that she met Hero (Shin-Ah) her guards that she has kept up for so long in order to survive her loss and traumas are finally starting to go down. And with that, she will have moments that she will feel those bottled up emotions. Moments she'll try to avoid Hero (like in this chapter) thinking she needs to bear the burden on her own but eventually lets him in. This causes their friendship to blossom.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the somewhat explanation. Looking forward to your reviews! See you next chapter!**


	6. Love

**Author's Note: Hmm. Well, I can't seem to slow down. I just have so many ideas. This chapter is a little less more emotional and a little more light.**

 **Cerlia- Than you so much for your kind words. I'm really happy I pulled it off. I want to build Skye's character and their relationship before adding the gang in. I feel like there's still more I can write before skipping to the start of when Yona and the others come in. But they will make their debut soon enough and it'll be a fun ride. XD Once again, Thank you for your support!**

 **VampireSiren- I know, right? I couldn't believe that I actually teared up when I was writing it. There will be some more of those but also some more light-hearted ones. And there's one scene that I really can't wait to write. It will be so funny. Shh. . Thanks again for your review and support!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Love**

I couldn't help but to hide my mouth behind my hand, stifling my laughter as I looked at Hero. His head tilted ever so slightly and it made everything just so much better. "Doesn't he look like a handsome king, Ao?" I questioned the squirrel who was sitting on the boy's lap, looking up intently at him with her cheeks puffed out from eating the flowers around us. She squeaked as if to agree with me. I giggled out, enjoying how adorable Hero looked with the flower crown I had placed on top of his head. I had grown quite good at making them seeing as there weren't a great many things to do when you were in a cave every single day.

Hero had looked down at his lap, picking up the grass with his fingers as if embarrassed with my compliment. It had been a few days since the first time I had cried in his arms. Today, we had decided to spend our time his secret spot where the stream flowed and the flowers glowed in the dark. He had quietly sat beside me as I had created the crown to fit his head on top of his mask and fur. It had already been a perfect day but it wasn't quite over yet.

I laid myself down on to the ground, looking above me to the rocks that seem to sparkle like stars. It was truly beautiful to see and brought on a calm feeling. I sighed in content as I smiled, "This is nice."

I heard the shifting of his body and the ring of bells as he laid himself down beside me, "Yeah."

I moved my arms around to use as a makeshift pillow. I fell into a silence, just listening to our breathing. I enjoyed the time we would spend together even when it was silent. But I had to be honest, I really wanted to know more about Hero. Someone must have raised him when he was younger, right? I doubted a baby could survive left alone. Who was it? What about his parents? I knew that presently he was alone and hated by the villagers. I knew that he had a strange power that everyone seemed to fear, even himself. But why? There was so much I have yet to know. Maybe if I shared something, he would do it in turn?

"Um…" I started but didn't know what exactly I wanted to share with him. Would be something acceptable but not too personal? He already knew I had lost my parents. He didn't know exactly how I had but I didn't really want to speak about that. What could I say?

"...What was your… family like?" he questioned. I had been shocked when he suddenly asked me a question about myself. But he quickly added as if he regretted asking, "You don't have to answer..."

"No. It's okay. I'm touched that you want to know," I replied. I was happy that I wasn't the only one that wanted to get to know the other one. No one had ever asked me about myself. They never really cared and never bothered to ask. I smiled as I spoke to him about my family, "My father was kind, strong and he always made me feel safe. He was someone I idealized because he would always go out of his way to help people that needed it. He had such a big heart and he was like my Superman."

"What's a Superman?" Hero quietly questioned, sounding both interested and confused.

I let out a short laugh, "Oh. Well, in my world there are stories about superhuman beings that are heroes and they always save the world. Superman was one of them." I paused, "I saw my father like that. He may not have saved the world but he sure did try. He was just that kind of man. He would go overseas to help underdeveloped countries so they wouldn't go hungry. He even taught me the importance of being kind to others. He was simply amazing…" I trailed off, my breath getting caught in my throat. His sudden death had been the cause of my happy family to slow shatter into pieces. Of course, I didn't blame him because it wasn't his fault that he was gone. It was no one's fault but the people who had taken his life. I took a deep breath before continuing, "My mother was beautiful and hard-working. While my dad was out making the world a better place, my mom was at home working on her many artistic projects. She was the one who taught me to play instruments and to draw. She would often call me her angel. I grew up with a loving family. We were happy…" my lips twisted in a frown, "I was very fortunate. But that all changed one day…"

Hero had remained silent, taking in all my words. His next words caused me to feel a pang in my chest, "I'm sorry."

The sincerity in his words had shaken me to my deepest parts. He truly did seem to be aware of my emotions and empathize. And he also did not start with the 'I-had-it-worse' game that people seem to do. He was even aware of when I was tired or hungry. He was an extremely perceptive person. I wondered if that was due to him observing so much as he stayed quiet.

I turned my head in his direction, this caused him to also turn his head to look at me. I smiled at him, "I keep telling you to stop apologizing for things you don't have any control over." I stuck out my tongue at him, jokingly.

"Ao…" he let out, suddenly. The Squirrel squeaked as a response. He ignored her, "Ao was the one who raised me."

I blinked my eyes before they trailed down to the little squirrel that was happily munching on the flower crown that had fallen off his head. She was situated in between the two of us. "Huh? She did?"

"No," I moved my eyes back to him, giving him my full attention again, "The previous Blue Dragon." I was shocked to hear that. There were two reasons for that. First, I didn't know there was another Blue Dragon. I didn't know anything about that. And second, because he was sharing something personal with me. He was actually having a conversation with me. I knew it was a hard thing for him to do. I was also relieved to hear that Hero hadn't _always_ been alone.

I moved my body to the side, placing my head up on my palm. I was interested in knowing more about him and I wanted him to know that, "What was he like?"

He looked away as if in deep thought, "I don't know… Like Ao?"

"Did he teach you a lot of things?"

"I think so."

"That's good. I'm glad," I said, smiling. He may not be very talkative but he was making a huge effort. It really meant a lot to me.

He turned his head back towards me, "I held his hand." I didn't quite understand what that meant. Was there a special meaning I didn't know about? "It's different from when I hold your hand." He moved his head, his hand coming up at he looked at his hand, "Why is that?" I wasn't exactly sure what he was asking me or how to respond. He just kept staring at his hand as if to search for answers.

"I don't know," I answered, honestly. He turned his attention back to me. "It might be because he had a special bond with Ao. Like a child would their parent. And we are friends. It makes our affection a little different."

I wasn't really the best person to ask these questions. Especially when I didn't quite understand what he was asking me. But the topic had reminded just how much Hero did not know about social interactions. I knew he must know some from observing the people around him. But he never actually had a friend and didn't know how that felt like. The friendly affection was all new to him. Of course, it would feel different from the affection he had been given my his caretaker.

He remained silent at my explanation as if taking it in before accepting it with a single nod. He sat himself up before twisting his body to face my body. His hand stretched towards me before lifting up my shirt.

My eyes widened at the sudden action, automatically pulling my shirt down and sitting up in alarm. "What are you doing?" I questioned him. His hand froze at the area I had been in.

His lips turned into a frown, "Are you… afraid of me?"

I looked away in shame as I had for a second replaced him with my ex. I shouldn't ever compare this sweet boy for that jerk. But my mind had played a trick on me. I bit my lip, "No... Sorry." There was a silence before a spoke again. "But what were you doing?" I couldn't look at him, too afraid that I had hurt him.

"Your wound…" he answered, his voice held so much emotion. There was worry, pain, and _fear_. I instantly felt terrible to have pulled away like that. All he was doing was checking up on how I was doing. He hadn't done anything wrong to receive that action.

I turned my head his way. His head was looking down to the ground and I felt my chest constrict. I didn't mean to do that at all. "Hero…" I softly said his nickname. His body tensed but stayed silent. I moved closer to him, took his hand in mine and placed it on the scar below my shirt. He finally looked at me with a slight gasp. "I'm not afraid of you. It's just…" I paused, trying to form the words to explain, "I had a very bad experience before. You caught me off-guard when you pulled my shirt up like that. That's all. And I'm sorry I reacted that way."

He shook his head, "I should have… asked you first... if it was okay…" He slowly pulled his hand away from under my shirt as if not to startle me. "I will next time."

I should have known better. That he wouldn't try anything like that. Did he even know anything about sex? He just seemed so innocent and oblivious to that sort of thing. But he was a teenage boy, right? That meant that he would have those kinds of desires, right? But probably not know what it meant or what to do. This was so confusing. At least, in my world, there was sex ed. Oh god, did I have to teach him sex ed seeing as I was his only friend? No. No. I was _not_ ready for that. I was still a virgin myself! Why was I even thinking about that right now? I shouldn't worry about it. I knew that he wouldn't try anything. He was a boy that hardly knew anything about social interactions and what it felt like to have a friend. Yet, in just a few seconds he learned the meaning of consent. To ask before you go and touch someone. I'd say that it was a win and enough for now. I was now hoping we would somehow meet more people and I can throw the responsibility of teaching all about sex onto them and run away.

Yes, I did know that sex was natural and there was nothing to be ashamed about. But I had grown up to think of sex as something precious and to be done with someone you love. That did not mean I was ready to teach someone all about it though. Especially a teenage boy that was still learning to interact with others. Yeah, I was going to pass that one to someone else. _Please, send someone..._

His lips pursed as his head tilted to one side. I had a distinct feeling that he wanted to ask me something. "Yes?" I encouraged him.

"What did…?" he stopped, shook his head as if deciding against asking me.

I knew what he was about to ask me. I looked to the side, recalling that horrible day, "I had a boyfriend." His body moved as if he were curious about the word. "He wanted to do things I didn't want to do. He touched me when I didn't want him to. So, I broke up with him." Talking about it was really leaving a sour taste in my mouth. I could still not say the word, that he had tried to commit, out loud.

"But I touch you…" he looked kind of troubled, "Will you… break up with me?"

I turned my head and smiled at him. His innocent concern was endearing, "He isn't you, Hero. And you are thankfully nothing like him either. You are pretty amazing and I feel safe with you." Not that he had tried to touch me quite like my ex had though. "Besides, we are friends. Not boyfriend and girlfriend."

He frowned, "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"A boyfriend or girlfriend is a special person. It's more than friends because they are dating each other." Wow. This is more complicated to explain. "While you can have many friends. A person only has one boyfriend or girlfriend because they hold a special spot in someone's heart. Like my parents started out dating, becoming boyfriend-girlfriend before getting engaged and then married." I paused, watching him as he took in my words. "Make any sense?" He slowly nodded his head but I wasn't quite convinced. "When you love someone so deeply and can't imagine life without them. They have become your everything and all you want is for them to be happy even if that would mean you weren't. But you can't help but picture a future with them. You want to hold them. To kiss them. To take away their pain and protect them. You want to share your heart, your body, and soul with them. That's who a girlfriend or boyfriend should be. That's what lovers are." I should have never let myself be talked into dating that jerk by my so-called friends. I wouldn't let that happen again. I'd let my heart choose. I should have listened to my parents from when they told me about love.

His mouth was slightly agape at my words, "Love…"

I nodded, smiling at him and his innocence, "That's right, Hero. Love."

 **Author's Note: Hahaha the love conversation XD gave Shin-Ah a lot to think about. And who will Skye put the sex talk on? Who do you think it should be? XD**

See you next chapter!


	7. Birthday

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short. But I really needed to add this scene in and I didn't want to add anything else that wasn't involved. This chapter was important, timeline wise. Remember that the anime storyline starts a day before Yona's birthday (April 6th) {if I remember correctly}. And she has to meet two other characters before making it to Shin-Ah. (PS: Not sure how much time goes by between character meetings but I have an idea of how to go about it) Next chapter should be longer.**

 **Cerlia- I have to say that I am glad for your feedback. It helps me to know that my story is being perceived the way I want it to be. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. There are some hints and things in it so read it carefully ;) Thank you so much for your comments!**

 **VampireSiren- Skye has a tough exterior and tries to be mentally strong. But everyone has their weaknesses and she's just learning that it's okay for her too. That not everyone will use it against her. She's bottled a lot of things and been closed off because of her experiences. I really have to agree that I like that Shin-Ah is slowly throwing down her guards where she trusts him enough to show her vulnerable side to him. And that Skye is helping him get out of his own shell as well. I'm enjoying writing them as they evolve together. Thank you so much for your review! :)**

 **You guys rock!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter VII**

 **Birthday**

I couldn't help but let out a drawled out sigh from escaping my lips. It had been over two months now since living in a cave with Hero and Ao. I had to be honest that I found the days were melting into each other. I did not know it would be so hard to live without the use of my technology. I was beginning to really miss my iPod and all of the music it had on it. Especially my mother's music. It had been the only thing I had left of her and now I did not have that. I could still remember it but it wasn't the same as being able to listen to it.

On top of that, it wasn't like there was much to do in the cave. I couldn't even read a book. Don't get me wrong. I really did enjoy spending time with the two of them but sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what life would be like outside of the cave. Would Hero ever want to leave here and start a new life without the villagers?

"What day is it?" I suddenly asked out, thinking that my birthday would be coming up soon. I was laying on my back in my most favorite area of the caves, as I could see the beauty all around me. I was currently twirling a flower in between my fingers.

Hero was quietly sitting next to me with Ao on his lap who was happily nibbling on his fingers. I heard the bells as he turned his head to look at me. I could feel his eyes on me but continued to stare at the flower. He answered, "... March 21st."

I couldn't quite control my reaction as my body shot up, grasping on his shoulders in shock, "Are you serious? That can't be possible."

His lips were in a thin line as he nodded his head, "I am."

"But I came here on May 2nd…" How was it at all possible that I had come to this world in another date? What was the purpose of that?

"January 3rd…" he quietly informed me.

I let go of his shoulders, "When I came here?" He nodded his head as a response. "Really? How are you sure?" Was he really sure that it was January and not March? Maybe he got it wrong. _By over two months though?_ My mind thought.

He looked down to where Ao was looking at us in curiosity, "It's the day I was born…" Yeah, that would make someone sure. I doubted anyone would forget something so important. I couldn't help but think how it was strange and unbelievable before knowing it was his birthday. But now it was even more so knowing that fact. Was it a coincidence that I appeared in this world exactly on his birthday? Maybe it was some sort of sign. But what did it mean?

"Well, Happy Belated Birthday," I said, my face softening as I smiled at him. I decided to lighten things up, "Promise I won't spend it passed out and bleeding next time."

He looked up to me, "When… is yours?"

"Hmm," I hummed out, relaxing as I sat down beside him instead of kneeling in front of him, "July 7th. Now I have to wait longer for it."

I huffed out a breath in disappointment. I may have been slightly upset with the fact that I'd have to wait longer for my birthday but it only crossed my mind for a second before I thought about Hero's. I hoped that I would get the chance to really celebrate it with him next year. It must have been awful for him growing up and not having parties or someone there to appreciate his existence in this world. I secretly promised myself that if we were together on his next birthday that I would make it the best he has ever had.

"I'm really happy that we met," I spoke before I had time to really think about it. I had meant every word but it had startled me to hear my voice speak my deep thoughts. I felt myself smile though.

"...Why?" he questioned but it didn't seem to be directed at me. I turned my head in his direction to see the bottom of his face looked pained. "Why?" he repeated as if he couldn't comprehend why I was happy that I met him. I had a feeling that his question held so many different meanings. Why was I happy? Why wasn't I afraid? Why didn't I already leave?

The way his voice sounded as he asked made my hurt ache in my chest, "Because even though we don't know each other very well yet, I want to. I want to get to know you better. I want to continue to spend time with you. And I really hope that one day, you will believe it when I say that you are amazing and deserve something just as amazing. I'm not afraid of you or your power. You protect people. That makes you a hero. Not a monster."

He continued to sit quietly beside me, letting my words sink in. I knew that it would take more than just a few words to undo every negative thought the villagers had put in his mind. But I would keep on trying until he shall it himself. Even if I started to sound like a broken record. Hero deserved to know how wonderful he was every day until his dying day.

I saw his hand twitch before it had slowly started to lift up to his mask. For a second, I thought he was about to take it off but he paused once his hand was on it. He seemed to be struggling to make a decision on whether or not he should do it.

I gently placed a hand on top of his. His body tensed at my touch as it usually did before it relaxed. The bottom of his face turned to what I now recognized as confusion. I smiled at him in reassurance as I shook my head, "You don't have to do that if it makes you uncomfortable." I paused, my thumb caressing the back of his hand that was still touching his mask, "I really want to see your face and look you in the eye but…" I pulled my hand away, tilting my head to one side, "I know it's difficult for you. And not if it makes you feel bad."

His hand fell in his lap, shoulders hunched, "I don't want to…" he paused, the bottom of his face twisting in pain again, "Ever hurt you."

I had heard those words countless times before but this was the only time I had really felt like they were true. I still didn't quite understand what it was about him that had made me feel so at ease the moment I had met him, but I couldn't shake it off. It was like some sort of invisible thread pulling us together. It was hardly noticeable before. All I really felt was that he was a good person. Like some deep part of me recognized him as a person with a good heart. And then it grew to a feeling of comfort and trust. But the pull continued to increase in power as the days went by. It wasn't simply a feeling of recognition of a good heart anymore but recognizing him as someone important to me. And he _had_ become someone important to me.

My instincts had always seemed to be spot on about people. If they had bad intentions, I felt it. Though, for a long time, I had tried to bury that _ability_. But the more I opened up to him, the more I felt this sensation getting stronger like I couldn't deny it anymore. It told me that his words were sincere and that was all I needed to know.

"I know," I replied to him, attempting to reassure him that I knew that he meant his word. "But can you trust me when I tell you that me looking at your eyes won't hurt me?" It was another thing my instinct told me. I couldn't explain it but I felt it deep inside me, telling me that Hero's power wouldn't affect me.

He remained silent for some time, petting Ao who was still sitting on his lap now nibbling on some flower petals. "I'll try…" he finally spoke. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I beamed at him once he looked back up at me, "That's all I ask." I winked at him, "Just don't push yourself. I'm a very patient and understanding person. Or at least try to be," I said with a shrug of my shoulders before laying back down on my back. I heard him shifting, the bells ringing as a second sign. He plopped himself down next to me. We both looked up at the ceiling of the cave and I couldn't help but let out, "I hope that one day we will get to look up at the stars together."

 **Author's Note: Oh the hints and foreshadowing... hehe XD**


	8. Just a Peak

**Author's Note: Well, you will all be happy to know that this chapter is longer than the last one XD Yay.**

 **Cerlia- I'm honored to know that reading my story is the first thing you do when you wake up. Yeah, I didn't like people forcing that on him either. Skye's been waiting for over two months! Though she does want to see his face, she understands and won't force it. XD Thank you again for the feedback!**

 **VampireSiren- The Superman thing... Shhh. Oh, the flower crown was in my head one day and I had to put that in because it's too cute of a picture to not. Hehe. I'd probably be freaking if it was different months too lol. I like that Skye doesn't force anything on Shin-ah. It's important to her that no one forces things on another for a good reason. I also like that they are growing without pushing each other into it but supporting each other. And you will have to just keep reading to find out about those interactions and how Skye reacts. ;) Thanks for your comments. Always fun to read!**

 **PS: Thinking that next chapter is the last one for the three friends before the rest come in. I mean, we are approaching chapter 10 soon. XD It's time for the four others to come join in I think. But if you think I'm rushing it don't be afraid to let me know.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **Just a Peak**

I couldn't help myself but start with my mouth slightly opened. I was both shocked and touched at what I was seeing before my eyes. It had been several days since I had told him that it was okay for him to take his time on taking off his mask in front of me. I didn't raise the topic again. So, it came as a shock to me when he took it upon himself to take off his mask as we sat on our favorite spot, surrounded by the glow in the dark flowers. Granted, he was doing it best not to look me in the eye but the gesture itself was what was so moving.

I had to admit that it had taken all my willpower to stop myself from touching his face and making him look my way. He kept his eyes closed, his body still with tension. I was sure that he was feeling quite uncomfortable and exposed. Yet, he still put in the effort of showing me that he trusted me by shedding his mask aside.

"You know, you can put it back on if it's bothering you," I informed him, not at all able to look away. He was truly handsome. Especially in the glow of the caves. It was as if he were glowing himself. I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I thought about how rare of a boy he was and how lucky I was to meet him.

He shook his head violently, keeping his eyes closed, "I…" His lips tightened in a thin line, "I want to."

I was slightly amused as I bumped my shoulder against his, "For who exactly? This should be more for yourself than for me." He remained silent as if thinking of what I had said. "I want you to feel comfortable with me. If this makes you uncomfortable you can stop. Like I said, I can wait until you get comfortable enough to." In a way, him hiding behind his mask was similar to me bottling my emotions due to fear of being seen as weak. He didn't ask me to tell him everything but I knew he would be there when the time would come when I did. He wouldn't push me to tell him and I wouldn't push him to take it off. There was no rushing this and I was okay with that.

Ao looked at the two of us curiously, squeaking, "P-kyuu!" I smiled down at her as she sat on Hero's lap. I reached over to softly pet her on the top of her head. She always seemed to want to be a part of the conversation. I found that adorable.

I felt eyes on me as I continued to be affectionate to our beloved squirrel companion. I turned my face and smiled at him before he got the chance to look away. _Aw, how cute_ , I thought. He had closed his eyes almost instantly, moving his head to the side to look away. His cheeks and ears were slightly pink in embarrassment. I guess he was embarrassed he had been caught. Our face had been close enough for me to notice his expression in the glowing lights.

I leaned in even closer to his face, our shoulders touching more as I did, "You are adorable." His light blush turned even redder. I chuckled at him, hiding my mouth behind my hand. I moved away to give him some room.

"P-kyuu!" Ao seemed to squeak in agreement.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh in content, "I like this." I closed my eyes as I relaxed. "Just being with the two of you has made me feel…" I trailed off, thinking about all the words I could use to finish that thought, "Happier than I have been in a long time."

"..." he may not have spoken but I knew that something was on his mind. I moved my arm to wrap around his as if to show him that I wasn't going anywhere. Somehow, I felt like I needed to show him that I wouldn't simply leave him behind. Finally, I felt him nod his head, "Yeah."

XX

Fear. That was the emotion that struck me as I had somehow managed to get myself in a situation similar to how I had gotten to this world in the first place. I wanted to mentally berate myself for feeling that kind of emotion at a time like this. But I suppose it couldn't be helped when I had almost died. Something like that really stuck with you. However, being weak in front of untrustworthy people was something I could not let myself do.

"Come with us. We will save you from that monster," one of the men spoke to me, stretching his hand out for me to take. My instinct told me to either fight or flight. I was always the kind of person that would fight before I would run away. I knew how to defend myself if it was hand-to-hand combat. But if these villagers had any weapons on them, I was afraid it would be a repeat of a few weeks ago. Should I attempt to fight them? No, if I did that than Hero would get angry with me for hurting people that he has been protecting all his life. Should I run? But the called my best friend a monster!

I grinded my teeth together and my hands tightened into fists as my anger overtook my fear, "He isn't a monster!"

I heard startled noises from all four men that surrounded me. I had chosen the wrong time to decide to go to the stream on my own. Had they waited for me to be alone? Something about this whole situation was not sitting well with me. Their cruel looks only angered me more.

"What?" one of the men questioned me in shocked horror, "What has he done to you?"

I furrowed my brows at his accusation, "Nothing, you dumbass. If you all weren't so blinded by your fear of the unknown you'd see that he is a good person. And it pisses me off that you would imply otherwise." I tried to keep my voice leveled, not letting my anger consume me completely. But I was not going to let them say cruel things about my friend.

"Let's just get rid of her," the second man said, stepping closer to me. I stepped back as he kept coming closer. My back soon collided to the cave wall. There was nowhere for me to run. His hand flung up as the glint of a blade caught my eye. I braced myself to be cut down.

 _Just like last time,_ I thought. I waited for the pain to come but it never did. I only heard shocked and horrified gasps from all four men.

"B-blue D-da-Dragon!" the third man managed to stutter out.

At his words, my eyes flew open only to see the back of Hero himself. I felt a feeling of relief wash over me. I could see over his shoulder, his hand had grasp the second man's wrist to stop him from cutting me down.

"Let me go, you demon!" the man screeched out, pulling his arm. Hero had done as he was asked, causing the man to fall flat on his butt.

"Let's get out of here!" the first man said, causing all men to retreat in the direction they had ambushed me from.

Once they were a good distance away, Hero turned around to look at me. He had a frown on his lips as he moved closer to me. His head moved as he looked me over.

I sent him a smile to reassure him, "I'm fine. Thanks to you." My eyes widened as I was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. His arms around my shoulders, leaving my head to me pinned against his chest.

"Why…?" he let out, "Why didn't you fight back?"

"I didn't want to hurt the people you've been protecting all this time," my muffled voice explained to him.

His arms tightened around me, "I'm sorry."

I let out a sigh before pushing my hands against his chest to look up at him. I stuck out my tongue at him, "That's my line. I'm sorry I caused you trouble and made you do that." I looked away, "The last thing I want his to make them more afraid of you or…" I trailed off, whispering, "Why can't they see what I see?" I shook my head before looking back up at him. I warmly smiled up at him, "Maybe you are Superman after all."

He looked away from me, "..." He gently took my hand in his without saying a word to guide us back to our room. Our fingers intertwined automatically as if it were a natural thing to do now. Ao came out from under his fur and placed herself on my shoulder.

"I'm okay," I informed her as if she were looking at me with concern. She squeaked in reply and rubbed her cheeks on my neck. I giggled as it tickled me a little bit before looking forward.

My eyes were on his back as we walked. He really came to help me. This wasn't the first time he had come to my defense against the villagers, as I recalled back to the first time before they saw me. He always seemed to be there when I needed him most. It had been a long time since someone had been there for me in my moments of need. It had been long enough for me to start believing that I was going to be on my own. And just as I was losing hope, it brought me to him.

It couldn't be a coincidence. It just couldn't. Something or someone had brought me here for a reason and it had brought me to him. But why? Why me? I couldn't shake the feeling there was more to this than I could think of. Something more complex than a girl simply being brought from her world to another. Afterall, I was positive we were no longer speaking English yet I could understand the language as if it were. It was strange to describe it. I somehow was aware that I wasn't speaking English yet I understood it as if it were. How could that be? That's why I haven't attempted to give Hero an actual name yet. I did not know the culture or customs of this world. What if I chose a name that meant something awful? I wasn't even sure what my name meant until my father had told me when I was a little girl. Therefore, I didn't want to name him something, give him an identity, that meant something horrible. I just wouldn't do it.

I looked down as we walked back in silence. My thoughts were on all of this. And I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was forgetting something precious. Maybe if I could remember it would make me understand all of this. What is it that I am supposed to do? I felt a sense of loss as my thoughts kept going deeper.

My body slammed into something hard, "Ow." I let go of the hand I was holding to rub my nose. I should have been looking at where I was going.

"Skye."

The sound of my name being called made me snap out of my thoughts and look up. Hero was looking down at me with a frown on his lips. He had been the one I had walked into when I was lost in deep thought.

He leaned down, "What is it?"

My body froze, my heart skipping a beat at the sudden closeness. That had never happened before. I felt my face flush in heat, "What?" He kept staring at me and I had to look away. I put my hands up as if to block him from coming any closer. Since when did he make me act this way? "I was just thinking about how it's strange I was brought here from a different world. That's all." I oddly felt this strange uneasiness as he stayed near me. It wasn't fear I was feeling. I didn't understand why I was acting that way all of a sudden. "I mean. I am happy I did. But I can't help but wonder why. Or like who or what brought me here." I bit my lower lip, wishing I could turn back time were his close proximity didn't make me feel so vulnerable.

Realization hit me as I thought about the vulnerability I suddenly felt. It must come from the fact that Hero seemed to be able to see right through me now. He always seemed to know when I was hungry, tired or sad. Now he knew when something was on my mind and he made the effort to ask me about it. That must be it. I wasn't used to someone being able to read me so well.

He straightened his spine and took a step back before nodding his head, "Yeah."

"You wonder that too, don't you?" it was more of an observation than a question. He nodded his head. So, we both thought about it.

His mouth opened and closed, ending in a thin line. He looked down at the ground before finally speaking, "Do you want to go back?"

His question had taken me by surprise but I spoke without hesitation, "No. Because you're here."


	9. Lights

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Sorry for the later than usual update for this fic. I spent a day at the hospital because of a terrible fever and aches that turned out that I was just really dehydrated. Turns out I wasn't drinking enough water to equal the heat wave where I live. I still feel bad but a heck of a lot better than when I first got to the hospital. Anyways, I'm happy to be feeling better and able to write again.**

 **Cerlia- I like their dynamic. Shin-ah deserves something good in his life. I'm glad that you enjoy reading their moments together. And thank you for letting me know that you also believe it's almost time for the others to come in. :) Once again, thank you for your comment.**

 **VampireSiren- Eventually, you will find out why she has been brought there. And I can't wait until that is revealed. I dislike the villagers so much. To treat Shin-ah the way they had is heartbreaking and unforgivable. And haha, yeah she is starting to feel different towards him but will she be able to realize it herself? That is the question. Thank you for the review!**

 **Both: Thank you again. I really appreciate the comments and support. I greatly enjoy reading them and knowing what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter IX**

 **Lights**

Another couple weeks have passed by since the incident I had with the villagers. In that time, Hero would not leave my side in fear that they would try to take me away from him again. Though I appreciated that he cared enough to make sure I was safe, I wasn't exactly keen on not having time for myself. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending time with him. It was just that lately I've felt like a damsel in distress and that did not sit well with me. I prided myself in being able to take care of myself. But now it was like I was relying more and more on him. It was making me feel guilty in a way and a bit ashamed at my own weaknesses and limitations.

My life in my world has prepared me for a lot of things but not living in a strange world that I had no knowledge of. Nothing in my world could have prepared me for a trip like this. There was no fast food or technology to speak of. I remember the first time I had asked Hero and he had just stared at me as if trying to find out what the heck I was even talking about. Nothing in this world was easy. I was truly grateful for Hero but I had to admit that I wanted to contribute even if it were just a little.

My eyes slowly opened to the darkness of the room. The first thing I realized was that there was something wrapped securely around my waist and something on top of my head. For a quick second, I panicked. I had frozen in place, my heart accelerating before an all too familiar scent came to my nose. It was the scent of earth and something unique only to him. I had instantly relaxed realizing that I was still in the cave and it was just Hero spooning me from behind.

I couldn't help but smile as I realized that he must have pulled me in his arms while we both slept. This was a first as he mostly kept his hands to himself unless he was comforting me or if I had first initiated the contact. I found that I really didn't mind waking up this way. It sent a strange sense of comfort and security. I felt warmth blossom in my chest.

Making sure I didn't wake him up, I carefully turned my body around so that I was facing him. I placed my head in his chest to listen to his heartbeat. As I moved, his arms pulled me closer towards his body, effectively pinning my arms down against his chest. My eyes had widened at the sudden action before relaxing and closing. I snuggled in closer to get myself comfortable.

I heard a sharp intake of air as the body against my own turned tense. It was a sign that the boy had woken up. "Good morning, Hero," I mumbled out from against his chest with a smile on my face.

I pulled myself away from him with my arms only to look up at him. His body was still tense but loosen to let me pull away. He looked down at me with his mouth slightly open. Even in the dark, I could still see that his face was slightly red. His golden eyes shun in the darkness as he looked at me in a daze. I moved a hand up and gently caressed his cheek with affection to try to get him to understand that his unintentional cuddle at night was okay.

His facial expression softened slightly as he looked at me, "Skye… Good morning."

My smile deepened as he spoke to me. I was surprised that he hadn't moved away to hurriedly put on his mask. I was aware of how my heart had reacted to his words and the look he was sending me. I was sure it had skipped a beat. I nodded my head before pulling myself closer to his body to hid my face in his chest, embarrassed at how I had subconsciously reacted to such silly things. I suppose that this was still new to me. Little by little, Hero was showing me his face and every time he did it was like I was sucked in. I swear that his eyes were breathless all on their own but with who he was as a person on top of that… Hero was just a gorgeous boy all the way through.

I moved my arms to wrap around him. My heart was pounding in my chest as he pulled me closer to his body, his face hiding on my shoulder. I let out a giggle as his breath tickled my neck, "That tickles!" My body shivered as I laughed at the ticklish feeling. It was like the time Ao had nuzzled her nose on me. I tickled way too easily.

"P'Kyuu!" I heard Ao squeak as if to get some attention.

I chuckled, "I think she feels a little left out."

I pulled away to look for her. The moment I had pulled apart slightly, the squirrel had jumped in between the two of us to snuggle with us. I smiled at her and her cuteness. As I smiled and laughed at Ao and her need for some affection, I felt eyes on me. I stopped and looked up to meet golden eyes before the closed sharply. I suppose the little moment of me seeing them was already over.

I let out a sigh before finally detaching myself from my friend to stretch my body as I sat up, "What should we do today?"

I heard the bells as Hero pulled on his mask, "Skye…" I stopped my stretches to look over my shoulder to see him looking at me. His lips opened and closed before he looked away. "...Nevermind."

I blinked, tilting my head in curiosity, "Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." He shook his head back and forth before getting up on his feet, attaching his fur back on his head. Ao crawled up his body to sit on his shoulder before he turned his body towards mine. He looked at me almost expectantly, stretching out a hand to me. I suppose we were going back to our secret spot. I smiled as I happily took his hand to stand up and follow him. As we walked, I couldn't help but wonder what he was about to say to me.

XXX

I hummed as I played with a flower in between my fingers, my back against Hero's. I wasn't quite sure why I had decided to use Hero as a backrest but he didn't seem to mind. I couldn't help but feel relaxed as I was lost in my thoughts. It had been over three months since being here and I still didn't get any answers as to why I had been brought here of all places. Why this world? I had to believe that there must have been other worlds if there were two, right? So, why this one? It really puzzled me as I kept thinking it over and over again.

" _You are a special girl, Skyrah,"_ my father had told me once. I remember telling him that he had to tell me that because I was his daughter. But he had smiled at me and pointed at my heart. " _You will see one day. It comes from right there."_ I had pouted at him and his little riddles. I hadn't gotten what he had meant by that back then. I still didn't to this day. I had asked him if he and mom were special like me then. He had shaken his head at me, " _Your mother is amazing and special in her own way. But we feel things differently than others. We see things differently. And one day you will grow so powerful that you will be able to control it. You will be able to serve_ him _and his friends."_ I had asked him who he was talking about back then. He only winked at me, " _You will know when you meet him. I hope it is not so long until they call for you. But long enough for you to grow and be strong."_

Thinking about that day again and his words, could he have meant Hero? There was a pull I felt with him but nothing in me seemed to really know that it was him that I needed to serve. It had me wondering just what my father was really talking about that day. And who were they? Also, what had he meant about me feeling and seeing things differently than others? I felt as though the more I thought about it the more questions I had. Did my father know that this was going to happen?

I touched my heart with my free hand as if it would tell me just what was going on. My heart was the answer or was it some deeper part of me that I wasn't aware of? I let out a sigh before leaning my head back on Hero's shoulder, bringing the flower closer to my face.

"What do you think, little flower?" I thought out loud not caring if Hero thought I was becoming delirious or not. I stared at the little flower for some time before my eyes widened. My mouth opened as I saw it. I saw little lights coming from the flower in my hands and I could feel its energy. It was hard to explain and it was strange to see. I sat myself straighter, only touching Hero's lower back with my own now. I focused on the flower in my hands and what I felt from it. I felt as if its energy was draining minute by minute. It was dying in between my fingers. It a few moments the flower laid limp in my hand, the little lights had faded away. What had happened just now? What was that feeling and what was I seeing? I must be losing it.

I let go of the flower as I felt myself feel confused about what had just happened. I was suddenly feeling overwhelmed as if my senses were being overworked. I _felt_ so many things all at once and it suddenly was bright with so many lights everywhere around me. I began to breathe in sharply as it was all too much all at once.

"Skye," I heard a distant voice call out my name in worry.

"It's too much," I let out in between breaths, closing my eyes to keep myself from going blind. I felt like someone had punched my insides, my chest feeling heavy. My head throbbed against my skull. "It hurts."

I felt hands on my shoulders as the person questioned me, "Where?" I shook my head, letting out a pained whimper. I could feel the hot tears slid down my cheeks. Everything was too much right now. I felt like my breath was taken from my lungs. "Skye," his voice called my name again.

His voice sounded pained and worried. I chance to look up at the face that looked down at me. I recognized him as being Hero. My precious friend. My senses focused on to him and my breath caught in my throat for a whole different reason this time. "So pretty…" I whimpered out, seeing a pale blue light with some gold wrapped around him. It was a really beautiful sight to see. I could feel the power that was radiating from it.

Suddenly, all the overwhelming feelings and lights were gone all at once. I could breathe normally again and the pain in my chest subsided. I was left wondering just what had just happened. Even the light around Hero was gone away like all the rest. My father had told me that I could see and feel things differently than others. I couldn't help but wonder if he meant this, whatever this was. I decided that I would try to understand it and control it if I could. If what my father had told me back then was true, I had to be ready for when _he_ would come. I felt as though something inside of me was telling me this as if in a way guiding me. Telling me that I had to be ready for something that was about to happen.

I smiled up at Hero, "Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you. I felt kind of sick for a second but I am better now. Thank you." His lower face told me that he wasn't completely convinced but he slowly nodded anyways, letting go of my shoulders. I moved myself to be able to reach my face to his and softly kissed his cheek. "Really. Thank you, Hero," I smiled tenderly at him before sitting myself back down. I was really lucky to have met him.

 **Author's Note: Hmm. Who is this 'he' and what exactly happened to Skye? What could her father have tried to tell her? What do you think?**

 **See you next chapter where the gang finally comes in!**


	10. The Call

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day. Can't beat that. This chapter is kind of special since it's the 10th one! It's all in 3rd POV focusing on Shin-ah. It's a little more difficult to write but I thought I should give it a try. XD**

 **Cerlia- I guess you will just have to keep reading to find out. But it'll probably start clicking in the next few chapters. Shin-ah is so adorable. It's hard not to write a story about him XD I'm having trouble not writing. Lol Thanks again for your wonderful feedback :) PS: I am feeling much better after the doctors took care of me, thank you.**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Welcome to my story, new reviewer! Hmm. To answer your question... How can I answer that without spoiling anything? (Ponders) You will find out more in chapter 11! I'm glad you enjoy my story so far and how the characters have started building their relationship. Things will get interesting in the next few chapters seeing as there will be more characters added in now XD Thank you so much for taking the time to review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter X**

 **The Call**

 **(3rd POV: Blue Dragon)**

His hand held on to Skyrah's, fingers intertwined together as they walked through the caves to head towards their spot. He often found that his heartbeat would quicken whenever she was close to him. Sometimes, his cheeks would burn from her close proximity to him or what she would sometimes say to him. He felt a strange sensation in his chest being with this girl and he couldn't quite understand what it was. All he could understand was that he enjoyed her company and that he was happy that she stayed by his side for so long, even when he didn't quite understand why she did.

He most enjoyed whenever she would smile at him and laugh. The sight and sound really pleased him and brought a warmth he never felt before wash over him. Whatever the reason for her appearance in this world, he was glad for it. He wanted to know everything about this girl. He found himself opening up to her more and more with each passing day. He was still frightened at the idea of ever hurting her. What if he used his curse on her by accident? That fear really was the reason why he hadn't let himself show her his eyes for too long. He had promised himself that he would never show his power again. But he found that the fear of hurting her or seeing her hurt was far stronger than any of his other fears. Yet, she was unafraid of him and had called him handsome.

This girl was different from the villagers and all those he had ever was in contact with. She had an air about her that made her seem like she was the sun in the sky. She was warm, compassionate and had a strength that he could feel. Even if she may be able to protect herself, he wanted to protect her himself. He did not want to let anyone else hurt her or even touch her. The very thought of someone else touching her and holding her did not sit well with him either. She was someone he would protect no matter what.

"Hero," she called to him, the identity she had given him until a name could be chosen for him. He found that every time she would call him that his heart would stop a beat before it would pick up and then calm back down again. She had been the only one to give him any form of an identity other than being the Blue Dragon. She never once called him that. She saw him as a human being and not the cursed monster that he had always been known to be. No, it was more than that. She saw him as a dear friend.

He turned his head to look beside him in her direction as he kept walking. She looked up at him with a hesitant smile. He tilted his head to ask the silent question of what it was that was causing her uneasiness. He really did not like whenever she felt upset or cried. It pulled something in his chest and it hurt. He wanted her to be happy always and it caused his heart to ache when she wasn't.

She stopped walking, causing his hand to be tugged and himself to still. She looked in a direction that was not their destination. Her brows furrows and a scowl came to her lips, "I feel something…" She paused, leaning on one leg in nervous energy. "Something isn't right." She looked back at him and bit her lip, "I can't really explain it but…" She trailed off, turning her head back down the caves.

In the last few weeks, he had noticed some changes with her. She seemed more aware of things as if she could sense things he couldn't. He had wanted to ask her about it but decided against it. There were many things he wanted to ask her but found that he just couldn't. Something would stop him every time. He already knew that she was special. She was a special person to him but he also could feel something was different about her. It wasn't noticeable into a couple weeks ago but it was becoming a stronger feeling every day since.

He looked in the direction she was looking, using his powerful sight. His lips thinned a line as he whispered out, "Outsiders." But how did she knew something like that? Had she somehow sensed them? Was she like him? No, he knew she wasn't like him. But there was something…

She tugged at his hand to get his attention. Once he was looking back down at her, she spoke, "I think we should check it out."

He automatically shook his head. It was too dangerous to go near the villagers and he didn't know those outsiders even if something deep inside of him felt a sort of pull towards two of the four of them. He was not going to let her endanger herself. She ignored his disagreement as she pulled on his hand to start walking in the direction where potential danger lurked. He couldn't help but feel alarmed and fear creep up. This was the first time she went against him so strongly.

"No," he said more firmly, planting his feet on the ground. He was not going to go with this. There was fear that they would be separated if he were going to go. He didn't quite understand the feeling but he needed to stop them from going.

She frowned at him, causing a light sort of pain in his chest as she looked at him that way, "Why not?"

He looked away, unable to answer her. He could not tell her of his selfish thoughts that he was afraid she would leave him. He didn't want to lose someone dear to him again. He had always been alone ever since Ao died when he was young. He had somehow lived on but now that he met her he didn't believe he could. She was different from the previous Blue Dragon. What he felt for her was different somehow. It had hurt him deeply when Ao left him but this was different. He didn't want to live without her. He wanted to see her smiling at him every day. He wanted to hear her laugh. He wanted to listen to everything she had to say. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to hold _her_. He even wanted to be the one to comfort her when she was upset even though at first he had no clue how to do it. He could no longer see a future without her in it. He refused to.

"Ao is gone," she stated, causing him to come out of his thought, "We should go look for her." She tugged at his hand once again to gain his attention.

He used his eyes to find his squirrel companion only to realize that she had gone the exact way he had been trying to avoid. He looked back down at his precious friend, "Stay behind me." He went a step ahead but still walked with their hands together. He really did not want to do this but Ao was his friend too. He just wished that it wasn't in a direction they could potentially run into the villagers.

As they got closer to the area he had spotted Ao, he could hear something that caught his interest. It had sounded like a girl calling for someone for help. Before he could do anything, Skyrah had pulled out of his grasp and went running towards the sounds. He had been shocked that she hadn't listened to him and ran towards potential danger. But he should have known she was someone that would run headlong into danger if someone else was. It was something that he liked about her but still was worried about. Without another moment's hesitation, he followed right after her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he heard her yell at one of the villagers that was holding onto another girl's wrist. "Get your hands off of her!"

"Tsk. It's you. The monster's little plaything," the village spat back in anger.

"He isn't a monster! You're the monster for touching this girl without her consent and trying to pull her god knows where!" she yelled back in her own anger. He hadn't even seen her this angry before.

"You-" he came out of the shadows which caused the villager to be cut off by fear. He frowned as he disliked the look the man was giving him. No matter how many years he had tried to get them all to not fear him, they still did and looked at him this way. The man screamed the moment he looked at him before running off in fright.

The little bit of light was extinguished as it hit the ground when the man ran for it. Skye turned to the girl with a small smile on her face, "Sorry about that. They aren't exactly friendly around here."

The girl who had looked afraid was now smiling at Skye, "I could see that. What made them start acting that way?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head, "No idea. Probably something really stupid like misjudging someone that is amazing." Once again, he felt himself blush at her words. "Oh!" she let out. "I guess we should bring her back to her friends," she turned to him with a gentle smile that caused his heart stop a beat again, "Right?"

"P'kyuu!" Ao said as an agreement before he could say anything.

He merely nodded his head as he turned his head to look at the newcomer. His eyes widened from under his mask as his heart beat loudly in his chest as he heard a strange and unfamiliar voice in his head. It said, 'The Four Dragon Warriors, from this day forward you shall act as our avatars. We've granted you our powers so you might protect your master, the Crimson Dragon. It is your duty to defend him your life and never betray him'. This had caught him by surprise but he ignored the voice.

He gently took the outsider's hand to guide her through the maze of the caves to bring her back to her companions. He honestly rathered to be holding Skye's hand but he knew she would be able to follow behind them without falling as her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She had told him that she would wait in the room for him while he brought the girl back to her friends. He did not like being away from her but he could not agree to bring her with him either.

As he held another girl's hand, he couldn't help but start thinking. Holding this new girl's hand was different from holding the previous Blue Dragon's hand and different from holding Skye's. It was like a deep pull, something deep inside of him telling him that his loyalty was to this new girl. And he hated that feeling. Whatever that voice inside his head was, it was trying to pull them apart. He would do anything to stay with her and not some stranger.

He told himself he would bring this girl to her friends and go straight back to Skye's side. And that was exactly what he did even when he could feel the presence of the White Dragon and saw him with his own eyes. His loyalty was to Skye. She was his priority. Nothing would ever change that.

It was hard for him as he walked back. His eyes were killing him ever since he had seen the outside and the voice spoke to him. He found himself leaning against the cave walls for support, his sight out of focus. Even though he wanted to know exactly what it was that caused this, he couldn't help but worry about Skye. He needed to quickly get to her. He needed to be with her.

"Hero!" his head jerked up, eyes widening under his mask as he heard her voice as she called out to him. He watched as she ran up to him with a worried expression on her face. Why was she here? She should be in the room. It wasn't safe out here. "Are you okay?" she said, finally reaching him. All the energy he had left fell away as he was relieved to see her. "Whoa!" she let out, trying to support him. They fell on their knees together, her arms steading him. "What happened?"

"My eyes…" he whispered out, holding on to his eyes.

"Can I see?" she asked him in concern.

He shook his head, fear bubbling up inside of him. What if he lost control? No one would ever see his cursed power. Not again. He was shocked as she ignored him and quickly unmasked him. He hid his eyes under his hands as quickly as possible.

"This is not the time, Hero. You are hurt. Let me help you, damnit!" she sounded angry with him. This was the first time she'd ever been angry towards him. He didn't like the feeling.

"No."

He felt he hands on top of his own, "Please." His heart ached as she begged him. But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to hurt her. "Trust me. Please. Don't suffer alone." Her hands tried to move his but not forcefully, "It hurts me to see you in pain." Her words had an effect on him. He wanted to see her eyes and the moment he did the pain in his eyes was gone. In its place was a pain in his chest at her wet eyes. She was crying and it was his doing. She tenderly caressed the areas beside his eyes, "They don't look red or irritated." His breath caught in his throat at how close she was to his face without his mask on.

 _Good. I haven't hurt her with my cursed power,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm fine… now," he let out. Her lips twisted into her gentle smile as it finally reached her eyes. His heart picked up inside of his chest. He couldn't help but compare it to the experience he had when he looked at the other girl and the voice came. This was different. One felt like a duty to serve while the other was something else.

"I'm glad," she said to him. She leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes, "Do ever do that to me again. I nearly had a heart attack thinking there was something seriously wrong." There was a tightness in his chest and a heat in his cheeks. Her words really meant a lot to him. She just didn't know how much. It amazed him that someone like her cared so deeply for him.

Before he would do something he may regret, he pulled away and quickly placed his mask back in his face. He stood up, stretching his hand up for her to take. She smiled up at him and took it without hesitation. Her trust in him seemed to never be shaken. Why did she stay with him? He kept wondering that all the time but honestly he was grateful to have her by his side.

"Skye," he surprised himself when he called out her name. He hadn't meant to but seemed to be compelled to. She looked up at him with a tilt of her head, letting him know she was listening and to go on. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before the words finally slipped out in a desperate plea, "Don't leave me."


	11. Together

Author's Note: Wow! I Can't believe I am already on the 11th Chapter.

 **Cerlia- I am happy to read that you enjoyed the new POV. It was a bit of a challenge and I'm glad it was well received. I hope you enjoy this next one as well. :)**

 **VampireSiren- Yeah! Yona and the gang are finally making their appearances. I'm glad you enjoyed Shin-ah's POV as well. ^.^**

 **TheAngelicPyro- No, he does not in the slightest. He really doesn't want to be separated from Skyrah. And you will see more of that... XD**

 **To All: Thank you so very much for all of your support. I greatly appreciate it and I love hearing your thoughts on this story. I am thinking of adding some more 3rd POV here and there to fit the story seeing as it had very positive comments.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XI**

 **Together**

"Now will you tell me what's been bothering you?" I questioned Hero once we got to our shared room. We sat side by side, leaning our backs against the wall. His earlier behavior had caused some concern. The way he had said 'don't leave me' didn't exactly sit well with me. It had made my heart clench in my chest.

He looked away from me, "Nothing."

I pursed my lips together, not believing him, "Something happened. I want to know what that was." He continued refusing to look at me and remained silent. I let out a sigh, "Whatever it is we can face it together."

His head perked up and he looked at me, "Together?"

I tilted my head to the side trying not to be offended, "Well, yeah. We are best friends, aren't we? Whatever problems or dangers we face we will face them together."

He looked down on his lap where Ao was happily chewing on his fingers, "Best… Friends…"

I bumped my shoulder against his, "I've told you before and I will tell you again. I'm _not_ going anywhere. And I will keep saying it until the day you start believing it."

I watched him as he remained quiet. I wondered what had him doubting this again. I wished there was more I could say to him to make him believe me. But I guess that all the years of him being alone has really made an impact on him. I understood what he was feeling because I honestly felt the same way. I had lost everyone I loved and all the friends I had ever made. I had been alone since but it wasn't quite the same as him. But even I had trouble with not being afraid that he will one day disappear. I had gotten so used to him being around me every single day that I was hard to picture a life without him now. The very thought of him not being in my future made my heart ache.

"I really," I started, leaning my head on his shoulder, "Don't want to be anywhere else but by your side." I felt his body tense at our contact. I couldn't help but smile, thinking that he should be used to it by now. No matter how close we had gotten, he was still the shy boy from the beginning. But I found that I didn't mind that. It made him who he is. Who he is is truly endearing.

"Yeah," he spoke, agreeing with me.

I was suddenly moved around, my back on the ground as he leaned over me with his forehead pressed on my shoulder. One of his legs was in between mine and his lower arms on the ground on either side of his face. His sudden action was a shock to me. This was unlike him and it made me worried. Whatever had happened in the short time we were apart, it had really affected him.

I reached a hand to patted the top of his head to comfort him, "It's okay." I could feel him shaking on top of me and that was what made me realize that he was in tears. I didn't know what to do. My heart ached for him but I was at a loss. I was overwhelmed with my own emotions. He was so close to me. His body was on top of mine which had caused my heart to become erratic. It wasn't fear I was feeling but what was it? It wasn't the time to think about something like that when my friend was crying.

"Thank you…" he voice spoke just above a whisper.

I was stunned into place at his words. But left breathless as he pulled away from me and his lips were twisted into a small smile. I swallowed, my mouth feeling oddly dry. It may have been a slight smile but I couldn't stop staring, my heart beginning to swell with warmth. He was happy. He had been crying tears of joy. My eyes couldn't stop staring at his lips and how soft they looked as he smiled down at me.

 _No, Skye. Don't think about that. He is your friend. You can't confuse him like that. Or yourself for that matter,_ I berated myself for thinking about anything indecent of a friend to do. My cheeks were burning and I had to look away. Why was I thinking that all of a sudden anyway? Hero was a cherished friend. I didn't have any of those kinds of feelings for him. There was no way.

"You're… welcome," I managed to say.

"Skye…" he called my name sounding concerned, his face coming closer to mine.

 _Shit. Stupid heart!_ I was sure my heart would burst if he got any closer.

I heard the bells ring as he pulled away. I sighed in both relief and disappointment. He moved off of me and kneeled down in front of me grabbing his sword out of its sheath. He stared at the entrance with a severity I didn't know he had. His whole presence was more aggressive than I had ever seen him. I even felt his energy spike slightly.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Just stay behind me," he said. He then turned to look over his shoulder at me, "I mean it this time." I looked away with a frown, thinking back on a few moments ago when I hadn't listened to him and rushed to help the redheaded girl. I heard the bells again as he turned his attention to the entrance again as a light was seen as well as footsteps were heard.

"Oh," I let slip, immediately recognizing the girl. She was accompanied by a beautiful looking young boy. I couldn't help but feel it again. I opened myself to the strange ability I have realized I had since the day with the withered flower. I still had no idea what it was that I could do when I open myself up or why but I knew it came from the core of all living creatures. I had to be careful on how open I would make myself. If I opened myself too much to the energies around me I would get overwhelmed like the first few times I had tried. Luckily, I had gotten better on switching it on and off. I also vowed new to do what I had done to that poor flower. The only energy I would use was my own.

This girl's light was more powerful than the flower or those of the villagers. The flower's energy was in spurts of light, while the villagers had been in the centre of their chests and grey in color. Hers was similar to Hero's in the way that it was all around her. But instead it was a red light that surrounded the girl and it was intense in nature. I felt like I something deep inside of me recognized that energy.

" _You will know when you meet_ him _,"_ My father's voice rang in my head again. This was the person my father had told me about. It had to be but she's just a girl my own age. She's not a man like he said. I was left confused as I kept staring at her trying to decipher exactly what it was that I was sensing from her. Her energy was burning so hot and intense that I felt I would drop to my knees.

"We meet again," she spoke to us with a smile on her face. Hero tensed at her words, gripping his sword more tightly in his hand. What was it about her that was making him react this way? This was so unlike him.

"This guy is totally crazy! Then again, what did we expect from a creep who wears a mask and hides in caves," the boy spoke in a panicked voice as he patted the girl's shoulder. "We should get out of here while we still can." I had to bite back from snapping at the kid for calling Hero crazy.

"Don't you see," she spoke up, her smile softening as her eyes met mine, "he is protecting her." She was oddly very perceptive. He had gotten quite protective of me over the last month or so.

Hero moved so that I was more out of sight from their eyes. His body was extremely tense as he stood up. I stood up with him, not wanting to look like I was cowering behind him. I didn't sense any evil intention from either of these people. Why was Hero acting this way?

"Yeah but-" the boy was cut off as Hero took a step closer as if to intimidate them. It worked for the boy but the girl stood her ground.

I quickly moved around so that I was in front of him and placed my hands on his chest, "What has gotten into you? This isn't like you. Put your sword away." He refused to look at me and kept his face towards the two others. This was the first time I was angry with him. I placed my hands on either side of his face to make him look at me. With a deep frown, I spoke, "I don't feel like they are here to hurt us. Can we at least listen to what they have to say?" He stared at me silently. "Let go of your sword," I added in a plea, "Please. For me." His sword dropped to the ground with a clang. I hadn't actually meant it literally but I was glad he was finally listening to me. I moved slightly so that my sides were facing the two groups as I stood in between them, one of my hands was still on Hero's chest to reassure him. "What is it?"

"P'kyuu!" Ao squeaked as if she were lacking the attention she deserved. She ran up to the girl who greets her and picked her up.

 _So, that's where she had gone earlier,_ I thought to myself.

"My name is Yona and this here," she pointed at the boy beside her, "Is Yun."

"..." Hero remained silent.

"I'm Skyrah," I pointed to the squirrel on her shoulder, "That's Ao and he is-" I was cut off by a hand on my mouth. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. He shook his head at me before looking at the girl and letting go of my mouth.

"Blue… Dragon…" I wondered why he said that instead of the nickname I had given him.

"I see," she said. "That's not a name though." I looked away feeling guilty that I hadn't been able to give him a real name yet. I still didn't know what names mean in this world. And I wanted to be sure it was something that would fit him perfectly.

"I don't… Have a name..." he said, looking back down at me. He shook his head again as if telling me not to say anything.

"That will make it difficult. I won't know what to call you," she said with a sad smile on her face when I looked back at her. Her eyes went back to me, "Skyrah. What a beautiful and unique name. I don't think I've ever heard it before. Are you a foreigner?"

I looked down at the grown, feeling slightly exposed, "I guess you can call it that."

She chuckled, "There is something about you. I have to admit. The first time I met you and your friend. I felt safe and warm." Could she sense things like I could? Maybe she could answer some of my questions.

"What do you want? Why have you come here?" Hero questioned her, stepping forward a bit as he did. I still didn't understand why he was being so aggressive towards them. It wouldn't leave me much time to ask her anything.

"Please, sir. I need you to lend me your power," she spoke to him without hesitation. "Won't you go on a journey with me?"

My eyes widened at her boldness as she asked him those things. Not even I was able to ask him to leave his own village behind. This girl really was something else. But what could she want his power for? Would he even agree to it? Something inside of me told me that he wouldn't because he didn't want to ever use it again. He feared his power too much to use it.

"Leave," he firmly said to them. I moved my head to look up at him. Was he not going to let her explain? Was he not going to think about it? His body was shaking from under my hand.

"But I-" she started but was cut off short.

"I said leave," he said, his hands turning into fists. "Leave us be."

"Let's go, Princess," the boy said before they both turned around to walk away. I watched their retreating forms, waiting for them to be far enough away before turning back to look up at my friend.

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about? You raised your sword at an unarmed girl. That isn't like you. I know something is wrong and I'm not going to stop asking this time until you tell me what it is," I spoke to him, eyes remaining on him as he placed his sword back in its sheathed and sat down on the ground again. He remained quiet again. I sighed before stepping closer, sitting on my knees in front of him, "Hero, tell me."

"...There was a voice… in my head…" he started to explain. I moved my head to the side, confused as to what he meant by that. "It wants me to be loyal to her. To protect her."

"To Yona?" He nodded his head at my question. "And?"

"...The only person I really want to protect is… you…"

I blinked at his words as they sunk in. My cheeks flushed as I looked at the side, "And I… Um… Appreciate that." God, I was really bad at this stuff. "But there's nothing wrong with making new friends."

He finally looked back up at me, "New friends?"

I smiled, "Well, of course, silly. I'm sure they wanted to be friends with us. You know that I have like this sixth sense or something that tells me whether someone has good or bad intentions, right?" I heard his bells as he nodded. "Well, I only sensed good intentions from them. I think we can trust them. Whatever the reason she wants you to join. I'm sure no one will force you to use your power. And if they do," I turned my head his way and winked, "I'll beat them up. No one will force you to do anything you don't want. Not if I can help it."

"You'd… go with me?"

I blinked in shock and disbelief, "You seriously think I wouldn't? You think I'd stick around here without you?" I shook my head, "Wherever you go, I go. Your mission is my mission. Like I said," I smiled at him, "We are in this together."

His lips twitched up slightly before he made a sound of agreement and nodded his head, "Yeah. Together."

"P-kyuu!" Ao squeaked.

I laughed down at her, "Yes, yes. All three of us forever." Hero mumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch. "Did you say something?"

He shook his head violently, "No."

I heard a sound of a crack, "Wha-" I was cut off by his body covering mine. I was once again trapt underneath him, still trying to figure out what was happening. I heard the sounds of the cave crumbling down around us. _An earthquake?_ I shut my eyes tightly to keep the dust from blinding me. Surprisingly, I wasn't panicking in the least. It was as if his body was causing mine to remain calm. His scent, his touch, and his presence were enough to tell me that I was going to be okay.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, lifting himself up from on top of me. "You're not hurt?"

I shook my head, "Are you?" he shook his head and I felt relief wash over me. I smiled up at him, "Good. I'm glad you aren't hurt."

"You-" he cut himself off as if startled of his own voice. He quickly got himself up from my body. He offered me his hand to help me stand up with him. He then turned his head in the direction the villagers would be in.

"You want to go see if they are alright, don't you?" He slowly nodded his head. I smiled. This part was like him. He always felt the need to protect and make sure the villagers were safe even when they treated him so poorly. "I'll come with you." His head shot towards me as if in alarm. I knew he'd prefer I'd stay back but there was no way I'd let him face this alone. "Together, remember?" Without waiting for an answer I advanced towards the entrance of the room to get to the villagers.

He quickly walked a step forward from me. He looked over his shoulder as he spoke, "Will you stay behind me this time?"

I looked at Ao on my shoulder, thinking about the question, "I honestly can't promise you that." I looked back towards him, "If I feel like someone is in trouble and I can do something about it, I can't help but act on it. It's just who I am." He remained silent as we walked through the caves to our destination where multiple voices were heard.

 **Author's Note: A lot has happened this chapter. Skyrah is still growing and trying to understand her ability. The meeting of Yona and Yun. And an earthquake! Not to mention the ever growing feelings between the pair. Next chapter, our lovely trio (Shin-ah, Ao and Skyrah) will be meeting the rest of the group. I wonder how they will interact with Kija and Yak. XD**


	12. Follow You

**Author's Note: Today's chapter was inspired by the song 'Follow You' by Bring Me The Horizon. Also, I am overjoyed by the love this Shin-ah story is getting. Thank you all so much for your support! ^-^**

Cerlia- Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad the slowly growing feelings is wonderful. And that you enjoyed my version of the meeting. :)

TheAngelicPyro- Hahaha. I had a mental image of Yun yelling "I'm not a dog!" at your comment. XD Pure gold.

jtcat305- Welcome, New Reviewer! Well, your wait is over! ;)

VampireSiren- That first kiss on the forehead was adorable for sure. Ao the third wheel? Never XD lol Poor girl. But she's never forgotten.

 **PS: As mentioned before. This fic will follow the plot but will be different. Things will be similar but with twists due to Skye being part of the group. I didn't want to have to write all the canon conversations word for word. One: that's not what I want to do. Two: Why would you want to read the exact same thing as the anime/manga, right? And three: It'll be more fun to write/read as no one will really know what will happen next or how it'll happen. XD**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter XII**

 **Follow You**

"Enough. He's here," I heard a new voice say just as Hero and I were walking closer to the many voices. I knew they had been talking about him. It did not sit well with me that they were spouting nonsense about someone so dear to my heart. We came in view of the villagers and three of the outsiders.

Hero stepped forward to have a better look at the closest villager to verify that he did not have any injuries. The maskless man only stepped back away from Hero, fear written all over his facial features.

"It's him," one of the masked villagers said.

"Blue Dragon Warrior," another said.

"No way," a third added as they all stepped back.

I stepped forward, grabbing onto Hero's elbow to stop him. He looked back down at me and I just gave him a look before speaking to the villagers, "Are any of you injured?"

"Wha-What?" one of them questioned in confusion and shock.

I rolled my eyes, "He came out to see if any of you were hurt. Now, can you all stop being dumbasses and answer me?" There was hesitance as they all looked amongst each other.

"What does _his_ plaything know?" the unmasked one questioned me. I hated the fact that he called me that but that was not what set me off. It was the way he spat out 'his' as if the very notion of mentioning Hero was distasteful. "What makes you the expert? _He_ probably has his way with you and that's why he has kept you alive for so long."

 _I'm sorry. What? Did this guy just say what I think he just said?_ I questioned in my mind, anger boiling to the surface. Hero would never even do such a thing. He would never take advantage of me and these few months together proved that to me.

"Now wait just a minute! What are you insinuating about the Blue Dragon?!" the white-haired outsider questioned, coming to our defense. This guy sounded as angry as I felt.

I added, letting my anger get the better of me, "You got some nerve talking about him that way." I took a step forward and felt some small form of satisfaction when they stepped back. "The only people here that's ever wanted to cause me any harm were _you_ people. Meanwhile, he has only been taking care of me and making sure I stayed alive. And you all stand there like he is a monster out to get you when he has been doing nothing but care about your wellbeing and survival. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. You are all a bunch of judgemental cowards!" I turned slightly, "Now. Are any of you injured? Yes or no?"

"No…" one of the ones furthest away finally answered me. I could tell that my little speech still did not have any effect on them.

I sighed before turning to the outsiders, finally giving them my attention, "Are any of you?" They shook their heads at me with their own individual stunned expressions. "That's good." My eyes landed on the one I hadn't met before. His hair was white and eyes blue. But what got my attention was his right hand. It caused me to focus and open my senses to his energy. It was similar to Hero's and Yona as it was gathered all around him. But his is pure white color and bright, almost blinding. I shut off my ability as I heard someone speak.

"Not really. Regardless of whether or not any one of us is injured, we are still trapped here. Sooner or later we are going to run out of oxygen," the pretty boy spoke called Yun.

Hero was the first to move as he picked up a pickaxe before moving towards the white-haired boy. The boy looked nervous as Hero came closer to what could be seen as a weapon. He was muttering things to Hero as I thought about what my friend was up to.

"Relax," I told the boy, understanding what Hero was doing, "He is just going to use that to dig a hole for all of us to get out of."

The boy blinked at me, "Really? Is that true, Blue Dragon?" Hero nodded his head at him. The boy pointed at the rubble, "But the entrance is that way."

"And the outside is on the other side of that wall," I informed them, "It'll be easier to get out that way." I moved towards an unsuspecting villager, taking his knife from his hand and ignored his protests. I went up beside Hero and nodded at him with a smile to show him that I was with him.

"Oh, I see. So if I were to use my claws to dig here we will rush the outside far more easily," he said to himself as he moved to help dig a hole big enough for all of use to get through.

I focused on digging my knife on the wall. It was far tougher than I had anticipated. I was beginning to worry that it might take us too long to get through. How long would it be before the air was too dense for us to breathe? I shook myself out of those thoughts. It wasn't the time to think about that. We would get out of this. I had to believe that.

Yona joined me on my left side while Hero was on my right. I smiled at her briefly before going back to work. We needed to get through this wall. It was now the four of us working together to dig, while the villagers stood back. I was disappointed and angry that they would simply stand by. But I wasn't shocked by their lack of cooperation.

I looked to my left, Yona's labored breathing had taken my attention. There were beads of sweat coming down her forehead. She looked like she was about to faint. "Hey," I said as I grabbed onto her hands that were tightly gripping the knife in her shaking hands. I knew that she was overworking herself. And somehow, I also knew she would not stop for anything.

I focused once again on my strange and unknown ability. I willed my own energy into her and I could feel myself draining a little at a time. I knew I could do this because I had practiced before. I had also already done it earlier today when Hero's eyes had bothered him. It was only a small amount of my energy that I had secretly transferred to him in order to take his pain away. I hadn't been sure it would work but I tried. Now I tried it on Yona but with a bigger amount of my energy. I knew it was working the moment her hands began to steady themselves from underneath mine.

I smiled at her, "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you," she answered me, looking at me in wonder. "Did you…?" Her were trailed off as if she were unsure of how to ask me.

I shrugged my shoulders as I pulled my hand away from hers to get back to my own digging, "I don't know what you are talking about. It was all you." I wasn't ready for total strangers to know about an ability I still was trying to figure out. I barely even told Hero yet. I didn't want him to worry about me. But I knew that I would have to tell him at some point. I was sure he already figured out something was going on with me.

I kept stabbing the dirt with my knife in desperation. It felt like we weren't getting anywhere. I could feel myself slipping in and out of focus. I had given away a lot of my energy in one day and I was now feeling the side-effects. It was beginning to be difficult to continue my efforts but I was not ready to give up.

I suddenly stopped my knife in mid-air, "Everyone! Get out of the way! Now!" I quickly pulled on Yona's elbow to pull her back at the wall that we had been digging crumbled all around us. Hero had covered us with his body in order to make sure we would not get injured by any of the fallen wall. I had been lucky that my instinct had kicked in when it did. It told me that there was a sudden spike of energy on the other side of the wall and I acted. I smiled at my friend, "Thank you."

He nodded his head at me before he turned his head to look over his shoulder when the dust cleared to reveal a man with a weapon I had never seen before. It was like a spear with a large blade at the end.

"Princess," the man said.

"You're here," Yona replied to him.

I figured that he was part of their group as they were familiar with each other. Why did he call her princess? If I really thought about it, I think I recall the others calling her that too. The man stabbed the ground with his weapon to make it hold there before rushing to embrace Yona. Were they dating? They seemed awfully close. I used my ability to see his energy. My eyes widened slightly as it was familiar to me. His energy was taking over most of his body in a bright golden light. It was like the lights I saw from my parents but he had some black energy mixed within it. I couldn't help but be curious about it. Who was this man and why did his energy like my parents? Maybe I should be asking who they all were instead.

XXX

I stood in front of Hero away from the villagers. I had to admit that it took me a bit to get used to the brightness of the sun's light. But boy, did it ever feel good to be out in the sun again. The feeling of the sun on my skin was enough to make me feel good. It was as if my own energy was replenishing bit by bit as the time went by.

"Skye," I looked up at him as he called my name. He was looking down at me with Ao safely on his shoulder. I was happy that our little companion hadn't gotten hurt during the whole ordeal. I smiled up at him to indicate that he can continue. "Are you hurt?" he questioned me.

"I bit tired but no. I am not hurt. Are you?" He shook his head at me and my smile widened, "Thank goodness. That could have gone a lot worse."

"Skye…" I tilted my head up in confusion. He looked like he was hesitating in whatever he wanted to say. His lips thinned before he spoke, "How did you know?"

I bit my bottom lip, knowing full well what he was asking me. I looked off to the side, "I… Um… I can't really explain it." I paused trying to find the right words, "I think I might have a power. It lets me see and feel people's energies if I concentrate hard enough. But it's hard on me. I can't do it for long or it overwhelms me." But I hadn't exactly been concentrating when I first felt Yona's energy and that man's. It was like some outside power wanted me to feel them. But I wasn't going to explain that part. I didn't exactly understand it myself let alone explain it. "I don't understand it." I finally looked up at him, "But I feel like I need to find out why I have this ability and how to control it. I feel like it's important for me to understand it." After a second I added, "Maybe it has something to do with why I was brought here." Silence followed after I had told him. I nervously waited for him to say something.

"Do you not trust me?" he finally asked.

I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding, "Of course I do. Why would you- Oh." I stopped as I realized he was talking about me not telling him about my ability before now. "It's not because I don't trust you. I didn't want to worry you. And I honestly didn't know how to even begin to explain. It's still unreal for me."

Before he could answer me, he pulled me towards me by his waist. I was effectively surprised at his action and looked at him with bewilderment before realizing he was staring at something in front of us. I followed his gaze to spot Yona just a few feet away from us with a smile on her face. I understood why he had grabbed me. He felt the need to have me close to protect me. I still couldn't believe how protective he had gotten.

"Hello again," she said to us.

"Uh hi," I said awkwardly still flustered at the fact that he held me so close to his body.

Her smile widened at us as her eyes looked up at Hero, "I'll ask you one more time. Will you come with us?" She paused as she gestured towards me. "And by that I mean the both of you. I don't mean to separate the two of you. That is not my intention. I just thought that we could all journey together and be friends. We would be honored to have you both part of our group."

I looked up at Hero as he turned his face down to look at me. I smiled at him, "I'll follow you anywhere. It's up to you." He looked at me for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement. I turned my gaze back to Yona, "We would be happy to go with you."

She grinned at us, "That's great!"

The man from before walked up with the other two before speaking, "Princess, it's time for us to get going." Hero lets go of my waist but remained close to me.

"Thank you for having us!" Yona shouted towards the villagers and waved at them before walking away with the three males.

Hero bowed towards the villagers before taking my hand in his, intertwining our fingers and walking in the same direction of the group. His bell had fallen to the ground but he told me that he didn't need it anymore. I didn't ask him to explain it to me. I knew that the bell had a sentimental value to him but I suppose that he felt that he could move forward from whatever it symbolized to him. I was deeply proud of him for taking that step and moved that he let me be part of it.

XX

It felt strange to be walking outside again. The air felt so much fresher and the sun felt hot on my skin. I was still feeling the effects of using my ability but I was still able to move forward. I couldn't help but feel happy that Hero would found out what it feels like to have more than one friend. And I couldn't sense any bad intentions from any of the group members walking ahead of us. It was like a new life had just started for a little group of three.

I looked up at my best friend. As if sensing my gaze on him, he turned his face towards me. I smiled up at him and squeeze his hand that still held firmly to mine, "Our first real adventure together. Won't it be fun?" He nodded his head at me as Ao squeaked in agreement as well. I let out a short chuckle.

I stopped in my tracks as if sensing something, causing Hero to stop along with me. "What is it?" he said ever so quietly so I was the only one to hear.

I shook my head before informing him, "I need to concentrate." I focused my sensing ability. It was the white-haired male. His energy was flickering in and out. "I have to do something. Please don't be mad," I said this to Hero before letting go of his hand and running up to the rest of the group to catch up to them. I was worried Hero would get upset knowing that I hadn't quite explained that I could send my energy into another living being. I knew he wouldn't want me to with how protective he had gotten over me. But I had to do it.

"Hey!" I called to the group who stopped to look back at me.

"What is it, Skyrah?" Yona questioned me. "Is something wrong?"

"Wait. That's the girl's name? Huh. Sounds kind of weird if you ask me," the man with the strange weapon from before spoke as he rubbed his chin. I had to remember to find out what his weapon was called.

"Hak!" Yona warned him in anger.

"Hak, huh? What a strange name," I joked back, rolling my eyes before placing my attention on the person I was more worried about, "You."

"Me?" the boy said, pointing at himself and blinking in confusion. I nodded my head at him. "My name is Kija. Not 'you'."

"You aren't feeling so well are you, Kija?" I questioned him.

"Wha- No. I mean I feel fine. I don't know what you are-" he was rubbing the back of his head as he lied.

I cut him off, "Stop! I know you aren't feeling well. Stop pushing yourself so hard."

"I said I'm fin-" his words cut off as his body was starting to fall towards mine. A hand grabbed onto my arm and pulled me out of the way from getting pinned underneath Kija's body.

I looked up at my savior to see that it had been Hero, "Thanks." He nodded his head.

"Kija!" Yona called his name in worry as she ran to his side. She looked up at me in confusion, "How did you know he wasn't feeling well?"

"Yeah. None of us could tell and we traveled longer with him," Yun added in. "Plus, you were straggling behind us with Blue Dragon. How could you have noticed it so far away?"

 _Welp, the cat is out of the bag,_ I thought to myself before sighing.

"Can we worry about that after we get him somewhere safer?" After everyone agreed, we went and found a place for us to camp out for the night and recharge.

 **Author's Note: I have to stop here. It's gotten to be a long chapter already lol. Skye has finally told Shin-ah about her ability (kind of). Now she's about to tell the group. Hmm, I wonder what will be their reaction and how it will play out XD Only one way to know. To wait for the next chapter!**

Anyone else kind of excited for Jae-ha to join in? lol

Once again, thank you all for your support! Always a pleasure to read!


	13. Some Answers

**Author's Note: I am worried I did not catch the other characters' personalities. I hope it's not too OOC for you. But here is a long chapter. And you finally get a bit of answers!**

 **Cerlia- They are unique, to say the least. You will find out more about them in this chapter. Though, not all of it. Thank you again for the review! :)**

 **VampireSiren- Yeah. I loved writing that part. It was well deserved for treating Shin-Ah that way :) Mwahahah. Thank you for your comment!**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Oh yeah. Especially when Jae-ha is such a perv! XD I really can't wait. It'll be a blast. Thank you so much for your comment!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XIII**

 **Some Answers**

I sat beside Hero on his left side while Ao sat on top of his shoulder. We were facing Hak, Yona and Yun on the opposite side of the passed out Kija laying on the ground in between is. Silence had followed as we had walked to our current location and made ourselves as comfortable as possible. I knew they waited for my explanation but I honestly did not know where to start.

"Ah. Are you going to explain yourself, Pipsqueak?" Hak questioned me seeming impatient. I frowned at his nickname as I hated when people put too much attention at my short size of 5 feet and 1 inch. Why did I have to be an inch shorter than Yona? That made me the shortest of the entire group other than Ao but she was a squirrel.

I stuck out my tongue at him, really wanting to flip him off but refrained from doing that. I crossed my arms over my chest, "I have a feeling you only have one default setting at it's on 'Jerk'."

"What?" he asked, scratching the top of his head in thought and confusion. I tried not to laugh at him. Of course, they wouldn't understand anything relating to computers and games.

Yun sighed, "Will you two stop? We are trying to understand just how she was able to know that White Dragon wasn't feeling well and your bickering isn't helping things."

 _White Dragon_ , I tilted my head as I looked down at Kija. So, he was like Hero in a way. That made sense because of his claw-like right hand. It would explain why their energies were similar in strength. I kept my eyes trained on him, making up my mind. _Sorry, Hero._ I knew he would worry and not like the fact that I had kept this from him but I needed to do something. And I couldn't keep hiding this forever.

"Fine," I let out, reaching a hand towards Kija's forehead to rest gently upon it. "Let me show you." I closed my eyes as I concentrated my energy to move through me towards Kija to add to his own flickering one.

"Is the pipsqueak doing it yet?" I heard Hak asked and then grunt in pain.

"Hak!" Yona warned him. "Let her do whatever she is doing." I heard Hak sigh in defeat.

I moved my hand out of the way and back to my side. I felt my energy had drained significantly as I let myself lean my head against Hero's shoulder. I felt as though the air from my lungs had been taken. It was hard to breathe.

Kija shot up in a sitting position, "What happened?" He looked around him at our faces.

"About time you wake up, White Snake. I was just about to pronounce you dead," Hak smirked as he teased him.

"I am not dead! And stop calling me a snake! I am part Dragon!" Kija objected ferociously.

Yona giggled, "You seem a lot better, Kija."

Kija stopped raving in anger to look down at his hands in front of his face, "Now that you mention it, I feel as though all my strength and then some has been restored. I feel better than ever. How strange."

"You're the one behind that. Aren't you?" Yun questioned me, figuring me out.

I smiled tiredly, "Hm. Yeah." It was hard for me to speak as exhaustion overtook my body. I was very grateful that Hero was beside me and lending me his own body to lean on.

"What? This little girl was able to restore my strength? What utter nonsense," Kija said as if in utter disbelief I was able to do such a thing. I didn't exactly like being referred to as a little girl but I had no strength to argue with him.

"She's not one of your fellow snakes?" Hak teased him again.

"I am not a snake! How many times do I have to continue to tell you this?!" Kija yelled, getting riled up by the taunts. "And if you must know. This girl is not one of us. I sense nothing coming from her…" He trailed off as he slowly looked at me as if it were the very first time. A frown was placed on his lips as his brows furrowed in confusion, "No, that's not right. You aren't one of us Dragon Warriors but there's still something about you I can't quite put my finger on. I can't quite explain it."

Yun was the next to speak, "Am I right in assuming that you somehow transferred your own energy into Kija?" I nodded my head ever so slightly, unable to speak. I saw him place a finger to his chin in deep thought, "That's surprising. It would explain why Kija is suddenly full of energy and Skyrah is exhausted. But how is that possible?"

"I think she did it to me back in the caves," Yona chipped in. Oh. I almost forgot that I had done it twice before this. No wonder I felt like my body was no longer in my control. All their eyes were now on her. She nodded her head, "I was feeling faint when we were trying to dig a way out. She touched my hand and suddenly I felt a lot better."

"There's no mistaking it then. Skyrah has an ability," Yun deducted before all eyes were back on me. My own eyes were fluttering closed as I felt the darkness wrap its hold on me. I was no longer able to stay awake. I let myself fall into the comforts of sleep, trusting that Hero would keep me safe as I rested to restore my own energy.

XX

(3rd POV: General)

The group watched as Skyrah's body slumped in Blue Dragon's arms, passed out from giving too much of her energy in one day. They watched as the masked boy held on to her, seeming extremely worried for the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Poor girl," Yona said, "She must have given Kija all the energy she had left."

"It's not my fault!" Kija shouted in defense. He stopped realizing who he had yelled at, "Sorry…"

Hak whistled, "Good going, White Snake." Hak moved out of the way of incoming claws at the two of them began to bicker. The others ignored the fighting pair, more worried about the wellbeing of the girl.

"Well, will have to get her to eat something. It might help her get some of her energy back," Yun said as he looked at her. Yona and Yun looked in confusion and shock as the Blue Dragon placed her down comfortably on the ground before suddenly running off. "Now, where is he going?" The two of them couldn't understand why the Blue Dragon would suddenly runoff leaving the girl behind. He had been by her side the whole time, refusing to leave it. So, this action was strange. Yun let out a sigh as he pounder on what to make for them all to eat. Before long, Yun had a fish in his vision.

Yona giggled in her hand, "Looks like he caught us a fish to eat." She knew the real reason that he caught a fish was to help the girl. She now understood why he left her side. The other two who had been fighting amongst themselves finally turned their attention back on the others.

"Blue Dragon caught us a fish?" Kija asked. The masked boy nodded his head after Yun had taken the fish out of his hand to begin to prepare them a meal. Kija rushed over and held his new comrade's hands in his own, "Don't hesitate in calling me Big Brother, Blue Dragon."

He looked away, taking his hands back in embarrassed. He decided he much rather hold Skyrah's hand over anyone else. Yet, he nodded nonetheless making the White Dragon grin in happiness.

"By the way, Blue Dragon," Yun's voice spoke above the fire he had made. The masked boy turned his attention to the other, "How did you know there was a stream nearby?" He pointed at his eyes. "You can see long distances?" He nodded. "That will be useful." Yun pointed at him, "You should probably get those dried off before you catch a cold you know."

Yona couldn't help but smile at the latest addition to the group. It was endearing how he worried about the girl that accompanied him. They really seemed close and care for each other. He did not even hesitate to jump into the water to get her a fish to eat and help her get her strength back. And he did not want to leave to join their group without her. He really seemed to love her. She also remembered how the girl had stood up for the Blue Dragon Warrior. It seemed that they were both protective of each other. Yona couldn't help but wonder if the two of them were a couple. If they were, they made an adorable pair. But she did wonder where Skyrah had come from. She couldn't help but be curious as to how she got there and why the villagers seemed to dislike her as much as the Blue Dragon. Why was that?

XX

:::Meanwhile in Skyrah's Mind:::

 _What is it that I am smelling?_ Flowers _. My eyes fluttered open to see the soft, cotton clouds in the clear blue sky above me. The sun was shining brightly, warming up my skin. I slowly sat myself up, wondering where I was. I was on top of a cliff on looking a land so foreign to me. The was a large castle in the distance. There wasn't any pollution, just the scent of fresh grass, flowers and all of nature around me. It was a breathtaking sight, to say the least. But where was I?_

" _It is beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice from a little distance away from behind me. It was a voice I knew too well and recognized. My heart was beating up against my chest as I slowly turned my body around to see him only a few feet away from me. Tears began to brim the corners of my eyes. "Hello, Skye."_

 _A woman walked around him from her hiding spot behind him. The tears I had been holding was spilling down my cheeks as I recognized her too. She smiled at me as she had always done when I was younger, "Hello, my Angel."_

" _Mom... Dad…" My voice betrayed me as it cracked as I looked at my parents in disbelief. How could they be standing right in front of me? This couldn't be real. My hands clutched at the clothes near my chest. I was hesitant in what I wanted. All I wanted was to run over there and hug them. I also wanted to yell at them for leaving me. But no words came out._

" _I suppose you have started to unlock your true potential if you are here with us," my father smiled warmly at me with pride in his eyes. "I always knew you would be the one." I didn't understand a signal thing he said._

 _I shook my head, finally finding my voice again, "You're not here. You're both dead! You left me!" More tears fell from my cheeks._

" _Angel," my mother spoke this time, "You were never alone. We are always there for you." She suddenly appeared right before me, touching my chest where my heart is located. She smiled down at me, "Always." She threw her arms around my body, "I am sorry for my selfishness. I should not have left you alone as I did. I was lost without your father and wanted to join him. I could not bear another moment without him. No matter how much I tried to move on. I could not. Please forgive me and my weakness." My body shook at her words. I finally wrapped my arms around her body to accept her embrace. It was just like I remembered it. "But I never left you. Not really. I hope you know that." I remained silent as I held her, crying in her chest._

" _And I am sorry I was not there for you as you grew up," my father added. I felt his large, comforting hand on top of my head. "I was not there to explain things to you." I pulled away from my mother to look up at my father as he spoke. He smiled at me, "Very few humans become empaths or the voice of God. I was lucky to be both." My father was an empath and could hear the voice of God? It made sense why I felt like my father knew exactly what I was feeling all the time and how easy it seemed for him to calm me down. It also made sense as to why my father always felt the need to help others. My tears started to stop as he continued to explain, "You and I are different from other human beings. You most of all. There is only one of you in existence and the last one was thousands of years ago." He caressed the top of my head affectionately, "I heard the Gods as they spoke to me when you were born. They told me of a prophecy and that you would be there to serve the Crimson King and his Four Dragon Warriors to save a world not our own."_

" _I think I've met them. Well, some of them," I finally spoke to him._

 _His smile widened, "That's right. And your abilities have started to manifest."_

 _I pulled away from my mother to fully look at him, "But what are they? I don't understand them. I… I… Felt a flower_ die _in my hands. And it… It was so overwhelming…" A wave of calm washed over me and I knew that my father had used his own ability on me._

" _You have the ability to see Life, Skyrah," he told me. This did not clarify anything for me. "You can see the Life Force of those around you and can manipulate it at will. That is why you are rare. You have the power to strengthen the ones around you in their fight against their enemies. Because you were chosen by the universe to be its advocate against evil." This was all too much to take in all at once._

 _I shook my head, "But I can also kill…" Fearful shivers went up and down my spine at the thought. "I won't… I won't…" I don't want to ever know what it would be like to drain a human life. I feel as though part of me would day if I did._

" _Oh, my Angel," my mother spoke, holding me from behind. "Do not fear your power. You have always been a kind girl. You will be the added strength to your new friends. Never be afraid of protecting what is most important to you." My thoughts automatically went to Hero. "We will always be watching over you. You have done us proud." I felt my heart fill with warmth and affection._

" _By the way," I started, as I looked between the two of us and our scenery, "Where are we?"_

" _A world between worlds," my father explained, "It is where we can meet as our souls wait to move on to the next life in our own world." That sort of made sense. "But this will be the only time we can crossover to see you, my dear Skye." My eyes widened at his words. He smiled, "Our souls remain in the world you were born in. Your soul is to stay in this world. You always belong here. I'm sure you can feel that. The Gods gave us one last wish and that was to see you and give you a proper goodbye."_

" _By the Gods, you mean…?"_

" _The Four Dragon Gods of this world," my father explained to me. "They had been searching for you for quite some time. My abilities as the God's voice was strong enough for me to hear them across our two worlds. And their ability to sense your birth was just as strong." I guess this all kind of made sense now._

" _Do I really have to go? I just got you both back," I let out, not wanting to leave their arms._

 _They both looked at each other as they moved in closer to embrace me in their arms. I was wrapped in their loving parental embrace I had known all those years ago. "We love you. We are proud of you. We know that you will help save this world alongside the Gods' avatars and the Crimson King. You are needed there with them. But we will always and forever be in your heart." Just as their words resonated into my heart, I could feel myself slipping back into consciousness._

" _Goodbye. I love you," I said to them before I let myself be pulled away back to reality and those you waited for me there._

XX

My eyes began to flutter open as the light of the setting sun peeked through and the smell of food found its way into my nose. My stomach had growled, indicating that I was hungry.

"Hm," I let out as I opened my eyes.

"Look who's finally awake," Yona spoke. I turned my head to the side to see her smiling down at me. "How did you sleep?"

I let out a yawn as I sat myself up, stretching my limbs, "Like a rock." My line of vision spotted a ball of fur and I followed it. Hero's head was sticking out of it. I blinked a few times as we looked at each other. I placed a hand on my mouth to try to not laugh at my silly friend. "Hero," I said his nickname, causing him to perk up. "You look ridiculous," I began to laugh as I couldn't hold it back anymore. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and the ache at my sides as I laughed so hard at the scene in front of me. I turned my head to Yona, "Why is he like that?"

"He jumped in a stream to catch us a fish. He wanted you to eat and feel better," she explained to me.

I stopped laughing, looked around me to see that his clothes were hanging out to dry. He must have done it in the spur of the moment. I was once again touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Speaking of which," I heard Yun's voice as a bowl full of wonderful smelling food came into my vision. My stomach growled once again. "Eat this. I gave your friend some but he doesn't seem to want to eat without you."

I gratefully took the bowl in my hands, "Thank you for the food." I looked at Hero with a smile, telling him it was okay to eat before a took a bite. It was absolutely delicious. "It's amazing."

"Yeah, yeah," Yun brushed off.

I watched my friend as he took his first bite and then start to gobble down the rest of the meal. He made a very content face that caused me to giggle before placing my attention on eating my own food.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Kija's voice as he spoke to me. He seemed worried about me.

I sent him a smile, "I'm fine. Just needed to rest, that's all."

"That's a relief," Yun said with a sigh. His eyes widened before adding, "Not like I care or anything. I just wanted some explanations that's all. You passed out before we could get any."

I quirked a brow at him as he looked away from me. He cared. He may say he doesn't but I knew that he did. Though, now everyone's attention was on me.

I placed my bowl down on my lap as I tried to explain, "I'm still beginning to understand it myself but from what I could find out is that I'm able to sense people's life force or whatever. But I can't do it for too long or it gets overwhelming like something is trying to pull me apart. It's not pleasant." I paused, looking down at the bowl in my hands, "And I can send my life force into another to strengthen theirs. But like I said, I'm still learning about it myself."

The was a silence before Yun spoke, "In other words, you could die if you gave too much of your life force to someone else. You should be more careful." He hoofed, as he moved his head to the side, "Again. I don't care what you do." I really did not want to look at Hero after Yun saying anything about me dying because of my abilities. And I had also not thought about that. Could I die if I gave too much of my own life force?

"Seems like a shitty power to have if you ask me," Hak said in a deadpan way.

"Hak," Yona warned him, sending him a glare.

He raised his hands in surrender, "I just mean that her power seemed more trouble than it's worth, Princess. Like pretty boy said, it could kill the pipsqueak."

"I'm just going on what I have seen so far," Yun added in as he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyone would die if they ran out of their life force." He did make a point. And it also made me wonder if I had been close enough to death and that was why I had seen my parents.

Kija had tears in his eyes, "To think she almost sacrificed her life for mine." He sniffled as he took my hands in his, "How could I ever repay you?"

"How about you stop touching me," I nervously smiled and spoke through my teeth. Kija froze in his spot completely stunned. I thought I had gotten over being touched by people but it seemed that I only really felt at ease with Hero. I wondered why that was.

Hak sniggered, "I like her."

I sighed, _How did Yona manage with these guys for so long on her own?_ I could feel someone's gaze on me and followed it to where Hero was in his fur ball. His tight lips told me that he was upset. I sent him the best reassuring smile I could give him but he simply looked away from me. I frowned wondering what could be upsetting my dear friend. I would have to speak alone with him once his clothes dried.

 **Author's Note: As promised, the story is following the plot with twists. I hope you enjoyed them.**

 **And now, Skye knows more about her ability and the fact that she has the power to manipulate the Life Force of living creatures.**

 **As well as see their Life Forces. Plus, the very reason she's in that world. And got to say goodbye to her parents.**

 **All in all, a long day for Skye. Hope you all have enjoyed. Please let me know if the characters were too OOC.**

 **Or if your have any sugestions to improve my story. Or comments in general.**

 **See you next chapter! :)**


	14. Denial

**Author's Note: A couple more chapters until Jae-ha makes his debut. I can't wait. It'll be fun to write XD. But for now, a little more on our lovable pair and the others.**

 **Cerlia- Yes. To keep a secret like that from him. Plus, the fact that he is afraid of losing her. But will he be able to yell at her? Or forgive her? Her abilities are both a blessing and a curse. She still yet to understand the full extent of them and their effects. But when a certain someone joins in... maybe they can help? *hint hint***

 **TheAngelicPyro- You were to a certain extent. Her powers are complicated and mysterious. Shin-ah hates that her abilities can potentially kill her. Afterall, he is afraid to be without her. Hak is a jerk. But eventually, he and Skye will become close. (I'm unsure what you mean by conclusions?)**

 **All: Thank you again for your support. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Chapter XIV**

 **Denial**

I walked beside Hero, fingers intertwined together as he guided me to a clearing as the moon shone above our heads. It was a breathtaking place to see and a good way for me to calm my nerves. I was worried about what he would say if I asked him what was making him upset earlier. I couldn't quite find the words. He had been the one to offer me his hand once his clothes hand finished drying and he was properly dressed. I wondered why he was so eager to be alone again.

He let go of my hand and kneeled down to the ground, picking up plants that looked the same as the ones that Yun was working on just before we left. I understood now that Hero wanted to thank Yun for the food he had given us. I kneeled down beside him to help him gather the plants. It was silent between the two of us for a while before either of us spoke. I was still trying to find the right words to say.

"Skye," he called my name. I looked up at him as his face was now directed towards me, his lips pinched together. I knew he was preparing to either tell me or ask me something. "Why?"

I looked at him for a few seconds before sighing. I knew that he wanted to know why I hadn't told him about my added ability. I looked away, "Because I knew you wouldn't be happy and worry about me." I actually felt guilty for not telling him sooner. Afterall, he was the one person I trusted most in the world.

"You might die," my heart ached at the sound of his voice. I could hear his worry and pain.

"Everyone dies," I informed him with a shrug, trying and failing to lighten the mood. I was very terrible at doing that.

"Skye," the subtle anger, frustration, and desperation in his voice as he said he said my name caused me to look back at him. I already knew what he wanted to say.

"I can't promise you I won't use it," I looked up at the moon as I spoke to him, "It's the very reason why I am here. I have to use it." _I had been brought here by the Gods for me to use it in order to help the Four Dragon Warriors. To help you._ But I didn't tell him that. I smiled, "Besides, you already know that I can't stop myself from helping people." I looked back at him and my smile widened in reassurance, "But I promise I won't willingly die. I will fight like hell to stay alive and be by your side." Silence fell between us for what felt like an eternity before he finally nodded his head. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else bothering him. I tilted my head to the side, "Is there anything else bothering you?"

He looked down at the ground, "I… It's nothing…"

I knew he was lying but I didn't press him on it. If he wanted to tell me he would. There was no point in forcing it out of him. I also knew that he was still upset about the fact that I would put my life at risk. I understood because I would get upset if he risked his life. I didn't want him to ever get hurt. I couldn't blame him for being angry at me.

A light caught my eye and I looked down only to notice fireflies gathered all around us in the field. "Wow," I breathed out, standing myself up, "It's so pretty." The light of the fireflies with the light of the moon made it a magical sight. I spun myself around, laughing at how ridiculous and amazing this all was. I couldn't help but feel grateful. I was able to finally say my goodbyes, I was alive and I had met an amazing young man who became my best friend. And that was all due to my ability. Maybe it was a crappy power but I couldn't help feeling lucky to have it. It brought me to Hero.

I stumbled, getting dizzy from spinning around and laughing. I felt arms wrap around my body and I was brought into a warm, muscular chest. Yes, in these arms is where I felt safest. I giggled before looking up, "I probably look like a fool."

Hero shook his head, "No. You look beautiful."

 _Oh_ , my mind went blank at his words. My face felt as if it had caught fire as my heart pounded in my chest. I was turned in a block of ice but my body had caught fire. How was this possible? It just those simple words, that innocent compliment, and I was a wreck. I couldn't do anything but keep looking up at him. _Think, Skyrah. Think. Wait. Is his head leaning closer?_ I felt like the world around us had stopped as his face did seem to be coming closer to my own. What was he thinking? What was he doing? My mind was panicking.

"Oi!" I heard Hak's voice called out, "Lovebirds!" I looked in the direction of his voice to see him waving at us with Yona trying to pull him back, yelling at him.

 _Wait. Was he talking about us?_ I was suddenly very self-conscious and pulled away from Hero's arms. _This is embarrassing._ _I feel like a toddler that got caught eating a cookie before dinner._ Why did I feel like that? There was no reason for me too. Hero and I are friends and we were close. There was no shame in that or reason to get embarrassed. It wasn't like he was about to kiss me or anything. Right?

"Leave them alone, Hak. Can't you see they were having a moment?" Yona scowled him as she still struggled to pull him back as he got closer to us.

"Hold on," I said towards them. I was going to set the record straight. I wasn't going to have anyone have the wrong Idea. "What are you guys thinking? Hero and I are just friends." I felt my chest tightened as I said that. Why? It made no sense that I would feel this way.

Hak crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at me with an amused expression, "Sure, Pipsqueak. If you want your romance to be kept secret you shouldn't be going off just the two of you to go flirting under the stars." He smirked at me as my face went red. I had to bit my tongue to not yell out that we weren't flirting. That thought was ridiculous. "People will see you." I was beginning to realize that Hak's mission was to tease everyone he came across. There wasn't any evil intention but still. I wanted to flip him off. He was totally misreading what he saw.

"P-kyuu!" Ao squeaked as she jumped from Yona's shoulder to Hero's.

 _So, that was where she went,_ I thought.

"Hak, it is none of our business. We should have left them alone," Yona told him, sighing deeply. She turned to me with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about him. He is not the best at being subtle." She glanced up at Hero, "So, Hero is your name then?"

I answered for him with a shake of my head, "No. It's a nickname I gave him a while back because he saved me. I haven't given him a proper name because honestly, I don't know what the meaning of names here is. I'm not from around here." Understatement of the year. "And I wanted to be sure it was something that suited him."

She looked back at me, "Oh, I see. So that was a special name that only you can use. I understand now." She smiled at me, "Would you like some help in finding him a name? I'm sure we can find something that will suit him. But I feel that he would like it best if you had a hand in naming him." I felt Hero's gaze on me and Hak smirking at me.

I looked up at my friend to meet his gaze. He seemed happy to hear that. I turned back to Yona, nodding my head, "Sure."

XX

I sat beside Yona in the clearing away from the two boys who stayed a few meters back to let us girls talk. Hero hadn't wanted to leave my side. I had to reassure him that I wasn't going too far before he let me walk further off with Yona. I felt bad for leaving him with Hak though. That just smelt like trouble.

"Tell me about the Blue Dragon," Yona started as we made ourselves comfortable on the lush grass.

I tilted my head to the side as I thought about it, "I don't even know where to start."

She giggled at me, "That's normal. I can see that he is very dear to you. Are you sure you are only friends?"

"Yeah. I'm sure," I said.

"You sound disappointed," she sent me a knowing smile as if she could read my thoughts.

"I'm not though. I am lucky to have him as a friend," I smiled as I looked down at my lap. "He's always been there for me. Even before I came here I felt like my world was only darkness. I had lost my parents and I didn't really have anyone. No one I could trust anyways. And then somehow we found each other in the darkness." I looked up at the moon above us, "He was like the moon. Shining brightly in the darkness. I felt like I could trust him. I never regretted that I did."

"I'm sure he feels the same way you do," her words caused me to look at her. She smiled, "The way he stays by your side and protects you. I can tell that you mean a lot to him." She let out a content sigh, "Your friendship is beautiful. It's hard to not see you two as a couple. Even though you say you two aren't." I didn't know what to say. "I've got to say. I am happy you were there for him. It seems like he had a rough time in those caves with the villagers fearing him." She smiled at me, "It's a relief that he wasn't alone."

"Yeah. He deserves a lot more," I agreed, nodding my head before looking back up at the moon. A welcomed silence fell between us as we felt the wind in our hair.

"Oh, I know," she finally spoke, causing me to look back at her. She smiled and leaned in, "How about we call him Shin-Ah?" I thought about the name. "It means 'moonlight'. After you have described him to me, I feel that it is a name that will suit him well."

"Shin-Ah," I said, trying out the name. I smiled as I nodded my head, "It's perfect."

She giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand, "You should be the one to tell him that we found him a name."

"Me?" I sat, stunned, "But you're the one who got the idea."

She shook her head, "Not without your help. And trust me. He will much prefer hearing it from you than from me."

I sat for a bit, contemplating her words, "I guess…"

She nodded her head as she stood up, "Shall we go?" I took in a deep breath before getting myself up and walking towards the two males that have been waiting for us. Yona spoke first, "We were able to find you a name."

"Finally, about damn time. You sure took a while, Princess," Hak said as if annoyed. She sent him a glare as a response to shut him up.

I looked at Hero who was already looking at me as if in anticipation. I breathed out, "Shin-Ah."

Yona giggled again as she explained, "It means 'moonlight'. Skyrah was a big help."

He looked at me for some time as I waited to hear or see his reaction to the damn. My eyes widened as arms had wrapped themselves around me in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Skye," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't speak. The only thing I could do is return his embrace.

"Shin-Ah," Hak said as if trying out the name himself. "Not bad."

Yona giggled again, "Seems like he likes it." I heard movement, "Let's give them some privacy, Hak."

"No. I'm fine," Hak answered. I was almost positive that he was doing it just to rile her up. It seemed like he enjoyed to get under people's skin. But the more I thought about it the more I started to see a very annoying big brother figure. The kind that poked fun but would be there when you needed him.

Shin-Ah pulled away from me as he looked at the two of them before taking my hand and guiding me back to where the camp was set. I realized now that us holding hands and hugging all the time did not help with sending the wrong message to our new companions. Shin-Ah didn't know any better. Of course, he would still treat me the same way as in the caves. He didn't know that outside, others may get the wrong impression. But how do I tell him that we can't be as close anymore so that other people don't mix our friendship for a romantic relationship? I doubt he would even care. He hadn't gotten angry when they called us lovebirds. Maybe it was okay because he just didn't care what people thought. Maybe.

That night we laid under the stars together for the first time. His arm was wrapped firmly around my waist as my back was pressed tightly against his chest as if he were afraid I'd run off. His overcoat was covering the two of us that I would remain warm in the cold night air. I couldn't help but think about how this definitely did not clear anything up for our new companions. As we laid together, I couldn't help but be painfully aware of how close our bodies were. I felt like my skin would melt off and my heart would burst. Why did I feel this way now? Sleeping close to him never made me feel this way before. It must be their words that got made me all a wreck. It had to be. They were just mistaken.

 _That's right,_ I thought to myself. _He and I are just really close friends._

 **Author's Note: Oh my. Was Shin-ah going in for a kiss? Well, we won't know now because Hak ruined the moment. But yay! Shin-ah got his name! Poor Skye being in denial about her feelings and the potential that Shin-ah feels the same way. When will they just go for it? -Sigh-**


	15. Stench of Death

**Author's Note: Yet another chapter. Can't believe I'm at Chapter 15 already. But the journey is far from over!**

 **Cerlia- I loved writing that part. It was a magical moment to write. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. :)**

 **VampireSiren- XD He did! Slowly but surely they will get there. And yeah. Hak may ruin things but he did make her start thinking about the relationship between her and Shin-ah. He can't be all bad. I loved that scene too and had to add my own twist in it. Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Aren't they though? But this is Skye's first real love. She doesn't exactly know what it feels like but maybe at some point, she won't be able to deny it anymore :P We shall see. And yes! He got his name but Skye will sometimes call him by the nickname she gave him. I mean, habits die hard. XD (Oh. gotcha)**

 **Chapter XV**

 **Stench of Death**

I happily walked with the group, gripping onto the new clothes that Yun had sewn together for me. It had been a very long time since I got a fresh new pair of clothes and the feeling was amazing. Yun was very good at a lot of things including making outfits. I liked my loose top and my pant bottoms. I happy that he hadn't made me a dress and made me something I'd be comfortable wearing. He may try to pull it off as being uncaring but he was quite the opposite.

"Would you stop staring down at yourself? It's really not that big of a deal," Yun muttered as he walked beside me, sounding irritated. Shin-Ah had been taken a hold of as Kija wanted to speak to him about the legend that surrounded the Four Dragon Warriors and their King. They were now trailing behind the rest of us while they talked. Well, while Kija talked anyway.

"I'm just grateful to have something new to wear. And it's so comfortable," I smiled at him, "Thank you, Yun. You are really great."

"Well, of course, I am. I am the beautiful boy genius after all," he said as a matter of factly. "Besides, anything was better than those rags you've been wearing." He had a valid point on that front.

"Yes," Yona chipped in with a smile, "You look much better in the clothes Yun prepared for you. The red and blue really bring out your eyes and hair."

"Your hair does look a bit red when it's in the sun," Yun commented as he looked over at me, "It's not as bright as Yona's but still."

I touched my hair that I had put in a ponytail and smiled softly, "Yeah." I got had gotten that from my dad. Our hair was a weird dark, reddish brown color. I loved my hair. Though in my old world, there were multiple redheads and it wasn't uncommon as it was in a new one. But I didn't really consider myself a redhead. It was mostly in the sunlight that the red really popped.

"Hold on just a moment, Shin-Ah!" I heard Kija's voice yell just before I felt someone take my hand in their own. Shin-Ah was once again at my side, having deserted Kija in the back.

"Doesn't look like your 'brother' likes you, White Snake," Hak taunted.

"No one asked you!" Kija argued as he caught up with the rest of us. He sighed as he put his attention on me, "Honestly. He really doesn't like to be away from you for too long, does he?" Yona giggled.

"Leave the Lovebirds alone, White Snake," Hak intruded in the conversation. Was he coming to our defense or poking fun at us again? I really couldn't tell this time. "I'd want to get away from you too. Poor guy had to hear you yapping all day."

"Excuse me, you beast! I was explaining to my younger brother all the important details of our legacy!" Kija protested. "Wait," he paused with a confused, stunned expression, "Lovebirds…?" He blinked, procession the words before his cheeks dusted pink. "I had no idea. No wonder he doesn't want to leave his beloved's side. It all makes sense now."

I sighed deeply in exasperation. I wanted to argue that all of that was wrong. That they had the wrong idea about us but I just didn't feel like repeating myself again. Hak was most likely doing it to antagonize me and I wasn't going to play his game.

"You'd think he'd be willing to leave your side to scout ahead? We don't want to run into any soldiers along the way," Yun cut in. He was my savior to put the attention away from the previous topic. But why were they asking me? They could just ask Shin-Ah themselves.

I looked up at him as he nodded his head, letting go of my hand before climbing up a tree to have privacy and a better look. I hated that they treated me like I was his keeper or something. It made me feel like I was trapping him to me and I didn't like that feeling. He was free to do whatever he wanted. But a little part of me started wondering if he was still with me just because I was his first friend. Was I taking advantage of that? He knew what he was doing, didn't he? But I selfishly wanted us to stay the way we were. I liked the way we were close and could rely on each other. Shin-Ah was kind and thoughtful. He even started caring the group's belongings on his back.

"Shin-Ah," Yona called his name, causing me to come out of my thoughts, "Do you see anyone?"

He jumped down from the tree effortlessly as he shook his head. I almost laughed as I watched Ao hold on to his fur to not fall off. He quickly moved back to my side and help my hand again. I wondered why he still wanted to hold my hand so much. In the caves, I was sure he held on to my hand to help me and guide me around. But now it seemed like he just enjoyed holding hands like little kids. It was kind of adorable.

"Well, in that case. Let's keep going," Yun told us as we all agreed and began walking again. "You're distance vision is a huge help. We haven't run into a single soul yet," he added, complimenting Shin-Ah.

"Yeah. I cannot help but agree," Kija happily added with a smile, "You've become quite useful." He looked down at me, looking frazzled, "Not that you aren't, Skyrah. Afterall, you gave your precious life energy to me." I felt the hand Shin-Ah was holding me with a twitch as Kija spoke those words. Had me using my powers really upset him that much? "For that, I am eternally grateful."

"Just… don't touch me again and will be good," I told him without looking at him.

"Ri-right…" he said before sighing in defeat. That earned a snigger from Hak.

XX

"I can try to use my energy to heal them," I said as I looked at the devastating scene before us. We had come to an abandoned village where all that remained were ruins and dying being from the disease that was coursing through their frail bodies. The stench of death was thick in the air.

"No way. That's too dangerous," Yun protested, "Even if you could restore them, there's no guarantee that the disease will go away. And aside from that…" He paused, "You could die."

"You don't know that," I argued back as they all looked at me with their own worries expressions, "I can at least try."

"But Skyrah-" Kija added in worry before I cut him off.

"Are you saying that I should not at least try because I could potentially die?" I pointed towards the people laying on the ground, "While they are already at the brink of death?" I shook my head, "What you are saying is that I should value my own life over saving others. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try to help."

"We understand your frustration," Kija countered, "But we can't save every life we encounter. It is unfortunate but true."

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I refuse. I refuse to walk away not trying to save them," I looked at them all, "Don't try to stop me."

"You have a real hard head. You know that, Pipsqueak? But you have nerves," Hak said to me as he rubbed the back of his head before smirking down at me.

"Uh, thanks?" I wasn't sure quite how to take that.

Yona stepped up as she spoke to me, "We are with you. But please, stop if you start feeling unwell."

I nodded my head before turning around to walk towards the first villager. I only took a step before someone grabbed on to my elbow. I looked over my shoulder to see Shin-Ah looked down at me with a deep frown. I may have changed everyone else's mind but he still didn't seem keen on me trying. I knew he'd be the last one to agree on me risking my life.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp before walking away, talking over my shoulder to him, "I'm sorry. But this is something I have to do." I couldn't sit by and let other people suffer. It was just not in my blood.

I walked to a sickly looking man, "Sir, can I have your hand for a second?" The man weakly looked up at me, looking dazed and confused. After a second he nodded his head at me. I grabbed onto his hand with both of my own, closing my eyes in concentration. I hoped that this would work. I focused as my life force slowly process through my own body into the man's.

"Wha-what is this?" the man spoke. "I feel…" I continued to send him my energy before I felt as though he had enough. I pulled away from him and look at him. His wide eyes stared at me in shock and awe. "How did you…?" he words trailed off as tears fell down his cheeks, "I haven't felt this good in years." The sickly looking man now looked full of life again. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

I shook my head as I stood back on my feet, smiling at him, "It's no trouble. I'm just glad you are well again. Take care of yourself." I turned to walked towards the group as they nervously waited for me.

"How are you feeling?" Yona questioned me in concern.

"Fine," I said, moving my gaze down to my hands in front of my face, "I don't really feel all that different. Maybe a little more tired than before but it was nothing like when I gave you guys energy before."

"Well that's strange," Yun commented.

"That's definitely not what we've imagined. I wonder what that is," Kija added.

I let my arms fall back at my sides, "I have a theory." They waited for me to go on, "I think it's because regular humans have a less powerful life force than you guys have. Therefore, it takes less of mine to restore theirs. If that makes any sense." I went on to explain to them what I see when I focus on the Life Forces around me. How theirs seemed to be more powerful than the others I had encountered.

Yun snapped his fingers after I had finished my explanation and everyone was still coming to grips with my description of their individual Life Forces, "Yes. That's got to be it. There's no other explanation and it completely goes with everything we know so far."

I nodded, "So, I'll be going to restore all of them now." I waved at them with a smile as I walked away to go send my energy to the other sick villagers. Shin-Ah followed right after me as the others stayed back as the man I had just restored spoke to them. I was beginning to think he had become my shadow. The thought kind of amused me.

XX

"Where's Yona?" I asked the three males as Shin-Ah and I met back up with them after I had gone around the village with my ability. "What happened?" I asked as I saw them all looking gloom. They remained silent as they kept from looking at us. I knew at that point I had missed something.

"How did it go?" Yun spoke, finally breaking the tense silence.

"I-" I was cut off as I fell to my knees, finally feeling the blowback of using up my energy on so many people in one day. Or at least, I would have fallen on my knees if Shin-Ah hadn't caught me by the shoulders and brought me into his chest to lean on. "Thanks, Hero."

"Are you alright?" Kija questioned with worry.

"Yeah. Must have taken a lot out of you to get all the villagers in one day," Yun added as he stood up from his sitting position.

"I'll survive," I said but my legs were getting weaker. As if noticing my struggle, I was picked up bridal still by Shin-Ah. I would have protested but I was too exhausted to tell him to put me down. Instead, I leaned my head against his chest. His heartbeat was soothing to hear.

"What happened?! Is Skyrah okay?!" I heard Yona's panicked voice as she rushed towards us with Ao on her shoulder. I noticed that her eyes looked red and puffy but didn't make a comment on it.

"She's fine, Princess," Hak informed her to calm her down. "She's just going to need to sleep it off."

"Oh thank goodness. I was really worried," she answered, holding on to her chest. I hadn't really given much thought before but she was something special. I could tell that something was eating at her yet she worried about me and not herself. I really admired her.

"Hey, Shin-Ah. I could take her from you," Kija offered with a smile, gesturing that he would carry me instead. "You don't have to-" He was cut off as Shin-Ah shook his head and stepped away from him.

"You really are an idiot, White Snake," Hak teased him. "You really think he'd let you near her with your dangerous claws?"

Yona giggled, "Especially how protective he is of her."

"No kidding," Yun added.

Kija sighed in defeat, "I just wanted to repay her for what she has done for me." I listened as they laughed at him but I was already closing my eyes. I was no longer able to stay awake as the exhausted finally took over. But I was okay because I was safe in Shin-Ah's arms.

 **Author's Note: More about her abilities. It's slowly progressing forward with the story. Jae-ha is coming in soon XD And by soon I mean next chapter. You all have that to look forward!**

See you next chapter!


	16. Flirt

**Author's Note: This chapter I wrote exceptionally long. I hope you all enjoy. And a special thanks to everyone who have supported me!**

 **Cerlia- He does kind of, right? It's adorable! Well, be curious no more since Jae-ha has finally made his appearance! XD I can't wait to develop all of their friendships and all now that the Green Dragon is now in! It'll be funny to write and hopefully read.**

 **VampireSiren- It's interesting, isn't it? Her ability is complicated and is still in development. I can't wait until she finds control over it but that won't be for a while to come. Though she is getting the hang of it and it'll be useful in the upcoming events. Her friendships are becoming stronger with the group but Shin-Ah is still the person she's closest too (of course). I laughed at Kija as well lol poor guy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XVI**

 **Flirt**

I felt the comfort of the water as I relaxed in its depths. Ever since I had gone ahead in healing the sick villagers in the last town, I had spent the next few days unconscious. It had taken me another day to get Shin-Ah to agree to go let me bathe without him tagging along with me. Yona had offered to come with me and I also had Ao as company. I had to admit that the feeling of cleansing my skin from the days of grime was very refreshing and overdue. I was relieved to have soaps so watch my body and hair. I did not get to bathe as often as I would have preferred and this day was a gift.

"I really needed this," I said out loud, letting a content sigh from my lips.

Yona chuckled from beside me, "I agree. It is nice to have some alone time away from the boys and to get ourselves clean." She had a point. As much as I enjoyed spending time with them and being close to Shin-Ah, it was nice to have some quality time with a girl.

"Are they always like that?"

She sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. But they all mean well."

I laughed, "Oh, I know." Hak and Kija's constant bickering was like watching a comedy show. It was entertaining but there was no mute button when it got too much.

"You gave us quite a scare," Yona informed me. This caused me to turn my head in her direction and tilt my head to the side in confusion. She gently smiled at me, "You had been sleeping for so long that we started wondering if you'd ever wake up. You should have seen how worried Shin-Ah seemed. He didn't leave your side."

I looked away feeling guilty, "I didn't mean to make anyone of you worried. I'm sorry."

"We are all just glad that you are well again," she told me as I looked at her, shaking her head. She smiled again, "I would have done the same if I had been in your position. But we can't help but worry about you because we all care a lot about you." Her words warmed my heart. She chuckled, "Plus, I am happy to not be the only girl in the group."

This caused me to laugh along with her, "I'm sure. I at least had Ao with me." We laughed together ed as Ao squeaked in agreement.

"Just remember that you are important too. You have to take care of yourself. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't think Shin-Ah would cope well," she said and laughed at the end.

"I know," I said, looking away into the distant. "If anything happened to any one of you I'd be upset."

"Especially a certain someone?" she asked with a teasing voice.

My cheeks turned pink, "It's not like that. Shin-Ah and I are..." My words trailed off as if I couldn't say what I was about to say anymore.

"You two have a special bond. I understand," she said. I looked back at her with a nod of my head. The both of us continued to chat and laugh about all the silly adventures and things the boys would say and do. It was a precious moment between us two girls and the lovable Ao. I felt as though I have become close friends with Yona. The more I talked to her the more I begun to like her. She was like the sister I had always wanted. She was kind, brave and strong in her own way. She had a way of understanding the people around her and making them feel at ease. She was a remarkable person. I understood why the Gods had brought me into this world to help her. If anyone could do anything about the cruelty of this world it was her. I would fight and support her as much as I could. Maybe we would see a world of peace for all of us together.

XX

(3rd POV)

The White Dragon starred in front of him with a curious glance at the two males. They both sat side by side, the silence thick with tensed air. The girls had gone away to bathe in a nearby river, leaving the males behind at the campsite. The Blue Dragon's shoulders were slumped as he sulked at the fact that the females had ordered him to stay behind. He did not much like to be a part from the girl he was often seen with. Especially after she had been in a somewhat coma for a couple days. But after a long day of trying to persuade him into letting her go clean herself up, she told him that she was going and to stay behind in a firm voice. Kija could tell that it had surprised his little brother to be spoken like that by Skyrah. No doubt the male felt upset to be yelled at and left behind. It would make sense why he would be slumped against the tree. The only comfort he had was that she was not alone. Hak, on the other hand, was smirking. That was the main reason why Kija watched them with confused curiosity.

"Can't take being away from your woman, huh?" Hak finally spoke up.

Shin-Ah's head perked up as he tilted his head to the side in confusion, "My… woman?"

Hak blinked, thinking that the other male must be dense or something, "Yeah. Skyrah. She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" The other two males quietly watched the conversation with curiosity. They were surprised that the Lightning Beast had gotten the quiet male to talk.

Shin-ah seemed to think of the question before finally speaking, "No. She's my friend."

Hak's eyes seemed to narrow, "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Shin-ah remained silent as he looked down at his lap. Kija and Yun both were wondering the same thing as they had watched the two of them interacting with each other. They had said they were friends yet they treated each other as if they were lovers. They would often sleep in each other's arms and were always seen holding each other's hands. It was also obvious to them that their masked friend was extremely protected and possessive of his female 'friend'. Was it truly just that? It was painfully obvious to them that he had deeper feelings for her. But was he able to realize that himself after living literally under a rock for years?

Hak couldn't help but try to pry it out of the masked boy. It was like he wanted the guy to understand what he was feeling for the girl. He just couldn't help but meddle in business that was not his own. Usually, he would just leave it. Was it because he saw a little of himself in Shin-ah? Maybe it was like his unrequited love for Yona. But he could at least do something for Shin-ah. "Do you love her?" He paused before adding, "Because if you do, you should tell her before someone else steals her away."

Kija and Yun couldn't believe that Hak would ask such a blunt question. Both males turning pink at the words, their minds going to a certain redhead. It was true that they had developed an attachment to Yona. They loved her in a way. But this wasn't about them. It was about their new friends. But they both couldn't believe he told that to the Blue Dragon.

"..." Shin-ah remained silent as his body tensed at the words. They watched him, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about.

"That's enough," Kija cut in to help his brother in need, "Shin-ah doesn't need to answer your personal questions. And your words are uncalled for."

"No one asked you, White Snake," Hak told him with a glare. He didn't understand why he even wanted to know. Maybe secretly he really wanted the two of them to actually be together because they seemed to just fit together. Maybe seeing them would make him feel hope for himself. He didn't know. "I was just giving the guy some advice. That's all."

"I keep telling you not to call me that!" Kija raised his arms in anger as he shouted the words. "And like anyone would want advice from the likes of you!"

"Are you both still at it?" they heard Skyrah's annoyed questioned.

All of their heads snapped towards the two girls that came into their view. Skyrah was the first one they saw with Ao on her shoulder as she looked at them all with a raised brow. Had she heard their conversation? Yona was behind her, covering her hand from her laughter. They were all startled as the masked male suddenly stood up from his sitting position to go stand in front of the girl.

Skyrah blinked in surprise at him, "Hero, is everything okay?"

He nodded his head. She tilted her head to the side before leaning her body on one foot. Everyone watched their exchange with bated breath. They could tell that their friend had been upset with the fact that she had left him behind to bathe. And that she had yelled at him to do so. Would she yell at him again? And more importantly, would he confess to her after what Hak had said to him?

She let out a soft sigh, "I'm sorry a yelled at you." Everyone was stunned at her apology, except Yona who smiled at the two of them. Skyrah looked at him with a serious expression, "But sometimes I'm going to have to be away from you for a little while. And that doesn't mean I'm leaving you." They watched as she smiled tenderly at him, "I'll always come back." Shin-ah nodded his head after a few seconds.

Hak smirked at the words and the way she looked at him. He couldn't help but think that it was obvious she had feelings for the guy. Kija couldn't help but blush at the almost confession. Their special bond was heartwarming to witness. He wanted to get excited for them but stayed quiet not to ruin things.

Yun sighed, muttering to himself, "Blind idiots." It seemed that everyone in the group knew of their growing feelings and attachment to each other but those involved. But then again, those two weren't the only love pair in the group where those involved were blind. Will either pair finally confess and get together? Or will they remain silent, wondering what the other is feeling and denying their own? Only time would tell.

XX

(Back to Skyrah's POV)

"It's a port town!" Yona said in awe and amazing, looking down at the town from the cliff we all stood on. Everyone else seemed just as amazing as they looked at it. But I couldn't stop feeling uneasy as I stared down at it. "Hak, that's the ocean, isn't it? How pretty. I've never seen it before," Yona continued.

"I know this place. It's Port Awa. And Earth Clan territory," Hak informed us.

"So, you've been here before?" Yun asked him.

"Yeah. The old man brought me here a long time ago."

"Kija, you sensed the Green Dragon?" Yona asked, turning to the male at her side.

"Yes but," Kija answered her as he started rocking back and forth, "His movements are giving me vertigo." He stopped before moving towards me, "I've got it. Why don't you look for the Green Dragon's Life Force, Skyrah." There was silence. "Skyrah?" I felt a hand wave in front of mine, "Earth to Skyrah!"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly as if finally realizing that I was being spoken to, looking up at him.

Kija's brows furrowed, "Are you feeling okay? I've asked you a question and you've yet to answer. I must have called your name a dozen times." I had been so lost it the feelings I was having as I looked down at the port town that I hadn't exactly registered all they were saying. It was like I was hearing them but not really paying attention.

I looked back down at the port town, "I'm fine. It's just I feel uneasy when I look down there. Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Yona asked me in concern.

I looked back at her as I shook my head, "I can't really explain it. It's just this weird feeling I'm getting. It's like before I even had my ability. I could feel if someone had bad intentions and who had good ones." I looked back at the town, "Only this time, what I am feeling is colder. Like the lack of hope…" There was a silence that fell in the group. I felt my hand being squeezed in reassurance by Shin-ah and I was grateful that he was trying to bring me some comfort.

"I'll go into town. See what I can find out and I'll buy a few supplies while I'm out since I know my way around," Hak said, getting ready to leave. He turned to look over his shoulder, "You guys stay here. You'll bring too much attention to yourselves. Especially you with the mask."

He took a step forward before Yona grabbed onto his shirt, "Wait. I want to go with you. Especially if what Skyrah says is true. If there really is something going on, I want to find out. Maybe I can-"

Hak cut her off, "Not a chance, Princess. Have you looked at yourself lately? You look horrible. You need to rest."

 _A little harsh_ , I thought as I looked at the scene before me. But I couldn't help but feel as though he was being that way to get her to stay behind in order to keep her from getting into trouble. The last few days I had begun to see how the two interacted. They had a real love/hate relationship going on between them. The more I watched and listened the more I realized that Hak cared but he was very blunt and harsh in his ways.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Kija yelled at Hak in anger. "Yona looks beautiful. Always."

"But I don't like the idea of you going alone…" Yona said. Hak's eyes widened as he was stunned in silence at her words.

"I'll go," I volunteered without really thinking it through. I really hated when I did that but there was no going back now as they all looked at me. Shin-ah tensed beside me and I knew he wouldn't like the fact that I go without him.

"You, Pipsqueak?" Hak looked at me, unsure.

I rolled my eyes, "Someone's got to keep you out of trouble." I smirked at him and he smirked back. I turned my head to look up at Shin-ah. I sent him a reassuring smile, "I'll be back. I promise." I let go of his hand and couldn't help but notice how his hand stayed up in the air as if not wanting to have let mine go. I felt guilty for making him feel that way but he had to learn to be without me. We both did. I smiled at him one last time before saying my goodbyes to the group. I had to reassure all of them that I was fine to go.

"You better take care of her," Kija shouted to Hak.

"Yeah. You don't want to make Shin-Ah angry," Yun joked as Yona giggled at it in agreement.

"Yeah. Yeah," Hak said nonchalantly before he froze suddenly as I got beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"...No. Nothing," he struggled out as he turned full to walk away, muttering, "That guy gives me the creeps."

 _Huh,_ I thought. _What guy?_ Hak didn't seem like the kind of guy that would scare easy. I couldn't help but wonder who he had been muttering about.

XX

I looked around me as my anger was rising each passing moment. I was in a foreign world. In a foreign port town. And now I was all on my own. Not to mention I was completely lost. _Hak, you ass. When I find you I will make you pay for leaving me on my own._

It had all been fine up to a few moments ago. We had been walking together as well took in our surroundings. I had been lost in the amazement of being somewhere completely different from the big city I had ground up in. As I was caught up in my amazement, I had lost sight of Hak. Which was surprising seeing as he is a friggin giant! And that was how I had gotten in this unbelievable situation I was in now.

 _Where is he?_ I thought as I continued to walk around and looking at everyone one that passed me by. I had thought of using my ability to find him but the moment I had opened myself to the Life Forces around me to search it had gotten to be too much for me. There were too many people and it was overwhelming for me. Not to mention that my feeling from earlier had only increased. There was something definitely going on in this town. I had to stop using my ability as I tried. It was frustrating. _Damnit!_

"Oh, sorry," I let out as I bumped into someone on accident.

"That's quite alright," the man said as I looked up at him. His green locks in a low ponytail and his purple almost blue eyes staring at me. He smiled down at me, taking my hand in his, "It's not every day when a beautiful woman such as yourself pumps into me."

I blinked at him in disbelief at his horrible pickup line, "Nope." I quickly retreated my hand out of his before he had the chance to kiss it and started to walk away.

"What's the rush, my beautiful flower?" he said as he walked beside me. I could feel his flirty eyes on me. The very feeling making me feel uneasy.

"I'm getting away from a flirt that doesn't seem to get the hint that I'm not interested," I said, continuing to try to get away from him. I couldn't believe my luck. I just had to walk into a flirt. And a flirt that didn't get the hint. I suddenly wished Shin-ah was there beside me. This would never have happened. I felt pathetic thinking I needed a man to protect me but this wasn't exactly about my pride. It wasn't because I couldn't take care of myself. I just felt better when I was with him.

"My, my. You are a feisty one. I like that," he continued as he kept pace with me. He was clearly amused by me. "You're like a kitten trying to be a tiger. It's truly adorable."

I snapped as I stop to turn to face him with a heated glare, trying to look intimidating "Whether I am a kitten or a tiger I still have claws. If you don't leave me alone I will scratch your pretty face off." I had played right in his hands.

He chuckled at me, "You think my face is pretty, _kitten_?" I blinked in shock and horror. The jerk still didn't get the hint and was playing with me. He smirked down at me, "And I wouldn't mind if you scratch me," he winked, "Just not my beautiful face."

 _Did he just…?_ I thought as my ears felt hot from his provocative words.

My face turned to disgust, "You're a pervert. Leave me alone."

"Aww," he whined, "But the fun has just started."

"Skyrah, there you are," I heard Hak's voice as he approached us. "Hold on, what are _you_ doing here?" Hak said, pointing at the man who was annoying me with his unwanted advances. The man raised up his hand in surrender with an innocent looking facial expression.

"You know him?" I asked Hak.

"Not really. We bumped into each other a few hours ago," he answered me as he looked down at me, "Was he bothering you, Pipsqueak?" We both turned to look at the man but he was gone. "Where did he go? That's the second time today that he disappeared."

I sighed in relief, "I don't care. Can we just go back to the others? I want to go back." I was exhausted and just wanted to get away from it all. He looked down at me as if wanting to say something but decided against it. Instead, he sighed and nodded his head before I started following him back.

I found myself thinking about Shin-ah. It had felt so awkward being hit on by another man. I wondered what Shin-ah would have done if he were there? It most likely wouldn't have happened. I don't think anyone would approach me with him around. He was my safe place. It wasn't that I counted on him to fight my battles for me. There were things he couldn't do. But being by his side was enough for me to feel at ease. I knew I shouldn't depend on him for everything. But at least if ever, I could go back to him and everything would feel good again.

 **Author's Note: Lol well, Jae-ha has made his appearance. Just a small explanation, Skye sees his advances a little more different than the light-hearted way it should be taken. Mainly because of her bad past experiences. But it won't stay that way. You shall see.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	17. Home

**Author's Note: I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I did lol. But may take longer for the next one to be posted.**

TheAngelicPyro- haha. Yeah, seeing as Hak isn't honest with his own feelings for Yona. He is also in denial because she is his princess after all. I guess he wants at least one couple to be happy. And he does care about them. And about Jae-Ha, I guess you will find out right now! :D

Cerlia- Thank you! I'm glad I am finally at that point in the timeline. It'll become more interesting now.

 **Once again, thank you all for your support!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XVII**

 **Home**

The moment we reached the rest of our group I couldn't help but feel the relief and comfort that it brought me. To see them all waiting for us as the sun was setting with their welcoming smiles was enough to put me at ease. But the person I was most happy to see was Shin-Ah as I hurriedly made my way to him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. _I'm home_ , I couldn't help but think. His arms automatically reciprocate the gesture as if on instinct. I hid my face in his chest, closing my eyes to enjoy the safety it brought me.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that for?" Hak question in confusion.

"Spill it, Lightning Beast," Yun spoke, "What happened while you were in town?"

"Something upset Skyrah and we want to know what it is," Yona added sternly. Was I that easy to read now? I really had to work on my poker face.

"Oh that," Hak paused before speaking again, "I may have lost her for a few hours…" I felt Shin-Ah's body tense from beneath mine. I knew he did not like hearing that by the way he reacted.

"You what?!" Kija yelled, freaking out at Hak immediately, "We told you to keep an eye on her and you go and lose her?!"

"It's not my fault the pipsqueak is so small that I lost sight of her," Hak argued, "And it's not like anything terrible happened to her." _Yeah, blame my damn shortness._

"Something _could_ have happened to her, Hak. I can't believe you," Yona added in obvious anger. "That's inexcusable." _Thank you, Yona._

"Unreliable," Yun commented, "I can't help but feel like you're not telling us the whole story." _Crap._

"Did you get hurt, Skyrah?" Kija questioned with concern in his voice, sounding closer.

I peaked my head from Shin-Ah's chest to look at them all, smiling in reassurance, "No. Just got creeped out by a pervert, that's all."

Yona blinked, "What's a pervert?" _Seriously? Doesn't she know what a pervert is?_ I thought. She's so innocent.

Hak sighed, "Doesn't matter. I hope you don't ever need to find out, Princess." He turned to me, "The guy I found you with?" I nodded at him. He looked deep in thought, "He did seem like a womanizer to me." _No shit._

"A womanizer?! You let her get approached by that kind of man?!" Kija shouted in disgust.

"Shut up, White Snake. This has nothing to do with you," Hak argued back. He turned back to me, "What did he even say to you?" Everyone seemed to be looking at me now.

I blinked as my face become red from embarrassment. Panicking I said, "Abort mission! Abort mission!" I hid my face back in Shin-Ah's chest.

"Okay. I'm lost," Kija commented.

"I think at this point we all are," Yun added.

"What the hell?" Hak questioned in confusion.

"I don't want to repeat what that creep said to me!" I screamed from Shin-Ah's chest so they could hear me. "It's disgusting and degrading and I… He friggin called me 'kitten'! _Kitten_!" I know I may have been over exaggerating. But being hit on by another man didn't sit well with me. Especially the awful pet name he gave me. And the fact that he seemed to be a definite masochist from what I gathered from his comment he said to me. Point was, I did not appreciate his advances. Usually, I'd brush it off and have a laugh. But for some reason, this situation had made me feel awkward. I had a feeling it was because of what had happened to me over a year ago. Ever since then, being looked at by men or touched by them just felt wrong. The only person that I felt comfortable with was Shin-Ah. Which I could feel him tense up as I hugged him. He must be angry.

"That man sounds awful," Kija commented with his own disgust.

Yun sighed, "He sounds like a real creep. Hope we don't run into him again when we all go down next time to pick up the supplies that Lightning Beast failed to buy."

"I was too busy trying to find pipsqueak," Hak blamed me.

"You don't get to blame her for your mistakes, Hak," Yona scowled him for me.

"I'm not going back down there," I decided. I pulled away from Shin-Ah a little to look at them, "You guys fine if I stay behind next time?"

They all smiled at me in understanding. Yona spoke, "Of course! You can stay and keep Shin-Ah company."

Thank goodness because I didn't want to risk a meeting with him again. Not without Shin-Ah there with me anyway. When did I start being so dependent on his presence? It was funny in a way that I didn't mind it. I thought that I always needed to protect myself and to only depend on my own strength. That I should never count on another for that. But with him it was different. I felt like I could trust him to be there for me. It made me feel safe and terrified me all at the same time.

XX

It was the following day and all six of us plus Ao, who sat on top of Shin-Ah's head, set off around the cliff's edge in the search of the Green Dragon. According to Kija, the Green Dragon seemed to always be in a constant state of movement making it almost near impossible for them to pinpoint his exact location. I was beginning to be frustrated by the wild goose chase. I wished I could help my new friends by finding them the Green Dragon. I honestly felt useless.

"You guys felt the Green Dragon's presence this way, right?" Yun questioned the other two dragons as we all walked together. "Hopefully, he's still around here."

I felt the same way he did. Could we just find him already and get moving? The longer we stayed in this town the more I was feeling something was wrong. It was unlike me to run from danger especially if someone innocent was in danger. Yet, I couldn't help but feel myself wanting to flee. This feeling was familiar and brought back unwanted memories of a time I never wanted to ever think about again.

Hak stopped, turned his body around towards the town, "I'll meet up with you guys in a little while." We all looked at him in confusion. He stepped forward to explain himself, "I'm going back into town. Want to pick up some weapons there." He turned his attention towards me, "After all, I'm going to have to teach her to defend herself in case something like yesterday happens again." I blinked at his words. He was going to teach me how to fight with a weapon? Was this his way of apologizing for yesterday? I didn't mind. I wanted to learn how to fight with a sword.

Shin-Ah shook his head, talking quietly, "I'll protect her."

"And what happens if someday you aren't there too?" Hak questioned him, making him think it through. After a few times, Shin-Ah nodded his head in an agreement which had shocked me. "Good," Hak replied with his own nod before handing his weapon to Kija who caught it, "Mr. White Snake, carry this until I get back."

"You're not my boss!" Kija yelled in anger, freaking out at him.

"But Hak-" Yona started but got cut off by his hand patting her head as he smiled down at her. He turned around to make his way to the town.

"Make sure you actually buy something this time," Yun told him.

Hak waved his hand from over his shoulder, not turning around or stopping as he walked away, "Will do." Once he was far enough away, the rest of us started to continue our walk in the direction that the two dragons since the third.

"I think something's up with the Lightning Beast," Yun said as made some process in our walking. Yona had turned her attention to him. "He's supposed to be guarding you but this is the second day now that he's gone off and has left you alone with us.

"Well, maybe he trusts that the four of you will protect me," Yona rationalized. I was touched that she had added me into that. She was right. I would protect her as best I could if she were ever in danger.

"You really think that might be the reason?" Kija questioned her.

"Could be he snuck off to see a girl," Yun said. I had to bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at the ridiculous idea. Yona seemed surprised by Yun's words as her eyes widened.

Kija had ignored what was said and spoke, "I think we are getting close now."

We stopped at the cliff's edge to look over only to spot a ship below us. This was my first time seeing one like this. It wasn't like a boat back at home with their motors. Not that I had ever gone in a giant ship before. I went canoeing a few times but that was definitely not the same.

"Whoa!" Yun exclaimed as he looked at it, "That's a pirate ship."

I blinked as I looked over at him, "Like… Real pirates?" Pirates were only in stories or referenced when someone pirated a movie back in my old world. I wondered what kind of pirates were down below. The image of Captain Jack Sparrow came to mind and I wanted to start laughing but contained myself.

"Well, it's definitely not like the other ships I saw at the port," Yun answered me. Were we really going to meet pirates now? What's next? Ninjas? Zombies? Wait. I mean I did come from another world sent here by Gods and some of my friends were part dragon. So… Anything could happen. "The Dragon," Yun said in thought, "Could he be a pirate?" It was hard to picture a Dragon Warrior as a pirate but I guess it was because I still had no idea what the guy looked like. Shin-Ah and Kija both tensed at the same time. "Is everything okay?"

Kija placed his hands over his ears as he answered, "His presence just…"

"Vanished," Shin-Ah finished his sentence.

I looked back down to the boat in thought. If the Green Dragon had been down there, wouldn't that mean that he had felt the presence of the others? Why was he moving around instead of showing himself to us? Maybe he didn't want us to find him.

"You think that maybe he is avoiding us?" I asked out loud.

"What makes you think that?" Yona asked me.

"I've been thinking the same thing for a while now," Yun agreed with me.

"That's ridiculous. Our brother wouldn't avoid us. Perhaps he is just busy at the moment to meet with us," Kija argued. He stood up suddenly, looking towards the direction we had come from, "I believe he has gone back into town." We all stood up as well, looking in the direction he was staring off at. Shin-Ah nodding in agreement.

"We should go and investigate," Yun said, "Plus, we should make sure the Lightning Beast is doing what he is supposed to." He turned to me, "Of course, you can stay with Shin-Ah while the rest of us go into town." I smiled at him in thanks. I really appreciated not being forced back down there. Although, I couldn't shake the feeling that one way or another I wouldn't be able to outrun the discomfort.

 **Author's Note: No, Jae-Ha this chapter but he will be coming back. Don't worry!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	18. Training

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, everyone.**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Right?! . Just wait until they find out who it is. Yeah, Hak and Skye will have an interesting bond. XD haha deceased. Please, come back alive!**

 **VampireSiren- Yes, like becoming a little family. Haha I laughed when I wrote the flirting scene. I couldn't help it. Hak getting roasted was perfect because the group is warming to Skye and she's warming to them. Skye is a very independent person but Shin-Ah has helped her see that she doesn't have to face everything on her own and be strong all the time. She's starting to rely him more and more. It's a way their relationship is developing. "Playboy Dragon" XD ahahahaha can I use that?**

 **ZabuzasGirl- I hope this was fast enough for you lol**

 **Cerlia- Haha I loved that part too. Shows that they are all warming up to each other. I'm happy to hear you love this story :)**

 **Thank you once again for your support! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XVIII**

 **Training**

I had climbed up a tree near our camp as I waited for the rest of our group to return. Shin-Ah had remained at the base as if worried I was going to fall and hurt myself. The branch I sat upon was not thick enough for him to join me. I dangled my feet as I hummed a tune. I really did miss my music and playing my instrument. That was truly the number one thing I missed from back in my old world. As I was in deep thought, my eyes scanned the ocean in my distant view. It was funny that the first time I would see the sea and it was in a whole different world. I was seeing more of this world then the world I had grown up in.

My thoughts kept flowing through my mind as my humming turned to the words of a song that had been at the back of my mind called _Calm the Storm_ by Spoken. I let the words slip from my lips without a second thought, "It's hard to believe so many years have passed. So many lessons heard and how some things never last." I hadn't been aware that Shin-Ah was quietly listening to me sing from up on my branch. I had almost forgotten I was not alone. I just knew that I needed to sing as I had used too many times before coming into this world. Singing had always put my heart at ease. It was a way of escaping when things were becoming overwhelming. It was a way to cope. "Holding on to dreams waiting for tomorrow to come. So many bridges were burned from all the things we can't outrun. All the pages have turned and how I never learned. I guess some things never last." With more emotion, I sang the chorus, "Wipe away the tears and never let me go. Be the hope when the world is crashing down. Come wrap your arms around me. Calm the storm inside me. I need to feel you standing close to me. Be the hope when the world is crashing down. Come wrap your arms around me. Calm the storm inside me." My voice becomes quieter again as I continued the song, "I told you I would love you until the end of time. You are the hope I need when you're here by my side. All the pages have turned and how I never learned. Well, I guess some things never last." I sang the chorus once again, "Wipe away the tears and never let me go. Be the hope when the world is crashing down. Come wrap your arms around me. Calm the storm inside me. I need to feel you standing close to me. Be the hope when the world is crashing down. Come wrap your arms around me. Calm the storm inside me." I sang with more emotion, "Say you'll never let me go. Say you'll never leave me here alone. Calm the storm inside my heart. Be the hope that I'll be waiting on. Say you'll never let me go. Say you'll never leave me here alone. Calm the storm inside my heart, my heart." I finished with the chorus, "Wipe away the tears and never let me go. Be the hope when the world is crashing down. Come wrap your arms around me. Calm the storm inside me. I need to feel you standing close to me. Be the hope when the world is crashing down. Come wrap your arms around me. Calm the storm inside me." The moment I had finished the song I had felt refreshed. It was always a welcomed feeling to belt out the lyrics of my favorite songs. It wasn't quite the same without my guitar but it still had the desired effect.

The sun was setting when the others had come back. I had climbed down the tree to greet them and I noticed that Hak was avoiding my gaze. I knew that something had happened while he was in town but whatever it was he wouldn't tell me.

Yun sighed in disappointment and annoyance, "We are going to have to go into town again."

"Still no luck?" I asked them as I moved to sit beside Shin-Ah in front of the campfire Yun had started in order to cook us dinner. Yun was definitely like the 'mom friend'. It was funny because he was the youngest of the group yet the most responsible out of all of us.

Kija slumped his shoulders, "I feel as though I keep getting close but he always disappears. It's infuriating."

"We'll find him," Yona said with optimism with a grin, "Tomorrow is a brand new day!"

"Oh right," Hak said as he handed me twin daggers in individual sheaths. I blinked as I looked down at them. Did he expect me to become a dual-wielding ninja? Actually, that sounded kind of badass. "We can start training tonight if you aren't too tired." I felt Shin-Ah tense next to me. I knew he didn't want me to learn how to wield dangerous weapons. I remembered the time I had asked him and he had declined when we were in the cave. "Relax," Hak said to him in order to reassure my friend. "I'm only showing her the basics. I'm not going to hurt her." He turned to me, "Wait. Do you even know how to throw a punch?"

I quirked a brow, "You want a demonstration?"

He raised his arms up in mock surrender, "It's just one less thing for me to show you, that's all."

"Right," I said as I stood him to get started with my training, "You ready, Big Bro?" I smirked at him. His eyes widened slightly as I called him that before his lips turned into his own smirk.

"Oh. What an annoying and demanding little sister I have," he said to me. He mocked me, "So, scary. _Pipsqueak_."

"You asked for it," I said, rushing towards him with my fist. I faked a punch and brought my leg up. It collided with his abdomen, making his step back.

"Whoa. I had no idea she was able to fight," Kija said in shock as he watched us sparing. I was a decent fighter when it came to hand-to-hand combat but I was no swordswoman. Weapons were a whole different ball game.

"She's amazing," Yona said in awe. I really wasn't all that great. Hak was not taking things seriously and was just measuring me up to see at what level I was before he really started training me. That's what a teacher was supposed to do after all.

"It's almost as if she is dancing around him," Yun commented with his own surprise. I had no comeback for that comment.

"Not bad, Pipsqueak. You're not as weak as you look," Hak compliment, whipping his mouth from when I had landed a punch to his face. He had finally caught me by the arm but I was quickly pulled away by a third party. It hadn't mattered to Shin-Ah that I had landed two blows to the Lightning Beast. He still held me protectively against his chest, staring towards Hak. He must not have appreciated that Hak had put hands on. "You are a lot faster than I thought." I rolled my eyes. I knew that Hak had significantly held back in order not to hurt me.

"Dinner's ready," Yun spoke, making the three of us stop for the rest of the night to enjoy our meal and much-needed sleep. I was also grateful for the distraction because I knew Hak was about to tease me about Shin-Ah. I could see it in his eyes. _Thank you, Yun_ , I secretly said in my mind.

 **Author's Note: Well... Shin-Ah is not a happy camper lol But at least Skye is learner how to defend herself in a world of swords. Also, music is a big part of her life but if you guys prefer I leave the lyrics and singing out of the story let me know. Don't want it to become annoying. Though, I don't plan on doing it too often. :P**

 **See you next Chapter!**


	19. Falling

**Author's Note: Decided to upload this chapter today as well seeing as the last one was shorter than the other chapters. Plus, I'm sure you will all like the content of this one! ^.^ (Kind of impatient to know your reactions to this one, to be honest)**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Yeah. I made my own kind of tune for it too. I just liked the lyrics and it kind of fit. I'm glad you liked it! :)**

 **Chapter XIX**

 **Falling**

The others had left in the morning to go buy our much-needed supplies and to look for the Green Dragon leaving Shin-Ah and I to spend quality time together. They had even taken Ao along with them into town. We currently sat side by side underneath a tree on a cliff overlooking the town. It was a nice, warm and quiet morning as the breeze felt nice on my skin. Even when there was only silence between us, I enjoyed every second I spent by his side.

I had closed my eyes to enjoy the wind in my hair but soon found myself snapping them open again in surprise. Shin-Ah had seated himself behind me, his legs on either side of my body and pulled me into an embrace from behind. My heart pounded in my chest and for a moment I was afraid he would hear it. My body had tensed on instinct by his sudden action but soon I was able to relax and lean my back against his chest. I could tell that I was blushing. His breath was tickling my ear as his head was resting on top of my shoulder. What had gotten into him? He never held me this way before.

"Skye…" he called my name, causing my body to react to it.

I slowly turned my head to look at him and give him my attention only to stare at golden orbs. My breath and words were caught in my throat in stunned awe. It wasn't often he would show me his face or stare me in the eyes. It had taken many months for him to come this far. His trust in me was heartwarming. I would not take this moment for guaranteed and I wouldn't expect him to do it again for a long time.

But for the moment, I was once again captivated by him. His face was only inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips and for a moment I thought about how his would taste. I wanted to run my fingers through his blue hair. There was something in the way he was looking at me. There was something in his eyes that made my mind freeze and my body catch fire. At that moment, I realized I was no longer thinking about him as my best friend.

 _Oh boy, Skyrah. What are you thinking?_ There were butterflies in my stomach. My eyes flickered down to his lips. My own lips already tingling in anticipating and longing for his. Desperation started to come forward and before I could stop myself, I spoke in a hushed pleading whisper, "Kiss me."

My eyes had looked up to gaze his as they widened a fraction at my words before they softened again. _There's no turning back now._ His face slowly leaned in towards mine. All I could hear was the loud, fast pounding of my heart. I couldn't believe I had told him to kiss me. I couldn't believe this was happening. My eyes closed on instinct as he closed in. I waited, holding my breath. I felt the warmth on my lips as he kissed me so softly as if holding himself back to not hurt me. But the moment his lips touched my own was the moment I couldn't deny my feelings for him any longer. I had become attracted to my best friend. I had begun to fall for him without my knowing.

My startling realization made me feel self-conscious. Did he feel the same way? Or was this a friendly kiss to him? My heart ached thinking about the chances that I was mistaking this for something completely innocent. Shin-Ah wouldn't know what this meant. Did he? Had I explained it well enough to him before? I was suddenly afraid of my own feelings for him.

Just as it begun it end as he pulled away from me. I had to keep myself from showing my disappointment. He had simply given me a small peck on the mouth. It left much to be desired but I could still feel his sweet kiss on my lips. I opened my eyes to see that his had remained closed. He leaned his forehead against mine, looking troubled.

"Is something wrong, Shin-Ah?" I asked him.

"I can't…" he paused as he thought over his words, making me wonder what he was about to say. He decided on, "I was angry."

I blinked, "At me?" Maybe I should get him angry all the time if I get these kisses. _Stop it, brain._

"No," he said. "I get angry… When they touch you…" When who touches me? Other guys? His lips thinned, "I want… to be the only one…" I could hear the thudding of my heart in my ears, making me wonder if I had heard right. Shin-Ah was jealous that other men have touched me? But he didn't have to be. He was the only one I wanted to touch me. I was moved that he was opening up to me and trying to tell me how he felt. I think I understood. But it posed an issue when it came to my dagger wielding training.

My lips twitched into a smile, my arms reaching up to place my hands on his cheek to caress it with my fingers. His eyes opened in surprise at my touch. My facial expression softened as I looked at him, "You are the only one." _The only one to have my heart and be able to touch me the way you do,_ I finished in my mind. I added, "But Hak is like an annoying older brother figure to me. And he is trying to teach me something important to me. Do you think you can try to let me learn? Please?" His lips frowned as he thought it over. After a few seconds, I was able to breath out in relief when he nodded his head. His overprotectiveness was adorable.

I shifted my body so that I was in a more laying down position in between his legs, my head leaning comfortably in the middle of his chest. I grabbed his hands and intertwined my fingers with his. I wasn't quite sure those were exactly confessions but I felt happy nonetheless. I felt closer to him than ever before. But I was slightly afraid of my growing feelings for him. Could I hold myself back? I was afraid I would take things too far and get rejected. He was the most important person in my life. I didn't want to mess anything up because of stupid hormones. Why did I have to start falling for him? I decided I would just continue to enjoy my time with him. Afterall, I was lucky to have him by my side.

Speaking of which, I was lucky the group had been away or I would never hear the end of it from Hak. He was really the terribly annoying older brother. The more I thought about the others, the more I realized that I had come to care greatly about them. I considered them all my friends. I was really a lucky person. So, long as I never had to see that pervert again.

 **Author's Note: She's going to have a shock of her life XD And finally! She has admitted her feelings for Shin-Ah! And they kissed! Though, it's more friendly than a passionate one. Hmm wonder how long it'll take for them to actually passionately kiss. Which actually comes to my question. Do we want to keep it 'T' or progress to 'M' like further down the road? Let me know!**

See you next chapter!


	20. Pirates

**Author's Note: So, I have no internet... I just moved and haven't gotten my internet set up. Currently using my phone's person hotspot to update lol. So dedicated XD I couldn't wait another day!**

 **VampireSiren- Yesss. Well, she's confessed to herself anyway. Not too clearly to Shin-Ah but it is a start. And they shared a sweet kiss XD Shin-Ah isn't done being jealous lol It's not like he has really confessed either. They are both so innocent and awkward. (Though Skye is a little less innocent . and she has her own thing to go through) Well, he is back this chapter! Let's see!**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Hehe. I loved writing it. I love writing fluff! It's the best / There will be more to come. And as for the 'M' rating. There are more explicit scenes that I can add that don't really mean them going that far. (EX: Skye's past trauma that we have yet to really discover. Plus, pervy dreams because every teenager has them. Dreams are out of our control and usually {unless you are asexual} every teen starts getting hormones and Shin-Ah is 18 years old. He may be innocent but even kids are curious about it) Also, I'd like to think that after the awkwardness and past issues are coming to place where they are so in love that they want to be together in all ways will come at some point down the line. (Plus the influence of Hak and Jae-Ha won't help) But we will see how the relationship progresses. XD It's hardly even there yet.**

 **Cerlia- Thank you! Always a pleasure to hear from you! :) I'm glad you liked the fluff. There will be more to come. And thank you for your input on the change of rating. Much appreciated!**

 **THank you again, everyone! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XX**

 **Pirates**

The moment that the others had come back to camp was the moment that I knew that something was going on. They avoided my gaze and seemed extremely nervous like they were walking on eggshells. Yun had begun to prepare dinner and was uncharacteristically quiet.

Finally, I spoke from the log I was seated at with Shin-Ah next to me, "Okay. Why are all of you acting like someone ate your cat or something?"

"Funny you should mention a cat-" Yun cut Kija off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"What do you think you are doing, you idiot?!" Yun yelled at him before taking his hand back, his brow twitching in irritation, "We all agreed."

"Agreed on what exactly?" I asked as I looked at Hak, "And why is he grinning like an idiot? It's super creepy." As if he couldn't contain himself any longer, Hak burst out laughing. Everyone else was looking at him nervously. I blinked, "Did I miss some joke or something?" This caused Hak to laugh even harder making me even more confused as to what I was not getting. I looked at the side to send a questioning look at Shin-Ah. All he could do was shrug his shoulders at me, just as confused as I was.

Yun sighed as he spoke to Yona, "Why did you have to make an impulsive decision like that before discussing with us first? Do you know what kind of position you put us in?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it," she replied, she turned to me, "But maybe we should tell them." All of their eyes were on Shin-Ah and I.

"Tell us what exactly?" I asked, both curious and irritated that they wouldn't just spit it out already.

"Oh nothing special," Yun said in sarcasm as he pointed a thumb at Yona, "Just that she arranged a meeting with the Pirate's Captain for tomorrow morning. Seriously, what if they take our stuff?" So, we were actually going to meet a bunch of pirates on a pirate ship? I was both excited and worried. It was not every day that you meet real pirates.

"Look, the meeting was solely my decision," she said to him, "You don't have to come if you're afraid."

"Don't take me for a coward," he argued, "I'm going with you."

"I will accompany you as well," Kija offered.

I looked at Shin-Ah as he nodded his head in agreement. I added, "We're in." They all looked at us again before looking away. My brow twitched, "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" They finally agreed to let me in on the loop.

"Well… You see…" Kija started, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed nervously, "We found the Green Dragon…"

"Really?!" I said in excitement. We would finally be able to leave soon. But why wasn't he already here with us? They all looked like they weren't exactly thrilled to tell me something.

"Yeah… About that..." Kija continued, "As it turns out, The Green Dragon is the pervert you mentioned the other night…" I felt all eyes on me as if waiting to see my reaction. His words were very slowly processing in my brain. "Haha. What are the odds, right?" He added after a while to lighten the mood. Seriously, what _were_ the odds? Out of everyone, I could have bumped into it had to be the Green Dragon. Why did the Green Dragon have to be a pervert? My luck had suddenly run out it seemed.

"If you are going to come along with us tomorrow morning," Yun cut in, "You will run into him again."

I sighed, finally having done processing the idea that I'd have to be around the pervert again, "Whatever." I didn't really care. It wasn't like I was going to be alone with him. And I could always make good on my threats. Though, he was one of the dragons. I would have to make nice if he did decide to join us. But I wasn't going to just let him speak to me the way he had. _I'll just stick close to Shin-Ah._

"You are taking it a lot better than we thought you would," Yun said with surprise.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's not like I was afraid of him or anything. I just didn't like what he said to me. I always have the option of throwing him overboard if he gets in my face again tomorrow."

I heard Hak snigger, "I'd like to see that." I grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up.

The rest of the night was spent eating, Yun teasing Yona and Hak on their 'flirting' and Hak showing me the basics of using the daggers as weapons. I was definitely an amateur and it showed. But he was surprisingly patient with me. Shin-Ah had watched on the sidelines and I knew how hard it was for him to not get involved. But he managed to keep himself from intruding and just watched on. I had shot him a few reassuring glances and smiles so that he knew that I was doing fine and he didn't need to worry. It meant a lot to me that he kept his word even though it was hard for him. He was always there for me, protecting me and taking care of me. It was hard for him to let me learn to protect myself. But he did it for me. _Oh, Shin-Ah_ , I said deep in my thoughts and in my heart, _I am really falling for you_. I wanted to become strong enough to be able to protect him as he had done for me countless times. I also have friends I needed to protect. I had so much to lose now. I was determined to becoming stronger. For my friends and the man I had started to fall for.

XX

All six of us stood on the pirate's ship side by side, surrounded by men and a lone older woman with a long pipe in her hands as her eyes sized us up. I stayed as close to Shin-Ah as I could but it was not time for us to hold each other's hands. He seemed to understand that.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Kitten," the man from a few days earlier spoke to me as he walked to stand in front of me. I decided to ignore his words or I may mess things up for Yona. Though his flirty smile made me want to punch his face in. He stepped closer to me as if he were about to grab my hand, but Shin-Ah stepped in front of me to prevent him from doing so. "Oh my," the man said as he looked at my masked friend, "What a terrifying mask." He faked a cough in his hand before he spoke, "We will talk again later." He winked at me before moving to stand in the sidelines where the other pirates stood, watching us.

"Hi, my name is Yona. Are you the Captain of this ship?" Yona finally spoke, introducing herself with a polite smile.

"Yep," the older woman replied, "That's me. Captain Gigan. So, Jae-Ha tells me you wanna help us out. That the reason you graced my ship with your presence?" This woman did not sound at all impressed.

"Yes," Yona nodded her head, keeping her smile.

The woman suddenly walked over to Shin-Ah, looking up at him, "What's under the freaky mask?"

As if on pure instinct, I moved in front of him, "The mask stays on."

"Excuse me?" she said at me, staring me down.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "He doesn't like taking it off. You have no business making him take it off if he doesn't want to. No one has the right to make another person do anything they don't want." I really stood by that principle. No one should have to do things they don't want to do just to please another person. It should be their choice to make, not someone else's. The topic brought back some painful memories but I pushed them down.

Captain Gigan stared me down before she smirked at me, "You have nerve, kid. I like that." Her smirk fell from her lips as she stared passed me, "But the fact is I don't need some sissy on board who won't show his face." I bit my tongue, trying not to snap at her for calling him that. Shin-Ah was not a sissy! She looked at us all, "I run a tight ship. I got no room on this vessel for people who I don't trust with my life."

"But you need manpower," Hak cut in. "Don't you, Captain? Give us a shot."

Captain Gigan smirked at us, "I'll consider it if you can beat every single one of these dumbasses."

As she spoke, Shin-Ah literally pushed me by the shoulder to stand beside Yona and Yun. I really wanted to fight alongside them but he shook his head at me. He was right for not letting me in. Every single one of them had some form of a weapon. I had my twin daggers strapped in an 'x' shape behind my lower back but I knew that using when I had just started training with them was not the smartest idea. For one, I could accidentally really hurt someone. I wasn't skilled enough to land careful blows with minimal damage yet. Not like the three of them. I knew and understood why he had made me stand back. But I still didn't like being sidelined.

Shin-Ah stood in the centre with Hak and Kija, surrounded by a great number of armed pirates. I couldn't help but find them all cool as they stood back to back, ready to fight. All three of them looked excited to start.

A pirate with a red bandana spoke, "Don't you think that's a little unfair to them considering how badly they're outnumbered?" True. They were outnumbered but somehow I felt like that didn't matter. I felt like they could handle it. It was then that I realized that this would really be the first time I see Shin-Ah fight.

"You're on to something," Hak spoke, confidence in his voice with his free hand on his hip, "The odds are stacked against us. Huh?" he questioned his two comrades. They both nodded in agreement.

"Thankfully I can take them all out by myself," Hak and Kija said in unison.

"I'd like to see you try!" one of the pirates shouted, causing the lot of them to rush forward.

Seeing the three of them fighting together was amazing. It was almost like they were all in perfect sync with each other. It was a sight to see and it made me realize that I had a long way to go if I wanted to be anywhere close to their level. I could see long nights of training in my near future. But Shin-Ah was the one who caught my eye the most. There was nothing like seeing the man you're heart ached for fighting with such precision. It was strange to see how capable he was in a fight when he was so gentle with me. He was a lovable badass.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, "What a show, am I right?"

I brow twitched at the sound of the Green Dragon's voice in my ear, "Get off me."

"No, no. That's not very nice," he said to me, "I just want to get to know you, Kitten."

I brushed his arm off my shoulder as I turned to him with a heated glare, "First of all, my name isn't 'Kitten', it's Skyrah. And second of all. And I can't stress this enough. Don't. Touch. Me." I wanted to say that I'd punch him or something but I feel like he would just end up liking that or taking it as an invitation.

"Skyrah?" he said, flashing me a smile, "What a uniquely beautiful name." I felt an arm wrap around my chest, pulling me against the owner. I knew instantly who the arm belonged to.

The man looked nervous as he spoke, "Oh would you look at that, show's over."

"So, how'd we do, Captain? We knocked them all out," we heard Hak's voice from the middle. Shin-Ah hesitantly let me go as everyone's attention was on Hak. "Want us on your side now?"

The man added, "There's no use resisting, Boss. It's kind of like having three more of me in the group. And with their strength, we would be completely unstoppable."

Captain Gigan seemed to think about it before agreeing, "You passed the test."

Yona spoke in relief from a few feet from me, "I'm so glad."

"Yeah," Yun added with a nod of his head.

"Now, don't start celebrating yet, little missy," the Captain said to her, stepping closer. "What skills you got that I might need?"

Yun was the first to answer her, "I don't believe in violence. So, I'm not going to fight. But I can do just about anything else. I know how to cook, to sow, and to hunt. I can treat injuries. I know how to make certain explosives." I knew most of that but he surprised me with the explosives part. "And I'm gorgeous." I had to stop myself from sighing. Of course, he would add that in.

"That ain't too bad," she answered him before turning to Yona, "So," she pointed at her with her pipe, "What about you?" Yona looked at her as the Captain's eyes narrowed, "Why should I let you join my crew?"

"I have skills," Yona answered her, "But they aren't as practical as the others."

"So, you're useless." _Harsh._ "The last thing that I need is a little girl getting in the way."

"But, Ma'am-" Yona tried to argue but got cut off.

"Think I should just let you help out just because you hate Yang Kum-Ji?"

 _Yang-who?_ I asked in my head. Now that I really thought about it. I wasn't exactly aware of the reason why we were on this pirate ship. No one bothered to explain it to me. I'd have to remember to ask someone later.

She continued, "We all want revenge, Sweetheart. But you have to have a lot more than your feelings to sail with me and my boys. Now go back home and play with your dollies."

"She comes with us as part of the package," Kija came to Yona's defense. "We make no exceptions." I hadn't gotten involved because I knew that the only way to prove yourself to this woman was to do it on your own. If I interfered it would make matters worse for her. Not better.

"Kija," Yona spoke to him, "It's alright. Captain Gigan has a valid point. That being said," she paused as if in deep thought. Her next words were spoken with conviction, "I will fight. I'll just have to do it alone." I couldn't help but smile proudly at her. That was my friend.

"Okay then. Let's see if you got what it takes to run with us," Captain Gigan decided. "If you can prove to me that you're willing to risk your life for our cause than you can stay on board." Her eyes narrowed, "But if you can't cut it, you're off my ship." Yona nodded in understanding and agreement. The Captain turned to me, "And you." She pointed at me, "I already know you have a mouth on ya. But that ain't what's gonna cut it if you want to stay on board."

I could feel all of my friends' eyes on me. I sighed as I walked past her towards one of her many pirates. This one was the one with the red bandana. He looked up at me in a daze, barely gaining back his bearing after the fight. I offered him my hand to take. He just looked at it questioningly with a pink tint in his cheeks. "Just take my damn hand," I snapped at him. My patience was wearing thin and I did not like how many eyes were staring me down.

He hesitantly reached his hand up towards mine. I took his hand, concentrating my ability. I envision my energy going into his body as I had down so many times before.

"What is she doing?" the Green Dragon asked in confusion.

"Just wait and see," Hak answered, I could hear his smirk in his voice.

I let go of the boy's hand and took a few steps back. His eyes blinked up at me as he slowly stood up. He then looked at his hand in front of his face, flexing his fingers. "What?" he let out. He looked at me with questioning eyes, "What did you do? I feel like…"

"You didn't just get your ass handed to you?" I finished for him, crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded his head at me. "Yeah. I gave you some of my energy so you'd feel better. You're welcome." I turned my head to the Captain, "That's my skill. I can 'recharge' your men when they get too tired." I made quotation marks when I said the word. I wasn't affected much by providing the boy with my energy. It wasn't like it was with the sick village people that were on the brink of death. This was a cakewalk in comparison. So long as nobody got too injured I would be fine with energy transferring. I was already feeling my own energy being restored as the minutes ticked by. I couldn't help but compare myself to a walking, talking energy drink. I sighed in my head at the thought.

"How is this possible?" the Green Dragon spoke with a bewildered expression.

"She's not one of the dragons, Jae-Ha?" Captain Gigan asked him.

He shook his head, "No. Not that I know of." He paused in thought, "But when I first saw her I could feel that there is something different about her. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Welcome to the club," Kija said as Shin-Ah nodded his head in agreement.

"Can you do it to me?" one of the pirates asked.

"Me too!

"And me!"

I was now surrounded by many pirates who wanted me to give them my energy. I was stunned as they all looked eagerly at me. I did not know what to do in this situation because it had been the first time so many people were on me. My words were caught in my throat as I looked at their pleading eyes.

"On second thought…" one of the pirates said as they all moved several steps back

"Maybe not," another one said with a sweat drop and a nervous smile.

I blinked at their sudden change in mood. I turned to look over my shoulder to see that Shin-Ah was now standing right behind me as if to protect me from the men that had surrounded only moments ago. I mouthed the words 'thank you' as I smiled up at him. He nodded his head once.

I heard a sigh from a few feet away from me before Captain Gigan spoke, "Fine. You're in. But only because I find that strange ability of yours could be useful to us."

I nodded, containing my relief, "Understood." Now, it was Yona's turn to show them what she was made of. I had absolute faith that she would pull it off. That girl had a way of surprising you when you least expected it.

 **Author's Note: Welp, not what Skye was expecting but she's got to deal with Jae-Ha being the Green Dragon. Skye is not happy about it and Shin-Ah is not liking the attention she was getting from other males. Plus, Skye wants to punch Jae-Ha put can't because she doesn't want to mess anything up for Yona. Ugh, put what will happen once they join the Pirates officially? Will she finally be able to take her aggression out on him or...?**

See you next chapter!


	21. Test

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long everyone! I have no internet at my new place and I'm not sure when it'll be getting installed because the cable needed for it was cut off or something -.- Therefore, they need to repair it before I can get it. I'm not sure when that will be. And I can't use my data or I'll go over and have to to pay for it. So, unfortunately, this might be one of the only times I'll be able to update in a while. (Unless I can go somewhere {like tonight} where there is wifi) Again, I'm sorry!**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Hahaha. That's too funny. They are adorable. Jae-Ha is not done yet though. XD**

 **VampireSiren- Soon she won't be able to stop herself... or will something else happen? Hmmm. Hak is developing a brotherly attachment to Skye. He wants her to be able to defend herself if there's no one there to protect her. He knows that she has Shin-Ha but it doesn't stop him from being the 'big-bro'. And Jae-Ha has yet to get it through his head but he will (eventually) and their relationship will change. Thank you for letting me know you don't mind the 'M' rating. The love potion chapter will be in the story. It's too funny to pass up. I'm actually looking forward to writing it.**

 **Cerlia- My writing has improved? I'm so happy to hear that! (Though, I think this one was a little rush because I don't have much time on Wifi nowadays.) But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **PS: Now that I know that changing the rating to "m" isn't an issue, it'll be changed by next chapter. There will be more swearing and explicit scenes. Just letting you all know.**

 **PSS: Thank you all that have faved and followed my story! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXI**

 **The Test**

After the display of my abilities, Captain Gigan turned her attention back to Yona. I knew that whatever she would have to do to prove herself worthy of being on this ship she would pass. But I couldn't help but feel myself worry. Yona had become kind of like a sister to me. No matter how much faith I had for her, I couldn't help but feel concern for the girl. All I wanted was to see her succeed.

"I have to risk my life for the cause? What will I have to do?" Yona questioned the ship's Captain.

"You can't fight or protect yourself, which makes you a liability to us," Captain Gigan explained to her, "If you want to join my crew, you'll have to prove you got what it takes to do so. And show me you got the will to fight inside ya." She paused, "I want you to bring me some Cheonsu plants." There was a chorus of gasps from the crew which only caused my worry to increase. What exactly was she asking Yona to do?

"But, Captain, there's no way that-" one of the pirates spoke before he was cut off.

"It's not like you can do it instead," Captain spoke up. "Not with like a figure like that." I tilted my head to the side wondering what someone's figure would have to do with any of this.

"What's a Cheonsu plant?" Yun asked in curiosity.

"A medicinal herb that only grows on the Cape of No Return. And drastically shortens the recovery times for illnesses and injuries. Basically a cure-all."

"A cure-all?!" Yun questioned in awe. No doubt he was thinking about adding it to his stock.

"But do you really need it when Skyrah is able to-" Kija was hit over the head by Yun.

"You idiot, don't you understand that if anything happened that prevented her from using her ability that those plants would be useful?" Yun explained it to him.

Kija rubbed his sore head, "That makes sense."

Captain Gigan nodded her head, "Though her ability can come in handy, we have to plan ahead and take into account anything that may happen." She stared into my eyes, "I also assume that your ability does come with its limits. Am I wrong?"

I nodded my head, "I pass out if I use too much of it at a given time."

She turned back to Yona and pointed at her, "And that is precisely why, you missy, will go get us those plants." She stepped closer to her, "Oh yeah. Those plants are located in a dangerous part where there's a steep cliff. And you have to carry out this mission all by yourself." My uneasiness only grew as I heard that.

"I figured those were the rules," Yona answered as if not at all bothered by what was said to her.

"Yona, that's crazy," Yun said to her with concern. I couldn't help but agree with him. Some part of me wanted to go with her or even do it for her. But I knew this was something she had to do on her own. I hated that I felt useless.

"Yun," she called his name as she turned to him with a serious and determined expression, "It's fine. I have to do this." She turned to me to send me a reassuring smile, "I can't let you shoulder all the responsibility of healing these men. Not when I can do something about it." I felt touched that she would think about me at a time like this. I wanted to tell her that I would shoulder it all and that she didn't need to risk her life for me. She looked away, "And prove my worth."

My hands tightened into fists at my sides and I bit my lower lip. She didn't need to prove her worth. It made me angry that she had to do this. Yona was capable of a great many things. She had brought us all together. She was the centre of this entire group. She had more than proved herself to us. But I bit down my thoughts because I knew there was nothing for me to say that would change her mind. I know that if I had been in her shoes I'd be doing the same thing.

"How very brave of you," Captain Gigan said to her before turning to the Green Dragon, "Jae-Ha, take her to the cliff."

"Aye, aye, Captain," he said, sounding uninterested.

Yona turned to us with a smile on her face, "I guess the next time you see me, I'll be a pirate." I really hoped that nothing bad would happen. I watched in silence as she went on her lone mission without us at her side.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Yun asked as he stepped closer to me to ask his question. I knew that he was scared that something would happen to her and she would get hurt. Everyone in this group was in their own way worried about the redhead.

I turned to him and shrugged my shoulders. I attempted a joke to lighten the mood, "I can see Life Energies, not the future."

"I know that!" he shouted at me in annoyance, pouting and crossing his arms. "I just wished there was more I could do."

"Aw," I said with a smile as I teased him, "It's adorable when you worry about her, Little Bro." I giggled at him as I saw his cheeks tint pink.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" he feigned ignorance, "And I'm not your brother. Geez, you are so annoying."

I laughed, "It got your mind off it, didn't it?" He turned to look at me in surprise. I sent him another smile as he lowers his head and muttered the word 'thanks'.

"Am I your big brother too?" Kija said suddenly in my face with an excited grin on his face.

"Hmm," I let out, faking a thinking expression, "More like an annoying cousin." His face dropped as he seemed like he was about to cry. I heard Hak snigger from behind me.

"Why?" Kija said as he pouted.

"Don't you already have your Dragon brothers?" I asked him. His face suddenly lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"That's right!" he grinned as put his arm around Shin-Ah, "I have my little brother!" I rolled my eyes as I smiled at the two of them. I had the craziest family. But I cared about each of them very deeply. I was glad I had been able to get their minds off of being worried about Yona. But it hadn't lasted long as we sat on the ship waiting for her to complete her trial.

 _Please, Yona_ , I thought in my head. _Return to us safe and sound. We are all waiting for you._

XX

Hak was no longer able to sit still to wait for Yona to return to us and demanded to Captain to bring us to her. The rest of us joined as we walked towards the cliff where Yona had gone to complete her test. My mind had drowned out all the conversations around me as I kept my eyes forward in anticipation of seeing my sister from another mister. It was almost as if nothing else mattered because I knew that everyone else that I cared about was safe and near me. But Yona was far from my sight and in potential danger.

The very moment I saw a little bit of red hair blowing in the wind was the moment my body instinctively ran towards her to engulf her in a hug, "Yona!" I heard her laughing as she returned my hug. I pulled apart to smile at her, "I'm glad you are safe and sound! Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" Didn't It meant I didn't feel worried though. She smiled at me but I could tell there was something that was keeping her from being proud of her accomplishment.

"Yona!" Yun's voice was heard as he also wrapped her in a tight embrace, "Never do something so reckless again!" I couldn't help but smile. Poor Ao was also being crushed from being Yona. Shin-Ah seemed worried about his little furry companion as he and the other two male came up to the four of us.

"Where is my hug, Kitten?" I heard Jae-Ha's flirty voice whispered in my ear as I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I was not at all pleased.

I elbowed him in the gut, pulling away to glare up at him, "I keep telling you to stop touching me."

He grinned down at me after straightening back up, "What would be the fun in that?"

"Can we go back to talking business?" Captain Gigan questioned us as she stepped forward with the rest of her group. "Or are you two not done flirting yet?"

I blinked, my mouth open at the implication of her words, "I… He… No!" I shook my head over and over again as if trying to shake the ridiculous and horrifying thought off of my mind. "Ew," I grimaced.

The Captain let out a short, amused laugh, "Looks like this one is unaffected by your charm, Jae-Ha."

He shrugged his shoulders as if unaffected by her comment, "She just hasn't warmed up to me yet." He looked back down at me to send me a wink causing me to send him a look of disgust before I moved away to stand behind Shin-Ah. It had surprised me that he had stayed to the side instead of getting himself involved.

Captain Gigan turned her attention back to Yona, "Have you got the plants?" Yona fished the plants from her bag at her hip to show it to her. "Excellent. Well, you've proven yourself worthy." I smiled in relief at her words. "You can become one of-"

"I can't," Yona cut her off. I blinked as she said that wondering why she could decline. "I cheated," she said. I frowned, not believing that she would do that. I listened as she explained herself. "Jae-Ha helped me when I was in trouble." He what? I looked at the pervert in surprise. His eyes had widened in shock at her confession. "A giant wave swallowed me and left me hanging at the edge of the cliff. Jae-Ha rescued me before I fell from the cliff. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." It was hard to believe that the flirt would be her hero in this situation. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

"So, are you giving up?" Captain Gigan asked her with her arms crossed.

"No chance," she answered with the determination that I admired. "I'll get more. And all by myself."

The Captain looked surprised for a second before she started to laugh, "If Jae-Ha left a woman just thrown in the sea to die then I'd have to toss his fat, charming ass in myself just to teach him a lesson." I looked at Jae-Ha who closed his eyes, crossed his arms and smiled in agreement. She walked forward to Yona, grabbing her chin, "Looks like your eyes are red. You must have been crying a tone."

Yona argued, "It's not my fault. Salt water got in them." I bit my lip to try to keep my laughter inside. That was a lame excuse. I knew she must have been scared of doing her test but she overcame it with her willpower. She keeps amazing me every day.

"Your hands are all scratched up and your legs are still shaking," she teased some more, moving Yona's face from side to side. "You got a lot of guts girl. People like you stick by their comrade even when they're back into a corner and the pressures hot." She let her face go and straighten up, "You're just the kind of dumbass I want on my crew." My face fell. I was beginning to think that this woman thought of us all as dumbasses. I sighed in my head. "Welcome aboard!" She turned around and walked away from us.

Jae-Ha patted Yona's head, "That means you're a pirate, kiddo. Nicely done." He turned to me and winked at me before following behind his Captain.

I heatedly glared at his back. Hak walked to my side with a smirk on his lips. "Don't you even dare say anything," I warned him as our group started to walk away from the cliff and to the camp that we would be building.

He raised his hands up in mock surrender, "Do I even need to?"

"What are you both talking about?" Kija questioned, confused.

"Isn't it obvious? The Green Dragon is interested in Skyrah," Yun said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Interested?" Kija blinked at is trying to decipher a code.

"He wants to sleep with her," Hak blurted out. My eyes widened in alarm at his words. I suddenly felt very small as negative thoughts ran through my mind. I could see Shin-Ha tense as he walked close beside me.

"But I believed that Shin-Ha was the only one to sleep with her?" Kija asked still confused and innocent. I could now feel Shin-Ha's eyes on me. I knew he took the phrase as the literal meaning and not the sexual one but it still made my cheeks heat up.

 _Oh. Oh my god. No._ I mean, Kija was right. But at the same time, he was wrong due to Hak's actual meaning. Thinking of sleeping like that with Shin-Ha… I shook the thought away, not really ready to think about that level of intimacy even if I had accepted my growing feeling for the boy. Plus, we weren't actually officially dating.

"You're an oblivious and stupid White Snake," Hak teased him for not knowing the real meaning.

"I am not!" Kija shouted, taking Hak's bait, "Take that back!"

I sighed at the two of them in annoyance and impatience.

"I don't get it either…" Yona mumbled out, embarrassed.

"It's better if you don't," Yun and I said at the same time.

 **Author's Note: Well, they are all pirates now. There was more I wanted to write but I felt that this was a good end to the chapter. Plus, I'll be adding a few new segments not in the anime/manga next chapter before the real fighting begins.**

 **See you all next Chapter!**


	22. I Told You 'No!

**Author's Note: Still bothering someone's wifi. But I should be getting my own this weekend! yay!**

 **ATTENTION: This chapter was rewritten. I got a comment and realized that they were completely right. I had made Jae-Ha sound terrible. I was also pissed at the whole thing. So I did my best to correct it. I want you all to know that the way I wrote Jae-Ha's character was based on how Skyrah saw him as. Her perception was bias and in the chapter, you see why. Jae-Ha is NOT the creep I have written him out to be. Everyone's perception of someone is different based on situations, beliefs and etc. I hope I have explained it enough. Again, I am sorry to the people who read the previous chapter and how it was handled. I took your criticism to heart and hope that I have improved this chapter. Thank you.**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Kija is so oblivious it's kinda adorable though lol Yes. It'll be more mature from now own. There will still be some not so mature content but it'll progress further and further to explicit themes. But first, some things are going to happen. You will see. (steamy scenes to come in further chapters but they are coming)**

Enjoy!

 **Chapter XXII**

 **I Told You 'No!'**

It had been a long, tiring day. I still couldn't believe that we had been recruited by a band of pirates to take down the man in power in this town. I had yet to ask anyone who he was or what he had done to piss everyone off so bad. Maybe I didn't want to know.

"Skye," I heard my man being called by Shin-Ah. I turned my head to the side to look at him. He sat himself beside me as I was waiting for Yona to come to join us. She had run off on her own when I had approached her to try to talk her into letting me heal her hands for her. She had been insistent in refusing me. So much that she left and Ao had gone to keep the girl company. I wasn't so much concerned for her when Hak had moved to follow after her after some time.

I raised a brow at my friend, "Hm?"

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "Oi, Kitten!"

My head snapped to watch as the Green Dragon waved his hand at me with a huge grin on his face. I glared at the man that was approaching me. I had never wanted to disappear as much as I wanted to at that moment. "My name is Skyrah. Stop being an asshole!" I hissed at him.

He laughed off my words, "Such a beauty as yourself shouldn't be kept away from everyone." He reached us and held his hand out to me, "Coming with me. We will have fun. That much I can promise you."

"No," I said as I looked away from him.

"I have to admit that it isn't often I get rejected," he said with amusement. "It makes me want you more." I felt Shin-Ah tense as his words. I looked towards my friend to see that his teeth were clenched. He must not like how Jae-Ha was speaking to me.

"I'm perfectly fine here with Shin-Ah," I informed the pervert. I may have gotten close to the others but I still very much enjoyed being alone with Shin-Ah. Even if we did not talk much with one another, just being by his side was enough.

"I'm sure your protective brother will not mind if a borrow you for the night," Jae-Ha insisted. Did he really think that Shin-Ah was my brother? The thought was ridiculous to me. I sure hope he wouldn't be, seeing as I had feelings for him.

"I'm not…" Shin-Ah replied as he looked up at the Green Dragon, "Her brother." Him speaking was a shock to me. Why did he pick now to say something? Why did he make it a point to tell him that I wasn't his sister? I started to think of wishful thoughts involving him wanting more...

Jae-Ha's head tilted as he frowned down at the both of us. He looked between the two of us before he smiled, "A love rival then?" My cheeks heated up at his words and my heartbeat picked up. He smirked down at Shin-Ah, "I hope you don't mind a little bit of competition then. She will be mine."

"No," Shin-Ah said as if it were the end of the conversation. He stood up and took a step towards Jae-Ha. I was frantic to stand up and rush to the front of him, placing my hands on his chest to keep him from doing anything that wasn't necessary. This situation reminded me a lot of when we had first met Yona. "Skye." I knew he was silently asking me to move out of his way.

I shook my head, "This isn't-" I was cut off as arms pulled me way from Shin-Ah. My back was pressed firmly onto a chest. I knew immediately that I was being held by someone other than Shin-Ah. As if the realization had triggered something deep inside me, I started to tremble with fear and panic. I could feel the sting of unshed tears in my eyes. I closed my eyes, attempting to keep myself together. _Don't go there, Skyrah. Don't think about that._ I tried to focus on the voices around me.

"You can't keep her to herself," I heard my captor's voice from the top of my head.

Shin-Ah let out an uncharacteristic growl but let his voice dangerously low, "Let Skye go."

I kept trying to focus on their voices but soon my mind wandered to a time before I had met Shin-Ah. A time where I did not let anyone close to me. A time I was alone. A time where I had drowned out everything I felt. But they were rushing to the surface now. All I could feel was the shame, the disgust and the…

 _I'm so scared…_

"I told you 'No'!" I screamed out, twisting my body around and kneeing my captor in the crotch and then elbowing him in the face when he doubled over. My body froze in fear as my eyes widened, looking at my ex-boyfriend. He was all I could see. I could still feel his hands on my body. I can still feel my clothes being ripped by force. I can still feel the way he had hit me and choked me when I had refused him. He had attempted to take something so precious to me. He had seen me as a possession. I had just been a prize to him. Someone he could control and do whatever he wanted to. And he had almost succeeded.

I was reliving every little thing he did to me at this moment. I had been a fool to have dated him in the first place. I had known something was off about him. I had known and ignored it. It was all my fault. I should have done something. I shouldn't have….

 _Oh God._ My body shook as I fell to my knees in despair and fear. Why wasn't I running away? _Run, Skyrah._ _He will try again. Run!_

" _Skye!"_ I heard a distant, familiar voice call my name but I continued to tremble, holding onto my arms and rocking myself back and forth in an attempt to calm myself down. I could feel the tears cascading down my cheeks like a waterfall.

" _What the hell happened? "_ I heard another familiar voice just as distant as the other.

" _Skyrah? Are you alright?"_ This one was female.

" _Yona, what happened?"_ A fourth voice questioned.

The female voice answered, " _I'm not sure. Jae-Ha, what happened?"_

 _Jae-Ha._ That name sounded familiar.

 _"I'm at a loss myself,"_ a new voice answered.

" _It has to be something. She's never like this,"_ the fourth spoke again.

" _Skye,"_ the first voice spoke to me again. I shook my head over and over again, willing the voices to be quiet. The fear had taken over. I wanted this pain in my chest to go away. " _Look at me. Please. " _The way the voice pleaded to me caused me to hesitantly open my eyes. I was afraid I would see my ex again and that he would hurt me again. But instead, I was faced with a familiar mask.

"Shin-Ah," I spoke with relief. As soon as he nodded his head at me to confirm that he was who I said was the moment I had thrown my arms around his torso and began to cry in his chest. I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around me as if worried he would hurt me. I felt a wave of comfort, safety, and warmth as I was wrapped in his arms. I wasn't back in the past. My ex couldn't hurt me again. I was safe with Shin-Ah.

"Skyrah," I heard Yona from somewhere nearby, "Are you okay? You had us all worried."

I pulled away from Shin-Ah to look at my friends, wiping the tears from my eyes, "Sorry. Just panicked for a bit." I smiled at them to reassure them, "I'm fine now though."

I turned my attention to Jae-Ha who was standing off to the side with a bruise on his cheek and a bleeding nose. It was a reminder that I had hit him. Though, it was odd that he had two face injuries instead of one. Had I hit him more than once? It didn't matter now. He was no longer the ex I feared but just the same old, harmless pervert from before. I realized that I wasn't as over what had happened to me in the past like I had tried to believe. I had put that fear in a box deep inside of me. Now that it has been unleashed and I knew I had people that were there for me, I felt a sort of weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was safe with them. I had friends that cared. I was not alone. Shin-Ah had reached me.

"I've got to say. My love rival is some serious competition. He throws a mean punch," he added as he joked as if to try to lighten the mood. The second injury to his face must have come from Shin-Ah then.

"Love rival?" Kija questioned with a tilt of his head. Hak sniggered at his obliviousness. Yun sighed as he looked at Yona who was giggling. "Wait," Kija said as if a light bulb lit on top of his head, "You mean Shin-Ah?!"

Jae-Ha blinked at him, "Obviously. Who else would I be talking about?"

I couldn't help but feel some sort of sensation in my chest knowing that Shin-Ah had protected me and reached me in my most vulnerable state. Just moments ago, I had been in my most terrifying nightmare. But at this moment all I could feel was my feelings for him grow once again. No matter how many friends and allies we got, he was always the person my heart called out to.

XX

After we had enjoyed a feast on Captain Gagan's ship, Shin-Ah and I had sneaked away to be alone on the deck. The night breeze felt nice as it blew past me. I leaned my elbows on the railing to look at the ocean in front of us. The stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. It was a perfect end to a long day. I was thankful that no one had really pushed the topic of my meltdown. Nor did they judge me for it. Though I knew that they all were curious to know what could have had me fall apart that way. I was angry at myself for letting myself show them that side. I always wanted to be strong.

"Skye," I looked to my side to see that Shin-Ah was looking down at me. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if trying to form the words or think of how to say what he was about to say. He shifted so all of his body was facing mine, "I…" He looked down, "I'm sorry."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, "Why are you sorry? There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"I never asked for permission," he answered me.

It suddenly clicked what he meant by his words. "Oh," I let out. It was true that most times he touched me that he didn't ask me. But with him it was different. I wanted him to touch me. He was the only person that it felt okay with. I sighed, looking back at the ocean, "I never minded. I'd tell you if I didn't want you to." _I really like it when you touch me_ , I said in my mind. My cheeks flushed at the thought. "I feel safe with you."

"Skye," I looked back to meet his gaze before he continued, "I-"

"Hope I'm not interrupting," I heard Jae-Ha's voice cut in. I had to hold in a groan. Shin-Ah shielded me with his body as his body tensed, ready for a fight.

"What do you want?" I asked, not really caring. I walked passed Shin-Ah, making sure to send him a reassuring smile to say that I was going to be fine before turning back to the pirate.

"I wanted to apologize. I have never have laid a hand on a pretty girl without her permission," he said to me. "It was very unbecoming of a gentleman such as myself to pursue you so intently. I hope you can forgive-"

I cut him off as I turned to glare at him, "Forgive you? Why would I forgive you? I'm not some damn prize you can win!" I yelled at him, "I'm not a belonging! Or something someone can own!"

He facial expression turned serious which was odd to see, "Yes. I know. I know that better than anyone." He sighed, "I owe you a greater apology if that is how I have been making you out to feel and treated you. I really did not mean to. I know better than anyone," he looked up at the sky, "That a person should never lose their freedom." I suddenly felt an odd understanding of him. From his words, I could tell that something had happened to him. He looked back down at me with a genuine smile, "I hope that we can start fresh. I promise I am not the jerk you have come to believe I am. I will not touch you unless you have given me permission to do so. You have my word."

I realized then that I may have been wrong this whole time. Ever since I had met Jae-Ha in the town and he had flirted with me I had projected negative feelings from the past on to him. It had been the first time a guy had shown that much interest in me and I had automatically made him seem like the worst kind of human being. He hadn't really done anything wrong. If I really thought back to all our encounters, I realized that his eyes were watchful as he flirted with me. And he never crossed any lines. I couldn't really explain it. It was like he was testing me. And now that I really looked at him, I knew that my instincts didn't tell me that he was dangerous. They told me that he was safe. That I could trust him.

"Then why didn't you listen to me when I told you to stop?" I questioned him, now that we were finally having a civil conversation.

He looked at me with a knowing smile, "The day I met you in town, there was something almost haunting in your eyes. Something that reminded me a lot of myself." I wondered what he meant by that. He sighed as he looked away as if in deep thought, "I guess I was curious on what you might do if I pushed you a little more. But I swear, I didn't mean you any harm. It just looked to me as if you were keeping something bottled up. I should have gone about it a different way then I did," He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to me, "But I was right, wasn't I?" I remained silent as I listened to him. This whole time I had been really wrong about him. I had made him out into a monster without giving him a real chance. "You don't have to tell me the details. Though, I was also wrong." This got my attention as I perked up in curiosity. "I thought that maybe it had something with your friend over there," he pointed his chin to Shin-Ah who tensed.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "That maybe he was the one causing you to be haunted. But I see now that I was wrong. He is the one protecting you not the one hurting you, right?" I nodded my head, thinking about how Shin-Ah could never hurt me. The thought was ridiculous. But now it made sense why Jae-Ha had done what he did. He thought Shin-Ah had been hurting me in some way like an abuser. He had been trying to look out for me and, in the worse way possible, try to get me to open up about what was scaring me deep inside. He apologetically smiled before he turned to Shin-Ah, "I guess I owe you an apology as well. You weren't forcing her into anything. I was mistaken." He bowed his head, "It is just something I hate. When someone takes another's freedom away. I couldn't bear the thought that someone else was..." he stopped before he straightened up, "But I'm glad I was wrong in a way."

I sent him an understanding smile, "No. I get it. You did what you did to get me to talk. Just, next time, don't be a weirdo. Just ask me if something is wrong. I don't need to be thinking that you are someone you aren't when you are actually a nice guy."

He blinked at me as if stunned, "You... Accept my apology? Even after what I caused you to go through?"

I sighed deeply, "I mean. Part of it was my fault for projecting my past onto you. I knew you weren't him but somehow my mind just didn't want to make that distinction." I paused, "Maybe now I can start healing from what I went through. I was so caught up keeping it all inside for so long..." I shook my head, "In a way, I should thank you. You pushing me like that made me realize that I still have some things to go through." But I sent him a glare, "But I am pissed that you would even think Shin-Ah was the one to hurt me!"

"Yes. I see that now. You choose to be by his side," he smiled at us, "Your friendship is oddly endearing." I felt embarrassed by his words for some reason. "I hope that the three of us can start fresh. What do you say? Now that we got all that unpleasantness out of the way." He added, "Again, I will not touch you or call you by any other name but your own."

I thought about it before I nodded my head, "It's nice to meet you, Jae-Ha."

He smiled at me, "You as well, Skyrah." He looked at Shin-Ah, nodding his head at him. Alright then," he said, "I'm off." He jumped into the air, leaving the two of us alone again.

"What… just happened?" I questioned myself. I was glad that all that was over. And I was slightly ashamed of myself for letting my fears take control enough for me to let my perception of people get distorted so much. Now that I knew that my trauma from my past still affected me greatly, I could start to heal from it and become more aware of it. Jae-Ha had cared enough about my wellbeing to be seen as a villain. I won't let his kindness go in vain.

I turned back to look at Shin-Ah, "You were saying?"

"Will you give him permission?"

I thought about it before I shook my head, "Probably not. I don't want another freakout." I stretched my arms over my head before I turned back to look at the ocean, "I freak out when Kija even tries to touch me and he doesn't even flirt with me. Hak only touches me when we are sparring or if he is ruffling my hair but that just kind of reminds me of my dad."

I still had a ways to go before I would be okay with other people touching me. But at least now I really accepted this weakness of mine instead of denying it existed. That's right. Hak was like a big brother and felt familiar to me. Maybe that's why when he touched me it wasn't so bad. Yun hardly touched me but he was like a little brother and harmless. Yona was a girl so her touching me wasn't a big deal at all. At least there was some improvement. Now I would be more aware of whether or not I was projecting my feelings of fear on to people.

I felt the heat on my back before it caused me to turn around. I looked up at Shin-Ah as he looked down at me. My head tilted to the side, curious as to what he was doing so close to me. Our bodies were almost touching and it was causing me to become keenly aware of it. His hands went to either side of me, trapping me in.

"Why don't you freak out with me?"

That was a hard question to answer without confession my feelings to my best friend. And I was freaking out but in a whole different way. One of his hands went up to push his mask up slightly so that I was able to see his eyes. I couldn't breathe at the look he gave me. His eyes became bigger and bigger as his face came closer in view as he leaned in. It was painfully slow as I felt the desire to feel his lips crash upon mine in a heated, passionate kiss. What a strange day. How could I be thinking of something like this after what had happened hours ago? This boy was driving me crazy.

He stopped leaning in and straighten up, his eyes to the sea. He just kept starting out. I turned my body around to try to see what he was but, of course, I did not have his powerful sight.

"What is it, Shin-Ah?" I heard Yona ask as her footsteps came near. She was accompanied by the Captain of the ship.

"Ships."

"How many?" Captain Gigan inquired.

"7," he answered, "And a lot of armed men."

It reminded me of our objective of being on board this ship. It reminded me that we were there to stop a man. I still was not aware of what he had done but I would follow my friends. Though, I had to admit that I wasn't quite ready for what was to come.

 **Author's Note: Well, we know a little more about what Skye had to go through. Poor girl. At least she has Shin-Ah there for her. And finally, she and Jae-Ha have an understanding. Maybe now they can all be friends.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	23. Someone to Live For

**Author's Note: I have rewritten the previous chapter in case some of you have read the older version.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXIII**

 **Someone to Live For**

 **(3rd POV: Shin-Ah)**

He was sat, leaning his back on the wall as he half paid attention to the conversation in the cabin. Ao was nibbling some food from his lap but his main awareness was to the girl sitting next to him. He could feel the heat radiating from her body. It always put him at ease when she was close to him. Whenever she was away from sight was when he would use his ability just to find her and make sure she was okay. He knew that it was selfish of him to always want her to stay by his side. But he couldn't help the jealousy when another would be closer to her. He didn't know exactly when it really started. He hated it when someone else touched her. He really did not like when a fellow dragon had attempted to take her from him.

Yet, he realized that he hadn't been any better than the Green Dragon. He was treating the girl as his and his alone. She had never actually told him that she was his. He understood her feelings about being treated as a possession. He was angry with himself that he had become possessive over her. He knew better but he just couldn't bear the thought of losing her. She had been his first friend. She was there for him when no one else had been. She had made him see the light in the darkness. No, she _was_ the light. _His_ light.

There he was thinking of her as his again. He never saw her as a belonging or a thing to control. He would never see her that way. But thinking another man could take her away from him did not sit well with him. He remembered the night Hak had warned him to say his feelings for Skyrah. He remembered feeling confused as to what he was meant to confess to her. He thought that telling her that he hated seeing other guys touching her would make him feel better. Yet, he still felt as though there was something else he needed to tell her.

He remembered holding her in his arms and how it made him feel as though the rest of the world had faded away. He could not feel the pull of the Blue Dragon blood when he was touching her. All he could think about was her. He knew he had a duty to the Crimson King and he was willing to do it. However, Skyrah would always come first to him. It didn't matter if some ancient blood coursed through his veins. He would not let her get hurt.

He remembered her asking him to kiss him. It had stunned him but he had obliged her request. He didn't know what it meant. But he knew what it meant to him. He had to stop just as it began. Something deep inside of him had stirred. It was foreign to him. It was a deep desire to continue to kiss her and hold her. He wanted more of her but his fear that he would scare her away had stopped him. What had been wrong with him? What were these feelings? What were these thoughts? He had wanted to ask her why she had asked him to kiss him. But he was afraid to hear her answer.

He feared losing her so much that he had stopped himself countless times from asking her what it was that he felt for her. He knew that it was different from the way he felt for the others. Somehow, it felt deeper and stronger.

When the Green Dragon came along, he felt an emotion of anger as he would touch her. His anger had only grown when he had threatened to take her away and treated her as an object to be won. Jae-Ha wouldn't have her. He wasn't worthy of her.

But was Shin-Ah worthy of her? He was a monster that could kill people simply by looking them in the eyes. Yet, she had never been afraid of him. She always seemed grateful when he showed her his eyes. She never saw him as scary. Skyrah had always made him feel like a human. A human that she cared about. She had accepted him right away, even when he had told her everything. It still frightened him to show her his eyes. He was afraid that he would hurt her and that was the last thing he ever would want. Yet, when her eyes stared into his without a barrier and the way she looked at him… He wanted to see her looking at him that way more. There was no fear in her eyes. There was something else and it awoke a deep desire to keep her close to him.

No. He wasn't worthy of her. He was lucky enough just to be by her side let alone be able to touch her. He wondered why it didn't bother her to be touching a monster like him. No matter how many times she would reassure him, he still believed himself to be a thing to be feared. He still believed he didn't deserve the affection she showed him. But why did he feel like he couldn't live without it anymore? Without her? His future, he only saw it with her in it.

It made him remember the time in the cave when Skyrah had told him about love and what lovers were. Was what he was feeling for her love? Did he want her to be more than friends with him? He couldn't deny that he wanted to be something more than what the others were to her. Yet, he didn't want to be seen as a brother. It bothered him greatly that he couldn't figure it out. What was he feeling? What did he want?

He wanted to kiss her again but she hadn't asked him to since that day. He didn't want to risk upsetting her by doing something she wouldn't want. However, the need was getting to him. Why was he so desperate to taste her lips again? He wanted answers to all of his inner struggles and thoughts. He couldn't ask her. Could he ask someone else? But what would he say? How would he ask? He didn't even know where to start. All he knew was that he didn't want her with anyone else. That the thought upset him greatly. He really wanted to be the only one that could touch her, hold her… and kiss her. And he also wanted her to look at him like that again. The way she had looked at him the day they had kissed. It had pulled at his heart and something in his stomach. What was it anyway?

All he knew was that keeping his distance since becoming 'pirates' was becoming unbearable. He wanted to be close to her like it was before. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if they had just stayed in the cave. But then he remembered that being caged was not the answer. She wasn't some bird. He wanted her to be free. He wanted her to be happy. Would she be happier without him? He pondered the thought. It would break him to let her go but he would if it would mean she would be happiest that way. Her happiness meant more to him than his own. Besides, why would she rather be with him over someone less monstrous than him?

"Shin-Ah," he heard her voice call his name. It surprised him that it still caused his heart to skip a beat everytime she spoke his name, whether if it was his new given name or the nickname she had given him. He turned his head to look at her. He frowned to see that she looked upset. "The meeting is over. Let's go back to camp and get some sleep. Okay?"

He nodded his head as he stood up with Ao resting on his shoulder. He realized they were the last ones in. He moved to help her stand up as well. She took his hand without hesitation before starting to walk out of the cabin. He followed close behind her, "What's wrong?"

She stopped in her tracks just before exiting the threshold causing him to gently walk into her. She turned to look up at him. Her frown deepened making his heartache. He didn't like seeing her this way. He much preferred to see her smile. "The man we are after…" she spoke, trailing off mid-sentence.

He had heard the conversation and strategy. He heard that the man named Yang Kum-Ji was a human trafficker. From what he had heard about her past, this must have been difficult for her. He felt anger all over again. To think that anyone would even dare hurt her. He placed a gentle hand on top of her head to reassure her, "We'll get him."

Her facial features soften in a smile as she looked at him. His heart was beating faster as he looked down at her. "I know. He needs to be stopped," she said with a nod of her head.

She then surprised him again as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He slowly placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her deeper into his body. They were hardly ever affection when around the pirates. These moments really meant a lot to him. He felt her face snuggle into him. He was stunned she would want to be this close to him after what had happened during the day.

His heart had ached when he had seen her break down. He wanted to comfort her, yet he didn't know if touching her was the right thing to do. So, he had called her name over and over hoping he would reach her. He had been relieved when she had responded to him. He felt the need to do more but kept holding her until she had regained control of herself. He hadn't seen her freak out that way before. Whatever had happened to her before…. He wished he had been there to protect her. He wished she hadn't gone through it. He vowed to make sure nothing like that happened to her again. No one would hurt her again. Not if he could help it.

To his disappointment, she pulled away from him. She smiled at him, "Thank you, Hero." His heart skipped a bit again at the use of his nickname. She turned back around to head outside to the deck where the others must be waiting for them. He felt suddenly cold without her presence near him. The further away she was, to colder he seemed to get.

"P'kyuu!" Ao squeaked as she looked at the boy in curiosity as he stood still.

"Ao," he said, not only to his furry companion but to reach the previous Blue Dragon. _I found someone I want to live for._ His hand went up to grasp the clothes over his heart. Whatever it was that he felt for her, he knew that she was the most important person in his life.

"Shin-Ah?" he heard her calling. He did not hesitate as he walked forward to go to her. If she called to him, he would always come. He would do anything in his power to protect her and to see her happy. Even if it meant sacrificing his own.


	24. Seeing Yellow

**Author's Note: So, even when I'm stressed, it seems I can't stop writing. Woot!**

 **Cerlia- Thank you so much. I'm really glad you enjoyed them :) I can't wait for that either! It'll be fun to write. (And it seems I couldn't stay away lol my love for Shin-Ah is greater than stress. haha.)**

 **VampireSiren- He is very hesitant in doing so because he doesn't want to risk losing her but yeah. Darn those ships! Yeah, Skye's perception had been very bias and now that she was made aware of her shortcomings she has accepted it. Though, there will still be times were it'll sneak up on her (no one can hell old trauma wounds in a day). But she is no longer alone going through it. Jae-Ha has played an important rule for her to evolve. Their 'relationship' will also evolve. But you'll just have to keep reading to see how. XD**

 **Chapter XXIV**

 **Seeing Yellow**

I had been training with my unofficial big brother as everyone was preparing to go after Yang Kum-Ji and put an end to his despicable deeds. Even Shin-Ah was off training with a wooden sword with one of the pirates, showing him the basics of swordsmanship. He would still send me quick glances to make sure that I wasn't hurt in any way. It was adorable how concern he was for the smallest of things.

"You're a fast learner, Pipsqueak," Hak commented as he dodged one of my attacks.

I rolled my eyes before I shifted my movements to try to attack on his unguarded side, "Don't sound so shocked."

He let out a chuckle as he effortlessly blocked my attack with his clothed Hsu Quandao, "Can you blame me? You aren't much to look at."

I dropped back into a defensive stance. I stuck out my tongue, "Jerk." He smirked at me in return. Before he could comment back some of the other pirates that had been watching us sparring came rushing towards him to ask him to teach them how to fight. Hak told them it would cost them.

While he was busy with the pirates, I felt something calling to me in the far distance. I turned my attention towards the direction the feeling was coming from to look up at the seemingly empty forest. _Odd,_ I thought. I spared a look at Hak, Shin-Ah, and the others only to see that they were all preoccupied with doing their own duties and preparations for the upcoming battle. I put my twin daggers back in their sheaths attached on my lower back

 _I'll just go check it out,_ I told myself, _I'll come right back._ I sneaked out of the camp to wander the forest to try to find the thing that was calling to me. The deeper into the forest I got the more the pull was becoming powerful. I used my ability to sense Life Force towards the area I was being summoned. My eyes winded in absolute shock and awe. There was a yellow beam of yellow energy coming from the sky to the earth in a powerful and never-ending flow.

"Wow," I let slip from my lips as I watched it flow like a beautiful river of yellow light. It was completely breathtaking. But it got me confused as to how that was even possible. I had never seen that much of a powerful Life Force. My body reacted as I ran towards its origin to find whatever it was that was causing this strange phenomenon.

My legs went as fast as they could until I got close enough to stop in my tracks. My breath was ragged as I saw the blond, filthy boy sitting up in a tree looking down at me with curiosity and a stunned expression.

"Well, hello there, miss," he spoke to me, his lips now turned into a wide grin as he waved down at me.

I blinked up at him as I canceled my ability as his overwhelming amount of Life Force was getting too much for me to look at, "Who are you?" He jumped from his branch and landed face first in the dirt. "Are you alright?" I asked with concern, offering him my hand. Something inside of me felt as though this boy was important to me.

He gratefully accepted my hand. He let go to rub the dirt off his clothing as he spoke to me, "My name is Zeno." He turned his attention to me with a huge smile, "It is nice to meet you, miss."

I tilted my head as I looked at him, trying to figure out why I had been called to him, "I'm Skyrah."

"Skyrah," he said my name as if trying to put my mind into his memory, "What a beautiful name. Does it have a meaning?"

I was confused as to why he would ask that question but answered him, "It means a few things. Eternal life, love, strength and beauty."

His face softened as he said, "That name suits you very well, Miss Skyrah."

"Uh," I said as I stepped forward, "Should I know you? I feel like…" I trailed off as I bit my lower lip. I shook my head, "No. I would have remembered if we met before." Besides, this was a new world I was in. I was sure I never met him before today.

He put a finger to his lips as he winked at me, "It is far to early for me to answer any of your questions."

I frowned, "What? I'm confused. Am I supposed to know something?"

He turned his back on me, leaning from one foot to another, "Hmm. I'm surprised you found me so early. You've gotten a lot stronger."

 _What is he talking about?_ Did he know about my ability? As I kept thinking about all the possibilities, one thought clicked in more powerful than the others, "You're the fourth dragon!" For several seconds, we both stood still as the wind blew around us. If he was here, why hadn't he gone to see the others? Why was he out of sight? Why couldn't the others feel his presence? And why had I been the one to be lured to him? Was it because of my power of Life Force and how his was so powerful that it drew me in? I had so many questions flow through my mind one after another.

He finally turned around to me, "Forget you ever saw me."

I furrowed my brows, "But why? If you are here, why aren't you going to the others?"

He shrugged his shoulders in indifference, "It's not time yet." He looked at me with a serious look, "Can you keep our meeting a secret, for now, Miss Skyrah?"

That was a good question. Could I lie to my friends about meeting the Yellow Dragon? He had to have a good reason why he hasn't appeared to us before. But I doubted he would tell me what the reason was.

I hesitantly nodded my head, seeing him breathe out in relief, "But how do you know about me?"

"I don't." Okay. Now I was severely confused. Before I could say anything, he spoke again with a smile, "You should go back to your friends, Miss Skyrah. Or they will grow worried. Especially, a certain Blue Dragon and we wouldn't want that. Now would we?"

My cheeks heated up at the mention of Shin-Ah, "You've been watching us."

He looked away from me, "I don't know what you are talking about."

My eye twitched in annoyance, "What are you? Some kind of riddler? I want answers. You said I got stronger. What did you mean by that? How do you know about Shin-Ah? Why are you following us but staying away? Why can't the others know about you? Actually, why can't they sense that you are near?"

"All very good questions," he said to me with a big goofy smile, "And I have no answers for you. But you should really be going back. We will meet again. I'm sure."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Will you answer my questions if I promise not to tell the others about us meeting each other today?"

He tilted his head to the side in thought, "Hmm. I'll answer what I can when we next meet."

I sighed, "Fine. Deal."

"That's great!" he grinned and threw his arms around me in a friendly hug.

For some strange reason, this action hadn't made me freak out in the slightest. Instead, I felt like I was surrounded by a strange blanket of warmth and power. Like he was somehow transferring some of his own energy to mine. The tiredness of the sparing and the long run was washed away in an instant. The sensation was foreign to me. It wasn't like the time I had accidentally drained the flower of its energy. This time it was like I was willingly given it and it felt like I was capable of doing more than I had done before.

He pulled away from me with his goofy smile, patted my head as he spoke, "It was nice to meet you, Miss Skyrah. Take care of yourself."

Before I could question him about what had just happened, he ran off in the opposite direction that I had come from. I was too stunned and dazed by the experience to follow after him. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there before I heard a familiar voice calling my name and the sound of a handful of footsteps coming towards me. I slowly turned my body in their direction to see Shin-Ah, Hak, and Kija running up towards me.

"The hell did you go off on your own, Pipsqueak?" Hak said once they reached me, all looking relieved to have found me.

"Yes. It is rather dangerous for you to go off on your own. Do you realized how worried we were?" Kija added sternly. "What if something bad had happened to you?"

"Careful, White Snake. You don't want to make a move on this girl," Hak joked.

Kija turned to look at him, "Make a move? What do you mean?"

Hak sighed, "Seriously? How dense are you?"

"You're one to talk! She disappeared on your watch!"

While the two of them were bickering like an old married couple, Shin-Ah had walked towards me to look down at me. His jaw was tense and I knew that I must have caused him to worry about me. I felt guilty for making him feel that way.

I smiled up at him in reassurance, "I'm fine."

"..." he kept staring at me and I knew he had become mad at me for not letting him know that I would be going off on my own. After all, we were in a dangerous territory where young women disappeared because they were being sold off. I understood his concern.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I won't go off on my own without telling you again." To my shock, he stepped forward, placing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest.

"I… Don't know what I would have done if…" he trailed off as his arms tightened around me. My face softened as I smiled in his chest, snuggling closer into his body and returning his embrace.

 _God, I love this boy_ , I thought in my head.

"Come on, Lovebirds. Time to head back," Hak interrupted us with his teasing.

I resisted the urge to blush. I rolled my eyes as I pulled apart from Shin-Ah. I took a few steps to playful punch Hak on the shoulder, "Not funny, Big Bro. You know we are just friends."

He smirked down at me as he playfully ruffled my hair as we all started to walk back towards camp, "Sure. Whatever you say, Sis."

"I feel oddly left out," Kija said, sullenly. Hak and I shared a look before we both burst out laughing. "Would you two please explain to me what is it that you find so amusing?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Not a chance," Hak added.

Kija turned to Shin-Ah as if to ask him, only getting a confused shrug back. I couldn't help but feel like I really belonged with them all. I really did feel at home. I had great friends I could depend on and found someone that my heart sang to. I felt like no matter what challenges we might face, we would be able to overcome together. I still had so much to learn. I still had to get stronger and keep up with the rest of them. But I found comfort that I wasn't alone. I found my family in these people.

 **Author's Note: Well, Zeno has made an appearance and earlier than expected!**

 **He only made things more confusing for Skyrah but Zeno is a little mysterious.**

 **He wouldn't upfront tell her everything. But why does she feel like he is important to her?**

 **And awww, look at them all bonding XD**

 **Special Note: To explain why she can suddenly 'feel' Zeno's presence while the Dragons can't.**

 **The reason for that is because that her ability gets stronger the more she opens up to people.**

 **(Imagine that her Life Force was locked away and not reaching others.**

 **And now that she has friends and trusts them, her Life Force is able to reach further away.**

 **The more she opens herself, the stronger her abilities become.)**

 **And now that her past trauma has been put out in the open, she's evolved in a sense.**

 **Plus, Zeno's immense Life Force is strong enough to lure her there. Hope that makes sense.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	25. I Volunteer

**Author's Note: I got internet again! Yay! And wow! Can't believe I am on Chapter 25! XD**

 **TheAngelicPyro- No worries. I still greatly appreciate the review! :3 Hak is so brotherly now haha. And Zeno is just full of mysteries. And Skyrah too but she doesn't even really know. (Actually, now that I think about it. Zeno and Skyrah have that in common. They both didn't know about their abilities until later. hmm) Thanks again! :D**

 **VampireSiren- Hehe. He is so confused. The poor guy. He really needs a good guy talk to figure out what it all means. but will he get it? And what will he do when he does realize his feelings for Skyrah? Oh~ I can't wait! Thanks again for supporting me! ^.^**

 **Guest- I understand your frustration on how my OC is written and respect your opinion. Thank you for your input.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXV**

 **I Volunteer**

The moment we were back in camp was the moment that we had all rushed to the ship for a strategy meeting. I stood in the back, lingering close to Shin-Ah as we both listened to the conversation around us. It appeared that Yona had taken a trip to the village with Jae-Ha to scout around for more information on the enemy. They hadn't come back empty-handed. They had told us that the deal would be done in two days from today at sundown, causing the pirates around use to be concerned about it being so soon. It did not leave us a lot of time to prepare or do more training. I had somewhat improved but I still a far cry from a dual-wielding warrior.

I thought back to my meeting with Zeno. I found it strange that he hadn't come forth to be with the other dragons. We could have used his help. But something deep inside me told me that he was waiting to reveal himself to the others. And I had a feeling it was something to do with Yona.

"You got proof?" Captain Gigan asked him.

Jae-Ha smirked but it seemed grave, "I found a trafficking site that is posing as a regular store." I frowned thinking about how awful that was. I had never been involved in anything to do with human trafficking but I knew that it existed even in my old world. I heard about disappearing children all the time. It made me ticked off that people would do that to another. "They advertise high paying jobs for women. But when they show up looking for work they're taken captive. I had a guy ask how long they are taking applicants because he knew someone in desperate need. The owner told him that he would be willing to interview interesting young woman until noon two days from now. But absolutely no later than that."

I felt sick to my stomach and I looked at Yona. I couldn't help but feel dread in the pit of my stomach. _Please, tell me she isn't thinking what I think she's thinking,_ I hoped inside of my head.

Jae-Ha continued, "Yang Kum-Ji is a greedy man. He will wait at the last second if he thinks there's a chance he might captor another beauty. Which means he'll wait to make that trade on that last day. My guess is that the ship will sail at night just after sundown."

Captain Gigan looked down as if in thought, "You are probably right. The only thing that concerns me is that we don't know which of his ships the girls will be on. "

"If we were on board with them," Yona started, causing me to feel the dread even more. "If we infiltrate the trafficking ring we can set off a firework or something while we're on board the girls' ship. That's the only we can do it without putting them in danger."

I looked down at my feet. Of course, she would say something like that. I felt myself curse in my head. I hated the idea of going undercover as a hostage in a human trafficking ring. But I hated the idea of Yona going even more. And I had a feeling that she was going to volunteer to go. My hands tightened into fists as I thought about it. Would I cower away while my friend risks her life? What kind of friend would that make me?

 _Damnit_ , I thought while grinding my teeth. I felt Shin-Ah's gaze on me but I remained silent as I continued to listen to the conversation.

"Good plan, but it's pretty risky," the Captain remarked as she stared at Yona. "No one's going to volunteer for that."

"I will," I found my mouth moving before I had a chance to really think it through. _Well, shit. I guess I'm in it now. No turning back. Fuck my life._ I knew that my fear of being touched. My past with my ex would make me more vulnerable. But I wasn't going to let my fear from protecting the people I cared most about. I would just have to deal with it for now. I hoped and prayed that my situation with Jae-Ha had helped me become aware of my fear enough to be able to overcome it enough to do this. I'd have to keep in mind that it was for Yona.

I felt all eyes on me as they all looked at me with their own shocked expressions. I bit my lip nervously as I tried to smile reassuringly at them all. Beside me, I felt Shin-Ah's gaze pierce me without me having to look at him. I knew immediately that he hated that I had volunteered myself. I understood his concern for me but I wasn't going to let Yona do it.

"I'm not sure you are up for the task," Jae-Ha spoke with concern for my well-being but did not mention my little episode the other day, which I really appreciated.

He and I were still on the mends. I was still wary of him and felt safest when I was either around Shin-Ah or Hak while I was with the other men in camp. But he had kept his word on not touching me. He would say a few flattering words but now that I didn't project my fear of my ex onto him, I was beginning to see how Jae-Ha really way. He was still a flirt and a womanizer. But Now I could see how much he cared. Even Shin-Ah and him seemed to be getting along better. The more I accepted Jae-Ha the more Shin-Ah seemed to. I was glad that the dragons were getting closer. I felt like that was how it was meant to be. Even my instinct of the nature of people was now back without me being clouded by the past. Therefore, I knew that Jae-Ha was good. But it would still take me some time to let myself be close to him in the way I was close to Shin-Ah, Hak, and Yun. I still wasn't quite there yet with Kija after all. But at least there was some progress.

"Yeah. Droopy Eyes is right for once," Hak agreed with him. That had shocked me. Hak agreed with him?

"They are right, Skyrah. Let me do it," Yona offered as she walked towards me and took my hands in hers. I didn't fight back from her touch. She was a girl and in no way reminded me of a certain person in my past. And I had grown to care so deeply for this girl. I regarded her as my sister. Plus, her touch was oddly calming.

I shook my head and grasped her own hands, "No way! That's exactly why I said I would! There's no way I am letting you be put in danger!" I felt oddly more frantic than I had ever remembered being. My fear of losing her was greater than my fear of being touched by another man. I guess this is what it felt like to love your friends to the point you'd do anything for them.

"You both shouldn't do it! It is far too dangerous for either of you!" Kija protested in panic and concern. Yona and I let our hands drop to our sides as we listened to our friends.

"Yeah. I'm with Kija," Yun added stepping towards us to be scolded, "In order to set off a firework, you got to smuggle enough gunpowder on board, escape captivity, get past the guards and officers, make it to the deck and the light and release the damn thing." He took a breath, "If you are caught, they're going to kill you. So, forget about it."

"And besides," Hak added, "The firework would have to make a big blast in order to get our attention while we are fighting. It'll take a lot of gunpowder. You wouldn't be able to smuggle enough on."

"Accurate," I told him. I turned to Shin-Ah, "But with Shin-Ah's eyes he would see it." I had complete faith that he would. _That's right_ , I told myself. I wouldn't be in any real danger because I knew he would always come.

Shin-Ah's lips were in a thin line but he nodded his head, "Yeah." Was he trusting my ability to go through with this? I knew it must be hard for him. If the rules were reversed I would have done anything to stop him from doing something so reckless.

"I'm going to do this. No one can stop me," I said, "There is more than my own life at stake. I have to do this."

"That's right," Yona added, "Then we will go together. Skyrah and I will signal you." I was not overly pleased that she still wanted to go but I knew that fighting with her was a no go. Just like she knew that I wouldn't back down either. The only option was for us to both go.

"Don't do it," Yun pleaded with us.

I smiled at him to try to reassure him, "This is the only way that will work. Besides, I'm not completely a damsel in distress." I tried for a joke but my thoughts were on the fact that if I freaked out again like I did with Jae-Ha… No. I wouldn't think about that. I had Yona to protect. That was far more important.

Yona nodded her head in agreement, "We are both on the same page. We will fight with or without everyone's blessing." Her eyes held determination and unyielding willpower. This was no longer up for debate. We were going to do this no matter what the others said. We stood side by side waiting for Captain Gigan to say something.

"The young ladies' got a point," she finally said, surprisingly agreeing with us. "If this plan of their's work, we'll be able to save the captured women."

"Yeah but Captain-" Jae-Ha protested.

The Captain cut him off before he could continue, "That being said." She looked at the both of us, "It be suicide for you both to go without someone else as backup." She sort of had a point. But we were the only girls on board the ship. "You're going to need at least one more volunteer in order for this mission to be a success. And they must be able to pass as a beautiful woman." I had to bite back a laugh after Hak and Kija offered to do it. They were not going to pass at all. She had to explain to them that they wouldn't be able to pass as beautiful women. As if she even needed to. Even Jae-Ha had volunteered! "There ain't nothing feminine about any of ya." She was right on the money on that one. The thought was ridiculous. "But there is one gent on this ship that has just the right amount of girlish charm," she turned her eyes on Yun. I looked in his direction and tilted my head. Now that she mentioned it, he could pass as a girl if we gave him a dress and makeup on. Yun stood frozen in place as everyone's eyes were on him. "You know how to handle explosives. And you'd look good in a dress."

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold on," he said, putting his arms up, "I've realized that I'm much prettier and attractive than the average female. I mean," he did a pose, "Come on. Look at me." He went back to normal, "But my being there won't change anything. I told you. I'm not a fighter. Even Skyrah is a better fighter than me." My eye twitched, trying not to take it as an insult. "I won't be able to protect them. They will be in as much danger with or without me."

"I wouldn't exactly say that," I said to him, causing him to look at me. I smiled at him, "I'm not smart like you are. What if we ran into trouble and needed a way out?" I shook my head, "I'd feel safer with you there having my back. And I'm sure the others would as well."

Yona nodded her head, "She's right. I would feel better with you with me."

Yun blushed, looking away, "Fine. I'll go with you both so don't have to do it on your own."

"Thanks!" Yona and I said in unison with big smiles.

"Like I wasn't busy enough!" Yun complained as he had turned around, "Now I got to make a firework and babysit the two of you too." He paused before turning back to look at us, "Yona. Skyrah. You can count on me. I will do anything in my power to protect the both of you."

"P'Kyuu," Ao squeaked from Yona's shoulder in what I took as gratitude.

I was really touched by his words. I hoped he wouldn't have to though. I hoped that it was me that would protect them. I didn't want any harm to come to the two of them. They were very dear to me. To my surprise, Shin-Ah moved towards Yun and nodded to him. It was like he was trusting Yun with my safety. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Shin-Ah had also become quite close with our friends. He was now starting to trust them to keep me safe. It made my heart feel warm and fuzzy.

"The trade's going down in two days," Captain Gigan said as she stood up from her sitting position, "So our undercover operation will start tomorrow." In a booming voice, she added, "Alright, Ladies! It's time to come up with a plan!"

There was a chorus of 'Aye, Aye' from multiple pirates.

We were really going to go through with this. There was no going back. I vowed I would keep my friends safe. I looked at Shin-Ah as he was looking down at me. I also had to remember that I had to get back to him. I had to stay alive to see his face again. To be able to stay by his side. I had plenty of motivation to get me through this mission. By the feeling I got when he looked down at me, I knew that he wanted to talk to me. Tonight we would say our 'see you later'. I couldn't believe this would be my first real time away from him since meeting him.


	26. On With The Mission!

**Author's Note: Another chapter dedicated to VampireSiren, Cerlia, and TheAngelicPyro. Thank you all for your on-going support!**

 **VampireSiren- Yes. She's trying to be brave and overcome her fear for the sake of her friends. Will she be able to do it is the question? Haha. Yes XD It's like you read my mind about Kija!**

 **TheAngelicPyro- This mission will be hard on her. She's still dealing with issues as we all already know. It won't be so easy. But what will really happen? Will she be able to help or be a burden? Hm.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter XXVI**

 **On With The Mission!**

I bit my lower lip as I stared down nervously at my own two feet that were carrying me deeper and deeper into the woods. I wasn't quite sure why I was feeling so flustered. It wasn't like I had never been alone with Shin-Ah before. But I was painfully aware of the sound of my heart beating loudly in my chest nonetheless. I had the bright idea of inviting him out for a late night stroll so that we could get away of all the excitement of the camp as everyone was tense and focused on preparations for the mission. This was the first time we had been on our own in what felt like a lifetime. Why was I acting like an awkward girl with a school crush? It was Shin-Ah for crying out loud. Having feelings and being aware of it really made me all kinds of confused. How should I act now? Especially when we were alone. I have never felt this way with anyone before. I didn't know what I should be saying or doing.

"Skye," I heard my name being called which caused me to freeze in my spot. My face was tinged in pink. I was sure of it. I slowly looked up to see that he was now standing in front of me, looking down with a frown on his lips. "I don't want you to go."

I knew he would be against me going. Seeing as I was his first friend, he was protective of me. It made my heart ache thinking about how I was upsetting him. I just stared up at him, unable to respond to him. What could I even say to reassure him? If he were the one risking his life, there would be nothing that would cause me to accept it.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, unsure exactly why. Maybe it was for making him worry. Or the fact that I kept doing things he did not like. Particularly things that risked my life. "But I can't just let Yona do it on her own."

He shook his head. "That's not…" he stopped. "I know you." Was he trying to tell me that he understood why I was doing it? I tilted my head to the side, taking in his words and deciphering their meaning. "Just…"

I smiled up at him, knowing exactly what he was about to say, "I will be careful. I will come back." I let out a light-hearted laugh, "Of course, I'll come back." I placed a hand over where his heart is, "I'll always come back to you, Shin-Ah."

His lips parted, indicating that my words had surprised him. They pressed together for a second before he spoke, "Can I…?" He shook his head, looking away from me, "Nevermind."

I blinked at his curious behavior, "What is it?" He shook his head, hiding his face from me. "You know you can ask me anything." He remained silent and tense as if he instantly regretted saying anything in the first place. The hand I had on his chest was now stretched up to his face to guide it back to look at me. "What is it?"

His hand came up as if a reflex and laid on top of mine. His thumb rubbed the back of my hand, sending shivers down my spine. It wasn't out of disgust or fear either. He pulled my hand away from his face, still holding my hand firmly in his larger one. He then leaned down and kissed the top of my head like he had down a few times before to soothe me. The simple, innocent action had made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks to heat up. I had the sudden urge to pull on his collar and bring his lips on my own. How did this boy have so much control over my emotions? I didn't know but I did my very best to suppress the desire. Instead, I instantly wrapped my arms our his torso in a tight embrace. I did not trust myself to do anything more. If only he knew what he was doing to me. But I doubted his actions meant more than him trying to comfort me. I wasn't going to fool myself into believing there was more. Shin-Ah was my best friend. My protective and amazing best friend. I should be happy with that. But deep inside, I felt the longing and tinge of the pain of how much I wanted his love. And not the friendly kind.

It always surprised me how safe I felt with Shin-Ah. It never mattered how much he touched me. I never felt threatened by him. I suppose it was because he had never once tried to do anything. He never flirted with me or asked for anything. I doubted he even had those kinds of thoughts. He was just so innocent. He hadn't even really known about dating. But now that I knew of my feelings for him, I actually _wanted_ him to know these things. And I wanted him to flirt with me. I wanted him to touch me more. It was strange to think this while I had issues with people touching me. But Shin-Ah… Shin-Ah was special.

I felt his arms wrap tightly around me as he returned my hug. I snuggled deeper into him, not feeling like I was close enough. I smiled in his chest as I closed my eyes, enjoying how warm I felt in his welcoming, strong arms. _I love you, Hero,_ I breathed out a content sigh as I thought these words, locking them deep in my heart. Would I ever have the courage to ever say them out loud? I wasn't sure but I decided to enjoy the night I had with him before I went off on my mission. Our time was tense with the dread of what was to come but even so, I always enjoyed my time with him.

XX

I was staring down at my feet in embarrassment as everyone was staring at me and complimenting me. I really did not want these comments though. I was already feeling deeply uncomfortable with wearing a dress and makeup. I had been 'dolled-up' for the undercover mission. And I was not pleased. I greatly wanted to go back to wearing my pants.

"You look very beautiful in that dress," Jae-Ha complimented as he smiled at me.

I glared at the ground, "I don't care. I want pants. I feel ridiculous."

"You look ridiculous," Hak teased me with a chuckle as I hit his arm.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "At least I don't look ridiculous all the time. Unlike you!"

He laughed harder, "Nice try but you need better material, Pipsqueak."

Yona stepped towards me sporting her own glamorous new look. She smiled warmly at me, "Don't listen to, Hak. You look amazing. I'm sure Shin-Ah agrees." She giggled as she looked at him. I blushed, not chancing a look towards him. She must be joking.

"Alright. Let's get this thing over with," Yun said after he appeared, all dressed up and not seem pleased. My mouth was agape at his transformation. He looked so beautiful that it was hard to imagine him as a guy.

"Wow! You look great, Yun!" Yona complimented him.

"Of course, I do," he said as if it were the most obvious then. His attention was then placed on me, "You look different." I looked away, fiddling with the dress. I really hated this part of the plan! He came closer to me and his lips turned down, "You actually look like a real woman now."

Yona nodded her head, "Doesn't she look gorgeous?"

I frowned, "Oh no. No. No. No. I much prefer wearing my old outfit. I am completely going back to it whenever we are done with this mission!"

Yun sighed, "You are such a tomboy, Skyrah."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Jae-Ha came to my defense. "Either way, she's a beauty." He winked down at me causing me to let out a sigh of defeat. That's just how this guy was. Sweet words like honey. At least he did not touch me.

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Can we just get this over with so I can go back to wearing pants again?" I already missed them greatly and it hadn't even been an hour.

"Wait!" we heard Kija call as he came out wearing a dress, apples to make cleavage and his arm clearly visible.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh at the scene before me. I had to grab the closest person's arm to keep myself up as my sides were quivering. Oh, this was absolutely priceless. I wished I had my phone to take a picture! Though, if it weren't for the falling out apples and arm, Kija may have been a pretty girl.

"There's no way you are passing as a woman dressed like that, you idiot!" Yun said before calming down, rubbing and shaking his head, "Honestly."

"P'Kyuu!" Ao Squeaked. I turned my head to my side to see her sitting in Shin-Ah's hands dressed up as well. I realized that he was the one I had accidentally grabbed to hold myself up.

"Aw," I let out, smiling fondly at our little companion, "You look adorable, Ao!"

"P'kyuu~!" she responded as if to say 'thank you'.

I straightened up and in doing so I accidentally looked at Shin-Ah that had just seconds ago been looking at me. He had not so stealthy moved his head away. What had gotten into him? It made me worry. Was he still upset that I was going? I thought we had talked it out. This troubled me.

"Alright, Ladies! Time to move out!" Captain Gigan's booming voice cut through all conversations on board. I took a deep breath as I readied myself to go back to the village and go through with a mission that scared the shit out of me. But I had to remember that this was for Yona. This was for those women that were taken. I had to do this.

 _I will not fail_ , I told myself.

XX

I had to admit that the dramatic arts were _not_ my discipline. I was much better at music. The very moment we walked through the doors of the fake store, I couldn't help but feel as though I was suffocating. I could feel the ill intent of the man that was staring at us with his greedy eyes as he looked up and down our bodies. Yun, on the other hand, was a pro. He batted his eyelashes and 'flirted' with the man. I would have laughed if I wasn't so overwhelmed by everything. I did not like this feeling. I thought I had grown quite good at pushing down my emotions and acting as if I didn't care about anything. But lately, it had gotten to become harder and harder to keep things hidden. Not that it was a bad thing, but standing in front of the enemy… It be good to be able to hide my discontent. I tried to play off as being the shy girl.

"Very well then," the man said as he smiled at us. I had to look away in disgust but played it off as being bashful. "You're all hired."

Yona sighed in relief beside me as Yun looked overly joyed, "What are you kidding me?" He added, "Wow. We're so lucky."

 _Yeah. Lucky_ , I thought bitterly. _Remember, you are doing this for Yona and the other women._

The man turned, "If you'll follow me." All three of us followed after him. I was the last one to walk. Every part of my body was telling me to turn back and stay with Shin-Ah. _Shin-Ah, safe,_ it told me. I ignored the feeling in my gut and kept following close behind them. We were brought to a door, "I have to step away for a bit. Would you mind waiting in this back room for me?" He gestured to the door.

I bit the inside of my cheek. This was not good. I was once again revisited by my past nightmares. I bit down on my cheek harder to try to stay in reality. I had to remind myself that I wasn't alone. Yun and Yona were with me. This wasn't like back then. Nothing was going to happen to me. I was going to save and protect everyone.

Yona opened the door and we all walked into the small, dark room. Once we reached the centre, the door was closed behind us. I took in deep breaths and let them out. _Don't panic_ , I told myself.

"You okay?" Yun asked me in concern.

I nodded my head, "Peachy." I looked towards Yona who was now patting down her legs. I could feel the fear coming from her. It was a reminder that I wasn't the only one that was frightened.

"Yona-" just as Yun was about to ask her if she was also alright, the floor below us gave way. We all let out a squeal as we fell down in the dark hole.

I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. It felt like an eternity had passed by. _I want to be able to do this but I'm so scared._ I had closed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact but it never came. _I want to be stronger. To help my friends._ I felt as if I was wrapped in something warm and overwhelmingly powerful. I remembered thinking how strangely comforted I felt as I kept falling. I was no longer able to keep myself awake as I slipped into unconsciousness. Would my friends be okay?


	27. Not According to Plan

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you, everyone, for the support! This chapter is not going to be in Skye's POV at all. You will see why.**

 **Hyacinth97- Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying reading my story. And I try to update as frequently as possible. (I love writing this story.)**

 **Cerlia- No need to apologize. Thank you as always for your review! Zeno and his dealings with Skyrah are going to be surprising. At least, to me it is. Zeno does know a lot more than he lets on. (I mean, the rest of them a while before they find out about his abilities) Of course, he wouldn't spill the beans about Skyrah. Hmm. Are there kisses between Shin-Ah and Skyrah to come soon then? I wonder.**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Will they though? ( I mean, look at the title) Now that Skye is there...Well, I guess you should read and find out. :)**

 **VampireSiren- Agreed. Poor Kija. And poor Skye for having to dress up. But she'll be out of those clothes at some point...**

 **Well... I won't keep you guys waiting. Here is the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXVII**

 **Not According to Plan**

(3rd POV: Shin-Ah)

Shin-Ah's eyes were cast towards the town as he stood still on board the ship. It had been over a day since he had last seen Skye. He even thought that she had called out his name once but must have imagined it. He was feeling unsettled as he watched on, waiting until he would be once again by her side. The very thought that she could be in danger was causing him to feel powerless. Why was she so reckless? Why did she always have to put others' lives above her own? Did she not understand that her life was far more important? Yet, he could not go against her wishes. He couldn't do anything but promise that he would see her again. But the wait was excruciatingly painful to him. His chest ached in his chest as he kept his eyes in the distance. He hated not being able to see her. Was she okay? Was she afraid? He bit his lip, feeling useless as he waited on the sidelines. He was not there to watch over her. He wasn't there to protect her. He wasn't there…

He felt the weight of a large hand on his shoulder, causing him to straighten up in slight alarm and come back from his thoughts. He looked to the side to see that Hak had grabbed on his shoulder and was looking in the same direction he had been a second again.

Hak moved his hand back to his side, "They'll be fine."

Shin-Ah wondered who he was really trying to comfort at that moment. He could tell that the Lightning Beast seemed just as worried as he was. He looked back in the direction of the town with a slight nod of his head.

"Of course, they will be!" Kija added as he stood on the other side of Shin-Ah, "We will be there once they send the signal. We will see their smiling faces in no time. But if any of them so much as touches Yona..." Kija looked ready to kill someone as he trailed off.

The Blue Dragon felt a sort of warmth in his chest as his new friends were doing there best to comfort his worried mind. They were concerned themselves yet they took the time to talk to him and ease his troubles away. But regardless of how much they were trying to help, his worry was still there. He would hurt anyone that would try to touch Skye.

"You do realize that the sun has set a while ago," they all heard the voice of the Green Dragon. They all turned their bodies to look at him as he smiled at them. "You should all get some rest. You all look tired."

Shin-Ah could tell that there were dark circles underneath the man's eyes. He once saw the man before him as a threat but now he saw that this person wasn't going to take Skye from him. Jae-Ha had only been worried about her. Shin-Ah had started to see the Green Dragon as an ally much like Kija. Perhaps, even as a brother as well. So long as he kept his distance from touching Skye he was okay with the green haired man.

"You're tired too," Shin-Ah informed him out of his own concern for his comrade and fellow dragon. "You need sleep. A lot."

Jae-Ha's eyes widened a fraction before coming back to normal, "I'm alright. It's you three that we should worry about."

"But it's true," Shin-Ah said in protest, "You look tired."

"What do you mean?" Jae-Ha asked, "I look great. At least, that's what all the ladies were telling me last night." Shin-Ah looked confused as to what he was saying. What ladies? What was he talking about? "As I remember, we passed out pretty early. I must have worn them out as usual."

 _Worn them out?_ Shin-Ah questioned in his mind. What were they doing? Training? The Blue Dragon couldn't think of what a man would be doing with a bunch of girls. Maybe he should ask what he was saying. Also, what ladies? As he thought about what the meaning of Jae-Ha's words could be Hak and Kija attacked the green haired dragon.

"Show us your face!" Hak yelled as they kept on. The three of them kept struggling against each other until they moved away from each other.

"You've defiled me," Jae-Ha said as if in pleasure. He was pulling down his shirt as he spoke, "I'm just an object for you to use and I think I like it."

Shin-Ah was even more confused than ever as to what was happened in front of him. Why was Jae-Ha pulling his shirt down? At least there was some distraction from the fact that the person he cared most about is out there somewhere possibly in danger.

"Put your clothes back on," Hak said.

"You're tired too!" Kija added. "You don't have to lie!"

"If you've stayed up with those ladies you'd feel the same way."

"I saw you," Shin-Ah cut in, "You were in the crow's nest all night, staring at the water." There hadn't been any girls. The Green Dragon was just as worried as the rest of them were.

"What? Are you stalking me now?" Jae-Ha joked, "I'm flattered." He stood up to look at them all as they started to discuss the likelihood that the others were alright. "You just about that other kid we sent with the girls? Yun, right? I'm not so sure he will be able to protect either of them."

"Don't underestimate Yun," Hak said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Kija nodded his head, "Yeah. He isn't just some ordinary kid. Not at all. He's proven himself. I'd trust him with my life no problem."

Shin-Ah nodded to agree with what Kija had said. Shin-Ah felt the same way. He knew he could trust his friends with Skye's safety if he were ever absent. He had started to trust them with her more and more as the days went back. Though, he still preferred that he was the one protecting her. It just made him feel better if he was the one to do it. But yes, he trusted his friends with her life. He knew that they cared about her and would do anything to protect her.

Jae-Ha looked at him with a look of astonishment, no doubt surprised that the masked man was willing to entrust Skyrah's safety to another man. His lips turned upwards in a smile as he looked at the three of them. Shin-Ah recognized that all of them were in the same situation, worried beyond anything for their friends. They would fight together and make sure they came home safe.

The wind suddenly picked up as Captain Gigan's voice rang, "Shin-Ah!"

He nodded as he turned towards the area where the ships would sail, "I can see Kum-Ji's ships. They're headed this way." His heart began to beat faster as he thought about Skye being on one of them. He desperately needed to see that she was safe and uninjured. He needed to be by her side again.

"Alright, Rascals! Weapons ready!" Everyone sported a weapon of some kind, getting ready to fight the enemy that sailed towards them. Their hearts heavy with concern for their three comrades that were stored away on one of the ships. "This is it," Captain Gigan spoke as she moved to stand in front of them all, "Tonight we fight our most important battle of them all. "We all know what's at stake. Let's bring back Yang Kum-Ji's head!"

(3rd POV: General) ::Sometime Earlier::

"Get your asses in there now!" one of the guards spoke harshly as he pushed Yona and Yun into a crowded dark room causing them both to fall. They slowly sat up to look around them as the door was locked behind them. There were dozens of women sitting in the room all with grave faces. But they soon realized that one of them was missing.

"Skyrah…" Yun said as he continued to look around frantically for their missing friend, "Where is she?"

Yona sat up to get a better look only to wince in pain. She looked down at her throbbing ankle. It was just her luck to get injured right away before the mission could really begin. And to top it off, they were missing Skye.

"Hey, what happened?" Yun questioned her, taking a look at her ankle. "It looks like you sprained it." He looked up at her, "You are going to have to be extra careful not to make it worse."

Yona shook her head, "That doesn't matter... We need to find Skyrah. She might be in trouble."

Yun's expression darkened, "Yeah. But there's nothing we can do about that right now. We are locked in this room. We will just have to hope that wherever she is that she is okay."

Yona gripped the hem of her dress, "I've already failed her. I wanted to protect her but…" She bit her lip, trying not to cry as she thought of all the horrible things that could happen to her female friend. She had started to see Skyrah as like a sister. If anything were to happen to her she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. This had been her idea. It was a stupid idea. She should have talked Skyrah out of coming.

Yun placed a comforting hand on Yona's shoulder, "Don't think like that. Skyrah is a tough girl. She'll be fine."

"I sure hope you are right," she mumbled out before the door swung open with s screech. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see that Yang Kum-Ji stood before them with a look of evil intent. Behind him stood two guards, upon which one of them was carrying Skyrah like a sack of potatoes.

"Just throw her in with the rest of them," Yona hated the sound of the man's voice.

The guard did not waste his time as he literally threw the girl into the room. Yun and Yona moved to catch her to make sure that she would not be harmed by the impact. That same guard moved out of the room and out of sight.

"What did you do to her?!" Yun spoke, standing up in outrage that this man would hurt one of the people he cared most about.

Yang Kum-Ji smirked down at the disguised boy, "That isn't any of your business as the product." He sent him a kick to the abdomen, causing Yun to cough out blood from the blow. He placed a foot on top of Yun's head, "Shut up and listen. That is your job now as the product."

Yona's hatred and anger were flaring up to the surface. This evil man had hurt both of her dear friends. He would not go unpunished. He glanced at Yona, feeling her eyes on him and his facial feature turned to stone. Her eyes had caused his heart to pick up in fear. It was a silly thing to feel about a little weak girl like her. But he was frazzled. The girl's hair had reminded him of a princess but he could not fathom thinking this girl was the same one. No. Could not be.

"Tsk. I'm done here," he said, turning away from the girls and leaving their confinement.

Once the doors were once again locked, Yona turned to Yun, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Yun sat himself up, letting out a few coughs, "Ah. What kind of man would ever hit a delicate flower like me?"

Yona smiled, "I know."

Yun turned to the unconscious girl behind them. He could tell that she was still alive and looked her over for any signs of an injury. He was glad that he did not find any visible signs that she was harmed. "She's burning up," he let out as he placed a delicate hand on her forehead. "This isn't good. What happened to her?"

Yona looked down at her friend with worry in her eyes, "I don't know. Do you think they did anything to her?"

Yun looked at Skyrah as he thought, "It's hard to be sure. They could have drugged her…" The thought made him pause. Had they drugged her? And if so, why? Whatever the reason, their friend had a high fever. If they didn't find a way to cool her off she could die. But he chose not to say that last part to Yona. he didn't want her to worry even more. _Shin-Ah's going to kill me._ He felt as though he had failed his friends.

There were murmurs throughout the room as the girls begun to ask questions out of concern for their situation. There was a panic that was forming between them all. In the end, Yona told them that she would fight to get them out. That she had people out there that would fight for them and save them. All they had to do was to have faith in them. Yona knew that she could trust her friends. And she would get Skyrah out as well.

"Shin-Ah…" Yun and Yona heard Skyrah say causing them to look at her.

"Skyrah? You awake?" Yun asked as he looked down at her only to realize that she must have only called out his name in her sleep.

Yona grabbed her friend's hand between hers as she looked down at her pained expression with worry and determination, "I promise. I will bring you back to him."

 **Author's Note: Would this be considered a cliffhanger? I feel like it is... Sorry! But I thought this was a good place to end it. Next chapter will be in Skye's POV again. What do you think happened to her? Will they be able to complete their mission now that one of their comrades is out cold? What will happen to the plan now? Things definitely did not go as planned. Plot twist! XD**

 **See you next chapter!**


	28. Floating

**Author's Note: This chapter will be a tad bit confusing. But please bear with it.**

 **TheAngelicPyro- I think you will find this chapter a little surprising and it might answer a few questions. But you will have to read to find out. And yeah, Shin-Ah will not be pleased. XD Thanks again for your review!**

Enjoy!

 **Chapter XXVIII**

 **Floating**

I felt the comfort as I was wrapped in warmth. Everything felt as if it were far away from me. How long had it been since I had been in this place? My senses were beginning to dull as I floated in this empty space. I could not see, hear, and feel anything. Time just didn't come naturally to me anymore. Was it day? Was it night? What day was it? I felt myself fade further away as I remained in this state. I had the unexplained feeling that I had forgotten something really important. It was at the edge of my mind but still out of reach. What could it be that I was forgetting?

 _But it is so nice and warm here_ _,_ a voice in the deepest corner of my mind spoke to me. It was the only form of interaction that I had. Indeed, it spoke the truth. What were pain and suffering? In this place, I felt at peace. _Don't you want to stay here?_

The question seemed easy enough to answer. Of course, anyone would prefer to stay here in this welcoming place. It's blanket of inviting heat and soothing aura was too much to pass up. But something inside me screamed at me to get away. To open my eyes and move. It kept echoing in my head with a desperate plea. _**Please, go back to Shin-Ah!**_

"Shin-Ah," I attempted to call out loud but I could not hear my own voice say the name. Why did that name seem so familiar to me? I felt something scratch at my brain and something clutch at my heart.

 _No, stay here_ , the other voice spoke to me. _You are safe here. No one will hurt you again._ I saw flashes of a boy touching me. I screamed at him to stop and scratched and pulled at him in desperation. He persisted as he ripped open my shirt, exposing my chest to him. One hand on my throat causing me to choke, my eyes stinging with tears and fear. The other hand exploring the territory of my body, tainting my flesh with his lust. I felt my power dwelling as he kept going further and further. I attempted to fight him off but it felt so meaningless. I felt betrayal and shame seep through me. The images crumpled away.

 _Safe,_ I thought. _This place is safe._ I felt myself falling deeper into the void, seeking the shelter it brought me. I did not want to feel that way ever again. I never wanted to feel so powerless again.

 _ **What about your friends? They are counting on you.**_ I scoffed in my mind. I had always been alone. My parents had died a long time ago. I had been going from one house to another. The system did not care about me. No one did. My friends had turned their backs on me just like everyone else. Bitterness wrapped around my heart at the memories. _**Not those friends, idiot.**_ What other friends did I have? I lived in an abandoned building. _**Are you just going to run from your responsibilities?**_ Running was all I was good at. I can away from my foster home. I ran away from anyone who came close to me. I did not trust in people anymore. They were all corrupted by their greed. It was as if the voice sighed at me in disappointment, _**Shin-Ah isn't like that.**_

That name again. Where had I heard this name before? It felt like it meant something to me. _No. Don't listen. Stay here. Stay where it is safe._

 _Safe,_ I repeated in my mind. _It is safe here. No one will ever hurt me again._ I felt myself be in conflict. No matter how much I wanted to remain in this cocoon of peace, I was still feeling unsettled. _Shin-Ah…_ That name meant something. I felt something inside of me stirring. I tried to grasp at something but I was so deep in the abyss that it wouldn't let me go.

 _NO! You must not leave!_ The voice boomed in my head. I felt it cause me to fall deeper instead. I was now aware that I was in the darkness of my mind but I wanted to wake again. _You cannot go. You are not ready. Your body will tear itself apart. Stay in slumber until it is safe._ I felt that the voice was warning me of something but I continued to struggle to wake up.

 _Why? That name. I must know why it feels so important to me_. There was silence as I kept struggling. Why couldn't I get up?

 _He will be there when you wake. Just wait a while longer. Your friends will be alright on their own._

 _ **They will try. But their worry for you will weigh on them. You must wake.**_

I no longer knew which of the voices I needed to listen to. Which one was right? What friends were they talking about? Whoever they were speaking about, it sounded like they were in danger. I had to do something. I twisted in the darkness, trying to open my eyes. If someone was in danger and I could do something about it, I would.

 _ **Even if it means your body will be torn apart?**_ A third voice spoke. This one was more clear than the others. It made the two others sound as if theirs had been static. This one was echoing throughout the darkness that surrounded my mind. The other voices had been my conflicting thoughts that lingered as I had floated away in my unconscious state. One was my fear of being hurt again and the other my desperate need to save my friends. But this voice was not my own.

 _Who are you?_

 _ **A part of you that has yet to fully awaken.**_ What were they talking about? They were a part of me that hasn't awaken yet? _**You are correct. You are not fully ready to withstand the power that comes with being what you are. It will destroy you. You will lose control and it may take over.**_ The words bounced around, causing me to still as I wondered their meaning. If I woke up, my power would consume me? _**You are unconscious because I have willed it that way. You have yet to be at the level to take in that much power at once. It will take over. I guarantee you will lose control. Please, let me guide you. Remain here for a while longer.**_

If you are a part of me than you know about my friends. Who are they? Why can't I remember?

I was met with silence, wondering if the voice heard me. _**It is best your forget for now.**_

I felt anger rise up in me. I wanted to know who they were. I wanted to remember the people I was meant to remember. This voice… This _presence_ in my subconsciousness had made me forget about the people that were precious to me. Shin-Ah. I repeated that name over and over again in my mind like a mantra. Was he a friend of mine? My heart ached as I thought about who this person could be and what they meant to me. Why was I so desperate to remember them?

 _ **The man that you love, idiot.**_

That sentence from a fragment of my own personality reached the deepest corners in me. That's right. Shin-Ah is the person that has stolen my heart. I could remember the day we met. I could remember all the times he had protected me and stayed by my side. I could remember the days I was weak and get lent me his strength and comfort. I remembered the kiss that we shared and the very moment I had realized my feelings for him. How could I forget him even for a second? I felt my heart burning with the love I felt for him and the longing of seeing his face again. To be in his arms again. To be able to press his lips against mine again.

Then I remembered my mission. How could I have messed up so bad as to falling unconscious at such an important part? I was letting everyone down. I had to wake up. I had to help them. I had to support Yona and stop the bastard. Yang Kum-Ji had to be taken care of.

In my mind, I opened my eyes to see a figure in front of me. It was a human silhouette but instead of it being darkness the whole body was all energy. It looked like the stars twinkling in the dark and the universe as it was ever changing. It was absolutely beautiful. I looked at the part of me that still remained dormant. I recognized it as being my true power that was still out of reach from me. It would be a long time before I would acquire this level of power. I would not transform into my full form until I had proven myself to this world.

 _ **I see. I cannot change your mind. I should have known better. After all, I have been a part of you for some time.**_ The silhouette spoke. I had a feeling that it was smiling at me. _**I wish I could be of more help. But you are still being tested. We will be one in due time. I have faith that this will not destroy you. It may destroy your body but your will is strong.**_

 _My body will heal. But if I leave my friends to fight on their own, I will never become strong enough to become the person I need to be. And I will get stronger. I will protect my friends. I will fight for them, no matter what it costs me. I will not leave them._

The figure seemed to nod at me. _**I was a fool to keep you here in a sleep state in fear that the power that has surged through you since being in contact with that powerful Life Force would tear you apart. If anyone can bounce back, it will be you.**_

 _Powerful Life Force? You mean Zeno?_

 _ **It was a mistake. I do not believe he meant to do as he did. But he accidentally sent you a surge of his Life Force. It is now taking its toll on your mortal body.**_

It now made sense why I was put under and why I had felt odd ever since Zeno had hugged me. His energy was still coursing through my body and it was damaging me. But I realized that I hadn't used the energy since receiving it. Maybe if I transferring little bits of it to other people it could make it dispel its effects on me. It was worth a try at least. But I had to be careful as to how much I gave to another person. If I gave too much they would be right where I am.

 _I have made up my mind. Let me wake up._

 _ **Very well.**_

XX

The first thing I became aware of was the sickening feeling in my stomach. I heard the waves crash outside, making me realize that we were at sea. The plan had already been in motion and I had slept through most of it! But it wasn't the time scold myself. I had to find the others. When I opened my eyes all I could see was darkness. I tried to move my hands but they were bound behind me by a rope. I struggled in my restraints as I kept shifting. I was laying on my right side and I was extremely uncomfortable. My body ached from several places and I was sure I had bruises. What had happened to me when I was out cold? On second thought, maybe I didn't want to know that.

"P'kyuu?" I heard Ao Squeak from in front of me with what sounded like concern. She must have stayed by my side, worried about my condition. That little furry friend of ours was always trying to comfort us. I felt guilty for making her worry.

I couldn't help but to smile in relief at her presence, "Ao, can you help untie me?"

"P'kyuu!" she said as if agreeing to do so. I felt her crawl over me to get behind my back to nibble away the rope that prevented me from moving.

"Skyrah? Is that you?" I heard Yun ask from somewhere a few feet away. I could hear the concern in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I answered him, sitting up straight after being untied. I rubbed at my wrist after pushing the blindfold off my face. "I'm fine." Though, I wasn't sure I was. I felt like my whole body was going to explode. My skin was boiling. I looked at my two friends and noticed all the other women that were tied and on their knees. My hands tightened into fists. I would deal with my issue later. For now, I had to get them untied. "Ao, help me." The amazing squirrel and I made quick work as we started to untie everyone from their restraints.

"Thank goodness you are alright!" Yona said, pulling me into a deep hug after I had untied her.

"Yeah. Don't go scaring us like that ever again!" Yun replied as he scolded me.

I smiled at the both of them, "Sorry. Sorry. But there's no time for me to make it up to you. We have a mission to complete."

"But Skyrah," Yona spoke, "Are you sure you are up for this? You still have a fever."

"She does?" Yun came closer to me and placed a delicate hand on my forehead, "Yeah. It's gotten a lot worse, actually." He frowned at me.

I pulled his hand from my face and looked him over, "Uh. What exactly happened to you? You look like you got hit."

He looked away, "It looks a lot worse than it feels. Yona is the one you should be worried about. She sprained her ankle."

I snapped my head in her direction and she looked at me with a nervous smile, "What?!"

"It's not that bad," she protested. I let out a sigh as I placed my hands on their foreheads and closed my eyes to concentrate my energy into them. Or at least, the borrowed energy I got from Zeno. "Wait. Skyrah. You shouldn't-"

I cut her off, "I'll be fine. Let me do this." I had to concentrate even more this time as I was doing to people at once. I had to remember to give Yona a lot more energy than I would Yun. After all, they had a major difference in Life Energy. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes again, "How are you guys feeling now?"

Yun looked at his hands and moved his fingers, "I feel great, actually. Better than I ever have been. So, this is what it feels like, huh? How interesting." I wanted to giggle at him for having that reaction. It was so like him. I turned to Yona.

She looked down at her injured ankle and moved it, "All healed up." She turned to me in concern, "But how are you feeling?"

I tilted my head to the side as I thought about it. I was still feeling like I was being cooked inside out but I felt a little of it dissipate. Just how much Life Energy did that kid have anyway? "Better. Don't worry about me. We should get going." I turned to Yun, "I'm guessing you have a plan?"

Yun smirked at me, "Of course. Am I not the beautiful boy genius?"

 **Author's Note: Yay! Skyrah is back in action and now we know why she passed out. And she knows a little bit more about her power! She now knows that she hasn't fully awakened her true abilities yet. She still has a full form to achieve! What will that be like? When will she achieve it? She met the entity that is her true power that dwells within her. And it has a will of its own. What will happen to that? Hmm. So much still left unanswered.**

 **Plus, what about Zeno? Could his power cause issues for Skyrah? Or can their abilities work together? Only one way to find out...**

 **See you next chapter!**


	29. Mission Impossible

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **TheAngelicPyro- It kind of reminds me of the underdog story. Where the main character is seemingly powerless but there will to fight enables them to be more powerful than they had ever thought possible because they have people they want to protect. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for your review again :)**

 **Chapter XXIX**

 **Mission Impossible**

You'd think that luring the guard upstairs that was guarding our escape and putting him to sleep would be simple. Well, it had been. We had no issues with getting the guard to come down and have Yun's tranquilizer put him to sleep. That part had been simple enough. The next three guards were not as easy. Even with the extra help of a woman named Yuri, we were still out of luck as the boat had rocked, causing Yun to lose his footing and his shot at putting the three of them to sleep. It had left us in a tough situation. Yuri and I were both taken captive, a blade at our throats by two of the guards. My body had operated sluggishly. The toll of the power of the Yellow Dragon was wearing me out. I wasn't sure I would be able to hold out much longer. My friends were at a loss at what to do. My mind was beginning to grow fuzzy. I felt powerless to do anything at the moment. It was all I could to keep myself conscious and from letting the power take control. I didn't want to know what would happen if it did.

"I'm the one that you want," I heard Yun's voice speak through the silence, taking out a cloth that was used for him to have pretended cleavage. I wanted to tell him to stop but the look in his eyes told me that this was his wild card. I had learned to trust in my friends. I bit my tongue to keep me from saying anything. "As you can see, I'm not what you thought. I forced these three to help me. You should just let them go." I hoped that he had an idea. I wished I could be more help them be a hostage.

 _Damnit_ , I cursed in my head. Why did I have to feel this way now? I thought if I gave them some of this energy that I would feel better. But there was just so much of it. It's crushing me from the inside. My body was shaking from the strain of it all. I felt as though my skin would melt off.

The last guard that was still recuperating from getting hit by the barrels spoke, "That's a guy?!"

"I'm an undercover spy for the pirates," Yun ignored the guard and continued, "I was sent to infiltrate the ship to give away your exact location." I was confused as to why he would let them on our plan. What was his angle?

"A spy?" the guard holding me said, tightening his grip on me. I really wished I could kick him off of me. I didn't want his hands on me. I wanted to see Shin-Ah.

"You little brat!" the guard that was sitting stood up quickly and attacked Yun. He kicked and punched him until Yun was no longer on his feet. I used some of my strength to try to break free but my body was nailed to the spot. Why couldn't I move my body anymore?

"Yun!" Yona shouted his name, trying to go to his side but was stopped by the armed guard that was assaulting our friend.

"Hold on, please," Yun spoke through his injuries, "Listen to me for a second. There's a bomb." A firework. Yun was a smart kid. "It's hidden on this ship somewhere. I'm the only one who knows how to disarm it."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" the guard questioned him.

"I could be. But are you willing to take that chance?" Yun spared me a glance. In his eyes, I could tell that he was trying to tell me that he had a plan and to trust him.

"Don't be stupid," the guard holding Yuri spoke, "You think we'd fall for that crap?"

"I got nothing to lose. Believe me or don't. It's your life that's at stake." Yun would have been a good negotiator. He would have had a career in it in my world. But it wasn't time for jokes.

"What do you think?" the guard that had beaten Yun spoke to the other two.

"Damnit!" the one that was holding Yuri spoke, pushing her down to the floor, "Get those two girls down below and tie them up tight. I'll take him up on deck."

"What about this one?" the one holding me spoke up.

"She'll come with us as a collateral. If he is bluffing, we will kill her," the guard smirked at me as he spoke.

"Ha. Good idea," the guard holding me pushed me forward towards the deck, leaving my friends behind. "Don't wait too long. We'll be waiting upstairs for you."

"No. Skyrah!" I heard Yona's concerned voice as she stepped towards us.

"Leave her alone!" Yun shouted in anger.

The guard who had hurt Yun pushed her back and the other guard punched him back down. I kept being pushed further and further away from my friends until I was up on deck. I was not surrounded by a handful of armed guards. To say that I was panicking was an understatement. I was unable to protect myself. If these men were to do anything to me, I'd be at their mercy. I was afraid. I couldn't stop thinking back to the past. I don't want that to ever happen to me again.

"What's going on? What's with the girl being up here?" a new guard questioned. I closed my eyes as I was roughly pushed down to the floor. I sunk into it, my body feeling heavy.

"Tsk. It's a long story-" he was cut short as the other guard with Yun appeared. Pushing my friend down and beating him some more.

"Yun..." I tried to say as I looked at him. He looked all banged up. I wanted to reach for him and heal him up. But would I be able to?

"What's this?" My eyes fell on the firework that had dropped from his clothing was now in the hands of one of the guards. "A firework?" He kicked Yun the gut, causing him to groan in pain. Despair was written clear in Yun and I's eyes. Our only hope was taken by the guards. "Think you were going to call your friends over here huh? Nice try." I watched as the guard threw our hope of being saved overboard, into the sea below. "There is no bomb is there?" The guard kicked him once more. He turned to my direction, pulling out his sword, "Guess you will be an example. That pirates shouldn't mess with us." He turned to look at Yun, "You'll be next."

"No," Yun said, "Leave her alone. She's got nothing to do with this." I was touched that Yun would go so far to protect me. His body was full of bruises. Yet, he still did his best for them to leave me alone. I wished I could tell him something. I wished I could do something.

An arrow was shot from down the deck, "Let them go."

Yona stood in front of all of us with a look in her eyes that said that she wouldn't hesitate to shoot another arrow to save us. But there was nothing we could do. The firework was thrown into the water. How were the others going to save us now? We were on our own. Yun was in no condition to fight. Yona couldn't take these many guards on her own even with how good she's gotten with her archery. And I was as helpful as a living statue.

 _No_ , I said to myself. I had to get up. I had to save my friends. They have protected me until now. The least I could do is fight through this agony and do something. I had to do something so that Shin-Ah saw us.

I willed all of my strength to stand up on my feet. I heard the guards mutter around me but I only had one thought in mind. I had to be a beacon. My power was energy. In theory, I should be able to convert it into the light. I would make a beam of light strong enough to reach the sky. Shin-Ah should be able to see that. I pulled up a shaking hand to the sky, concentrating the Life Force of the Yellow Dragon that remained in my body to it. I put all of it in the palm of my hand. And then… I released it up in a multicolored beam of pure energy, dividing the dark clouds of the night sky.

"Wh-what the hell?" I heard one of the guards say. "What did she…? How did she…?"

I fell to my hands and knees, coughing up lava hot blood out of my throat and onto the floor. My body had been torn apart from the inside from all that energy and having it released all at once. I was sure that Shin-Ah would come. That he had seen it.

 _Please, let me be right._ The rest of my body fell to the ground. I could hear my friends calling out my name but I was far too tired to say anything to them. I felt guilty, not being able to comfort their concern for me. I wanted to tell them that I was going to be fine. That in time I would heal. But I couldn't keep myself from slipping back into unconsciousness. The only few comforting thoughts were that the burning inside me was over, my friends would be safe, and that when I would wake up I would see Shin-Ah.

XX

(3rd POV: Shin-Ah)

Shin-Ah and the others fought off as many of the guards as they possibly could while trying to see if they could spot the signal of the firework. All of them desperate to see it as their worries only grew. Shin-Ah found it hard to keep himself from harming the guards enough to cause fatal damage. Had they hurt Skyrah? The thought made him sick. Fear was clutching his heart at thought of losing her. If any of them so much as hurt a single strain of her hair… He would not be held responsible for what he would do to them. They would deserve what they got.

In the distance, Shin-Ah saw the beam of rainbow light that reached the sky. His eyes widened in shock. _That's not a firework, is it?_ Something about the light seemed oddly familiar to him. He jumped to have a closer look, concentrating his eyes to where the beam had come from. His hands tightened as he saw her. There was blood on the ground next to her and she wasn't moving. Anger. The feeling of deep anger boiled to the surface.

"What was that?" Hak said from his position.

"Do you think that was the signal?" Kija questioned as he dodged an attack.

"What kind of firework was that?" Hak questioned back. "Shin-Ah, what do you see?"

Shin-Ah pointed in the direction their friends were, "They are there, where the beam of light came from." He grinded his teeth together. He had to get to her.

"Jae-Ha," Hak said without having to say anything more.

"On it," Jae-Ha jumped, grabbed Shin-Ah to move quickly to the ship that their friends would be on. "You alright there?" Shin-Ah remained silent, his mind on Skye. He needed to get to her side. He needed to know that she was okay. He didn't care about anything else. She was the only thing, the only person, that mattered at that moment. Jae-Ha sighed, "You look just about ready to go on a killing spree." Shin-Ah's body tensed. He would kill anyone that hurt her. She meant everything to him. "She'll be fine. She wouldn't want you killing anyone for her."

He knew that the Green Dragon was right. But he didn't care. He felt rage burning inside of him. He could see her on the ground, out cold as the guards were creeping up on her. An animalistic growl came out of his throat. They were finally there.

Jae-Ha took care of the guards that threatened Yona and Yun. Shin-Ah did his best to hold back his bloodlust but he was sure that the guards he took down had broken limbs. He was not taking it easy on them but he would let them live.

"Jae-Ha. Shin-Ah," Yona spoke, relief clear in her voice, "Thank goodness."

"You all look beaten up," Jae-Ha observed, not looking pleased but joked around with Yona to lighten the mood.

"Skyrah somehow made a beam of light to get your attention. But she passed out right after. She hasn't moved since," Yun said, worry in his voice after he was untied by Ao. He approached Skye's body to check her vitals. "She's alive," he said to the three others. Yona sighed in relief from beside him as the two dragons kept fighting off the hordes of guards and mercenaries. Shin-Ah felt relief at hearing those words. She was alive. Skye was alive and he would protect her. No one else was going to hurt her while he was there. "Her fever's all gone. Strange," he mumbled.

"Yun," Shin-Ah spoke, causing the boy to look at him with a startled expression. Shin-Ah continued as he spoke over his shoulder, "Take her somewhere safe." He wanted her out of the way. There were too many enemies and even though he wanted her close to him, it was too dangerous. She was out cold and vulnerable. She needed to be somewhere safe and out of danger.

Jae-Ha agreed, "Yeah. All three of you go and hide. We'll take it from he-" He was cut off short as they all heard a groan coming from the unconscious girl.

"Skyrah!" Yona called her name as the girl shifted in her spot.

"Shin-Ah," Skye called out his name in her unconscious state. The masked boy wanted nothing more than to go to her side and not go but he knew that he couldn't do that. There were enemies everywhere and he would have to defeat them before he could do so.

 _Just wait for me for little longer_ , he said in his head as he gripped the sword in his hand more tightly. They would not stand in his way to being by her side again. He would hold her in his arms again. He wasn't sure he would ever let her do something so reckless again. He couldn't bear it.

Once he knew that she was somewhere out of harm's way, he fought hard to go back to her side as soon as possible. All he could think about was seeing her again. She may be alive but he still worried about her. She plagued his mind but it only caused him to fight harder. He fought well into the night until it was finally over with a well-placed arrow that was shot right through Yang Kum-Ji's heart by none other than Yona. He was grateful for her. Now he could be by Skye's side once again.

 **Author's Note: Awa arc is coming to a close. What other wild adventures will our lovable characters get up to?**

 **See you next chapter!**


	30. Celebration

**Author's Note: Had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Still not exactly proud of it but it was better than before. And I really want to move on with the plot. I made it longer and added a little something extra seeing as it's chapter 30! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Yun deserves so much better. He is a valued person.**

 **VampireSiren- Yes. Her abilities have some perks when they aren't threatening to kill her lol**

 **Chapter XXX**

 **Celebration**

The first thing I became aware of was the scent that took over my sense of smell. It was familiar and comforting to me. The second thing I became aware of was that I was being carried in strong arms that filled me with a sense of security. The last thing I became aware of was a feeling of absolute calm that washed over me. Right then, I knew who was carrying me in his arms.

"Shin-Ah," I let out as I opened up my eyes to look up at the boy who held me in his arms in a bride carry. The boy had stopped walking and looked down at me in a startled expression. I smiled up at him before rubbing my face in his chest. I was filled with relief, joy, and affection.

"Skye," he said my name as he tightened his hold on me. It sounded like he was about to cry. The sound of his voice was tugging at my heartstrings.

I reached up a hand to his face and caress the skin that was exposed below his mask, "I told you I'd come back." As if realizing that we had just been in a huge battle, my body was in action as I tried to break free from him to go check on the others. "Is it over? Is everyone okay?" I had to give it to Shin-Ah, no matter how much a thrashed around in his arms he did not let me go.

"Calm down, Skyrah. We are all doing well," I heard Kija's troubled voice nearby. I turned my neck to see that all my friends were gathered in from of me. Hak and Kija seemed to be unharmed, no traces of any injuries. Yona and Yun had scratch marks and bruises all over their faces yet they seemed fine. I calmed down instantly, tears forming in my eyes as I felt true relief at seeing them all alright. They were all alive.

"Thank goodness," I said as the tears rolled down my face. I was just so overjoyed. I turned to Shin-Ah to ask him to let me go. He had been hesitant but he gave in. I instantly rushed to Yona and Yun's side to engulf them in a tight hug.

"Jeez," Yun said as he sighed, "This isn't the time to be crying you know. We are all fine."

I shook my head, as I pulled away and smiled at them, "Sorry. Sorry. I'm just so happy."

Yona smiled at me with her own tears in her eyes, sniffling she said, "Me too." We hugged each other again as Yun moved away to let us girls have our sappy moment. "How are you feeling? We were all worried about you."

"I'm fine," I answered quickly. I felt like I had terrible heartburn but I was feeling a lot better than I had previously. Shooting that beam of energy had been a brilliant plan. "Just glad we are all back together again." I offered the two of them to heal their injuries but they both declined, not leaving any room for debate. They told me that it was all minor and they would deal with it. All they wanted was for me to get better. And they also did not want me to pass out on them again.

"By the way," Kija cut in, causing our little moment to be ruined. Yona and I parted to look at him. Ao had jumped on my shoulder and started to affectionately snuggled her head into the dent of my neck. I smiled as our lovable furry companion should her relief that I was okay. "What was that large beam of light? It was no ordinary firework. How did you do that, Yun?" The three of us looked at each other. The memory of how the firework had been discovered to when I somehow managed to send them a signal was fresh in our minds. They looked as confused as the rest of them as they looked at me for answers.

"Must have been some amazing gunpowder," Hak joked. "Everyone was able to see that. Not just Shin-Ah."

Yun looked down at the ground in shame, "Actually, I failed. It wasn't my firework. The guards took it and threw it into the ocean before we could light it." It hadn't been his fault. He had gotten us very far. If it hadn't been for him we wouldn't have made it up to the deck. We would have been in a lot of trouble.

Hak and the two dragons looked at each other before they looked back at us. Kija spoke for them, "Than what pray tell was the signal you sent us?" I felt Yona and Yun's eyes on me as if silently telling me to explain myself. They were as lost as the other three of them. "It was you, Skyrah?"

"That beautiful light came from you, Skyrah?" I heard Jae-Ha question as he joined our group to chat. He smirked at me, "Not so surprising as you are a beauty yourself." He winked at me. His womanizing ways still bothered me but I was beginning to think it more like an annoyance then threatening. And to my surprise, Shin-Ah made no attempt to shield me from Jae-Ha. In a way, I like it this way. I did not want the dragons to fight amongst each other. Perhaps Shin-Ah now recognized that Jae-Ha wouldn't hurt me and let him spew whatever sugary words he wanted.

I rolled my eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere, buddy." I sighed as I shifted in my spot feeling their eyes on me, waiting for me to explain to them exactly how I had done it.

"You could have killed yourself," Yun cut through the silence, causing me to wince at his words. "You used your Life Force to make that light, didn't you? You know how dangerous that was? What would you have done if it did take your life? What do you think would happen to the rest of us if you died huh?" I had a strange picture of being a child that was scolded by their mother. "What about Shin-Ah who was worried sick about you? Did you think about that?" The moment his said Shin-Ah's name was the moment guilty hit my heart. I felt guilty for putting him and the others through so much worry. But I did not regret my decision.

"Yun!" I cut through his rant. His eyes widened at me in shock that I would shout at him. I never raised my voice at him before. "What was I supposed to do? Let you and Yona get beaten by the guards? Or worse? I wasn't going to sit by and let that happen. I did think it through. I wasn't planning on taking my own life. I was thinking about saving my family." Yona looked at me with a look of affection while Yun looked at me with a perplexed expression. There was no way for me to tell them about how I would have died if I hadn't expelled that energy out of my body. Not without telling them about Zeno. I had made a promise to him that I wouldn't tell them yet. I planned on keeping that promise. Besides, it had saved all of our lives. "The important thing is I got their attention and they were able to save us all. And I'm alive. I'm fine."

Jae-Ha whistled, "I wasn't aware you could make beams of light with that strange ability of yours."

I shrugged, "It was new to me too." I watched too much anime on my free time from my life in my old world. Thank goodness for that. I wonder if there were other things I could do. I would have to be careful but I felt more curious to explore my powers. Perhaps I'd start training myself in that while Hak continued training me with my daggers.

"You don't say," he sounded quite intrigued.

"My abilities are still a mystery to me."

"Well it's not like there's another one of you that could teach you all about it," Yun added.

"Maybe we should find someone," Yona suggested.

I shook my head, "There's no one else. Apparently, someone with my abilities only appears every few thousand years of something." I was going by what I had been told by my father. "We'd have to have a Time Machine."

"A what?" Kija questioned, all confused.

"Exactly," I said as I pointed at him, "They don't exist."

"What's a Time Machine?" Yun asked with curiosity.

I turned to him, "Not important."

Yona giggled in her hand, "You say the strangest things sometimes, Skyrah."

I frowned, _Well, yeah. I'm from a whole different world after all._ But the only one who knew that was Shin-Ah. I sighed, "My point is, I have to figure this out on my own." And hopefully not die from taking in too much energy at once. I felt like a living battery at this point. Too much power and I will explode. Not enough energy, I die out. I'd have to make sure to have just the right amount at a time. It would be tricky but I'll have to figure it out. Jae-Ha had excused himself to go talk to the ladies that had been on board the ship with us to flirt. I guess it wasn't quitting time for the pervert. I couldn't help but shake my head at him.

"Not to be a pessimist but if you didn't use your abilities, you wouldn't have to risk your life every time," Yun informed me. "You are strong on your own anyway. You don't really have to use them." He mumbled the rest, "And give the rest of us a break from the almost heart attacks." I bit my lower lip to suppress my smile. He was really beginning to act like a worried mother. It was so adorable.

"Yes. Yun is right. We would be more than happy than to protect you, Skyrah," Kija added with a nod of his head.

Hak patted the top of my head in a sibling kind of affection, "You deserve a break, Pipsqueak. Let us play the hero once in a while." He grinned at me as he joked with me. I felt warm and fuzzy inside as my friends spoke about protecting me. It was strange that a few months ago I had been wary of depending on others for anything. But now, it warmed my heart to have people that wanted to protect me as much as I wanted to protect them. My life had changed too much ever since I met Shin-Ah.

I slapped Hak's hand away and stuck my tongue out at him, "Unfortunately, I can't return my cape." I was responded with blank stares. _Right. I'm the only one who knows about superheroes._ I internally sighed. How I wished there was someone from my world to make these kinds of jokes with. "Nevermind."

"...Like Superman…?" Shin-Ah spoke up. We all turned our heads in his direction. I blinked up at him. He remembered that? That was months ago that I had told him about that. I smiled at him and nodded my head. At least I had Shin-Ah for my weird references.

"Yep. He wears a cape when he fights crime," I said.

"Where can we find him?" Yona asked, stepping closer to me, "Maybe he could help us."

I burst out laughing, "He isn't real. He is just a character in a story. Sorry." Yona looked bummed out. "We don't need him anyway," I smiled at them. "Because we have each other."

Hak teased me, "Since when did you turn all mushy? Must be the dress."

My face paled, "Ah! I'm still wearing this horrible thing!" I was freaking as I looked down at the dress I was wearing. I needed to find my old outfit and quick.

"Skyrah, calm down. You look lovely in that dress," Kija attempted to comfort me.

I shot him a glare which seemed to terrify him, "Don't you start with me. I don't care what I look like in one. I feel more comfortable in pants." Just like Shin-Ah is more comfortable with his mask on.

Before anyone else could make another statement, there was a chorus of cheers from everyone around us. Yun fussed over everyone as they prepared to celebrate our victory over Yang Kum-Ji. It was a funny sight to see. Now I truly understood why everyone was saying that Yun was the 'Mother' of the group. I had seen him as a little brother. But couldn't he be both? It was heartwarming to see how it had grown so lively. Everyone just wanted to have a party and enjoy their new found freedom. No one wanted to do anything else but have a good time. It was truly a time of celebration.

I sat beside Shin-Ah as he stared down at the large bowl full of alcohol that was offered to him by one of the many pirates. Little Ao had nibbled a piece of it off. I was always surprised at how food motivated the little squirrel was. Where did she put it all? Shin-Ah also had a huge appetite. It wasn't a surprise after what little we had to eat back in the cave and he had shared it with me. Now it was like we ate like royalty in comparison.

"You want some?" he asked me, offering me the bowl filled with liquor.

I shook my head, "It's all yours." I leaned back in my arms, "I'm just happy with sitting here and watching everyone enjoy themselves." I had overheard that Yona had been the one to kill Yang Kum-Ji. I wondered how she was taking it but she seemed to be having a blast. I smiled at my friends wherever they were mingling with the pirates and the girls we saved.

"I…" he paused, speaking in a hushed whisper so only I would hear. I looked over at him as he stared down at his bowl. "I was scared… That I would lose you." His confession made the air leave my lungs. "I don't know… What I would have done…" His hands tightened their hold on the bowl. I reached up a hand to cover one of his own to send him some comfort. He turned to look at me and there was a frown on his face.

I smiled to reassure him, "I'm not going anywhere." I pulled my hand away from his and looked at everyone around us.

"P'kyuu!" Ao squeaked as if to agree with me as she made herself comfortable in my lap.

I laughed, "See? Even Ao knows that I wouldn't ever willingly leave your side." A comfortable silence fell between the two of us. Shin-Ah steadily drank his alcohol as we observed everyone around us. I laid my head comfortably on his shoulder and closed my eyes, drinking in the sweet emotion that came from being so close to him.

"You tired?" he asked me, sounding concerned. "We could leave."

I shook my head, "No. Just enjoying being here with you. That's all." It was the truth. I was once again reunited with the person I had come to love. There was nothing better than this moment. I wanted to stay by his side as long as possible. "Can I sleep next to you tonight?" My lips had asked before I could really think about it. Since being with the pirates, I had slept with Yona in order to keep gossip to a minimum. I didn't need the extra attention or questions from the men. But I found that now I really didn't care. I always seemed to be able to sleep more peacefully when Shin-Ah was close to me.

I held my breath, waiting for his reply. I was slightly afraid of being rejected by him. What would I do or say if he preferred to sleep away from me? I suddenly felt stupid for even asking him the question.

"Of course," he finally said. I was able to finally breathe again. "You don't even need to ask."

I couldn't help but smile at his answer. I was beyond lucky to have him in my life even if it were just as a best friend. My ears picked up the sound of his bowl being put down on the ground before I felt his hand intertwine with my own. He pulled me to my feet before we walked away from the lively party. My heart beat loud and fast in my chest as we walked hand in hand to somewhere quieter. Ao had jumped on my shoulder to come along for the ride. I stared at him as we walked in silence, wondering what it was that he was thinking.

XX

(3rd POV: Shin-Ah)

He wasn't quite sure what had caused him to act the way he had. Perhaps it was the fact he was more comfortable when there were fewer people around. Or perhaps it was that he wanted to be alone with Skye. It had felt like such a long time had passed since he had last seen her. For it to be the first time to be away from her for such a time was something he had come to not like. He started wondering about how it would feel like if she were away from him for a longer duration. Or if she left him. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest at the thought. Now that he knew what it felt like to be apart from her even for a day, he knew for certain that he never wanted to be without her. But deep inside of him, he kept thinking about how this amazing girl could ever truly want to be with a monster like him. She had told him that she never saw him that way. That she would always stay by his side. But what if he lost control of his powers. Would she still want to then? Would she still look at him the same way? Would she still hold his hand? He felt fear at the thought that if she were to see the monster that he believed himself to be that she would run away and never look back.

He felt a tug at his hand which caused him to stop walking and turned to look at the culprit. He looked down to see Skye looking up at him with a tilt of her neck. She was looking at him curiously before speaking, "Where are we going?"

She asked a good question. He did not know where he had been leading them. Now that he was taken away from his thoughts, he realized that they were in the lush forest and far away from the busy town. He tightened his grasp on her hand as he looked down at her. He could look at her forever and never grow tired. The different expressions she would make and the way they made him feel was always something he looked forward to. And now he got to see her in a dress as well. His cheeks felt hot every time he looked at her. She was beautiful like the other dragons had said. But she was always beautiful to him. Though he had to admit that seeing her in a dress had stirred something in him. He had really felt the yearning of kissing her. He didn't quite understand this. When it came to Skye, there were many things that were new to him. Things that he felt deep inside of him that he had never felt before. Things he has yet to fully comprehend.

"Shin-Ah?" she spoke out his name.

As if it had spurred him into action, he pulled her into his chest and embraced her. His arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders. He wanted to convey that he had missed her and did not like letting her go. That he didn't want to ever do that again. He wanted her to stay by his side. This person was someone important to him. He wanted to be close enough to protect her. He tightened his hold on her as he kept thinking. Skye was the most important person to him. He had made friends and comrades since meeting her, yet what he felt for her was different. He felt like he didn't want to share her. Share in the way that they seemed to be closer to each other. He did not want others to be able to hold her hand and kiss her the way he did. He wanted to be the only one to get to. He felt selfish for thinking that way. A monster like him shouldn't get a girl like her. He should be thankful for everything he had. But even knowing that, he still hated the thought.

He felt her arms secure themselves around his middle, accepting his embrace. She nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed. She had given in to his affections as she most often did. But this was the first time they got to be so close since joining with the pirates. He had missed being this way. He kissed the top of her head without a second thought. He was acting instinctively and doing what just felt natural to him now. It just felt natural to hold her hand, to hold her and kiss her.

"P'kyuu," Ao squeaked from her new position on his shoulder. She had managed to move before getting squished by the hug.

Skye let out a chuckle as she pulled slightly apart to smile at the squirrel, patting her head, "We'd never forget you."

Shin-Ah felt warmth in his heart as he watched her smile affectionately at his furry companion. He was pleased they had gotten along so well. Ao seemed to like all those the two of them seem to like. Skye turned her gaze over to him and her smile softened even more. His breath caught in his throat and he was sure that his heart had stopped for a second. She seemed to have that effect on him somehow. His hands had slid down to her lower back and one of her hands was placed just over his heart should be. Had she felt it stop? Her other hand was still petting Ao's head.

"Skye," he called her name without thinking.

"Hm?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

He bit his lower lip, feeling oddly nervous. His eyes were fixated on her lips. Why did he want to press his against hers again? It had been pleasant the first time. He did want to keep doing it but he wasn't sure if it had been an open invitation or just a one-time occurrence. He wanted to ask but found that he couldn't. He didn't want to upset her which was also the reason why he didn't do it. Kissing the top of her head or her forehead had been open to him. He knew this because they often would kiss each other in those areas. But she hadn't kissed him on his lips since that first time. Did she not like it?

He took a step back, fearing the rejecting and the fear it would turn her away from him. He looked away from her and gazed in the direction of the town. The sun would begin to set soon and it was about time they headed back. Time had gone by so quickly. He heard the growls of their stomachs.

"Ah. Yeah. You're right," she said, causing him to look back at her. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "We should head back. I'm getting kind of hungry." He nodded his head before moving beside her to intertwine their hands again. "This was a good idea." He looked to the side at her as she spoke. "I enjoyed our little walk. Thank you."

"Me too," he said. He could always use more time alone with her. He cared deeply for his new friends and enjoyed his time spent with them. But he also very much enjoyed his alone time with Skye.

As they walked hand in hand back to where the others were, he recalled the moment she had told him about love. " _ **When you love someone so deeply and can't imagine life without them. They have become your everything and all you want is for them to be happy even if that would mean you weren't. But you can't help but picture a future with them. You want to hold them. To kiss them. To take away their pain and protect them. You want to share your heart, your body, and soul with them. That's who a girlfriend or boyfriend should be. That's what lovers are."**_ He stared down at her, pondering those words very carefully as they echoed through his mind like they should hold meaning to him.

 _When you love someone_ … Was this what it felt like?

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	31. Unrequited

**Author's Note: This was a hard chapter to write but I'm pretty happy with the end result. I feel like it needed to be this way based on my OC. I thought of many different scenarios for a certain part of this chapter but the one I ended up with seemed to fit more perfectly with where I'm heading in the next few chapters. You will see why by then. Also... ZENO IS BACK NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **TheAngelicPyro- I know, right? XD I love writing these bits.**

 **VampireSiren- Thank you! I'm so glad to hear it. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Chapter XXXI**

 **Unrequited**

"Where have you two been?" Hak questioned us once we've managed to get back to town. The sun had already set on the horizon. We had walked so deep within the forest that it had taken us some time to get back. It seemed that the party was still in full swing as Yona and the ladies were all dancing around having a good time.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Parties aren't really my thing."

Hak smirked at me as he leaned down slightly, "Is that right? Are you sure it's not because you wanted some alone time with a certain dragon?" My lips formed a pout as he was teasing me. It was working because my cheeks had started to burn. Ugh, I hated that he could get under my skin so well. He stood back up after a few minutes of silence. "By the way, you missed it when the Princess asked us all to come along with her. She plans to leave Awa tomorrow."

"Hmm," I hummed as I looked at the smiling Yona as she danced. I tilted my head as I squinted at her. It seemed very forced to me. "Did something else happen while I was away?" He remained silent, answering my question. I turned to him, "You do realize that I'm going with her right?"

He patted my head, "Of course. Where else would you go, Pipsqueak?" I stuck out my tongue at him causing him to chuckled and straighten back up. "Don't worry. She knows that you and Shin-Ah are going with her. You didn't have to say anything." We both turned back to watch her dance.

"But she'll probably ask us anyway whenever she gets the chance to," I joked. Knowing Yona she wouldn't assume that we would join her. She would rather ask us and be sure.

"Skye," I heard Shin-Ah call my name as he handed me something to eat. I gratefully took it with a smile.

As I ate my food in the company of the two males, I turned my attention to Shin-Ah, "Yona plans on leaving Awa tomorrow."

He paused from eating and turned to me, "Alright. We are leaving tomorrow."

I smiled at him, "Back to our adventures with our friends." I looked in front of me, speaking to the both of them, "We've already been pirates. What do you think is next? Bandits?" I chuckled at the thought.

Hak bumped me with his side, "There's nothing to steal though. But I like the idea."

I rolled my eyes, "It would be more like a Robin Hood situation."

"Robin Hood?" Hak questioned me, now looking at me with interest.

I sighed, "Yeah. Robin Hood and his Merry Men. They steal from the rich and give to the poor."

His smirk widened, "Not a bad idea, Pipsqueak."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You do realize that I was joking right?" He shrugged, looking away as if he didn't hear me. I shook my head and went back to the food in my hands.

"Skyrah!" My head snapped up from someone yelling my name, I was on full alert now with wide eyes and a fast-paced heart. Yona ran over to me with her cheery smile. Even as she smiled like that I could tell something had made her cry earlier that day. I wondered what it could have been. I felt guilty I hadn't been there for her. "Come dance with us!" she offered me her hands to take.

I blinked a few times before hiding behind Shin-Ah, "Nope. I don't dance."

"I'll teach you," she said with a smile.

"Sorry. Who are you teaching, Princess?" Hak teased her. Her cheeks puffed out as she looked angrily at him.

"I wasn't asking you, Hak," she crossed her arms over her chest, scoffing. Her attention snapped back at Shin-Ah and me with a seriousness, "Oh. I wanted to ask you." I knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"We are going," I told her before she even had to ask, coming out of hiding from behind Shin-Ah. "With you and the others." I smiled. "I don't abandon my friends."

She seemed moved and at a lost of words. In response, she pulled me into a hug. I accepted it as I hugged her back. "Thank you."

XX

I sighed as I had to listen to the crying of three of my friends as we walked further away from the town of Awa. I hid my head in Shin-Ah's shoulder as we walked hand-in-hand. Their emotional was almost too much for me to bear. I felt like I would soon join them if they weren't going to stop any time soon. And I like to think that I had a pretty decent handle on my emotions. Other than the odd meltdown.

"You're crying harder than anyone else, White Snake," Hak said. Their banter was the only thing keeping me from crying. I had to hold in my laughter instead. It was never a dull moment with this group.

"Shut up," Kija said through his tears.

"I'm just so sad that I left without saying a proper goodbye to Jae-Ha," Yona explained as we all continued to walk.

"Hold on a second," Kija said, stopping in his tracks to speak to Yona causing the rest of us to stop as well, "Do you mean to say he didn't end up coming with us after all?"

Yona and Yun looked confused towards Kija. I turned to Shin-Ah who had pulled away from me to take out his sword. He swung it expertly to the tree in one slice. The tree fell, causing the intruder to fall along with it with a yell. I held both my hands to my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Jae-Ha!" Yona called his name in shock.

"Hey~," he said with a wave not too enthusiastically

"You came along," she said, sounded relieved and still surprised.

"He's been with us… Ever since we left Awa," Shin-Ah informed them. I bit my lower lip. Jae-Ha's energy had gotten familiar to me just like the others. Their energies were distinct. When I was close enough to them I could sense them. Therefore, seeing as Jae-Ha had maintained a close distance away from us, I knew he was following us. But I did greatly enjoy watching Shin-Ah's method of making Jae-Ha show himself.

Jae-Ha managed to sit himself up after the fall, "well, since I have nothing to do these days I thought it would be a good idea to come with you on your journey. Where it leads us." He looked at me, "And you know, we have such amazing chemistry it'd be a shame to let it go to waste." I blinked at his words. He turned to Yona, "And I saw you crying over me. And well," he grinned, "It was a turn on and I didn't want to ruin the moment." I smacked my hand over my forehead. _For the love of_ … He just doesn't stop, does he?

"Why do you always have to be such a pervert?" Hak asked.

"I am more disturbed by you now than ever before," Yun added with his hands on his hips.

I burst out laughing with tears in my eyes at the way he said it. I could feel all eyes on me as I broke down crying from laughing so hard. "I can't," I said while holding my sides. When did his perverted, flirty nonsense become so funny to me? Maybe it was because he didn't mean anything sadistic. It was a more comic relief now. I wasn't sure but I still couldn't stop laughing like a lunatic. The add-ins from Hak and Yun were the icing on the cake.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hak asked me. I nodded my head as I tried to calm myself down and gave up a thumbs up.

"You said you didn't want to give up your freedom," Yona spoke to Jae-Ha, going back on topic. "What happened?"

"I haven't changed my mind about that," he said. "I'm still choosing my own path. It just so happens that it aligns with the one you all are on. That's all." He raised up a hand to her, "Right now, I just want to be wherever you are." She took his hand in hers, "Take me with you, Yona." He smiled up at her.

Before she could answer him, Hak hit him with his clothed weapon, "You must be the most self-observe person on this planet."

"Yeah. No kidding," Yun added. "You aren't the only one going on this journey." He pointed at the rest of us, "So, how about you ask us for our permission too." Shin-Ah nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes. I agree," Kija added. This surprised me. I thought he would be all for the Green Dragon coming along with us. "Better make your case if you want our blessing. Well?" In the end, everyone had agreed to let Jae-Ha join us.

Everyone's eyes were now on me. I blinked, "What?"

"We are waiting for you to make your decision," Yun said, "You are the only one who hasn't agreed yet."

I shrugged, "I guess we now have a horny dragon in our group." I heard Hak try to keep from laughing.

"But Skyrah," Kija said at me with confusion. "None of us have any horns. We aren't those kinds of dragons."

"You and Shin-Ah aren't but Jae-Ha totally is," I said with a deadpan expression. He still looked at me with confusion. Yona was also looking at me with confusion. Yun looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. Shin-Ah was tilting his head as if trying to decipher a cryptic message. Hak was the only one laughing his head off.

"Now that isn't very nice," Jae-Ha said with a fake frown.

"But she's right, Droopy-Eyes," Hak said after calming down and looking quite amused.

"I don't get it," Yona said in a small voice as if embarrassed she didn't understand.

"Me neither," Kija added as Shin-Ah also nodded his head.

 _The pure trio_ , I thought. The three of them knew nothing about sex.

Yun sighed in annoyance, "Okay. Now that that is settled. Can we get moving? We still have the last dragon to find and we won't find him just standing here."

XX

I had never been this angry at anyone the way I was at that very moment. It had been a pleasant day. Shin-Ah, Ao and I had gone for a walk in the forest just for some quiet time. We could hear Yona training her archery in the distance but other than that it was a quiet day. That was until a certain Green Dragon had to mess it all up by dosing Shin-Ah and Ao with some kind of love potion. To say I was not pleased was an understatement. I was outraged.

"Shin-Ah?" I questioned him after the incident. "You alright?" He just kept staring at me without saying a word.

"Uh," Jae-Ha said, "Sorry."

I turned my head to the green haired male with a frown, "What did you do to him?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well… you see…"

"What's with Ao?" I asked, pointing at the squirrel who had attached herself on his head and holding for dear life.

He looked nervously at me, "Um. It was a love potion… And… well… It appears that they fall for the first person that they see."

My reaction had been slow as I let the words sink in, "What?!"

He raised his hands in defense, "Now. Now. It'll wear off soon enough."

"Reverse it! Now!" I said in anger.

"I don't know how."

Shin-Ah took a step towards me. I backed up not wanting him to do anything he would regret while he was under the influence to whatever it was that Jae-Ha had accidentally spilled all over him. Of course, Shin-Ha had been looking towards me when he had been sprayed. Was it misfortune or what? The person I loved was finally returning my feelings but it was all just due to a love potion. I wanted to cry in frustration and anger. It was hurting me to reject his advances but at the same time, he wasn't himself. I couldn't just take advantage of him. I just couldn't.

I kept stepping back as he kept advancing towards me, "Shin-Ah, stop. You don't want to do this. You are under the influence of the love potion or whatever." He remained silent as he moved ever closer towards me. I looked at Jae-Ha that was now talking to Yun and Hak, explaining to them what had happened. I was about to call out to them for help but my back was pressed on a tree. I could feel Shin-Ah's body heat warming mine. My heart was accelerated and my cheeks were burning. I looked up with wide eyes at his face that was leaning closer to me. Just a few more inches and our lips would touch. I could already feel his breath on them.

I snapped out of it. No matter how much I wanted this, I could not let him do it. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to. He was doing it because of something else forcing him to. I could not do that to him. I moved my head away and tried too much him away with all my might.

"Get off me!" I yelled as loud as I could.

As if my voice had caused him to snap out of it, I could no longer feel the heat of his body. I fell to my knees, my heart feeling as if it had torn in two. I felt my body tremble from the tears that fell from my eyes. I was so angry with this whole situation. It wasn't fair. I had waited for this for so long and I couldn't have it without a stupid potion.

"Skye," I heard him call my name. His voice sounded small and broken. It tugged painfully at my heart. I looked up at him, ready to apologize to him. Was he himself again? The moment he saw my face he stepped back. His lips pressed together in a thin line, hands clenched into fists.

"You alright, Pipsqueak?" Hak asked me as the three other males walked a little closer towards me.

"Want us to go get, Yona?" Yun questioned me with concern. I shook my head, wiping the tears away before standing up and attempting at a reassuring smile. "You sure?"

"I'm fine," I told them. I was as fine as someone could be after something like that.

"I'm sorry about all this," Jae-Ha said sounding extremely sincere. "I didn't mean to put you in a situation like that again."

 _Again?_ I thought with a tilt of my head. I looked to where Shin-Ah had been but he was gone. Sadness filled me. He was probably angry with me. I hadn't stopped him soon enough. I shouldn't have let him get that far. I felt this emptiness inside of me.

Jae-Ha sighed, "I'll go find Shin-Ah." He turned to go.

"It is your fault, Droopy-Eyes," Hak said.

"It's the least you can do," Yun added in agreement.

I shook my head, "I'll go." They all looked at me with their own worried expressions. "He is my friend. I'll be the one to talk to him."

"If you're sure…" Yun said, not at all convinced.

I nodded my head, "I'm sure."

XX

"Shin-Ah!" I shouted his name to try to find him. I tried to tune into to my energy perception but I found myself walking straight into a tree earlier. This caused me to stop trying to do that and try to find him on my own. I wasn't quite sure how long it had been since I had gone off in search of him but I was beginning to worry. "Hero…" my voice was carried by the wind. I quickly turned around to see him a few feet away from me. Now that he was in front of me I wasn't sure what to say. His head was low and it caused my throat to be dry.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to my utter confusion. What was he apologizing for? "I made you cry."

I shook my head, "You're not the one that made me cry." He looked up for a second before looking down again. Had he run away thinking he had hurt me? I took a step closer to him, noticing how he seemed to flinch. I gently grabbed hold of his hands and moved my head to try to make him look at me as his body tensed. "You didn't hurt me. I was worried about you."

"About me?" he was looking at me now.

I nodded my head, "You weren't yourself. It made me worry." I couldn't tell him that I had liked what he had been doing when he was under the influence. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to yell at you." But I didn't want to let you do something you'd regret. Plus, if he had done it I may have started to become hopeful. "Can I…" I trailed off before getting my courage, "Can I pull your mask up for a second?" After a few seconds of thinking about it, he nodded. I slowly let go of his hands and reached up to push his mask up. I went on my toes to softly kiss his cheek before pulling away and smiling up at him. I placed his mask back on. It was like an apology kiss on the cheek.

"You aren't afraid of me?"

I chuckled, "Of course not. I'd never be scared of you." The thought was really ridiculous. I could not think of anything Shin-Ah could do that would scare me. He was way too kind, caring and thoughtful. He was just so precious. "You forgive me?"

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Skye," he said to me. "I shouldn't have…" He stopped himself, biting his lower lip. He was really beating himself over what he had no control over.

"It's okay," I said and meant it. I truly wouldn't mind him trying to kiss me when he was completely himself and not forced to. "You didn't have control over it. I forgive you." I winced internally at how terribly disappointed that had sounded. I offered him my hand to take, "Shall we head back?"

He hesitated, "I…"

I smiled before grabbing his hand, jokingly I said, "You aren't going to break me just by holding my hand." I pulled him along towards the direction I believed was the camp. But Shin-Ah had stopped me, pulling me in the other direction.

"It's this way," he explained to me as I looked at him questioningly.

I smiled awkwardly, "Right. Totally knew that…" I really did not. I swear I would have been lost in the woods all night if Shin-Ah hadn't have come to me. He always seemed to be my guide. I looked down to our intertwined hands and smiled. I was glad we had come back to normal. I was afraid that this would change something between us. I thought this would cause a rift between us but we managed to get back to our natural state. I was so glad that some stupid love potion wouldn't mess things up. But I still felt some pain in my chest.

 _Is this what unrequited love feels like?_ I asked myself. It's kind of painful. Why was love so complicated? This situation had made me yearn for his affection even more. And now I was afraid of losing him. Him running off had caused me to feel this fear. I didn't want him to leave me. I wanted him to always be by my side. Had I taken his company for granted since now? _Shit._ I'm really falling hard for him. If there was a time I had to let him go… I don't think I could.

 **Author's Note: Seems like everyone believed that Skye had another fear-ridden freakout. But she was just thinking about Shin-Ah. Poor Shin-Ah though. He probably felt rejected and terrible for the situation. Thank goodness they were able to somewhat talk it out. Though, this has only caused them to fall even more for each other. Wonder when one of them will confess. Who will it be?**

 **See you next Chapter!**


	32. Brother?

**Author's Note: As promised, Zeno is in this chapter! I tried to keep as close to the anime/manga as possible but with my own spin on it seeing as Skye is in it now. Plus, we get a glimpse of some foreshadowing. Everything is coming together nicely! ^.^ I'm so excited to keep moving forward. It'll only get more interesting from now on!**

 **VampireSiren- Yes I did! Thanks so much for helping me get the idea for this funny bit! And yeah. it made their relationship a little rocky but you will see in the next little while it'll come together. Plus, now Zeno is there. Maybe that'll help or it may not. We shall see.**

 **TheAngelicPyro- He didn't mean to do it. It was on accident but poor miscommunications. But don't worry. Shin-Ah and Skye will never really fall apart by something like that. In a way, it may have helped them. ;)**

 **Thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ^-^**

 **Chapter XXXII**

 **Brother?**

"You think this will be enough?" I looked down at my arms that were filled with branches for the fire that Hak had been designated to start in camp. Shin-Ah and I were asked to go gather some wood for said fire to burn through the night and keep us all warm. Jae-Ha had gone hunting for food and I wasn't quite sure what the others were doing but everyone had been given a chore to be carried out from Yun. Ao had decided to stick by Yona where there would be most likely some food to eat. I'm starting to feel like the phrase 'you are such a big' should be changed to 'you are such a squirrel' when it came to eating. That little furry friend of ours did not seem to stop eating or trying to eat something.

Shin-Ah nodded once after I looked over where he held his own branches. At first, he had tried to carry them all for me but I had refused to be dead weight. "Yeah," he said as he walked towards me so that we could both start heading back towards the campsite. My inner GPS was still malfunctioning.

As we started moving, I couldn't help but feel like something was staring at my back. I felt the hairs on my arm stand up and a shiver go up and down my spine. I stopped, turning my body slightly to have a look but I couldn't see anyone or anything staring. But I still couldn't shake the feeling off. It wasn't like Zeno's presence that I had felt lately moving ever closer to us. His presence was very hard to not feel as his energy was an ever-flowing force.

No. This presence made me feel cold and… I couldn't help but gulp as I kept my eyes in the direction I felt the eyes on me. Something just did not feel right. This presence felt oddly familiar to me but I just couldn't place it. Why would it feel familiar? I wasn't aware that I had ever felt a presence so menacing and frightening before. I held to the branches tightly in my grasp and bit down on my lip. What was it? Why was it making me feel that way? I felt frozen to the spot.

"Skye," I heard Shin-Ah's concern voice, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to rid of the effect this presence was causing, "I don't know. Just a feeling something is watching us."

I could see from the corner of my eyes that he had turned towards the direction I was staring intently at, "There's nothing there."

"Nothing?" my eyes narrowed.

"No. Nothing."

I wasn't reassured, "Not even a bird or any other animal?" He stayed silent as he looked around trying to spot any life forms.

"... No."

I risked looking at him, "That doesn't strike you as a bit odd? We are in a forest after all." He was staring ahead of him as if trying to find anything out there. I looked back as well with narrowed eyes. "Something's not right." I felt a sudden prickly pain at the back of my hand. I winced in surprise. It didn't hurt. It was just so sudden. I had to keep myself from gasping and letting the wood fall to the ground.

"You okay?" he sounded concerned again.

I nodded, "Yeah." I gave one last look in the direction of where I had felt the presence. The feeling was now gone away like it had never been there before. I turned towards Shin-Ah, smiling, "This is just getting heavy for me. We should head back." I hadn't meant to lie but I didn't want to alarm him some more.

"There are birds now," he said, still staring in the direction, "And other animals." He seemed fixated as if troubled by what I had said to him earlier.

"I guess I was just being paranoid," I said, bumping my shoulder against his arm to get his attention. "Let's go back to the others. They will be needing some more wood." He nodded his head before we both started making our way back to the campsite. And I was somewhat expecting the surprise but not quite.

XX

"Hey, everyone. We're back," I said cheerfully as we finally made it back. My arms were already starting to feel sore from carrying over my limit of branches. But I told myself it was all part of my training. The stronger my body became the better it will be to spare with Hak. Even though I doubted I'd ever get on his level. It was still good to always reach higher.

"Welcome back, Miss Skyrah!" a familiar cheery voice greeted the two of me. I spotted Zeno with a wide grin on his face as he sat eating a skewer of meat in his mouth near the fire. He looked like he was covered in dirt from head to toe. What exactly had he been doing since I last some him a couple week ago?

I blinked at him. Hadn't he told me not to tell any of them that I knew him? Why had he called me by my name? What was the point of me keeping it a secret if he would just let everyone know that we knew each other? Maybe the others had mentioned me. That must be it.

"Skyrah, you know this freeloader?" Yun asked me once Shin-Ah and I placed the wood in a secure location. I felt everyone looking at me for answers now.

"I'm Skyrah's brother," Zeno answered as if it were the truth and not a big deal. I stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Welp. That just happened. He replaced one lie for another. Was I supposed to just play along? How was I supposed to do that?

"EH?!" I let out with wide eyes. He placed a single finger to his lip as if to tell me to keep quiet. I felt the other's eyes burn a hole in my skull. I felt a nervous sweat coming on. Great. Zeno had made me into an even bigger liar.

"Seriously?" Hak said with a deadpan expression, "You didn't tell us about having a brother, Pipsqueak." Yona was just staring at me with a look of surprise and confusion. I was sure she didn't know what to say.

"Is he really your brother?" Yun said looking between the both of us with a hand to his chin and skeptical eyes. "You two look nothing alike."

"I am telling the truth! Zeno would never lie about this!" Zeno said with a happy smile. "Oh. Zeno is my name!" While the others had been ambushing me with questions, he had finished eating his skewer and stood up, dusting the dirt from his clothes. He stepped towards me and placed an arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to his body. "Don't I have the cutest sister?" Where was he coming up with this? Oddly enough, I didn't feel the same flow energy come rushing into me like the time before. Thank goodness for that. I didn't exactly want to burn inside out again.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Ugh. Zeno. Could you not? It's kind of embarrassing."

He squeezed me to him even more, rubbing his cheek against mine. For some strange reason, I wasn't at all bothered by it. Just embarrassed and irritated that he would do this in front of everyone. "Aw! But you are so adorable!"

"Aren't any of you going to step in?" Yun directed his question to the other three dragons who had been in a heated discussion amongst themselves until this point.

They all turned towards us with their own look of stiff shock and skepticism. Jae-Ha was the one to speak for them, "Well. It's just that we believe that the kid that claims to be Skyrah's brother is the Yellow Dragon." They would all be right in assuming that.

"What?!" the three of them exclaimed looking at the two of us.

Zeno smiled at them all, "Could it be that the Blue, Green and White Dragons are all here? Everyone is together now."

"Are you really the Yellow Dragon?" Hak said, looking at him up and down.

"I had a feeling he was close by…" Kija said, "But he was so close that I doubted my feeling."

"Right?" Jae-Ha agreed. He turned to Zeno who was still hanging on to me, "You didn't notice we were nearby?"

"It's not about noticing or not noticing. Zeno is just traveling around," Zeno answered like another riddle. "Without a care about the other dragons."

"What about your master?" Kija questioned him.

He tilted his head to the side, "My master?"

Kija pointed towards Yona, "Didn't you feel anything when you saw her?" Zeno just stared at her blankly, almost with a deep sadness underneath it all. "You can't say that you haven't felt it."

"That initiation where it makes you want to drop to your knees and give your body," Jae-Ha added.

"What the hell kind of initiation is that?" Hak commented on the side.

"By the way, it doesn't bother you that he is in your personal space, Skyrah?" Kija asked me in utter shock. His eyes were wide as he looked at how close the two of us were.

I shrugged, "Not really." I couldn't really explain it myself. Much like with Shin-Ah, Zeno's touch didn't scare me. I felt warmth wrap around me like I was safe with him. It wasn't the same kind as I felt with Shin-Ah. It was more like a kinship of sorts. I suppose calling himself my brother was a good enough lie. There was a deep part of me that seemed to recognize Zeno and accepted him. Was it that figure from before that spoke to me? Did they know Zeno? And how? I was left with so many more unanswered questions.

"I suppose he is her brother," Jae-Ha said as he looked at us, questioningly as if still trying to piece things together. I wasn't sure why but even though I knew Zeno was lying about us being siblings that he was kind of telling the truth. It was like the first time I had seen him. Something had pulled me towards him. And I still felt that pull. He and I were connected in a way. And I don't think it had anything to do with the dragons. But something else. "It would explain why him touching her isn't frightening her like when we do."

"Still," Kija said, "The odds that the Yellow Dragon would be Skyrah's brother and he came finding us…"

"Seems too good to be true," Jae-Ha finished for him.

"Yeah," he nodded his head.

I sighed finally having enough of the snuggles I was getting from the all too happy blond, I pushed him at arm's length. I was mildly satisfied at his fake pout, "Okay. So, mind telling me what it is that you are doing here, _brother_?"

He beamed at me, "I missed my dear sister of course!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yeah. Sorry, not buying that. Try again."

He faked another pout, "But… I really did miss you… I feel like it's been hundreds… no thousands of years since we last met." I blinked at him. That… oddly sounded very true as well. I felt like I was missing something.

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little?" Yun said in annoyance. "And I agree with Green and White. This is a little too coincidental. You being her brother who happens to be the Yellow Dragon Warrior and she just happens to be traveling with the three of them. I'm also not buying it." I was glad he was on my side.

"I feel like suddenly everyone has turned against me," Zeno said.

 _I'm just freaking confused_ , I thought in my head. It was just like the first time I had seen him. I never got the answers I wanted. I was just left with more questions buzzing in my mind.

"You should have told me you were the Yellow Dragon," I mumbled. I had only guessed the last time. He hadn't exactly confirmed my suspicions. But I knew it now without a doubt.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you," he said with warmth in his words as he looked at me with a smile. "It was just not the time yet."

Having enough of his riddles and half answers, I brought him under my armpit and noogied the poor guy, "Stop with the riddles already! Answer me properly, damnit!"

"Ow. Ow. Sister is being rough!" he said as he tried to wiggle free.

"I'll show you rough!" I shouted back.

"Oh, my~. Skyrah's becoming quite the pervert," Jae-Ha joked. "Ow."

I looked up to see that Hak had hit Jae-Ha over the head with his weapon, "Shut up. They only pervert here is you, Droopy Eyes."

I stopped harassing my 'brother' only for him to tackle me to the ground, "Please, forgive me, sis." His head was on my chest with tears in his eyes. Ugh. Why did we need another adorable guy in the group? My heart will not be able to take it.

I patted his head, "Fine. Fine. Just get off me already. I don't care if you are my brother or not."

He looked up, "You really don't like it when others touch you except for Blue Dragon, huh? Why is that?" I winced and looked away. I didn't want to go there. "I see…" he said, oddly serious. He pulled away from me, "I promise I will protect you this time."

I looked into his eyes. They looked clouded by something dark. Did he know what happened to me? That can't be it. Something else. I felt that there was so much meaning in those words. I wasn't sure what to say to that. I remained silent before someone offered me their hand to help me stand up. I knew whose hand it belonged to and didn't hesitate to take it. I was glad to be by his side again with all the excitement.

Kija took a step closer to Zeno, seemingly analyzing him, "If you truly are the Yellow Dragon, that what is your power?" I was glad that the spotlight was no longer on me.

"Power?" Zeno asked with a tilt of his head, looking like he was thinking about it.

"That's right."

"Zeno isn't particularly powerful but my body is strong!" he said happily.

"How strong are you?" Hak questioned with another skewer full of meat in his mouth, effectively punching Zeno in the mouth. My 'brother' dearest went flying to the ground a few feet away. Hak looked surprised, "Did that hurt you?" Poor Zeno, he was looking ready to cry as he cradled his cheek in his hand.

"Great. The last thing I need is brother versus brother," I whispered under my breath.

"You're body is weak! You're just a regular person! Are you sure you're the Yellow Dragon?" Yun said, berating him.

"No! No!" Zeno argued heatedly, "He's just weird." I agreed. Hak was far stronger than any normal human being. "The strength his arm has is outrageous!"

"I'm often hit, too. By Hak's strong fists," Jae-Ha chipped in.

"You always look like you are enjoying it," Yun commented with a sideways look. He went on to exam Zeno's body, touching his arm. The conversed between each other. "The Thunder Beast's body is rock solid. I'd be more convinced if he claimed he was the Yellow Dragon."

"Way to blow my cover, Yun," Hak joked.

"You aren't a dragon!" Kija argued in anger, "If you were you'd be the evil dark dragon!"

I saw the way Hak's lips twisted in a pleased smirk. I knew he liked the idea. I shook my head at the two of them. Honestly, they always bickered like children. Kija was outraged and trying to get Zeno to take his 'pride as a dragon' back. But he didn't seem to care as much as the White Dragon.

Finally, Yona stood up and walked towards Zeno. Everyone stopped talking to watch her as she spoke, "Will you join us, Zeno?"

"Sure," he said with a nod of his head and a smile on his face. Everyone looked at him in shock. "It will be nice to be around my sister again." He looked at me with a softer smile. I had a distinct feeling that I had seen it multiple times before.

"Well…" Jae-Ha said, "That makes sense."

"Does it bother you that he accepted to join us much faster than you, White Snake?" Hak teased Kija.

"I can't believe we've gathered them all," Yun said as if in disbelief, "Kind of seems a little anticlimactic."

Zeno walked towards where the dragons and I stood. I was in between Shin-Ah and him as he spoke, "Thank you for taking care of my sister, Blue Dragon." The masked boy only nodded at him as the blond smiled at him.

Kija began to cry, "I can't believe it... We are all together… My brothers…"

"I will leave you dragons to have your moment," I said as I turned to leave.

I couldn't help but smile. I was happy that they had all come together. It seemed good for all of them. And now we could all help Yona in fulfilling her mission. But I still had two nagging feelings in my gut. The first one was about what my real connection with Zeno was and the second was about that other dark presence I had felt earlier today. Will I ever find out? I feel like I will only get more riddles if I even tried to ask. Maybe I just had to figure this out on my own. I was determined to figure this huge riddle out.

 **Author's Note: Hmm. So mysterious. What could all this mean? Is Zeno her brother? How does that even work when we all know about Zeno and his power? Could he be lying or could there actually be some truth behind it? Something is missing. Skye is not one of the Dragons but then what is her connection to them? And especially, Zeno? And what about that strange presence Skye felt? What could that mean? I guess we will have to wait and read on.**

 **Read back: the conversation that she had with her parents (chapter called Some Answers) and the first time she met Zeno (chapter called Seeing Yellow) to try to get some clues ^.^**

 **See you next chapter!**


	33. Original Dragons

**Author's Note: This is a lighter chapter. More a feel-good kind. Plus, it gives a new clue or two XD**

 **VampireSiren- Haha. Zeno totally turned things on her, huh? And she can't do anything but go along with it now. ^.^ Yeah, I had to add the brother vs brother thing. But are either men really her brother? Hmm. Well, not biologically anyway. Pretty sure Skye's parents didn't give birth to Zeno. But could there be something else? Maybe. We will only find out when Zeno actually wants to spill the beans. Which may take a while. Or maybe Skye will figure it out on her own. (only I know. mwahaha.) That noogie thing... Skye and Zeno will have that kind of relationship. We wouldn't want Shin-Ah to get too jealous. I think he'd be fine with Skye's family member being touchy-feely. So long as she didn't forget about him. And the chilly presence thing... you will just have to keep reading on to find out!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXXIII**

 **Original Dragons**

I shivered as I scooted closer to Shin-Ah's body. For some strange reason, it had gotten quite cold in the early morning. I placed my head on his shoulder. At least one side of me was warm now. I heard some shifting as someone plopped themselves down next to me, pushing their body up against me. Now I was fully warmed up.

"If you get cold, Sis. I can always warm you up with a hug!" Zeno said cheerfully and too loud for this early in the morning. Because he was leaning against me, my body was pressed even closer to poor Shin-Ah. I was the meat in this strange dragon sandwich.

"Shin-Ah was doing a pretty decent job on his own," I said not exactly impressed but still couldn't help but smile.

Zeno giggled at my words, "I'm sure Blue Dragon was. But why have one dragon when you can have two?!"

"Or three," I heard Jae-Ha say as he stepped towards us. I looked up at him as he smiled down at us, "I don't mind putting myself as someone to warm you up, Skyrah."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Naw. I will pass on the pickle." I was doing my best not to burst out laughing. Get it? Pickle because he is the Green Dragon and my earlier metaphor. I crack myself up.

"Pickle?" he questioned me with a confused look.

"Anyway," I said, "Zeno is my brother and Shin-Ah is my best friend. You are just the horny dragon. I'll pass." Somehow, calling Zeno my brother didn't it feel like I was being completely untruthful.

"Will all of you be quiet?" Yun's voice spoke as he tended to the fire. "It's too early in the morning for you guys to start."

I heard the giggles of Yona, "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning," I mumbled before I yawned. I snuggled my head closer to Shin-Ah and closed my eyes. I was still feeling rather sleepy. For some strange reason, it was hard for me to sleep last night. Yun, Yona and I now shared a small tent that Yun had made. I should have stayed outside and slept beside Shin-Ah but he was preoccupied with sleeping beside Zeno. At least the two of them seemed to get along. I had a sneaking suspicion that if I did sleep outside that I would still be part of a sandwich. Like the one I was in at that very moment. Zeno was overly affectionate. He rarely left my side since he joined us. He played the role of brother rather very well.

"You are so adorable, Sis. Being all snuggly with Blue Dragon," Zeno said cheerfully. I opened my eyes to look at him with a pout. I was beginning to get embarrassed again. He had a talent for making me feel that way.

"Maybe you should leave them alone," Hak said from his sitting position. He smirked at us, "The lovebirds need their alone time."

 _Not this again_ , I thought with a sigh.

Zeno looked between the two of us and Hak before his eyes widened with a huge grin, "That's great! They are in love! I had no idea! I just thought they were really close to each other." I felt Shin-Ah go ridged as Zeno proclaimed us being in love with each other. Did it bother him that much? I felt my heart ache inside of me. Zeno grinned at me, "You really have a thing for Blue Dragons, huh?"

I blinked at him. I couldn't help the feeling like there was a double meaning there. And the name 'Abi' came to mind for some strange reason like someone was whispering me this name in my mind. And my heart felt like it was both fluttering and like something was gripping it tightly. I didn't feel like these emotions were quite my own. It was concerning but I ignored it. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I turned to glare at Hak, "Hak is just losing his mind." He shrugged at me, not in the least bit affected by my words.

"Because if Skyrah was in love with anyone, it'd be me," Jae-Ha joked as he winked at me.

I groaned, "You guys are not at all funny. You know."

"What exactly are you all talking about?" Kija decided to ask, being clueless even though he had been sitting nearby for the duration of the conversation.

I sighed, pulling away from the bread to my sandwich. I stood up, stretching my aching body. "Nothing worth mentioning." I looked at Yun as he had a look of deep thought, "What's on your mind, Yun?"

Yona who had been listening quietly up until now turned to the boy as well, "Yes. You are being unusually quiet."

"I've just been thinking…" he trailed off as he looked like he was thinking it over, "I think we should go back to Ik-Soo."

"Ik-Soo?" I asked him with a tilt of my head as I looked down at him.

"Ik-Soo's prophecy has been on my mind," he ignored me and moved on. What prophecy was he referring to? "I thought that once the four dragons came together that something would happen but nothing special has occurred." He looked more in deep thought as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I'd like to go back and ask him a few questions that I have and get to the bottom of it."

"Then what are we doing sitting around here for?" I said, "Let's get moving to see Ik-Soo!"

Yona nodded her head, "Skyrah's right." She smiled at Yun, "I trust that this is the best plan. We should get moving." She stood up, "Let's start backing up and we will be on our way!" With her command, we back our belongings and started off in the direction of the man named Ik-Soo.

XX

"Hey, Kija," I said as I walked hand-in-hand with Shin-Ah on my right and Zeno close to my left. I had decided I wanted to learn more about the four dragons and thought that Kija was the best one to ask. Shin-Ah only had limited amounts of knowledge on the subject. I didn't want to bother Jae-Ha about dragon business. And Zeno would only take to me in riddles.

Kija turned his head over his shoulder and blinked at me, "You called my name?"

I nodded at him, "What do you know about the original four dragons?" He continued to blink at me as if my question was odd. I felt the others looking at me as well. Had I asked something that strange?

"Why do you want to know?" he asked me.

"If sister is curious why didn't she ask Zeno?" Zeno asked me.

"Because you only speak in riddles!" I shouted back in irritation. "And I don't know. I guess I was just hoping you can tell me something about them."

He looked apologetic, "I'm afraid I won't be much help. There's little known about the original dragons. Just that it was a couple thousand years ago that the first four dragons appeared."

"Oh," I said feeling oddly very disappointed.

"Maybe I can help, Sis," Zeno said to me as he smiled at me. "What exactly did you want to know?"

I turned my head to look at him and bit my lower lip before telling him what was on my mind. It had been bothering me for a few hours now. "Just the name Abi. I feel like it should mean something to me. But I'm not really sure what."

He smiled at me, "What do you think the name means?" Of course, he would answer me with a question of his own. He couldn't just tell me straight up.

I turned my head to the sky in thought, "I don't know. I think about Shin-Ah." My cheeked heated up as I said that. _Oh crap_. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Zeno giggled, "I see. Isn't that interesting."

"How is that interesting?" I asked him as I looked at him again.

"You were talking about the original dragons. You tell me."

I gasped, "Could Abi be the original Blue Dragon?"

"Who knows?" he said with a knowing smile. I felt like he wasn't telling me something. "What do you think the original White Dragon's name was?"

 _ **Gu-En**_ , I heard in the deepest corners of my mind. It wasn't my voice but it did sound similar to me. I couldn't help but picture a woman with rose gold hair and deep blue eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Gu-En," I repeated the name that was said in my head.

 **Shu-Ten is the Green Dragon** , the voice said again.

"And the Green Dragon's name was Shu-Ten," I repeated.

Zeno's eyes were sparkling as if he was about to cry but instead, he clapped his hands together and smiled, "Great job! Do you think those were the names of the original four dragons?"

"Hold on a second," Kija cut in, "How on earth would she know that? She wasn't even born yet!"

"Hmm?" Zeno made a face as if he were thinking before answering Kija with a smile, "Maybe it has something to do with my sister's ability."

"Interesting," Jae-Ha said, deciding to butt in the conversation, "Go on."

"Maybe she has memories of a time when the first dragons appeared. It was also the last time that someone with her ability was alive," he said. He shrugged and scratched behind his head, "Or maybe not. Zeno doesn't really know."

"You mean to say that Skyrah was reincarnated?" Kija said as he looked at me. He looked very fascinated.

Hak decided to add in to tease me, "And she was in love with the original Blue Dragon. It all makes sense now."

"No, it doesn't!" I said, my face getting red with embarrassment and anger.

"Would it be considered cheating if Shin-Ah was just a successor and not the reincarnation of the original Blue Dragon?" Jae-Ha added in. WHY WERE HAK AND JAE-HA TEAMING UP ON ME ALL OF A SUDDEN?! I did not like it. "I mean, he is still the current Blue Dragon but not the same man."

"Why does that even matter?!" I shouted.

Jae-Ha looked at me seriousness, "Well, you wouldn't want to cheat on the man you once loved, right?"

"He'd have been dead for thousands of years. I think that gives her the right to love someone else," Hak said.

"Thank you!" I said before thinking. I then clued into what he said, "No. Wait. Shut up! You're not even helping!"

"Do you think she would love any Blue Dragon?" Jae-Ha asked Hak.

"You aren't listening to me!"

"You mean like if she were alive before Shin-Ah?" Hak asked him with a smirk.

"I said shut up!"

"Yeah. Maybe her love was so great for the first that she can't help but fall in love with them," Jae-Ha said with a nod, "It is too bad it wasn't with the first Green Dragon."

"That would mean that her love wouldn't be real anymore but projected from on Blue Dragon to another based on how she once felt for the first," Yun commented in with his sharp mind.

Jae-Ha sighed in mock disappointment and patted Shin-Ah's right shoulder, "That's too bad."

I rolled my eyes, "You are all idiots. Yun is trying to tell you guys to knock it the fuck off. That you are being stupid."

"Is that right?" Hak said as he smirked over his shoulder at me.

"Yes," I said before sticking my tongue out at him.

Yona let out a giggle, "I'm so glad that everyone seems to be getting along so well."

"Miss is right!" Zeno said as he bounced in his steps, "Everyone seems so lively and close to one another. Makes Zeno happy!"

"Teasing me should not be a bonding moment for anyone," I said with a pout.

"You make it too easy, Pipsqueak," Hak said with a smirk.

"I swear I will slap that smirk right off your face," I threatened. I sighed as I calmed down, "I hate you all. Except for Ao, Yona, and Shin-Ah who didn't take part in this."

"P'kyuu!" Ao squeaked from Yona's shoulder causing all of us to burst out laughing all at once. She had a talent for breaking the tension.

My family seemed to only get larger. I smiled warmly at them all as we continued to walk towards our destination. The conversations had changed to something else. I was lucky to have them even if they continued to tease me. I knew that they all meant well. I just had a crazy family. That's all.

"Skye," I looked up to my right to see that Shin-Ah was looking down at me.

I smiled at him, "Yes, Shin-Ah?"

His hand squeezed mine before he shook his head, "It's nothing." He looked back to the front, not saying another word.

"Don't let their words get to you. I care about you," I whispered to him. "I really do. You are my best friend. They were just teasing me."

"I know…" he whispered back. "I care about you too."

My heart went warm and fuzzy inside at his words. I knew it wasn't the way I wanted him to mean it but it still made me happy to hear it. I looked back in front, feeling better than before. But I still kept thinking about what I had said about the original dragons. Were their names really Abi, Gu-En, and Shu-Ten? How did I know that? Who was the woman I pictured? I shook myself from my thoughts. It didn't matter right now. What mattered was that I was with my family and we were all happy to be spending this time together. My questions could wait.

 **Author's Note: Oh. Skye could recall the names of the original dragons. I wonder what that can mean? Hmm.**

See you next chapter!


	34. I am What?

**Author's Note: A chapter that will answer some much-needed questions at last. What could they be?**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Hmm you may or may not be right. Read on to find out!**

 **VampireSiren- Haha. Yeah. Everyone is teasing her because they can see their feelings for each other. All they can do is tease them about it. Though, teasing Shin-Ah isn't as fun so they do it to Skye. Ao is too cute for her own good! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXXIV**

 **I Am What?**

I stood beside Shin-Ah, listening to Yun as he scolded the adult in front of him for not being able to take proper care of himself. We had finally reached Yun's home with the priest. But once we arrived the house was in a bad state. We had all thought the worse but it so happens that Ik-Soo hadn't been taking care of himself and ended up making a mess as well as passing out.

"Now, now, Yun. It isn't the time for a lover's quarrel," Jae-Ha teased.

"Shut up! This isn't about you! And why is everything about lovers and beauty with you?" Yun shouted at the Green Dragon.

Kija stepped up and bowed his head to the priest, "Lord Priest, please forgive us for suddenly visiting. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"No, no. The pleasures all mine," Ik-Soo said as he raised his arms and smiled at him.

"You know," I said causing everyone to look at me, "I could have just healed him."

He stood up at walked over to me, patting my head and smiled down at me, "It's not necessary for you to use your precious abilities on me, Skyrah."

I blinked at him in shock, "You know about me?"

"Why of course I do," he said, pulling his hand away and going back to sit down. "I am happy that you have all come together. I didn't believe it would be so quick." He turned to Yona, "You seem more confident than the last time you have visited." I wanted to go back and ask him all of my questions. If this priest knew about me and my abilities, maybe he could tell me more about them.

"Ik-Soo," Yun called his name to gain his attention, "The four dragons are assembled. What are the sword and shield that protects the king? Is the 'King' Yona or is it the current King Soo-Won? What could that part of the prophecy mean?"

"What prophecy?" I asked, completely oblivious to it all.

Kija turned to me in shock, "You don't know about the prophecy of the four dragons and the Crimson King?!"

I frowned, "Was I supposed to know? I'm not really part of this anyway. I'm not a dragon or anything."

"Is that what you truly believe?" Ik-Soo said, earning back everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"I'm sure that the moment they saw you they couldn't help but feel like there was something different about you that any other regular human being. Am I wrong?" He looked from one dragon to the next as they all remained silent but they all seem to agree with his words. "That is because in a way you have been tied to them from the very beginning. It is no coincidence that you have come to be traveling with them."

"Tied to them? What do you mean? I don't understand at all," I said, only getting even more confused.

"Do you not feel different when you are around them?"

"I…" I trailed off as I thought about it. The moment I was near Shin-Ah I felt like I could trust him. It hadn't taken me long to feel at ease with him. It was like I had known him my whole life. The more I spent time with him the more I had come to realize that he had become someone precious to me. When I first met Yona, I felt a familiarity as if I was looking at someone I had once cared about. But I had pushed that feeling away. Then I met Kija. I felt protective of him but wary of that. And Jae-Ha if I hadn't projected my fears on to him, I would have felt that same protective feeling. Zeno was a different story. It felt like the two of us had history. But I knew that this had to be wrong. I would remember him if that were true. There's no way I would forget someone like him. "I guess I've felt kind of protective of them all."

He nodded his head, "That is only natural as you are the Guardian. You feel responsible for the lives around you. Especially so when it comes to the Four Dragon Warriors and their King."

I shook my head, "I feel like it's more than that. It's like I… It's like I have already done it before. Like this is all a repeat. I can't really explain it." I paused to get my thoughts together, "But I feel like there's a part of me missing. Or maybe locked away somewhere deep inside me."

"Sis…" I heard Zeno whisper my name from a few feet from me.

"I heard a voice inside my head. And it told me the names of the original dragons. I'm sure of it," I said. "How is that possible?"

"Once, a long time ago," he started, looking down at his lap as he told his story, "When the Crimson King reigned two thousand years ago or so, there was another woman with the same ability as you currently now have. The King and the Four Dragon Warriors would not have gone so far without her."

"Are you saying that Skyrah is like that woman?" Kija questioned, not able to keep silent any longer. I suppose I wasn't the only one curious about all of this.

"In a way, she is that woman." I felt all of their eyes on me. "Her ability is quite unique. If she chooses to, once she dies she can become part of the power that has dwelled within her and it will be passed down to the next. In other words, you have the soul of the previous Guardian within you to guide you and strengthen you to be able to better serve the king and help his warriors."

"Looks like you really are a reincarnation, Pipsqueak," Hak said to me with a smug smirk. I knew right away that he wanted to start teasing me about Shin-Ah and the first Blue Dragon again.

"Not quite," Ik-Soo added, wiping Hak's smirk right off his face. Ha! "Her soul and the soul of the previous Guardian are joined by the power they have both been chosen to command. They are both the same person and not the same person. Two souls that have joint as one to become more powerful." This was all giving me a headache.

"So, that's why I can remember the names of the original dragons," I thought out loud.

He nodded his head, "That's right. It must be the soul of that woman who served the king once before. She must have given you glimpses of her memories to help guide you."

"But I felt sad…" I said, putting my hand on my chest. "Like I had lost someone precious to me."

"Of course," he said, "With her memories, come her emotions. You must be feeling what she feels."

"That makes sense. I guess," I said as I kept thinking. It kind of answered some of my questions. But now I had so many more.

"Skyrah," Ik-Soo called my name to earn my attention again. He smiled softly at me, "You are a very rare human. I hope you know that this power did chose you for a reason. It saw the potential of who you could become. It has always seemed to know. That is why they call the ones with your ability the Guardian. Take comfort in knowing that the one before you will be there to guide you on your way. And do not fear your abilities." I wasn't quite sure what to say to all of that. It was a lot to take in all at once. I felt frozen to my spot, unable to say a word. I would have laughed at the cheesy name I was given. It reminded me of a DC Superhero back in my previous world. Or even a group from Marvel Comics.

"Wow!" Zeno was the first to speak, "Isn't that great? My sister is the Guardian!" He sounded so proud but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something sad about his words. He pulled me into a side hug with a grin on his face. I still felt like I was missing something but now I understood where that woman's voice had come from. It was from the person that had my power before me. She was me and I was her now. It made sense and it didn't. It was all too confusing.

"Ik-Soo," I called his name and took a step forward. I really needed to know the next thing I was about to ask. "This power that I have. It has a mind of its own, doesn't it?"

"It is called the Eternal Spirit and it is very much alive even if it doesn't have a form of its own. And it can never truly die. It will continue to be reborn again in the next individual chosen to be the Guardian," he explained to me. "That was how the previous Guardian was able to be reborn again, in a way, within you. She has become part of the Eternal Spirit. I have no doubt she chose this to help you succeed."

"Eternal... Spirit…" I mumbled out in a daze. It was really beginning to be a lot to take in.

Ik-Soo nodded his head before turning to Yun, "As for the Sword and Shield, it will be some time before they are awakened I'm afraid. You cannot rush a prophecy. After all, it took a couple thousands of years for a Guardian to be born again."

"Does it normally take so long for a Guardian to be born?" Kija asked. He must be very curious about my new status as the 'Guardian'. Seriously, what did that even mean? What exactly was I supposed to guard?

"No," Ik-Soo answered, "Normally once a Guardian dies one is born immediately after. But this time was different."

"Way to make everyone wait, Pipsqueak," Hak teased me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Like I had anything to do with that! I didn't choose when I was born. I don't have that kind of power!"

"Hold on a minute," Yun said, catching everyone's attention again, "If Skyrah's role in all of this is important then why isn't she in the prophecy, to begin with?"

Ik-Soo stared at the boy for a second, "A very good question, Yun. But I am afraid I don't have an answer for that. There is still a limited amount of knowledge that I know about the Guardian. Their power is far more ancient than that of the Four Dragon Warriors."

"More ancient?" Kija questioned with a look of awe and shock.

He nodded his head, "That's right. The Guardian has been in existence since the dawn of time. Always a mortal with different roles to play throughout history. It is hard to know what their next role will be. Even for me and the Gods themselves. We are not meant to know," He looked at me with a kind smile, "But I am sure that it is still on the same path as the rest of you. It cannot be a coincidence that you have all gathered together."

"Thanks," I said to him and he nodded at me with a smile. "I feel like my head is about to explode with all this new information but I appreciate you telling me all you."

"It was my pleasure, Skyrah."

I was beginning to think that whatever else I needed to know was buried deep inside of me with the previous Guardian. Was there a way for me to reach her? She has spoken to me before. Maybe I could get her to do it again and explain to me what it is that I am supposed to do. And maybe she could tell me about the original dragons and what they were like.

I heard a bunch of stomach growls all around me. My own stomach decided to participate as well with its own protests. I felt my cheeks flushed as I placed my hands on my hungry stomach. "Yun?"

I heard the boy sigh, "Yeah, yeah. I'll get dinner ready."

XX

I sat between Shin-Ah and Zeno as we all gathered in a circle to eat our delicious dinner together. It was a lively evening filled with conversation and laughter as we all relaxed and took in the nice breeze. I couldn't help like this was all deja vu. It was like I had been here before but the faces around me were slightly different. I truly felt at peace as I watched them all enjoy themselves as they filled their stomachs.

"So, _Guardian_ ," Hak called to me in a teasing fashion, "Now that you are all high and mighty, you won't have any trouble with your training. Right?"

"Training?" Zeno questioned looking between the two of us.

I nodded, "My annoying _big brother_ has been teaching me how to dual wield daggers." I took a bit of my meal, swallowing before continuing to talk back to Hak, "Just 'cause I got some strange title thing doesn't all of a sudden make me stronger or invincible."

"Is he really teaching you how to fight with weapons?" Zeno asked me in what felt like concern.

I looked at him with a tilt of my head, "Yeah. I asked him to." I pointed at Shin-Ah, "He wouldn't let teach me." I felt Shin-Ah perk up and look at me. I looked back at him and smiled at him innocently.

"Of course, he wouldn't," Jae-Ha chipped in. My eyes found his as he smiled at him, "There's nothing wrong with a man wanting to protect what is precious to him and keep her to himself. Now is there?" My cheeks become hot at his words.

"You said the same thing about Hak," Yona commented.

"He what?" Hak said in alarm. He turned to Jae-Ha in anger with a deadly glare, "I'm going to kill you."

"Now, Now~. I'm just saying that we want to protect the ones we care about most in this world. Even from having to fight in a battle themselves," Jae-Ha explained as he waved his hand in defense.

"I want to be able to protect my sister!" Zeno said with a cheerful smile.

Hak blinked at him, "No offense but you don't like very capable of doing that. You should leave that to Shin-Ah." I turned just on time to see Shin-Ah nod his head in agreement.

I sighed, "Truly. I am glad to know so many people want to protect me but… I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"No. You're a Guardian," Hak teased me once more.

"Would you knock it off with that already?" I said with a pout, "You're so mean."

Yun sighed from his position, "I am surrounded by a bunch of idiots." Yona giggled in her hand while Ik-Soo chuckled at all of us.

"What now?" Zeno asked suddenly becoming serious after a few moments. Everyone looked at him, not believing that the kid could be so serious instead of cheerful. He played with Ao in his lap who had decided to join him instead of being with any of the rest of us. He looked down at her with a downcast expression. "Now that all the dragons are gathered, what will you do, Miss?" There was silence for a few seconds. "Will you go back and take your throne? Will you kill the current king to get it back? Could you do that? Kill him?" I looked at Yona wondering what she was thinking about at that moment. I had found out about her backstory but had never pried. Should I stop Zeno from doing that?

"That isn't even possible!" Yun cut in. "Even with the four dragons, there's no way we could take out a castle full of soldiers!"

"It's not a matter of whether we can or not. It's whether we want to or not," Zeno quickly replied. "Besides, it won't be impossible for us to take down _one_ castle." Zeno's whole demeanor suddenly changed back to his carefree persona as he scratched the back of his head and grinned at us, "But Zeno doesn't have that kind of power anyway. What do I know?"

"You-!" Kija started in anger.

"The newbie is sorry!" Zeno said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Zeno wasn't suggesting we do that. It was just a simple question about what we're going to do. It was Zeno's decision to come along. Miss is free to think what she wants to do."

"I thought you came along for your sister?" Hak added as he pointed at me.

"That too!" he said as he pulled me into a sideways hug.

"No~!" I cried out in horror as I looked at the food that dropped on the ground. "My poor delicious food! Zeno!" I shifted, tackling the brat to the ground and giving him another one of my noogies.

"Zeno is sorry, sis!" he said as he tried to wrestle out of my arms.

"Sorry doesn't bring back my food!" I shouted. I had the strangest sense of deja vu again.

"I had my doubts that they were siblings but now…" Jae-Ha started.

"I can see it clearly," Kija finished with a sigh. It seemed for the moment that the seriousness of the conversation earlier had been long forgotten as I kept pestering Zeno. I suppose our silliness had made the tense air turn back to one of warmth.

Zeno was finally able to get himself out of my grasp and started to run away. "Get back here, you brat!" I shouted, running after him, "I am not finished with you yet! You still have to pay for your crimes against my food!"

Zeno laughed as he kept running, "You will have to catch me first, sis!"

 _Damnit_ , I thought. Zeno was a lot faster than I had thought. I kept on his tail as we ran deeper into the words, leaving everyone else behind. Brother or not, he was going to pay for wasting my food.

 **Author's Note: Finally! Some real answers! But still, a lot to uncover still.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	35. Bandits

**Author's Note: I'm on an upload roll right now lol Getting close to Chapter 40! Can't believe it!**

 **VampireSiren- I like the whole sibling thing. It's one of my favorite things in this story. I can't get enough. But the fluff between Shin-Ah and Skye is so precious.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXXV**

 **Bandits**

The sun had begun to set before I had managed to find my way back to where the others were gathered. I watched as Hak walked away from the three dragons before I reached them myself. I couldn't help the feeling that there was something that had happened when I was away. But I wouldn't bring it up unless they wanted to tell me. I felt the burn in my legs from all the running I had done when I gave chase to Zeno. Somehow he had managed to go out of my sight. I was exhausted from my exercise.

"Skyrah, you're back. Did you have fun chasing the Yellow Dragon?" Jae-Ha greeted me as I walked towards Shin-Ah. Ao jumped from his hand to his shoulder just before I let myself fall into his arms. It felt good to just be held by him after running around in a forest for a while. He hadn't hesitated to wrap me in his arms so that I wouldn't fall.

"That brat is fast," I mumbled in Shin-Ah's chest before a moved my tired arms to wrap around his middle. I snuggled my head closer and closed my eyes.

I heard Jae-Ha chuckle, "Sounds like he wore you out. You do realize that there are better ways to wear yourself out. Right?" I knew where he was going with that one.

I pulled away slightly from Shin-Ah's embrace to look over my shoulder at the perverted dragon with an unamused face, "I'm not interested in that."

Kija looked between the two of us, "What? Interested in what?"

Jae-Ha turned to Kija with a smile, "Now, now. The adults are talking."

"I am an adult! And I am older than Skye!" Kija shouted, getting angry. "I demand to know what the two of you are talking about."

"Sex," I said out loud. I could feel all of their eyes on me. "He is talking about sex. Because he is a big ol' pervert."

Kija's face was all kinds of red as he stammered, "Wh-wha…? That's not appropriate for you to say, Skyrah!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're the one who wanted to know."

Kija's eyes shifted, "But… I…" He turned to Jae-Ha, "How could you think about such a thing?!"

"What is… sex?" Shin-Ah's soft voice spoke causing everyone to pause and look at him. Everyone but me because I refused to look at him about such a topic. I was already embarrassed enough as it is. Why did I have to open my damn mouth? That word coming out of his mouth was just too much already. What had I done?

"Well, you see…" Jae-ha shifted closer to Shin-Ah, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "When a man and a woman love each other they…"

He moved his mouth closer to Shin-Ah's ear and whispered. I couldn't hear anything he was saying but Shin-Ah's body had become stiff as he held me. When I looked up at him I could see the little parts of his face were turning red. Oh, this wasn't good. What exactly was Jae-Ha telling him? I hope it wasn't something too perverted. Please don't corrupt him. Unfortunately, I was too tired to pull the two of them apart.

After a few minutes, Jae-Ha moved away from his ear, "And that is how you please the woman you love." He had a smile from ear to ear and he winked at me.

I glared at him, "What the hell did you tell him? It better not be something perverted!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was a secret between us men."

Kija crossed his arms, muttering, "Glad I wasn't involved. These things are inappropriate to be spoken about." He would not last in Sex Ed. I could just imagine his reaction when a teacher would ask him to put a condom on a banana. I almost laughed at the ridiculous thought.

"Kija, it is only natural," Jae-Ha said, now draping his arm around the White Dragon, "I could teach you a few things."

"Absolutely not!" Kija said, moving away from Jae-Ha to shout at him.

"Pfft," I bit my lip trying not to laugh as the two of them bickering. I shook my head and snuggled in Shin-Ah's chest again.

"Are you tired?" I heard him ask me.

I smiled and lifted my head up to look at him, "Hm. All that running really tired me out. I'm so sleepy." He pulled away from me causing me to feel disappointment. But he took my hand in his to guide me to the building where we would all sleep. "Ah. You want to sleep now?"

"Yeah," he answered without looking at me, "It's been a long day."

As if it were a proper response, I let out a yawn. Once we were inside, we settled ourselves on the floor. Shin-Ah detached his fur to place it on top of us to keep the two of us warm while we slept. He laid down on his back while I snuggled into his side, placing my head on his chest. I found comfort from listening to his heart beating. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, bringing me even closer to his warm body. I smiled at the small action. Ao slept on to of his stomach, I gave her a pat on her head.

"Goodnight, Ao," I said to her. I closed my eyes, feeling the exhaustion hit me like a wave, "Goodnight, Hero."

"Goodnight, Skye," was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep, safe in his warm embrace.

XX

I rubbed at my eyes with my free hand while the other one was preoccupied with being dragged along to a village with the others. Why did we have to go adventuring so early in the morning? Zeno was on the other side of Shin-Ah, enjoy the boy's fluffy fur. His energy level was through the roof. He was giggling and jumping happily around. I was shocked that he had so much on account of when I had chased him the previous day. I still felt sleepy. I wanted to pull Shin-Ah back and go back to cuddling.

"Now I understand why you like being so close to Blue Dragon!" Zeno said in his usually cheery manner, "His fluff is so soft!"

I let out another yawn, "Nope."

"What? Really?" Zeno asked in surprise.

"I don't use him for his fluff," I answered him. "I keep telling you that he is my best friend. I'm not using him for stupid reasons like that."

"Because you love him, right?" I almost tripped over my footing before my head snapped in Hak's direction. He was smugly smirking at me.

My cheeks flushed, eyes glaring at him, "Shut up. No one asked you. Stop eavesdropping." He snickered at me before turning his back on me to keep walking ahead. "I'm starting to miss being an only child…" I whispered under my breath.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I heard Yun shouting in front of us once we were all gathered to see what it was that the boy was doing in the village.

"You left so suddenly," Yona said, "I got worried."

"I accompanied the Princess," Kija added.

"Zeno came along with Blue Dragon's fluff! And sister!" Zeno declared happily.

I sighed, "I more or less got dragged by them all."

"Go back!" Yun yelled at us.

"Yun, I'm hungry," Hak said as he stepped closer to the boy.

"Yun, could you make some porridge?" Jae-Ha added.

"I am not your mother! Go back you good-for-nothings!" he yelled back at the two.

"But you are helping out the village, right?" Yona asked him as she stepped closer, "We'll help you."

"You can't! You will attract too much attention!"

"We will do our best not to."

"That's impossible! You attract attention just by being alive! The only one that looks anything close to normal is Skyrah! And she looks like she's about to fall asleep!"

I felt all eyes fall on me. "Hi," I said with a small wave and a sleepy smile.

Hak leaned down to look at me, "Yeah. Why are you so tired? Didn't you go to sleep with the Blue Dragon earlier than the rest of us?" His lips widened, "Unless you two did something else last night." I did not like the implication.

"These jokes are really getting old," I said, straightening up, "I'm fine. Just tired from running after my brother that's all."

I felt a sudden tug on my shirt. I looked down to see a little girl smiling up at me, "Can I play in your hair, Miss? Please~."

I blinked at the cute child in front of me. I let go of Shin-Ah's and so that I could kneel down to her level, smiling at her. I patted her head, "I'd love that."

"Yay!" she said, before pointing at Shin-Ah, "Can we play with him too?"

I stood up to look at him. He looked from the child to me but remained silent. I offered him my hand to take if he wanted to join me to go play with the village children. He took my hand. I turned to the girl with a gentle smile on my face, "Where shall we play?"

XX

"The Dark Dragon and Happy Hungry Bunch?" I asked, dumbfounded as I stared at them all looking at me like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "What are you talking about?"

Yun sighed, "You really missed a lot." It seemed to happen to me quite a lot lately. "Officers from the Fire tried were here and these idiots," he pointed at the others, "decided it be a good idea to start something with them. Long story short, we are all bandits now."

I blinked at them all, letting the words sink in, "I wasn't even gone that long!"

A while ago, I had excused myself from playing with the children, leaving Sh-Ah to play with them on his own. He was surprisingly really good with kids. Anyway, I went to check on my right hand. It had been feeling off since this morning but I didn't want to cause concern for my friends. When I looked at it I realized these strange black vines wrapping around my wrist like a tattoo. It wasn't painful but it did feel uncomfortable. I had been lucky that no one had noticed and quickly covered it up with a glove that I sometimes used for training. I guess I would have to start wearing it all the time. I couldn't let them see it and get worried. I wasn't sure what it was and I didn't need them to know and cause a fuss over it. But when I got back it seemed that my friends had gotten themselves into trouble again.

"Didn't you want to become bandits anyway?" Hak asked me. I recalled the joke I had made a few weeks prior after we had been pirates.

I held my forehead to my hand and let out a deep sigh, "There's no going back now." I looked at Yun, "But who decided on the name?"

"Don't look at me. I had no part in this," he said as he looked away from me.

This marked the first time that the Dark Dragon and Happy Hungry Bunch made an appearance. Since then we appeared in many different villages to lend them a hand and to protect the villagers. I had used my ability a few times to help those that needed it while Yun helped with the food and medicine when needed. The others used their strengths to protect and defend the village. Surprisingly, we made quite the band of bandits.

 **Author's Note: The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch have made their appearance! Yay! And Skye missed it all because of a weird rash or...? What could it be? What could it mean? I wonder if she will miss any more important scenes! Hope not!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	36. Calling Out Your Name

**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone. I am overjoyed at how much support this story has gotten. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **VampireSiren- Haha. He may be enjoying it a little too much. He must be very happy to be near her. I can't blame him. The strange mark is foreshadowing something but I will not spoil it. ;) You will find out in later chapters. But for now, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Silvia-kotomi- Hi! Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm glad to 'hear' that you like my story and my OC's abilities. They will be more so once she's able to tap into their true power. But that won't be anytime too soon. She's already affected some of the story and will continue to do so. Hope you keep enjoying the adventures of Skye as she travels with the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch! I will not keep you waiting for the next chapter so here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXXVI**

 **Calling Out Your Name**

"I guess it can't be helped then," Yona said as she sighed in disappointment from his sitting position on my left side. The others had gone away to different villages to guard them against the Fire Tribe officers, leaving Shin-Ah and I to protect Yona. I could tell she was not happy with the arrangement. She had tried to argue with them into taking her along with them but ended up having to stay with us instead.

I smiled at her, "Is it really so bad being with Shin-Ah and I?"

Her head snapped in my direction, "Oh no. That's not what I mean at all!"

I let out a short laugh, "It's okay. I was only joking."

"Oh," she calmed down and resumed to pout, "I just feel useless waiting around here."

I leaned back on my arms and looked up at the sky, "Think of it as we are protecting the villagers that are here while the others are away."

"Oh yeah," she said, "I guess that is a good way to look at it." She paused, "Shin-Ah, will you practice swordsmanship with me?"

I turned to look at him as he frowned at her, "No. He wouldn't like me too…"

"You mean Hak?" He nodded his head. "Oh, it's fine! It won't matter to him." He seemed to be thinking it through before he shook his head. He looked in my direction before looking ahead. I knew that he was doing it because he respected Hak too much to go against something he would want. "Can I at least watch you practice?" There was silence for a few seconds before he stood up, unsheathing his sword to start practicing. "Wow," she breathed out as she watched him, "His sword style is fast and elegant."

I smiled as I watched him slash and move effortlessly around. He was very impressive to look at. I couldn't help but feel pride in my chest as my eyes followed his every movement. It was hard to pull my eyes away from him. "Yeah. He is pretty amazing."

Yona giggled at me, "Of course, you would say that."

I turned my head to look at her, blinking, "What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing~," she was smiling brightly as she giggled again.

I puffed out my cheeks feeling slightly irritated but let it all out with a sigh, "Whatever." We continued to watch him train. His body gliding as if he were in a deadly dance. I could only wish I'd become this far in my own training.

"Shin-Ah," Yona started after a few moments, "Why did you first start learning the sword? You already have the power of the dragon eyes."

I bit my lip as his body become rigid. I could only imagine the thoughts going through his head. I quickly got up to rush to his side. His knees had become weak and he fell to the ground. I caught hold of his upper body and pulled him into my embrace to comfort him.

"Shin-Ah," I called his name as his head was hidden on my shoulder. He stayed frozen in place. "Hero." I shifted, placing my hands on either side of his face to pull his head up to look at me. I smiled gently at him, "I'm here. I'm right here." I placed my forehead against his to send him some form of comfort.

"But I…" his lips thinned as he trailed off.

"I'll always be with you," I told him. Knowing exactly what must be running through his mind. I heard movement from beside us and I pulled my head away from his to see that Yona was kneeling beside us with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I won't ask again."

I looked between the two of them, thinking it be best for them to be alone, "I will be back." I smiled at Shin-Ah to reassure him. "I will leave you guys to talk. I won't be too far." He sent me a curt nod before I stood up and left the two of them to patch things up. I felt that it was important for them to get closer. Shin-Ah needed to know that there were other people that would accept him. It was good for him. And in a way, this gave me a chance to look at my right arm. I had hardly had the time to check it seeing as there was almost always someone around.

I stopped somewhere that was vacant. I slid the glove down just below my elbow as the glove went all the way to my upper arm. I was shocked to see that the black vines had reached just about half way up my lower arm. Whatever it was, it was spreading. I quickly pulled the glove back on and went back to the busy parts of the village.

XX

(3rd POV: Meanwhile with Shin-Ah and Yona)

"I'm really sorry that I have caused you such distress," Yona said to the Blue Dragon, feeling guilty to have made him so upset. "I did not mean to."

He shook his head, looking down at the ground, "No... It's okay... You don't have to apologize, Yona." He couldn't help the past creeping up at him from the question. It was a reminder of what he was. That he was a monster. That he could kill someone just by looking at them in the eyes. A reminder that Skye deserved more than him. She deserved much more than a monster like him. Yet, she had comforted him and told him that she would stay by his side. It made him happy to hear that. More than she would ever know.

Yona smiled at him, "You know. I'm sure Skyrah would love it if you smiled at her once in a while."

He looked up at the redhead once she called Skye's name, "...Smile?"

She nodded at him, "Yes. She would love it. And I think it would be lovely to see as well." She made a demonstration of a smile. "It would make her so happy."

"Make… Skye… Happy?" he liked the thought of making her happy but he never really smiled before. Had he? He couldn't remember. He looked at Ao, trying to figure out how to smile. He used his fingers to pull up his lips. He had seen Skye smile all the time. He knew how much he enjoyed seeing her smile. He never thought that she may like it if he smiled at her too. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he had hardly noticed when Yona left to go shoot down a bird for a little village boy. He was also so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed two other village kids creep up to him. He was so shocked that they had the time to take his sword from him and run off with it. "Wait…" he said but his voice did not reach them. He sighed as he stood up. He needed to go look for his sword before those kids would get hurt by playing with it.

XX

(Skye's POV)

Just as I was walking through the village to head back towards Shin-Ah and the others, I spotted two kids running with one of them holding a large, familiar sword. _That's_ … I thought as my eyes followed them. That was Shin-Ah's sword. How did those kids get a hold of it? I turned my body to follow after them. "Hey! Hold on a second!" I called out to them as I ran to catch up. I stopped a few several feet away to see several large men with menacing faces looking down at the two boys. _This can't be good_. I slowly unsheathed the two daggers, gripping them tightly in my hands and ready to strike if they so much as tried to hurt those kids.

"Yo, boys," a man with a scar running across his nose greeted with a sinister smirk, "we want all the alcohol and meat this village has. Go grab your parents."

 _So, these are real bandits then_ … I turned my eyes to the two boys as they looked at each other. _I need to step in before those two do something stupid._ I took the extra steps as quickly as I could so that I stood in front of kids. Then men regarded me as their eyes looked me up and down.

"Leave," I told them as sharply as I could. "You aren't wanted here."

The man with the scar looked at his men before they all started to laugh in my face, "Look, _Sweetheart_. We don't take too kindly to orders especially ones coming from a woman like you," he spat at me with a smirk.

My hands tightened around my daggers as I moved into a fighting stance that Hak had taught me, "Then I will make you leave." I talked over my shoulder to the two boys, ignoring the bandits' laughter, "get out of here and give that sword back to its owner."

The one with the sword shook his head, running towards the man with the scar. My eyes widened as the man easily kicked the kid in the gut and effectively disarmed him. Now the bandits had Shin-Ah's sword in their possession. I quickly sheathed my daggers and went by the boy's side. He was bleeding from his mouth. I had no doubts that he was bleeding internally. Why hadn't he just listened to me?

"Tae-Sik!" I heard one of the villagers cry out. "Tae-Sik!" A woman was at my side as she cried, shaking like a leaf. No doubt this was the kid's mother. She was holding on to his body for dear life.

I could hear his faint breaths. My hands turned into fists as I moved to touch him, "Please. Let me." The boy's mother looked at me with red-stained eyes in confusion before nodding her head at me. She placed her son down on the ground and I placed my hand on his forehead, focusing my energy to transfer it into him. I had to save this kid's life. He didn't deserve to die.

"What is the wench doing?" I heard one of the bandits ask. But I ignored them and everything around me. I could feel some of my energy draining. Soon, I could feel the boy move again. I opened my eyes to see that he was staring up at me.

"Wha…? What happened?" he asked in a daze. I smiled warmly at him before taking my hand away. His mother pulled her son into her tight embrace and called his name over and over in relief as she now cried tears of joy that her son would be okay. I was feeling relieved that I was able to save him.

I suddenly felt someone pulling me back by my hair. I let out a yelp as they moved me around so that they were now holding me up in front of them by the collar of my shirt. They held me too tightly that I could hardly breathe. I struggled to get them to let me go. Even so much as using my nails to scratch him off me.

"You got a neat little trick, Little Girl," the one with the scar said to me as he held me up with his outstretched arm. "It'll be useful to us. Don't you think, boys?" There were shouts of agreement from all of them.

"Like hell…" I breathed out in gasps, "I would ever help you."

His face twisted, "You don't have a say. Where is all that fight I saw in ya earlier?" Unfortunately, I was tired and unstable after sending the boy some of my energy. Maybe if I hadn't I'd have been able to smack this bastard in the jaw.

I felt myself falling to the ground before I heard Yona's voice yell from on top a roof, "Leave her and the villagers alone!" I coughed as I tried to breathe normally again. I looked up at her as her eyes landed briefly on my own. She had shot an arrow to the man's arm to force him to let me go. And here I thought I was the one that was meant to protect her.

"Yona!" I called her name in horror. I watched as she fell to the ground unconscious after being pushed by one of the bandits that had sneaked up behind her. I tried to get up to get to her but an arm wrapped around my middle and a blade was at my throat. I went to unsheathed my daggers but realized that the bandits must have disarmed me when I was caught in the air. "Let me go!" I yelled, looking desperately towards my friend that was most likely injured from the fall. I had to go to her.

"I'd stop moving if I were you. You wouldn't want me to cut that pretty little neck of yours. Now would you?" the bandits whispered in my ear, sending a chilling feeling run up and down my spine. "You and your little friend are coming with us."

"Shin-Ah!" I called out his name as if he would materialize right in front of me. One of the bandits had Yona on their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I felt useless and powerless to do anything. I wanted to see Shin-Ah. To be in his arms. No one else's. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wanted to be with him. I closed my eyes praying that he had heard me. Hoping he would come.

 _Shin-Ah._

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next?**


	37. Reaching You

**Author's Note: This... Is not a feel-good chapter. But very needed.**

 **VampireSiren- Yes, of course, she would! Well, here is the 'yandere' moment we've all been waiting for. But with a twist at the end. ^.^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXXVII**

 **Reaching You**

I felt sick to my stomach as the stench of the man that held me came to my nose. It was unlike the scent of Shin-Ah. I wanted nothing but to break free from the arms of my captor and take Yona along with me but the blade at my throat had a different plan. All I could do was shout the name of the person that I wanted to see the most in all of the worlds and hope that it reached him. I couldn't stomach trembling from being touched by a stranger that means to cause me harm. I felt powerless and hated myself for it.

"That's right, Little Girl," the man whispered in my ear, "Be a good girl and stop fighting." I heard a noise from somewhere in front of me and I opened my eyes to see that Shin-Ah had come and thrown one of the bandits down by his head. "What the hell?"

"Who's the masked man?" the man that was holding Yona on his shoulder questioned from beside us.

"Bastard!" another bandit yelled as he rushed at Shin-Ah. He was quicker than then bandit and managed to twist the man around before throwing him on the ground in swift motions.

I began to try to wrestle my way out of the hold to get to Shin-Ah, not caring about the sword at my throat. "Stop moving, wench!" the man shouted at me, holding me tightly that I thought I heard my ribs crack from the force.

Shin-Ah's face towards my direction as he stepped forward, stretching out his hand to me, "Skye… Give her back to me!" I had never heard him so angry and desperate before.

I was suddenly kicked under my knees, causing me to fall down on all fours. The man behind me quickly took hold of my hair and pulled my upper body up to watch Shin-Ah. My hands moved up to grasp his hands to try to break free but it was futile. The man's blade was at the side of my neck in a threatening way.

"Watch, girl," he said to me. "Watch as we kill your lover right before your eyes."

"No…" I said as more tears cascaded down my cheeks like a waterfall. I watched as Shin-Ah fought off the many bandits unarmed. He was strong but they were beginning to overpower him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch him get hurt anymore. The man's grip on my hair tightened.

"I said watch!" he snarled at me, forcing me to open my eyes as Shin-Ah fought the bandits as best as he could without the use of his sword. My arms dropped at my sides as I watched the man I loved getting beat up from every angle. I was beginning to regret calling out to him. This was all my fault.

I watched in horror as blood spilled to the ground. My eyes widened as I screamed, "Shin-Ah!" I pulled forward, only to be forcibly pulled back by my hair. He had been stabbed in the side by a sword. "Shin-Ah!" I screamed once more as he fell face first onto the ground. I felt like my heart had stopped beating. My breath was caught in my throat. _No_ …

"Looks like it's about over," the man said, pleased with himself. "Shouldn't be too long now. Any last words for that lover of yours?"

I couldn't say anything. I felt like the world had just crashed around me. I felt suffocated. Lifeless. I felt like I was dying inside. All I could do was sit on my knees and watch in horror as they kept teaming up on him to beat him to death. Why? Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I do anything to protect the people I loved? Why did I have such a useless power? All it did was make me vulnerable and make the people I love pay for it. I hated this. I hated feeling so useless.

"Skyrah!" I heard a voice but it seemed so far away from me now.

"You're finally awake, little missy?" the bandit that held her spoke. "We're just at the good part. Are you familiar with the masked man too?"

"Shin-Ah!" I heard her shout his name. I winced as I heard his name being called. "Skyrah! Shin-Ah!" It sounded like she was struggling to get free but I was motionless in my spot. "Let me go!"

"Shut up!" the one that held me yelled at her, "Why can't you be like this one, eh? She stopped fighting the moment her little lover fell to the ground."

"Skyrah…" my heart ached at the way her voice said my name. She was in pain for my sake. I could hear her struggling some more to break free and I could hear her crying. My own have yet to stop. I felt them burn my eyes. I placed my hands over my mouth to stop myself from sobbing but my chest wouldn't stop hurting.

 _Stop. Please stop hurting him_ , I pleaded in my head. _I can't bear to watch much more._ I didn't want him to die like this. I wanted him to live. If only I could reach him, I could send him my energy. He would be okay. If only I could reach him.

"Shin-Ah!" I screamed out once more, "Stop! Don't kill him! Stop hurting him! Leaving him alone! Shin-Ah!" I struggled in my restraints, trying to get the hand to let me go. I fought to get out and get to him. But my pleas and my attempts went unanswered as I still heard the sounds of his beating.

My hair felt like it was being pulled out of my skull, "Be quiet!"

"Ah," I gasped out from the pain.

"He stopped moving," I heard you of the bandits said. I stopped with wide, fearful eyes to look at the scene before me. It couldn't be. "Did he die?" Please, no. He can't die. My vision was blurred from all the tears as the world around me felt a million miles away. The voices sounded out of reach.

"Now watch quietly," the man behind me said.

"Wait," one of the men said before another could finish Shin-Ah off. "Let's see his face before we kill him. That's one strange mask he is wearing. He must be scared and crying."

I could hear screams and footsteps. But I was lost in my grief to take in the scene around me. My vision was distorted from all the tears. I felt completely numb. I hadn't even realized that the grip on my hair was gone and I was able to move freely again. Or the fact that Shin-Ah was moving towards us with every step he took. I was completely lost.

"Skyrah!" I heard someone scream my name in a panic. "Snap out of it. We need you. Shin-Ah needs you! I can't do this myself!"

 _Shin-Ah... Needs me_? My mind thought. I blinked as I looked into the eyes of someone dear to my heart. Yona was looking at me with worried eyes and she was shaking my shoulders to get me to come back to my senses. I looked at my surroundings to see multiple men on the ground screaming like they were in excruciating pain.

"Yona, what happened?" I asked her. She looked over her shoulder, causing me to look over it to see Shin-Ah walking ever slowly towards the men that had held us captive. He was walking without his mask on, his golden eyes fixated on the men like he was a predator and they were his pray. I knew right then that he was using his dragon eyes on them.

"I tried to stop him but he just pushed me away. I don't think he even recognized me," she turned her head back to me, "I think you are the only one that can stop him."

"He doesn't want to use his power. Why is he…?" I questioned out loud.

"To save us. To save you. But we have to stop him," she said.

I nodded in agreement, slowly getting myself to stand up, "Yeah. Before he regrets it."

I nodded down at her before I ran towards the man I had fallen for. He needed me. I would not fail him. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me until I was in front of him. I did the only thing I could think off to get to him. I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. I closed my eyes once I felt his lips crash right onto mine in a desperate, forceful kiss. I poured all of the energy I had still stored in me but a left a single drop so that I wouldn't die. I would heal his wounds and get him back to me. But my power isn't the only thing I poured into that kiss. I also poured all of my passion and love for him.

His body had been rigid when I first kissed him. But I felt his body relax ever so slightly before I felt his hand on my hips and him leaning into the kiss. That was the sign I had waited for. He had come back to his senses. I pulled away slightly to look up at him. There were tears in his eyes. I smiled up at him, putting my hands on his cheeks and rubbing away his tears with my thumbs, "Don't cry, silly."

"Skye…" he said to me, his voice sounding pained and fearful. "... I… Why?"

"It's the only way I could think of that would get you back to me," I explained to him.

"But I… I'm a monster…" he said as more tears fell from his eyes.

I caressed his cheeks, searching his eyes. I shook my head, "No. You are our hero. You are _my_ Hero. You saved us. You saved me. The only thing I was worried about was you. I hated that they hurt you. And I'm scared you're going to beat yourself up over this. I know how much you didn't want to use your power. But this…" I paused as tears started filling my eyes, "This doesn't make you a monster." I knew that I had no more time left. The exhaustion was taking over my body. I used the last of my strength to guide his head back down to me. I gave him one last peck on the lips, smiling as I did. It brought me warmth and comfort before I would fall asleep. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. He was safe. I had been able to reach him on time. I could only feel the relief of it all as I slipped into the darkness called sleep.

"Skye!" I heard his name called out to me as my body became limp in his arms.

 _I'm sorry, Shin-Ah. I know you will be angry with me. But I will be fine. I needed to do this. I needed to heal you. I have no regrets. I love you._ These were the last words I thought before everything turned black.

XX

(3rd POV: Shin-Ah)

He could never understand why she would look at him without any fear. She had always looked at him like he was a person and someone she cared about. Even when he had lost control over himself. Even when the anger of feeling weak and pathetic to not be able to protect had seared right through the surface. Even when his hatred had come up as he watched that man dare to touch her and make her cry. These feelings had taken over all his senses. He wanted them to all die. They deserved it from what they had done to Skye. To _his_ Skye. They had touched someone truly precious to him and they had to pay.

It hadn't been his plan to use his dragon eyes. He hadn't wanted to use this power but he did. He had relished in the feeling of the humans growing smaller and smaller in front of him. He had felt powerless but now he was the one that held all the power. The fear in their eyes and the pain he was causing, he enjoyed it all. His emotions were clouding his judgment.

 _The shouldn't have touched Skye. No one touches her,_ he thought in his mind as he thought of what to do. Who should he hurt next? He had pushed a bystander away from him twice. They were in the way. He needed to seek revenge for what they had done.

It was only when he felt his head being pulled down and warm lips crash on to his own that he stopped. His eyes had widened at the sudden contact. He had wanted this for a while. What was she doing, kissing him at a time like this? He was confused. But her lips were warm and inviting. He could smell her scent and his body calmed down. As if on instinct, his hands found their way to her hips. He wanted to pull her closer to him but stopped himself. He was a monster. What was she doing kissing someone weak and ugly like him? But he still leaned into the kiss, savoring it. Thinking it would be the last time he would be able to. There was no way she would look at him again. Would she even call his name? Both the names he were given? Fear was all he felt. He shouldn't have let his rage take control over him. Now he could lose everything.

She pulled apart from him and smiled. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. She was smiling at him. Why? He searched her eyes for answers and only became more confused. She still didn't look at him with fear. It shocked him as she placed her delicate, soft hands to his face to wipe away his tears.

"Don't cry, silly," she told him. He swore that his heart had stopped. She was still talking to him warmly.

"Skye…" he said spoke her name in pain and fear. He was afraid she would turn around and walk away from him, "... I… Why?" He wanted to know why she was still with him. Why she hadn't left his side yet.

"It's the only way I could think of that would get you back to me," I explained to him. He knew that she didn't quite understand his question but still was shocked she would go out of her way to get him back to his senses.

"But I… I'm a monster…" he said as more tears fell from his eyes. Why didn't she see that? It made him feel hopeful. Hopeful that she would really stay by his side. But it still wouldn't change what he was. One day, would she finally see and leave him?

She caressed his cheeks and searched his eyes. He was afraid of what she would see but couldn't look away from her. The way she looked at him made him feel like he had to look at her. She shook her head, "No. You are our hero. You are _my_ Hero. You saved us. You saved me. The only thing I was worried about was you. I hated that they hurt you. And I'm scared you're going to beat yourself up over this. I know how much you didn't want to use your power. But this…" Warmth and relief welled up inside of him at her words. Did she really mean all that? Did this mean that she would stay with him? That he could remain by her side? She paused as tears started filling her eyes. Why was she crying all of a sudden? Had he hurt her? He felt worried that he had. He was about to ask but she spoke first, "This doesn't make you a monster." He couldn't do anything but look at her in stunned silence. She really didn't see him as a monster. His eyes widened a fraction as her hands pulled his head down to her level and her lips brushed up against hers in a sweet, tender kiss.

 _Why are her lips cold now_? He thought, his brows furrowing. They had been warm the first time she had kissed him that day. He suddenly felt her body start to go limp in his arms. He quickly caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground.

"Skye!" he shouted his name as loudly as he could but her eyes were shut as she was cradled in his arms. He had fallen to his knees to support her. Her lips had turned blue and his heart was beating wildly in his heart from fear. What happened? He tightened his hold on her body. "Skye…" he called her name again but her eyes did not open.

That was when he realized that he no longer felt the pain of the beatings and the stab wound at his side. His eyes widened as it all came together. He also did not feel the effects of the paralysis of using his power. She had used the kiss to send him her energy. He had been too surprised by it to notice it. How could he have been so clueless? He shouldn't have let her. He felt guilty at having her heal him with her limited energy.

 _She could die_ , he remembered Yun say.

He grinded his teeth in anger at himself as he looked down at her frail looking body. She looked so pale now. What could he do? He felt fresh tears fall down his face. He felt his mask being placed back on his head with his fur.

"I thought you'd want those back," Yona said before sitting beside him. He nodded his head at her in thanks. He hadn't realized the absence of his mask. Skye's condition had been more important. But he was grateful nonetheless. "She'll be okay…" her voice betrayed her as she started to cry, looking at her friend. "She has to be."

"Princess," both their heads lifted up to see Hak and the others walking towards them. Their facial features all turned to worry once they were close enough. "What the hell happened here?"

Yona choked on her tears as she tried to tell them, "Real bandits… Skyrah.. And then…"

"Calm down, Yona Dear. We can't understand you when you talk like that," Jae-ha said in a gentle voice to calm the hysterical girl.

Zeno rushed to Skyrah's other side with a worried expression, "What happened to my sister?" He raised his hand to touch her but stopped, tears forming in his eyes. Sadness and grief in his eyes. Almost like he was reliving a terrible memory.

"E-Excuse me," they heard the voice of a small boy. They all turned their worried expressions to the boy, "Will the lady be okay? She saved my life and I wasn't able to thank her. I want to apologize too. This was all my fault."

"Saved your life?" Hak questioned turning his full body to the kid, "What do you mean, kid?"

"My son," his mother stepped up and hugged her son to her, she had tears in her eyes, "He was dying in my arms because of those bandits. I don't know what this woman did but she saved my son. If it weren't for her he would have surely died." She sniffled, "Please, whatever she needs. I will be happy to provide." All of their sullen gazes went back to the seemingly lifeless girl in Shin-Ah's arms.

"She used her energy to save the kid," Yun said as he looked at her. He moved to kneel beside her, placed his finger to her neck. He feared the worse she looked to be dead. Her skin was cold to the touch. His eyes widened, "She's alive!" A chorus of relieved sighs and gasps were coming from everyone even the villagers. "She's not out of the woods yet. She'll need lots of sleep. I will try to get her to drink something that may help her get some of her energy faster but…"

"What is it, Yun?" Hak asked, coming closer.

He looked over his shoulder at the larger man, shaking his head, "I can't guarantee she will drink it in her current state."

"We could always force feed her with a kiss," Jae-Ha offered. "I'm happy to volunteer."

Yun glared at the Green Dragon before turning to the masked boy, "Will you do it, Blue Dragon? I'm sure she would rather you give her the medicine than anyone else here."

Shin-Ah's mouth opened in surprise at the sudden question. He didn't like the thought of someone else doing it but was it really okay for him to be the one to do it? He looked down at the girl laying in his arms. Even looking like this she was beautiful and precious to him. He was glad she was still alive.

"She…" he started, "Healed me… too…" He felt shamed as he spoke those words. He should have been able to do a better job at protecting her.

"What?!" Kija shouted in disbelief, "She healed a kid that was near death and healed a dragon?!" They all knew that healing a dragon took more out of her than a regular citizen. To do both was near suicide. Shin-Ah couldn't help but feel worse.

"Please," all of their attention went to the blond boy who was usually cheerful. "Please help my sister, Blue Dragon. Help her drink the medicine."

Shin-Ah looked at the boy in front of him as his eyes pleaded with him to save his sister. Zeno really trusted him with his precious sister? Why? Did he not blame him for her condition? He looked back down at the girl in his arms and made his decision. He nodded his head before pulling himself to his feet to carry her.

"Right. I will start making the medicine," Yun turned to the woman, "Our tent is a little small. Could you-?"

The woman stopped him, "You can use our cabin. It would be an honor." She was eager to help the woman that saved her son from meeting his end.

Yun was surprised for a second before he smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Show us the way," Hak said to the older woman as the whole gang followed. They were all worried about their friend and wanted to stay near her until she seemed at least a little bit better. All of their hearts were heavy with concern. All they could do is wait and pray that she would open her eyes again.

 **Author's Note: Well... At least our favorite cinnamon roll isn't the one injured... But how will this affect change the story? Poor Skye. Hope she's going to be alright.**

See you next chapter!


	38. Zyanya

**Author's Note: This chapter is strictly 3rd POV. Its purpose is to give you, the reader, some needed information. I truly hope you enjoy this little taste!**

 **VampireSiren- That's a lot of words. The kiss was my favorite part to write. Inuyasha! Now that brings me back. XD Unfortunately, you won't see the full effects in this chapter. Only a little bit. But you will the next one! This chapter focuses on everyone else. Not Skye ;)**

 **Silvia-kotomi- Valued concerns for sure. Anyone would feel horrible if the person they loved got hurt because of them (though, not really his fault). You will see how long it'll take her to wake up in this chapter and partially some its effect but not all the effects of what she did. That will be the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your support!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXXVIII**

 **Zyanya**

(3rd POV: General)

The tiny dwelling was filled with several bodies, a somber atmosphere was thick in the air. Yona sat in on of the corners of the room, crying in Hak's chest as she couldn't contain them. Kija sat beside the princess on her other side, also in tears as he pulled up his knees to his chest. Yun did his very best to keep himself from crying as he tried to find other ways he could help the girl that was in a dire situation. He had just given some of his special medicine to Shin-Ah to administer to her mouth to mouth. But it didn't seem like it had any effect. The Blue Dragon refused to move from his spot next to her body. Yellow Dragon was unusually quiet, downcast eyes as he looked at his sister from his sitting position next to the Blue Dragon. Both of them refusing to move away.

Jae-Ha couldn't help but feel helpless to cheer up his companions. He himself did not feel like smiling. All he could do his lean his back against the wall with his arms crossed. Skyrah had become quite dear to them all. And seeing her in such a state had left them all feeling like it was the end of them all. She had passed out on several occasions before. But this time it felt different to them all. She had never felt so cold and lifeless.

 _You've got us all very worried, Kiddo_ , Jae-Ha thought. He wished she could hear him. Waiting to see any signs that she was getting better was painful for them all. It was shocking to the Green Dragon how important this small girl had gotten. He enjoyed teasing her and emptily flirt with her. Her reactions and the reactions of the Blue Dragon was entertaining to him. He wasn't blind. Now that he knew the nature of their friendship he knew that they loved each other dearly. But he couldn't help but get himself in the middle. In his heart, he knew that he loved her like he would love a cherished family member. That was why he wanted to see her open her eyes and smile at them again. He couldn't fathom what the Blue Dragon was going through. If Jae-Ha was hurting than Shin-Ah must be feeling a hundred times worse. He felt for him. He felt for all of them. _Wake up, Skyrah._

"Do you think…?" Yun stopped as his fingers dug at his pants. "She's never been asleep this long before…"

It had already become two days since the incident. None had slept or eaten, refusing to do so while their friend was still at death's door. It must have been just after dinner time now. Their stomachs were empty and made constant complaints but they ignored it all. Even Ao had situated herself on top of Skyrah's chest, curled up in a ball. It seemed that the squirrel knew in what kind of state the girl was in. It was unusual for their furry companion to not eat or be holding food.

"Hey, now," Jae-Ha spoke, "We have to stay positive. She'll pull through. She always does."

"This time is different!" Yun shouted, turning his tear-stained face in the Green Dragon's direction, "She never healed someone that was just about to die! And on top of that, she healed a dragon who was severely injured! We don't know the limits of her power but I warned her it could kill her! So, why?! Why did she do it?!" Silence fell through the entire room at his words. Everyone understood the boy's pain. Fresh tears fell from his eyes. Yun couldn't believe just how much he had begun to care about the reckless girl. More quietly he said, "I can't even do anything to help her…"

"We all wish we could do something for her," Jae-Ha said, "the fact of the matter is that all we can do is wait and to stay positive for her sake."

"That damned idiot," Hak muttered as he tightened his hold on Yona who was still crying in his chest. Skyrah was his honorary sister. He felt terrible that he had left them all. He couldn't help but wish he had been there. Maybe she would have needed to use so much of her energy. But it was too late for that. He understood why she had done it. If he had her kind of abilities and Yona was injured he would have used all of his energy with no regrets if it meant that Yona was going to be okay. He understood her need to want to heal Shin-Ah. But he still felt angry with himself for some reason. It tore at him that she was looking like a ghost and there was nothing anyone could do.

"That's just the kind of person she is," Kija said through his own tears. "She will always heal people even if it causes her to become weak." He tightened his hold on his knees, "But it isn't fair that we cannot share in her burdens. She takes the full weight of it all."

"We are all a sorry bunch aren't we?" Jae-Ha joked but without heart. Everyone would have laughed if it weren't for the severity of the situation. He turned to the blond, "What's going on with you? You haven't said a word. It's not like you."

Zeno flinched, coming out of his deep thoughts. He felt no energy to be his cheerful self. This had reminded him too much of back then. The memory still felt so fresh even though it was very long ago. He had lost so many precious people in his long life. You would think he would be used to it. But looking down at Skyrah's sorry state… It was like seeing his sister die all over again. It tore at his heart like every little piece was pulled in a painful twist inside his chest.

 _Zyanya_ … he thought in his mind. She had been pale then too. Her rose gold hair no longer shone like it had used to. Her blue eyes were vacant of life. She had given her life for her love at the time as well. Was it history repeating itself again? He knew that Skyrah wasn't truly his sister. But he had taken her to be. He loved her like he had loved his dearest fraternal twin sister.

He remembered when his sister had asked him to treat the successor of the Guardianship like he had treated her. To take her has his sister even though not by blood. And he had promised her even though at the time he didn't understand what she meant. Perhaps, even then she knew that he would outlive them all. Regardless, he never knew he would actually begin to love Skyrah like a real sister. In a way, she reminded him of Zyanya. True, his sister soul was within Skyrah's body to help guide her. But it still didn't mean that she was truly the sister he had loved. Yet, he still loved her. She was just as reckless and caring as his sister had been.

" _I love you, my adorable little brother,"_ she had told him once before, holding on to his chin with the most gentlest of smiles on her beautifully carved face. She had gotten a few inches taller than him after a few years and become quite a lady. She had aged when he did not. He definitely looked like the little brother now. And they were twins! But now she had an air of authority and elegance to her. The sister he had grown up was replaced with a graceful woman with the warmest smile and kindness heart. He missed her. He missed seeing her and hugging her. Even if he cared deeply for Skyrah, his love for his real sister could never be replaced.

For the first time in many years, he felt hot tears fall down his face. He was crying for his lost sister. And he was crying for his current one. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the loss and grief. He felt like he was reliving the day that his sister was brought back to the castle, limp in Abi's arms as the Blue Dragon's endless tears fell from his eyes. That memory was forever etched in his mind.

"Would you leave, Yellow Dragon alone," Kija told Jae-Ha, "Can't you see he is in as much pain as the rest of us. If not more. This is his sister we are talking about."

"Right…" Jae-Ha said in guilt. "Sorry."

"Gahn," they heard the sounds of groans coming from the bed. All eyes and attention were back to the sleeping girl. They held their breaths as she shifted around. "Brother?"

The Yellow Dragon perked up at the sound of his name being called, "I'm here." He leaned his head over her to better look at her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, "What has happened? Did I overdo it again? Abi will be so angry." Silence fell in the room as the shock was clear on everyone's faces.

"What…?" Yun questioned. "As in the first Blue Dragon."

She turned her head to the boy, she tilted her head to the side, "And who might you be?" She kindly smiled at him, "You are quite beautiful."

"Thank you but umm," he was at a loss for words. The boy genius was suddenly feeling nervous. Skyrah suddenly had an air of grace he had never felt from her before. It was like she was a whole different person.

She giggled before she cast her eyes to the rest of the group that looked at her with confusion, "Oh my. What a large group we have here."

"Hold on," Jae-Ha said, uncrossing his arms to step closer, "Do you not remember us or something?"

"Remember?" she questioned shifting her head from one side to the other in thought. Ao had to jump and moved back on Shin-Ah's shoulder as she suddenly got up from her bedding and walked towards Jae-Ha catching his face in her hands. She moved his head closer to hers to get a better look. Against Jae-Ha's better judgment, his cheeks flushed. There was something different about Skyrah. "No. I cannot say I remember you. But for some strange reason, I feel the same energy from you as I felt for Shu-Ten. How strange." She let him go and smile at him, intertwining her fingers behind her back. "What is your name, stranger? I must know it."

"It's…" Jae-Ha couldn't speak as he stared down at the girl. It was unlike him to be so tongue-tied. "Jae-Ha…"

Her smile brightened, "How wonderful. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jae-ha. My name is Zyanya."

"Zyanya?" Kija questioned, incredibly confused. What was going on? Her head turned towards him. His breath caught in his throat and his cheeks flushed.

She walked up to him, doing the same thing to him as she had down to Jae-Ha, "My, my. You are quite beautiful as well. And what is your name?"

"...Kija," he managed to say.

Her smiled warmed him as she spoke, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kija." She looked at him more closely, "Strange. Your energy reminds me of Guen." Her hand slid down his shoulder and down to his right arm. "I see. That is the dragon's claw." She turned her head to look at Jae-Ha, "I assume you have the dragon's leg?" He nodded at her, not trusting his own voice. "I see. She looked at the reminded of the group before her face fell on the masked individual. "Abi…" she whispered. "You have the same kind of energy as my love. Could you be the new Blue Dragon?" She walked towards him. "Let me see your eyes?"

Shin-Ah shook his head from side to side. This wasn't Skye. He wanted his Skye back. Just who was this imposter? And why did she have such an effect on the others? He didn't understand. "Give Skye back," he said to her.

Her face held a form of surprise and confusion, "I'm sorry. Who is this Skye you speak of?"

"Give her back," he repeated.

She looked around once more, catching the eyes of her dear brother and that was when it all came back into focus. Her memories of her death and her choosing to stay with the Eternal Spirit in order to guide the next successor. She walked forward to the Yellow Dragon with the same gentle smile she would often send him. She placed a delicate hand on his head, "And you, Yellow Dragon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes looked up at her. She looked like Skyrah but he knew that she was truly his sister. She knelt down in front of him, wiping away his tears, "Now. Do not cry. She has not died within this body but simply out of reach." There was a double meaning to her words.

"Where is Skyrah?" he asked her. He wanted nothing more than to hug his sister again and tell her he loved her but now was not the time. They weren't ready to know everything. And it seemed like his dear sister knew that as well.

"Still asleep I'm afraid. I'm quite surprised that my own consciousness came to the surface in her place. It is not meant to happen. It is quite strange. This is not my body to control," she pulled her hand away from him and looked down at her hands.

"Are the previous Guardian?" Yona suddenly spoke up, to everyone's surprise.

The woman in Skyrah's body stood up and moved to be closer to the redhead, "Ah. Your energy is just as beautiful as I remember it." She nodded her head, "Yes. I am the Guardian that once served alongside the first generation of dragons and King Hiryuu. I had given my soul to the Eternal Spirit in the hope I could lend aid to my successor if they so need. It would seem I was right. What has caused her slumber?"

Yona stood up from her sitting position to stand tall in front of the woman, "She healed a boy that was about to die. And then she healed Shin-Ah after he got beaten and stabbed by bandits."

"Shin-Ah?"

"Blue Dragon."

The woman turned her head to where the masked man now stood to look intently at them. She knew by how he stood that he saw her as a threat. She understood that he was eager to have Skyrah back to him. She spoke gently to him, "Hm. Did you use your powers before she healed you?" He hesitantly nodded his head. She smiled at him, "You do not need to worry. If it was the first time she healed you after using your power than it only drained her. She will sleep for about two days but she will be fine." She chuckled, "I would know. It was the same when I healed Abi for the first time. He was terribly angry at me." She looked as if she were reliving a fond memory before, she turned to look at the worried group, "I see that you all care deeply about her so here is some reassurance. Our ability as Guardian only gets stronger the more we use it. But it does take some time. Months and sometimes years to get strong enough to be able to heal all dragons at once without falling asleep in the process. After all, it isn't just our bodies that need rest but our souls as well. We need to be able to replenish our Life Force and the best way for that is for us to remain asleep until both are ready to be active again." She looked down at her hands, "Yes. Perhaps, that is why I came to the surface. The body is ready but she is not." She looked from face to face, "Did anyone give her medicine?"

"Uh… I did," Yun said as he looked at her nervously.

She smiled at him, "Very useful. Though simple medicine will not help her soul. That is up to her to decide when she is ready to come out."

"Are you really…?" Kija started, advancing on her. He had so many questions about the original dragons. But he was still worried about his friend. Was this really the time?

She turned to him and chuckled, "You wish to know about your predecessor?" He nodded slowly at her. He really tried to contain his excitement. "Hm. Let's see," she said as she thought, "He treated me like a child at first. He was rough around the edges but he had a good heart. He protected me on several occasions on the battlefield as I healed as many people as I could." She turned to Jae-Ha, "Same could be said about Shu-Ten. Shu was rash and loved to pick fights. But he was dependable." She looked at Zeno and winked at him, "The Yellow Dragon was dear to us all. He always seemed to lighten the place up." It really meant a lot to him that she would say that to him. She turned to look at Shin-Ah. She smiled sadly at him, "Your predecessor was truly a pain. Constantly refusing to let me heal him. Saying I had no business being on the battlefield. But even with his many complaints, he always protected me."

"He fell in love with the guy," Hak stated more than questioned.

She looked at him and nodded her head, "Yes. We got married. We were quite happy."

"Wha...What?! Married?!" Kija shouted in utter shock.

"You don't say," Hak said sarcastically with a smirk as he looked at Shin-Ah.

Jae-Ha coming out of his frozen, speechless state finally made his move. He placed his arm around her shoulder, "Why did you choose the Blue Dragon when you could have soared the sky?"

"Because whenever I was with him he was the sky. The moon. The stars. He was my everything," she answered him with a sad smile before pulling away from him. "He became the very reason my heart was beating in my chest."

"You must miss him," Yona said with sadness, almost in tears.

She turned to her, placing her hands on her cheeks and wiping her tears away, "Do not cry. I will return to him one day. When my job is done with Skyrah and I have fulfilled my duty, I will go back to him and spend eternity by his side."

Kija burst out crying with a cloth dabbing at his eyes, "That is so beautiful!"

Yona and the woman chuckled at the crying White Dragon. She turned her head to look at the Blue Dragon, "How unfortunate that it came to this." She walked up to him, "You shouldn't be forced to cover your eyes in fear. They are so beautiful. I do not know what I would have done if Abi would have hidden his eyes from me, I would have grown sad. There is nothing like staring in the eyes of your loved one." She sent him a knowing smile.

"Zyanya," Zeno called her name. She turned to him with a warm smile. He looked at her, hoping that his message went across. Her face softened, "Hm. I understand, my little Yellow Dragon." Zeno knew that she had understood his message. That he had silently told her that he loved her. He knew that when she called him 'my little Yellow Dragon' she really meant to say 'I love you too, my adorable little brother'. It warmed his heart, making him feel less alone than ever before. Even the hole that the rest of the dragons and the group had started to fill was now filled again. He was able to finally say goodbye.

Her eyes blinked a few times before they came back to focus, "Eh?" She looked around looking at everyone. "Why is everyone looking at me weird? Why am I standing up? What the hell happened?"

"Skye?" Shin-Ah questioned. Everyone else looked at her in confusion and shock.

She turned to him and smiled at him, "Well, yeah. Who else would I be, silly?" As if he couldn't contain himself any longer, he decreased the distance between the two of them and pulled her into his awaiting arms. He held her body tightly to his body, tears forming in his eyes. He was so overjoyed that she was back and alive. He was afraid that she would just disappear if he let her go even the slightest bit. "Uh, Shin-Ah?" she questioned him as if in confusion. She looked around her to the others, "What did I miss?"

As if all the tension in the air finally broke, everyone burst out laughing and crying happy tears as they all piled together in a group hug. She heard a chorus of, "Welcome back, Skyrah!" "Welcome back, Sis!" and "Welcome back, Pipsqueak!" from every side. Skyrah was completely baffled by the whole thing and their reaction but smiled happily as she laughed along with her friends and family.

 **Author's Note: Oh, thank goodness. Skye seems to be well again. And we now met Zeno's true sister. And she's his twin! Luckily, she didn't mess up his cover. But she did give the others some valuable information. Hope it comes in handy!**

 **But were there other effects to what she did? She was only asleep for a little over two days. Doesn't seem too long. But did it take its toll a different way? hmm.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	39. Heat

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter will be a little more steamy than the others. You've been warned. But there's nothing really too rated R. Just... Some steam. I hope you enjoy it ^^**

 **VampireSiren- Yeah. They were twins. But she grew up and he remained the same. The mind shuffle did confuse the heck out of everyone but it didn't fool Shin-Ah. Poor Shin-Ah just wanted his Skye back. Thought he had lost her. But we will now see what that panic did for them in regards to their progressing relationship ^^ As for the dreaded mark, you will hear about it a little at the end of this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XXXIX**

 **Heat**

"I WAS WHAT?!" I shouted so loudly out of complete shock. I had just been told that I had been possessed. Yes, _possessed_ by my predecessor. Once I had come back from my sleep, the others took it upon themselves to let me in on what I had missed. I had never in a million years thought that I'd be hearing a story quite like this one. I was sitting on the bed with my mouth hanging open and my eyes bugging out. Could you blame me for freaking out? How would you like it if someone took over your body? I felt a shiver go down my spine at the thought. I felt slightly violated. I was really happy that she was a woman. Could you imagine if the last Guardian was a male? No, I'd rather not think about that one. We had all settled around the room after eating a much-needed meal before the explanation had begun. Ao was of course, on my shoulder, rubbing her nose on my neck like she hadn't seen me in years.

"Calm down, Skyrah. It is nothing to get too upset about," Kija informed me to try to settle me down before I had a panic attack. "She did not do anything to merit this anxiety."

"Other than feeling up Droopy Eyes and White Snake you mean," Hak commented with a deadpan expression with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned his back to one of the walls.

"I… She… What..?" I blinked, feeling the sense of horror creeping up on me. No. No. No. I did not touch them like that. Oh shit. What if I did? I mean, it wasn't technically me but… It was still my hands and my body. Right?

Yun sighed, "All she did was touch their faces. That's all."

I frowned, "That still doesn't make me feel any better." I put my head in my hands, "What else happened?"

"She tried to get Shin-Ah to take off his mask and feel up his face too," Hak informed me without holding anything back. I let out a groan of embarrassment. I couldn't believe that had happened. I felt so humiliated. Poor Shin-Ah. "And she told us some pretty interesting stuff." This caught my attention and I looked up to his smug looking smirk.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "Do I even want to know at this point?" He shrugged looking away, making me curious as to what he might have said.

"As it turns out," Jae-Ha started. I craned my neck to look at him as he sent me a knowing smile, "She happened to be married to the first Blue Dragon."

"Yeah. And that is relevant because…?" I trailed off, looking at him to finish my sentence. I had to admit that it was somewhat intriguing to now that my predecessor and Shin-Ah's predecessor were once married but it still didn't mean anything. Right? Shin-Ah and I were different from them. I may be in love with him as she was in love with the first Blue Dragon but that didn't it mean Shin-Ah felt the same way as Abi had felt for her. I wasn't going to put hope on something so irrelevant as that.

"Just a little bit of information I thought I would share," he said with a wink.

"Right…" I said before turning to the boy that was stuck like glue to me, "Zeno, you can let go of me any second now." He had been hugging me in an awkward side hug, his arms wrapped around my middle like a child.

"Zeno is just happy that sis is okay!" he said as he snuggled up to me even more. I knew that he was cuddly but not so clingy. I must have really scared them all this time. I ruffled his hair at the top of his head as I looked down at him with a smile. His face was buried in my stomach.

I sighed, "You are being such a child, you know?"

"Zeno doesn't care. Too happy to care!" he mumbled.

"There's nothing more beautiful than the love between siblings as they reunite," Jae-Ha said. "Ow! What was that for, Beast!"

"It sounded perverted the way you said it, Droopy Eyes," Hak said to him. I looked up to see Jae-Ha rubbing his head after getting it by Hak.

I ignored them as I turned to Shin-Ah who had been sitting quietly on my other side. "You okay, Shin-Ah?" I asked him in a quiet voice as the others bickered amongst themselves.

His back straightened in a tense motion as he moved his head to look at me. His lips thinned before he looked back down to his lap, nodding his head. I was not convinced at all that he was alright. His hands were in his lap, gripping tightly to his pants. I reached out my hand and gently placed in on top of one of his fists. This caused him to look back at me.

I smiled at him before I shifted myself to lay my head on his shoulder. I hoped that this close proximity would bring him some comfort. I had so many things to say to him but was far too embarrassed to say them in front of the others. I wanted to apologize to him for forcing a kiss on him. I wanted to apologize for making him worry so much about me. I wanted to reassure him that none of this was his fault. Because I was sure that at this moment he felt like it had been. He must be beating himself up over it. And I wanted to tell him that there was nothing for him to blame himself over.

We must have been a strange sight to see. I was holding on to one boy's hand with my head on his shoulder while another boy was snuggling his head against my abdomen, refusing to let go. And a squirrel, nuzzling me from my other shoulder. But when I looked at the many faces surrounding us I could see their relief and happiness in all of their expressions.

"Sorry for making you all worry about me," I said to all of them. "But next time, please don't forget to take care of yourselves. The last thing I want is for you all to starve yourselves. I would want you all healthy and happy."

Yun flushed, looking away, "It's not like we wanted to not eat. It just didn't feel right to eat when you weren't."

"Aw," I cooed. "You're adorable, Yun."

"Whatever," he said. He added in a mutter, "I'm happy you're back."

"Yes. I must agree," Kija said with a nod of his head. "Though it may have been interesting to have met Lady Zyanya, it is nice to have our friend back."

"Lady?" I questioned him.

"That's right," he said as he smiled, "She had an air about her that made me think of a graceful and elegant Lady."

"Unlike you, Pipsqueak. Loud and obnoxious. And you mostly act like a boy," Hak taunted me with a smirk. I stuck out my tongue causing him to chuckle. "She even made the pervert blush," he teased Jae-Ha.

Jae-Ha rubbed the back of his head, "I'll admit. Her demeanor at the time had caught me off guard. But I did recuperate."

"And you flirted with a two-thousand-year-old woman who happened to be married," Hak added.

"Seriously?" I said, unamused. "You do realize that you shouldn't be going after taken women right?"

"In my defense, I had no idea she was married at the time," he said with his hands in front of him with an awkward smile. He placed a hand to his chin, "Though the way she spoke about him was really quite beautiful."

"Skyrah," Yona called my names. I looked at her as she smiled at me, "We really are glad you are back. I wasn't sure what we would do if…" Her eyes began to water.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," I said as I removed my head from Shin-Ah's shoulder to look at her with worry, "Don't you dare start crying!" She shook her head as if to keep herself from crying. I smiled warmly at her, "I'm really sorry I scared you. That I scared you all." I looked at each of them, "But I don't plan on dying anytime soon. So, let's keep on living together and keep fighting side by side." They all send me their own smiles and smirks with a nod of their heads.

"Alright. That's it," Yun suddenly spoke. "Everyone out! Skyrah still needs time to rest! The only people allowed in are me and the Blue and Yellow Dragons! Get out!" Yun went around the room to start pushing their bodies out of the room. It was a funny sight to see as he pushed them out. He looked over to me, "We still have this place until morning, so get some sleep. I will come back tomorrow morning to check up on you." I nodded my head before he smiled at me and left out the door to follow the others.

Zeno finally detached himself from me, "Zeno will leave too and stay with the others."

I blinked at him as I watched him get up off the bed, "What? You're leaving?" Why was he leaving all of a sudden? One minute he couldn't let me go and the next he was going to leave me? He was a strange individual. I still didn't even know if there was really a truth about his claim of me being his sister.

He smiled brightly at me, "Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check up on sis! Rest well. Goodnight, sis!" Before I could tell him anything or protest he was out the door, but not before taking cute little Ao with him.

I blinked, "Good...night…?" I sighed as the room was suddenly quiet and less lively. I turned my head towards Shin-Ah with a frown, "You aren't going to leave me too, are you?" I wasn't sure why but the thought of him leaving me alone here was frightening me and made me feel uneasy.

"Do you… want me to?" he asked without looking at me.

"Nope. Please stay," I was embarrassed out how I sounded, pleading him to stay with me.

His head perked up as he turned to look at me, "You… You want me to stay?"

I sighed at him, "You blame yourself for what happened to me. Don't you?" He remained silent as he looked back down to his lap as if in shame. "Shin-Ah," I called his name. His body tensed in what I believed to be shock. "I don't blame you." I placed my head back on his shoulder, "You protected me. You fought for me even though you were unarmed and outnumbered. You risk your life for me. If anything, I should thank you. And apologize to you for making you worry so much. But I won't apologize for healing you. I will never apologize for that because I don't want to ever see you suffer. You are important to me." I was hoping that my words were reaching him.

"Why? I… I just don't understand," he said in confusion. It pained me to hear him ask this. It pained me to know that all those years with those villagers had engraved in him that he was a monster and unworthy of love. That he was always going to be alone. Even now, he doubted my words. He still believed what those villagers had said about him. How could I make him understand without breaking my own heart in the process? I suddenly felt selfish for thinking about my own heart when he was in pain. "Why someone like me?" I thought I had misheard him. Those words had been so quiet. But I knew that I had heard correctly. And it broke my heart hearing him say that.

"It's because it's you, Hero," I said. I pulled my head from his shoulder and placed my free hand on the side of his head to make him look at me, "There is no one else like you. No one that could ever take your place. I said I would stay by your side and I meant it with all of my heart. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." I could tell that he was crying as the tears fell onto his lap.

"Skye…" he whispered my name before his head moved down to rest on my shoulder. His arms came around me, fingers gripping on my clothes as if I would be spirited away somewhere if he were to let me go. "Will you really stay..?"

"Of course," I said to him as took away his fur to play in his hair to soothe him. I left his mask on, not able to force it off of him unless he wanted me to.

"Don't go."

I chuckled, "I told you. I'm not going anywhere." His arms tightened their hold on me, bringing me closer to his body. I had no idea he had been that scared of me leaving him. If only he knew how much I loved him and how ridiculous the mere thought of me ever leaving him was. But I doubted that his feelings were like mine. After all, I was his very first real friend. He still depended on me. Once he didn't… I bit my lip not wanting to think about that. He was afraid I'd leave him. But I was afraid he wouldn't want me around once he didn't need me anymore. Was it wrong of me to want him to need me? Was I being selfish?

After some time, I spoke again, "I'm also sorry I forced those kisses on you."

He slowly pulled away from me, shaking his head, "I didn't mind."

My lips parted slightly in shock at his words. Had I heard right? My heartbeat quickened in my chest and my cheeks felt hot. I must have imagined it. Or maybe he was just trying to make me feel better. "Yo...You didn't mind me kissing you?" I asked him to be sure.

 _Skye, you idiot. Why did you ask him that?_ I thought in my head.

Instead of getting a verbal answer to my question, he leaned down his head and pecked me softly on the lips for a quick second. He pulled quickly away to look at my reaction. My hand with up to my mouth to feel my lips that were tingling from the sensation of where his lips had connected to mine. I swear that my face was on fire and my heartbeat could be heard throughout the room. He must have thought he had permission to kiss me after I had kissed him a few times now. It always seemed that way with him. Whenever there was contact, he would either asked or waited for me to do it a few times to see that it was okay for him to do it. He was now seeing if he was right, asking if it was acceptable. And to tell me that it was acceptable to him.

He wanted patiently for my reply. I was stunned and freaking out. He had kissed me. I hadn't asked him this time. And I hadn't forced it on him. He did it on his own. I didn't know what to do or say. And to make matters worse, he was still holding me in his strong arms and I hadn't realized that I had been pulled in his lap! I wasn't exactly straddling him but still… I was feeling hot all over and was suddenly extremely sensitive to where his hands held me at my lower back, pressed up to him. Could he feel my heart beating against his chest? Did he know what he was doing to me? Did he know how he was affecting me? He probably didn't. He probably thought this was a kiss between friends. He was so innocent. But I couldn't help but wanting him desperately. It seemed that with every passing day, I was falling even deeper in love with him.

I let my hand fall from my lips, biting down my lower lip. My eyes shifted down to look at his lips. Longing to feel them pressed against mine again. I couldn't help but feel like it had been perfect. His lips were warm, soft, and they tantalized me. How was it that an innocent little peck like that had made me feel so many emotions at once. Emotions I had never once felt before. It was like a spark had ignited in me. I wanted more of him.

"I…" I let out, finding my voice as I stuttered, "I don't… mind either…" I couldn't believe I had said that. I was giving him permission to kiss me. I had told him that it was acceptable. Was it really okay to let him? Won't that confuse me? But I found that at that moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was having him touch me. To have him kiss me again.

I saw that his lips were coming closer and my eyes glanced up to where his eyes would be. I felt his breath on my lower lip as my lips parts in anticipation of another kiss. It was like the whole world had slowed down. I held my breath, closing my eyes and waited for his lips to make contact with mine. They barely touched. It was as if he was restraining himself. Was he afraid to hurt me? I shifted, snaking my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I felt him gasp on my lips in surprise. I pulled his head closer, making the kiss more passionate as my whole body remained on fire. His arms pulled me even closer to his body. This was our very first heated kiss. This had been unlike the other ones. My fingers tangled in his hair. It was like I could get enough of him. I wanted to breathe him in. Take all of him in.

I felt his groan of pleasure across my lips sending me riling with desire. I had to stop. I was losing control of my own damn hormones! So, consumed by my need for him, I had shifted around and straddled him. I was going too far.

 _I'm not ready for this!_ I screamed in my head. _And neither is he! You can't do this to him!_ Since when had I become the horny one in the group? I blamed Jae-Ha and his bad influenced. I reluctantly pulled away from him, my lips feeling swollen. _At least I didn't introduce him to French Kissing._

My arms dropped down from his hair to his chest as I pulled us apart slightly. Some distance was really needed. He did not protest as I did so, letting me take control. This was when I wondered what he looked like behind the mask. What was the expression he was making? Maybe it was good that I didn't see. It may not be good if I did. I had hardly controlled myself with his mask on. I can only imagine what it would be like with his mask off.

"We should…" I started, still slightly out of breath and gaining back my voice, "We should probably… Go to sleep… Umm." Why was I so nervous? I had never felt this nervous with him before. He nodded his head before letting his back fall down on the bed and dragging me down with him. I let out a little yelp of surprise as I fell on top of him. Okay. My heart cannot take much more of this. And I don't think my skin can get any hotter. Somehow, he had managed to put a blanket and his fur on top of us to keep us warm. I shifted and moved to lay on his side instead of right on to of him. My arm was laid across his chest, my head snuggled on top of it as well. I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating pretty fast.

I smiled as closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body next to mine, "Goodnight, Shin-Ah."

"Goodnight… Skye." With his last words, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I would find out the next morning when everyone had left me alone for a few minutes that the mark had progressed all the way up to my elbow. I was lucky that my glove was long and that I wore sleeves. But now more than anything, I did not want to worry my friends again. Somehow, I had to find out why I had this mark and what it meant. Was it dangerous or was it being part of the Guardian?

 **Author's Note: Oh no! The mark is still moving up her arm! What could that mean? Can't be anything good. Or is it? Hmm.**

 **And OMG! They REALLY kissed this time! And Skye's feelings for Shin-Ah grew even stronger. And now she's starting to lust after our sweet cinnamon roll. Oh my. I wonder what Shin-Ah thinks and how he is feeling about that kiss! XD What did you guys think?**

 **See you next chapter!**


	40. In the Beginning

**Author's Note: Seeing as this was Chapter 40, I did a little bit differently and gave you all a little bit of look into the past. Thought it would be interesting.**

 **VampireSiren- So, glad that you liked it! ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XL**

 **In the Beginning**

(3rd POV: General) {About 2,000 years ago}

The sun shone high in the sky as the warm air felt pleasant on their skin as the Four Dragon Warriors waited in the back of the castle for their king to arrive. They had been summoned there earlier that day for an important announcement. All of them waited with their own degree of confused emotions as to why they had to meet in such a private place. So many questions crossed their minds as the time passed by.

"Tsk. Anyone know what the dumb king wants to tell us?" Shu-Ten questioned, rubbing the back of his head in irritation. He was ready to get back to training. He was beginning to feel restless waiting for the stupid king to come to them.

"No idea. King Hiryuu did not mention anything to me," Guen said, turning to the person standing next to him. "What about you, Blue Dragon."

Abi shook his head, "No. Nothing."

They all turned to the Yellow Dragon as he smiled brightly, seeming excited. "Oi," Shu-Ten spoke to get the kids attention, leaning towards his face, "You know something. Out with it."

"Now, now. Leave Zeno alone," all of their heads turned to look at the smiling king as we walked towards them.

"You made us wait, stupid king," Shu-Ten spat in annoyance.

"You shouldn't be talking to your king that way," they heard a new voice say. A female figure stepped forward around Hiryuu. She took the time to look at each of their faces as if burning it to her memory. She frowned, "They do not seem all that impressive to me."

"Sister!" Zeno shouted happily as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly into his arms.

"Zen, what did I tell you about jumping at me like that?" she complained, but her smile told them that she didn't really mind him hugging her.

"Sorry. Sorry," he apologized with a widened smile. He let her go to turn to the others, "Everyone! This is my twin sister Zyanya!"

Each other the three dragons stood stupefied as they were introduced to the Yellow Dragon's sister. They were about the same height and looked similar to each other. The only things they could notice that were different is their hair in some facial features. While his was yellow in color, hers was like a pink gold. And her facial features were more feminine. Not to mention the extravagant dress she wore as well as her beautiful hair ornaments. She looked like a royal princess.

Shu-Ten regarded her as a weak girl, yet she had the guts to tell them that she was unimpressed with them? It made him smirk in amusement. Guen was shocked that a woman would appear with their king. He wondered what was with her sudden appearance. Had it anything to do with the announcement?

Abi was the only one that was frozen in place once he laid his eyes on her. His heart had skipped a beat and he felt himself begin to sweat. He had seen many women before. Many of them were beautiful. So, why did he react this way towards this woman? He knew nothing about her. It irritated him and confused him. He didn't understand what was happening to him. This woman, who was she? He needed to know.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said and bowed her head to them. "My dearest brother and King Hiryuu have spoken only good things about the three of you." She stood up with her back straight, "I hope we will all get along."

"Heh? What do you mean?" Shu-Ten questioned, his eyes narrowing.

King Hiryuu was next to speak, "That is why I have gathered you all here." They all looked at their king. "As of today, Lady Zyanya will be our comrade. She will accompany us on the battlefield."

"You can't be serious?" Shu-Ten protested, "The battlefield is no place for a woman. What is she going to do? Smile at the enemy to death? Tch."

"Green Dragon is right. Leave us dragons to fight. It is far too dangerous to send an innocent woman," Guen added.

"She'll only slow us down," Abi commented. For some strange reason, he disliked the idea of having the woman fight alongside them. He had to agree with his fellow dragons.

"I assure you, Abi," she said to him. His eyes widened the moment she had called his name. How did she know? Had Yellow Dragon or the King told her? And was this strange feeling in his chest just now? Was he getting sick? "I will not slow you down." She smiled at him, "I plan on helping all of you."

"Oh?" Shu-Ten pointed at her, "Are you hiding weapons in that dress of yours?"

"That is enough. All of you," the seriousness in their king's voice made them all stop. Hiryuu hardly ever was this serious and strict with them. "Lady Zyanya deserves your respect and your gratitude. She is a very treasure person, of which I have the pleasure to add to my care. She is not as defenseless as you may all assume." He looked from one dragon's face to the other, "She is the successor of the Guardians. The only one in existence at this very moment. Do not take her power lightly. She has healed countless of our people throughout the land in the last year. And now she has willingly offered her services to us and our cause."

"Guardian?" Guen questioned in shock, "You mean the rumors have been true this whole time?"

"What rumors?" Shu-Ten asked, blinking as he became confused. He had never heard about any Guardian.

Guen turned to his dragon brother, "They say that the Guardian is a healer sent my the gods and have unbelievable power." All eyes were on the petite girl standing in front of them. They were skeptical in believing she was the new Guardian.

King Hiryuu smiled at them all, "You are mistaken. The Guardian's power does not come from the Dragon Gods." This made them all confused. They were about to question their king but he beat them to it. "The power of the Guardian is far more ancient. It has been in existence far longer than the Dragon Gods. The power is called the Eternal Spirit. I have to admit that not even I know a lot about it. But she will be a fine addition to our cause."

He turned his head to look down at her. He lifted up his hand and patted her on the head. By the way that their king was treating her, they could tell that he loved her like a dear family member. She was important to him. That meant that she was important to them. But they all still felt uneasy about having a girl on the battlefield with them.

"King Hiryuu," Zeno called, catching the king's attention. "Does my sister really have to go and fight?" He was truly worried for his sister's safety.

The king smiled at the blond, "Do not worry. Nothing will happen to your sister. She is under my care and protection."

"Just don't get in my way," Shu-Ten said, looking away. He really hated the fact that this runt would be with them. He hoped she wasn't as useless as her brat of a brother. He blinked as the girl stepped all the way in front of him, peering at his face. "What is it?" She smiled innocently at him before she placed her delicate looking fingers to his face. The next thing he knew he was on his knees, gasping for breaths. It was as if all his energy had suddenly left him. "What… The… Hell…?"

The White and Blue Dragons' eyes widened in shock at what they had seen. Had she really put the Green Dragon on his knees with just one touch? Just who was this girl?

"I just drained most of your life energy," she explained to him. She gave him back his energy before stepping away from him to let him stand back on his own two feet. "And I just gave it back to you. I'm going to prove to you all that I'm worthy of being on the battlefield." They all stared at her determined expression. Their shock evident on their faces. They couldn't help but feel slightly in awe of the girl. "That much I promise you."

Shu-Ten smirked at her, "Kid, you're my kind of crazy."

She smiled warmly at him and giggled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Heh. Of course, you should," he stepped forward, "You got guts, kid."

"Wow. Never since Green Dragon warm up to someone so quickly before," Guen teased with a smile.

"Shut up! No one asked you, White Dragon!" Shu-Ten shot back angrily.

The laughter around them all had caused them all to turn their eyes on the girl. Her laugh was warm and whimsical. They couldn't help but to immediately feel at ease by hearing it. One minute she had looked like a brat. Then a weak human girl. Then a raging warrior. And now she looked like a lady shining in the sunlight. She was the strangest girl they had ever met. But they understood now why King Hiryuu seemed so fond of her. Their king looked at her with a soft expression as she laughed at them. Her brother smiled brightly and began to laugh along with her. Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad to have her with them.

It was strange. Before they had met her, they only felt connected by serving their king. But now that she had entered their lives, they truly felt like they had come together. She had been the addition they had been missing since becoming the Four Dragon Warriors several months ago. Now their group seemed complete. And nothing would be to stop them now. It was also the day where a love unlike any other had started to blossom.

XX

(Back to Skye's POV)

I sighed in both annoyance and boredom. The others would not let me leave the limits of our campsite just outside the town. I had been forbidden to go and heal anyone for the next few days as well as ordered to relax. We had long since given the dwelling back to the kind mother that had let us stay for a few days. The villagers had all gathered around to thank me. They now shouted the miracles of the Guardian all throughout the town. I was embarrassed by that. I told them that I hadn't done that much yet they insisted. I was not used to all the praise I was getting. I was surprised that they knew I was the new Guardian and knew what that was. But of course, I later found out that Yun had somehow told them about me. They had had a lot of questions, I didn't blame him for explaining it to them as best he could.

Shin-Ah and Zeno were the ones to stay with me. Sometimes the children from the village would stop by whenever Yun brought them along with him. They were always so lively and eager to chat. They would ask me about my powers and how they worked. They would ask me about other things as well. They truly kept me entertained whenever they stopped by.

At the current moment, it was only Shin-Ah, Ao, and Kija in the tent with me. Yona was outside, completing some chores. "Is there anything you need, Skyrah?" Kija questioned me.

"My answer has not changed since the last time you asked me," I pouted, "You guys need to stop acting like I'm sick. I keep telling you all that I'm all better already."

I watched Shin-Ah shake his head, "Yun said that you needed rest."

I sighed, "I've been asleep for two days and resting for another four days. I'm going crazy just sitting still. Yona~." My call had summoned her to come inside the tent, "Please tell these guys to let me go outside."

"I think we should listen to Yun," she said to me with a smile on her face. I let out an irritated groan.

"You did lose a lot of your energy this last time," Kija said to me in worry. "We just want what's best for you."

"What is best for me is for you all to let me go and get some exercise. I swear you are all a bunch of worrywarts. I'm fine!" I had limited amounts of alone time since moving to this tent. I also hardly had any time alone with Shin-Ah. While in this tent, my 'roommates' were Yona, Yun, and Ao. I missed Shin-Ah's warmth but even he thought it would be best for me to stay in this godforsaken tent! I was becoming stir crazy.

"Regardless, we think it best you take it easy for another couple days," Kija protested.

"I'm going to kill someone in a couple days," I grumbled under my breath. I didn't mean it but when you were on bedrest against your will your mood became sour. Shin-Ah's head suddenly snapped towards the entrance of the tent. "What is it, Shin-Ah?"

"The sky just lit up," he explained to me.

"You can see the sky lighting up from inside a tent?" Kija questioned, confused.

Shin-Ah stood up and walked out without saying a word. The three of us looked at each other before following him outside. "Shin-Ah?" I asked him, placing my hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Soldiers," he said to us. "Many soldiers… Are heading this way…" His body tense as his hands turned into fists. I moved my hand to grabbed onto his to calm him down. No doubt he was worried that everyone was in danger and I wanted to give him some comfort.

"Yona!" Kija shouted at her as she went running towards where Yun and Hak would be. Kija turned to us, "I'll go after the princess. You stay with Skyrah and protect her, Blue Dragon!" Shin-Ha nodded at him before Kija went running after Yona. Shin-Ah turned his head back towards where he could see the soldiers.

We stood side by side in silence for a while. I knew he was still worried but I could tell he was ready to fight if he needed to. I couldn't help but feel worried myself. If went into battle and got hurt… I don't know what I would do. I could heal him again but I wasn't sure the others would let me after I had done so a few days ago. And it wasn't like I wanted him to feel any pain even for a second.

"Skye! Shin-Ah!" I heard our names being called. I turned my head to see all of our friends running up to us with an unfamiliar man with them. Yona sounded out a breath as she looked at Shin-Ah, "Are they still there?" He nodded his head at her.

She turned her head to the stranger, "I am counting on you. Please stop them." I wasn't sure how this man would stop an entire army on his own but I knew better than to question her.

Shin-Ah's body tensed him more. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Fire… Arrows…" He moved his body to be in front of mine like a protective shield before drawing his sword.

Everyone else stood ready in front of Yona and me, ready to defend us when the arrows would be shot. I had the strangest thought at that moment, _Where's Jae-Ha?_

The man started running forwards where the army waited, "Princess!" He turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled at her, "Thank you! For believing in me!" He turned again and ran as fast as his feet could carry him towards the arrows.

I blinked, "Wha…? I missed something again, didn't I?" We watched in anxious silence before Shin-Ah relaxed.

"They're going back…" he announced to us, sheathing his sword. He turned back to me and tilted his head.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine." He nodded his head before turning to the others who all breathed out a sigh of relief.

Yun turned to me, placing his hands on my shoulders to turn me back around, "Okay. Back to bed with you. That's enough excitement for one day."

I pouted, "But Mom~ I don't wanna~."

"I keep telling you all to stop calling me that!"

I chuckled with a grin on my face, "But you are totally mothering me right now."

"Whatever," he said under his breath as he guided me back towards the tent, "Just go to sleep, will you?"

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah." I was never going to escape. I was doomed to forever be stuck in a tent. I was going to die in here. I would just have to accept it. I loved them all dearly for caring so much about my wellbeing but… They were going overboard! Where was Jae-Ha? Maybe he could help me gain my freedom back. Wow. Never thought I'd want to see that pervert. I inwardly sighed. I guess he had become someone I depended on just like the rest of them. When had that happened? Oh well. I should get some sleep. _Goodnight, you stupid tent._

 **Author's Note: Some of the past and a little bit of comedy. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know if you want more of the past bits.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	41. Sinking Further

**Author's Note: I've taken it into account that you all seem to enjoy the little glimpses of the past. I will be sure to put some in every couple of chapters. (PS: the pronunciation of Zyanya is Z-ee-AAN-y-uh. Or Zya for short, Z-ee-Ah.)**

 **TheAngelicPyro- I'm glad to hear that you like Zyanya. She has similar qualities to Skye but she's also very different. XD**

 **VampireSiren- Haha. She's lived with men always looking down at her. She may be a 'lady' but she won't let men make her feel small. I like writing her character. And yes, Hiryuu treating her like that is sweet. Zeno truly loved and admired his sister. There will be more Zyanya, Abi, and gang coming in the next few chapters.**

Enjoy!

 **Chapter XLI**

 **Sinking Further**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I walked alongside my friends. My other hand was intertwined with Shin-Ah's as I slightly used him for balance. It had been another few days of bed rest before the decision to go visit a new kingdom had been made. During that time, I had overslept and became overtired. My body had needed exercised and the lack of it had made me feel so sluggish. I had told them a million times that I had been ready to be active again yet they refused to listen to me. I suppose that my death scare had really shook them. I understood their need to want to protect me by making sure that I didn't overexert myself. But over resting was just as bad for me.

"Are you sure that you are alright to travel?" Kija questioned me with worry in his voice.

I yawned, leaning my head on Shin-Ah's arm, "For the last time. Yes! I definitely need to move around. Being confined to a tent for over a week was not my idea of a fun time. Nor did it feel good."

"You look ready to pass you, Skyrah," Jae-Ha commented, "I could always carry you in my arms if you prefer."

"Hard pass," I replied straight away with a deadpan expression. "And the reason for me being so tired is because I haven't gotten enough exercise!"

I heard Zeno laugh from beside me, "We were just all worried about you."

I pouted, "There's such a thing as worrying too much!" I yawned again, covering my mouth. "There is no way I am ever letting you all force me to stay in a tent so long ever again. It really messed up with my routine." I heard a chorus of chuckles from all around me. "I'm serious!"

"Then you will have no problem picking up your training again," Hak said to me with a smirk.

I grinned, "You bet! Now you have two students!" Even though I had been stuck on bedrest I knew that Yona had managed to somehow talk Hak into teaching her how to wield a sword. It was hard to not notice whenever she would come in with new crashes and bruises. I had missed quite a lot it seemed. It also seemed that we now had an ally within the Fire Tribe. A lot happens when you sleep for days.

"Great," he muttered with sarcasm.

"So, where are we all going again?" I asked, lifting my head off of Shin-Ah's arm after feeling a little more energized.

Yun sighed, "Do you ever listen?"

I pointed at him, "Don't you start. It's your fault that I'm zoning out so much lately. You shouldn't have prescribed me so many days in a tent."

"Then maybe you should be more careful with how much energy you spend on others!" he snapped back at me. I knew he was only saying these things because I had worried him. "Honestly. It's a miracle you haven't died yet. You are way too reckless."

"I don't think saving people is being reckless," I objected.

"It is when you can die!"

"Aw, Yun. I didn't know you cared so much," I teased him with a smile.

His cheeks flushed as he looked away from embarrassment, "Shut up. You are being an idiot."

I let out a laugh, "And you are being adorable again." His cheeks turned a darker said of red as he muttered under his breath in irritation.

"Zeno is adorable too! Right?!" Zeno questioned me with a goofy, cheerful grin.

I laughed at how perky he was, "Of course!"

"Yay~!" he pulled me in an awkward side hug. I felt like I was being squished. I wondered how Zeno could be so happy all the time. It never seemed like he ran out of energy. But I still couldn't help the feeling that there was an underlying sadness behind his cheerful persona. I couldn't seem to shake it off.

 _He is such an adorable little dork,_ I thought to myself with a smile before he let me go and cheered again.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks causing Shin-Ah to stop along with me as we still held each other's hands. I turned my head towards the forest from out position on the path. Something did not feel right. It was that same strange feeling a had almost a month ago the same day we recruited Zeno to the group. I still felt the same cold chill go down my spine. But what really caused me to worry was that my right arm was throbbing.

 _Is it reacting to this dark presence?_ I questioned myself as I kept my eyes in the direction I felt it coming from. What could this mean? I was scared to find out.

"Is everything okay, sis?" Zeno asked, coming back to my side. The others had stopped walking to come back towards us.

"What is it?" Hak asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't know. Just a bad feeling coming from that direction."

"Do you see anything, Shin-Ah?" Yona asked him.

"No. Nothing," I knew the meaning behind his words and I tensed up. He couldn't see a bird or any other animal just like that time.

"Then what's the problem?" Hak asked as if annoyed that we had stopped to stare at nothing.

"There aren't any birds around," Jae-Ha chipped in. "The wind stopped. It's awfully quiet. Don't you think?" I could feel his eyes on me as he spoke to me, "You feel something, don't you?"

I nodded my head once still feeling as if something was watching and listening to us, "Yeah. I felt it once before about a month ago."

"What? Why didn't you say something?" Yun asked me, coming to my side.

"I thought that maybe it wasn't anything but now…" I trailed off, "I'm not so sure."

Hak took a step towards the forest, "Whatever. I'll just go check it out."

Kija placed his hand on Hak's shoulder, "Why don't you let me take care of it?"

"Stop. Both of you. No one is going anywhere," Yona said to them before I could feel her eyes on me.

I winced as the throbbing on my arm became more painful. I felt like my skin was being peeled off. My breathing was become shallow. Something really wasn't right. Whatever that presence was, it had something to do with the mark on my arm. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Skye?" I heard Shin-Ah's concerned voice call my name.

"You don't look so good, Skyrah," Yun said as he peered at my face. "It looks like you've seen a ghost or something. Are you feeling okay?"

"Something's out there… Watching us…" I breathed out.

"All the more reason I should go in there and check it out," Hak said, I could tell he was looking at Yona to get her permission.

"Are you sure, Skyrah?" Yona asked me. I knew she was asking because Shin-Ah couldn't see anything even when he had the power of the dragon's eyes. It was strange that he wouldn't be able to see.

I ignored them and directed my words the the forest, "Show yourself, you coward!" There was a deafening silence that followed for a few seconds before an ominous chuckle was heard from every angle.

"Well, that certainly was creepy," Jae-Ha commented.

"What the hell?" Hak said, I could see at the corner of my eyes that he was gripping onto his weapon. He was on guard for whatever was out there.

"Everyone heard that. Right?" Kija said in shock.

"Please don't let it be a ghost," Yun added, looking paler than usual. I could tell that he was becoming frightened now.

"Mr. Creepy Laugh, why don't you come out and say 'hello'?" Zeno called to the forest. I felt the anger and the hatred flare up in the air. I heard the many gasps of my friends as they all stood still.

 _Until we meet again_ , an all too familiar voice spoke in my mind. _My_ _ **Love**_ _._ _ **My**_ _Skye._ The words echoed throughout my mind, making me cold and numb inside. The presence was once again gone away. The wind whistled around us and the birds could be heard chirping. But the presence was still felt in the very depths of my being. It just couldn't be.

"Sis?" I heard Zeno's voice but it sounded so far away, "What's wrong?" There was a pause, "Why are you crying?" I could recognize the concern in his voice.

"Skyrah? What is it?" Yona asked me with a gentle voice. I was frozen in my place, unable to move or speak. I couldn't comfort my friends and tell them that I was okay. Was I okay? Physically, I was fine. But an inner turmoil started to brew inside of me. I was a shaken soda pop ready to burst at any second.

"Whatever she felt must be gone now. The birds and the wind are back," I heard Jae-Ha say to the others.

"You hear that, Pipsqueak? It's gone," Hak said, trying to comfort me but it wasn't working. "Cheer up."

My knees weakened underneath me. I let my hand slip out of Shin-Ah's hands as I fell on to my knees, feeling hot tears slid down my cheeks. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. The whole world was beginning to blur around me. Had I imagined it? It must have been my imagination. There was no way he could have followed me to a different world and was stalking me. There was just no way that could happen. I was losing my mind. He wasn't real. He couldn't be. Why was he still haunting my mind? I thought I had finally moved past it all.

I was so caught up in my thoughts to realize all the worried voices and faces around me. I didn't even process that I had been pulled into a warm, comforting embrace and that I was crying in his chest. All I did know was that my fear had gripped onto my heart. The mark on my arm. I couldn't see it but I knew that it had moved up to the middle of my upper arm. I could feel it, wrapping itself tightly around my skin like snakes. It was feeding off of my fear and growing like a deadly weed.

I bit down on my lower lip to calm myself down. I had to gain back my control. He wasn't here in this world. It must have been that the presence of this stupid mark that had made me hallucinate his voice to cause me to feel this way. It had to be. I shook myself out of my thoughts. I pushed myself apart from the person who was holding me to look up at what I could see of their worried expression.

I smiled at him, reassuringly, "I'm fine." I wiped away the reminder of my tears before I stood up on my own two feet again.

"You sure?" Jae-Ha asked me, unconvinced.

I nodded my head, "Mhm. It was just a bad memory. That's all." They all looked at each other. I was sure they wanted to ask me further questions but they left it alone. I was grateful because I really did not want to talk about it. I just wanted to forget it ever happened. It wouldn't do me any good to dwell on it now. "Okay. Now that that's done. Lets keep going to…" I turned to Yun, "Where are we going again?"

He sighed, shaking his head at me, "The Kai Empire. That's the last time I tell you." He stared at me with an irritated look, "Honestly, Skyrah. Pay better attention!"

"Sorry. Sorry," I said with a nervous smile.

"P'Kyuu!" Ao squeaked to break the remainder of the tension that was still left in the air.

I was lucky that she was part of this group. We once again set out to the Kai Empire. I still couldn't quite shake away the feeling I had but I didn't want to think about it. I was safe. I was with my family. That's all that mattered. I also tried to ignore the concern glances Shin-Ah would send me. I knew that he knew that something was up. He was very perceptive sometimes. I knew I would have to tell him at some point. But he would have to wait. For the time being, I just wanted to enjoy my time with them all before I had to deal with my own issues. Besides, it was June now. My birthday was coming up in a couple days. There were things to look forward to. That was what I kept telling myself. And I still couldn't believe that I had been with Shin-Ah for a little over six months now. Time sure seemed to fly by in this world.

 **Author's Note: Uh oh. The bad presence is back! What could this mean? Who's voice did she hear? Can't be good for Skye. And the vines are just growing up her arm. Will she finally tell someone before it gets worse? Hm...**

 **See you next chapter!**


	42. Jealousy

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter isn't my best work. I've been feeling a little under the weather but still wanted to write.**

 **VampireSiren- That little bit of comic relief was needed. That creepy presence isn't good news at all. And it seems to be feeding off her fears.**

 **TheAngelicPyro- Unfortunately, trauma isn't easily healed. But luckily she has people to depend on!**

 **Chapter XLII**

 **Jealousy**

"There's nothing safer than walking across a rotting bridge," I muttered, my words dripping in sarcasm. My eyes were twitching as I looked at the so-called bridge we would have to cross in order to make it to the Kai Empire. I can tell you that I was not exactly thrilled about the idea. There was no one that this thing could support us all. Not to mention that I had a terrible fear of heights. One of the main reasons why I always refused Jae-Ha's offers to carry me. Other than the fact that he was a pervert that is.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Skyrah," Jae-Ha said to me. "If you fall I will catch you. Do not worry."

"Now I am even more worried," I said with a sigh. There was no way I was going to let myself fall and be caught by him.

"I will go first and show there is nothing to be worried about!" Kija said to me as he walked forward to be the first one across the dangerous bridge. To my utter surprise, my left hand grabbed on to his arm to keep him from walking forward. He turned his head to me and blinked, "Is something the matter?" He must have been just as confused as I was. If I could help it, I never made any contact with the others.

 _The wood,_ a female voice rang in my head. I had a suspicion that it was Zyanya speaking to me. _Use a little of your energy to restore it long enough for you all to cross._

 _Seriously? I can do that?_ I questioned back but got no reply. I wasted no time. I let go of Kija's arm and walked passed him to the bridge. I kneeled down to put my hands on the first set of wood.

"Are you planning on crawling to the other side?" Hak asked me sounding completely confused.

"Shut up and let me concentrate," I snapped back before closing my eyes and letting just the slightest bit of my energy be transferred to the rotten wood. I hoped that it would work. I had never done this kind of thing before.

I heard a gasp from behind me, "The bridge looks new!" Kija's excitement and awe almost made me laugh. I supposed that whatever I was doing was working.

"Great job, sis!" Zeno cheered. I opened my eyes before standing up to look at all my friends. Their facial features showed surprise and awe.

"That's new," Yun said as he inched closer to the bridge to have a look. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Not really any different. It didn't really take that much energy, to be honest."

"How did you know this would work?" Jae-Ha questioned me, still eyeing the bridge.

"I didn't," I informed them, "Zyanya told me."

"Zyanya?" I heard Yona ask under her breath like a surprised gasp.

Yun turned to me, "You can talk to her now?"

I shook my head, "No. It's more one way than a full-on conversation." I turned around to point at the bridge, "Shall we go? My energy won't last a long time."

"Oh, I see. You put just enough of your energy in the wood to restore it like new for a few minutes," Yun said as he examined it. "There is still so much we don't know about your abilities. It's really interesting."

I smiled nervously, thinking that this oddly made me feel like some kind of lab rat. "Right…" I let out before I started to make my way over the bridge. I made sure not to look down and was very happy that Shin-Ah was close behind me. His presence always seemed to soothe me even in these kinds of situations.

"Now, remember." I heard Jae-Ha's voice, who had jumped himself across the bridge, making him the first one on the other side. "If you fall I'll catch you, Skyrah."

"Just let me fall," I muttered under my breath.

"Skye," I heard Shin-Ah say my name from a few feet behind me. I looked over my shoulder to meet his gaze. I smiled as he nodded at me. I knew immediately that he was telling me that there was no way he would let me fall. I was able to relax and make it to the other side.

XX

"When did you have the time to make this large tent, Yun?" Yona questioned as we all worked to put it together after we had a fulfilling meal. The tent was made large enough for a handful of us to be able to sleep comfortably in it and maybe another one or two people if they didn't mind being close to one another.

"I figured we'd need another tent for when it gets cold and rainy," Yun informed us all with a shrug of his shoulders as if it were nothing. "I was finally able to get my hands on a large enough piece of cloth to make it. I'm still working on a smaller one for Blue Dragon and Skyrah."

My head perked up at my name to look at him with a tilt of my head, "You are what now?"

He scratched the front of his head, "I figured you'd be more comfortable sleeping next to him instead of staying in a tent full of men." I was really touched by his thoughtfulness but it still made me oddly nervous for some strange reason. All I could think about was the last time Shin-Ah and I had spent the night alone together. I felt my heartbeat quicken in my chest at the mental image of that kiss.

Kija held Yun's hand in excitement, "Yun, you are a genius! I'm so grateful!"

Zeno pulled me to him, "But sis will sleep next to Zeno until their new tent is finished!"

"Hold on," Jae-Ha spoke with a smile, "Why doesn't she sleep next to me for a change?"

"Because Zeno is Skyrah's brother and Shin-Ah is Skyrah's best friend!" Zeno said with a happy smile. "And she doesn't mind when we touch her. Yeah?" he looked at me for confirmation.

I nodded my head as a reply. Though, at this point, I wasn't quite sure I could exactly call Shin-Ah my best friend. You don't kiss your best friend the way I had kissed him that night. What were we to each other now? Did he even know? Of course not. He was new to all of this. Was I just taking advantage of this situation? No. Shin-Ah knew when to say no. He often did so when people tried to uncover his face. He would push away or shake his head if he didn't want something. At least, I hoped so. I hope he would do that just to make me happy.

"And who would want to sleep next to a pervert?" Hak chipped in.

I snorted, "My thoughts exactly." Hak and I grinned at each other as we agreed.

"Then how about the sleeping arrangement for tonight is," Yun started pointing to each of us as he called out names, "Blue Dragon in one corner following Skyrah, Yellow Dragon, me, White Dragon and Green Dragon in the large tent. Lightning Beast can take the smaller tent with Yona."

"Eh?! Why?!" Yona questioned in a state of shock.

"Since there's a chance that a bear can appear, if it's just you and me, I don't think I would be able to fight against it," Yun explained to her.

"If- If it's because of that, then Kija should be fine!" I narrowed my eyes at Yona, wondering why she would be that against sleeping next to Hak. I thought the two of them were really close. Her flushed cheeks made me believe that there was something going on.

Kija began to hyperventilate, "I- I couldn't possibly…"

"Yona, let Kija sleep peaceful," Yun said, coming to his defense. Poor Kija. He was so nervous thinking about sleeping next to her. It was kind of cute.

"Then I will," Jae-Ha offered.

"Weren't you just saying you wanted to sleep next to Skyrah?" Yun questioned him with a side look.

"And you sent me all the way to the other side of the tent," he replied.

"For her own safety!" Yun argued.

"Then Shi-," Yona started but stopped herself, scratching the back of her head. "No, that won't work either." She looked at me with a knowing smile. I blinked. Ugh, she knew didn't she? Was I that transparent about my feelings for him? I felt suddenly very self-conscious.

"Will there be something wrong if it's me?" Hak questioned her, looking at her with an amused look.

Her eyes widened before she turned around to look at him and laughed nervously, "N-no! Course not!"

I sighed, leaning my body more heavily on Zeno who still hugged on to me, "Neh, Zeno?" I let out a yawn, covering it with my hand, "I'm sleepy." I felt strong arms wrap around me in a gentle motion. I recognized the scent right away and I felt my eyes become heavy. "Shin-Ah," I smiled before I let myself slip into a blissful sleep in between the bodies of two of the most trusted persons in my life.

XX

"Amazing!" Yona let out with a happy smile. The eight of us stood on top of a hill, looking at a village far in the distance. "We made it! We're finally in the Kai Empire!" Her excitement seemed to be contagious as the rest of the group seemed to be buzzing with it.

"Skye," I heard Shin-Ah call my name, catching my attention. I turned my head to look up at him. He pointed in the distance, "Someone has collapsed."

"What? That's horrible!" Yona shouted.

Without another word, we all rush forward in the direction of where the person had collapsed. A woman with black hair was laying passed out on the ground. Hak, who was the fastest to get there, moved her into his arms to have her lean against him. "Hey," he said to her, "Hey, you. Are you okay?"

I moved closer and kneeled down to their level, "Here let me." I placed a hand to her forehead and concentrated some of my energy into her. When I was able to see that her eyes were slowly opening, I moved my hand away.

"Hnnn," she moaned out, waking up in Hak's arms. Her eyes opened to look up at Hak's face. Her eyes suddenly opened wide, "Eh?! Oh no! Who are you? You're so nice!" I swore I could see her eyes sparkling at him.

I sighed before standing back up, "Yeah. She's fine."

"Are you?" Kija questioned me, coming to my side.

I nodded, "She must have just been tired from working. It didn't take much of my energy to help her."

He smiled, "That's a relief."

"What are you doing wasting your energy like that?!" Yun scolded me with a furious look. "Especially when-."

I cut him off with a ruffle of his hair, "You worry too much, Yun. I'm fine." I smiled at him to reassure him. He huffed turning his head to Shin-Ah, "You are responsible for stopping her next time she does anything reckless." Yun had to put his hand on Kija's mouth before he blew our cover. Kija had turned to speak to the woman and it was a good thing Yun had caught on to the conversation. "Yes! We are traveling entertainers!" he nervously laughed. He then turned to Kija and whispered to him, probably to explained to him why he had made up that absurd story.

 _Pirates. Bandits. And now traveling entertainers,_ I thought to myself. What was it going to be next?

The woman stood up and looked at herself in amazement, "Wow! I feel suddenly so much better!" She laughed as she twirled around, "I feel amazing!" I felt my friends' eyes on me. I felt a sweat going down my brow as I scratched the back of my head. I must have given her a little bit too much of my energy. Whoops.

"Why were you passed out on the side of the road, if you don't mind me asking," Yun asked her.

She smiled at him, "Oh that. It's fine. It's just that I was doing heavy labor since this morning and got dizzy. But I feel great now!"

"Heavy labor? A frail-looking girl like you is doing that…?" Jae-Ha questioned, you could hear the concern in his voice. He may be a womanizer but he did care about the wellbeing of others.

"Almost all of the young men have left to Sen's Capital to join the military," she explained to them. Everywhere we went it was the same story. All the able-bodied men were recruited in the army. I felt a sort of dread build up inside of me. "But… It's not often that travelers this good-looking come here! My village won't throw this away!"

I cold chill went down my spine, _Oh god no._ I was thinking about the worst thing possible in a situation like this. _Fangirls._ _We will be surrounded by squealing girls, aren't we?_ I suddenly wanted to turn back. I had been lucky that Yona wasn't a squealing girl. She didn't swoon at every handsome face she saw. I liked Yona.

"Say, Entertainers," the woman said to us all with a smile, "why not come to my village? Today is a special day?"

"Special?" Kija asked.

She nodded her head and answered, "We are holding the Fire Festival tonight."

XX

My eye twitched in irritation. I had been right. There were young women everywhere and gushing over all of my male friends with the exception of Yun who had disappeared off somewhere. I was perfectly happy to let the girls be and admire them but a few of them crossed the line. I grabbed on to the arm of one of the women that had tried to grab hold of Shin-Ah's mask. I pushed her hand away and placed myself in front of his body. I didn't quite understand what had gotten into me. I hated seeing them surrounding him all happy. Part of me wanted to tell them that he was mine and that I would be the one to see his face. When had I become so possessive? It shouldn't be my business who he showed his face to. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered me. It was how familiar they had treated him. How close they had gotten to him. How they touched him.

 _Oh_ … I thought as I realized what I had been feeling. _Am I jealous of them?_ They seemed to freely be able to walk to him and try to take off his mask. I never felt like I could do that. I hardly even asked him to take it off for me. But these girls just went for it. They didn't hesitate to touch him. I envied them. I wished I could be so forward. The only times I had been able were when he had lost control and that one night. Why couldn't I be so confident? Why couldn't I touch him as much as I pleased? I was scared. That's why. I was afraid he would turn me away.

"What's your problem?" the girl I had pushed off of him questioned me with a look of anger in her eyes. I remained silent. What was my problem? Why did I suddenly feel so jealous? It was ridiculous. I shouldn't be feeling this at all. I was the one closest to him, wasn't I?

"Maybe that's her boyfriend?" one of the other girls spoke. That single word put longing into my heart. Shin-Ah wasn't my boyfriend. We hadn't asked each other or agreed to that. I still had no idea what that kiss had meant to him.

"And she's forcing him to wear that mask?" she sounded angrier, "You keeping him to yourself?"

"You're wrong!" I shouted out suddenly, even making me shocked. "I- I'd never force him to do anything he doesn't want to…" I could never force him into anything he didn't want. It would break my heart to see him unhappy.

Zeno was suddenly at my side with his cheerful smile, "Blue Dragon just doesn't like when people try to look at his face! Skyrah is just protecting him!" I felt extremely grateful that he had come to my rescue. But just as soon as he appeared he was gone again.

The girls all looked at each other before they looked at the ground in shame, "We are sorry. We had no idea."

"Kyah! You must love him a lot to stand up for him," one of them squealed in delight with hearts in her eyes, now holding my hands in hers. She smiled at me, "How lucky he is to have you looking out for him."

I blinked, _What?_

Another leaned into me to question me, "Tell us. Is he handsome underneath that mask of his?"

My cheeks burned, "Wh-Why ask me that?"

One of them grinned, "Because you saw his face haven't you?" I nodded back, sheepishly. "Well?"

"Is he handsome or not?"

They all looked at me, waiting for my answer. My heart was beating so fast I was surprised no one else seemed to hear it. My face probably resembled a cherry at this point. I was painfully aware that he was still standing still right behind me. I could feel his body heat against my back. I bit down on my lower lip, nodding my head, "Very." There was another set of squeals coming from them. I winced thinking my eardrums would burst.

"That's adorable!" one of them exclaimed with a grin.

"You look like a blushing bride praising her husband to be!" another one added with a giggle in her hands.

"What?" I questioned with my eyes wide and my hands up, "Wait. Hold on. Don't say something so embarrassing!" _And don't put those thoughts in my head either! I've only just turned 17 today!_ But deep down I didn't seem to mind the implications. It kind of made me kind of feel happy.

"I think Skyrah would make a lovely bride," Jae-Ha commented with a smirk as he walked towards us and winked at the girls. He turned to Shin-Ah, "Don't you think, Blue Dragon?" I didn't have enough courage in me to turn around to look at him. My hand was over my chest, gripping my shirt to try to calm the beating of my heart. Why did these embarrassing things have to happen to me? What was the pervert thinking?

"...Bride?" I heard Shin-Ah question from behind me after a few seconds. For a moment I was relieved on how innocent Shin-Ah really was. I had almost forgotten that he hadn't really known what being a friend was once upon a time. Of course, he wouldn't really know what a bride was. But hadn't I once explained to him about marriage? Maybe I hadn't explained to him about the bride, groom, wife, and husband thing.

I blinked up as Jae-Ha moved to whisper in Shin-Ah's ear. That was when I finally chanced a glance at Shin-Ah. My eyes widened a fraction, seeing that the lower half of his face was tinged pink. His eyes seemed to be directed to the ground now and his hands were tightened into fists. What exactly hand Jae-Ha told him? Speaking of the Green Dragon, once he was done whispering his nonsense he turned to me and grinned down before walking away.

"Shin-Ah?" he stayed silent as if lost in thought. "Hey," I called, grabbing hold of his shirt to get him to look at me. Once I could feel his eyes on me I spoke, "Did he say something that upset you?" I was ready to kick that green lizard's ass if he did.

"Kyah~! They are such an adorable couple!" one of the girls gushed over us.

"How she worries about him is just too much!" another one added almost swooning.

I looked over my shoulder at the girls that stared at us with twinkles in their eyes. I had almost forgotten that we weren't alone and there were spectators. This was beyond embarrassing. _I should have told them that they are wrong._ But the more I thought about it the less I wanted to argue with them. I didn't want to say that he and I were just best friends anymore. But was it okay for me to let people think otherwise? Would Shin-Ah correct them if they were wrong? I wasn't sure he would. I couldn't help but want what they said to be true. There was something oddly satisfying in hearing other people say that he and I made a cute couple. It made me happy to hear it. Even if I was far from being ready to be a wife or anything like that, it still made my heart fill with warmth and hope.

"Come with us," one of the girls grabbed onto my hand with a smile on her face, "We will give you a change of clothes and put makeup on your face. Your man won't be able to resist!"

"Huh?" I said as they started to drag me away from him, "Wait. No. I'm fine just the way I am!"

One of the other girls giggled, "But don't you want to look your best for him?" My cheeks flushed once again. Damnit. I wasn't the girly type but I did want to look good for him. Ugh. They took my silence as my consent. "Good."

"We will bring her back to you by the start of the Fire Festival tonight," the third girl said, bowing to Shin-Ah before they carted me away. I was going to regret letting them drag me off to be dressed up in girly clothes. How had I let myself fall into these kinds of situations? I pouted all the way to my destination to be groomed into a 'lady'.

 **Author's Note: Well, now Skye is going to be all dolled up again. Wouldn't what Shin-Ah's reaction will be. ^.^ What do you think Jae-Ha told him? Hmm.**

See you next chapter!


	43. In the Beginning Part II

**Author's Note: As promised, a chapter full of the past with Abi and Zyanya.**

 **Sylvia-kotomi- Haha, you love jealous Skye? XD and that's a good guess. Guess you will have to wait to find out.**

 **VampireSiren- You have the best expressions! XD I laughed so hard. Everyone seems to love teasing Skye about Shin-Ah! And her reactions are only getting cuter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XLIII**

 **In the Beginning Part II**

(3rd POV: General- Mainly Abi) {About 2,000 Years Ago}

"I told you not to come near me," Abi snapped as he attempted to stand back onto his two feet but his paralysis made it seem impossible. He was desperately trying to move himself away from the incoming outstretched hand. He wasn't doing so to be cruel but he didn't know how else to go about this. The last thing he wanted was for this woman to use any of her precious energy on him. Maybe this made him a fool but he didn't care. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel burdened by his own limitations. He had watched her countless of times falling to her knees from using too much of her own energy in order to heal the wounded soldiers and to help his own fellow dragons. He didn't want to add to those burdens.

"Abi," she spoke his name sternly as she looked down at him with a frown on her beautiful face.

Even though she would clothes more suited for a warrior, she still looked just as beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her bangs sticking to her forehead from the exhaustion he could see was taking a toll on her. They had been in a battle for hours and yet she was still able to push forward. She was a remarkable woman. As the weeks, the months and the years had passed by, he couldn't help but continue to be in awe of her. He would often watch her from afar, wondering what exactly it was that she was stirring inside of him. But he never dared to get too close. Whenever she would look his way, he would blush and look away. He would try to ignore her as often as possible. But he had to fight against himself to stay away. After all, his very being seemed to long to be by her side. He found it irritating. He felt like a child again.

"You have refused my aid for far too long," she told him as she continued to reach her hand to his face. "It is now time for you to accept my help."

"No," he let out in a gasp, attempting a sharp glare to hopefully cause her to lose her nerve. Usually, she would sigh and move away from him once he would refuse her help. This time she did not stop. "You are tired," he said to her. "Don't waste your energy on me. I'll be fine."

Her facial features were stunned for a moment before they softened. Her smile was kind and warm as she looked down at him. That was why he had refused her these past two years. He had been concerned for her. This notion has caused her heart to swell with a powerful emotion. "I would use all of my energy if it would mean that you did not have to suffer for another single second, Abi," she informed him.

His eyes widened at her words as his heart began to beat faster against his chest. Had he heard her right? There were sounds of war all around them. It was possible that he had heard her wrong. It was possible that he was imagining her words and the look that she gave him. Had he been injured? Had he lost too much blood? He must be losing his senses. He felt her soothing hand on his forehead. Even before he had felt the flow of her energy begin to transfer into him, he had already felt the comfort that her touch had brought him. Was it truly possible for a single woman to have this much effect on him? He never knew that a simple touch could make him feel so light. He had been too preoccupied with telling her to stay away and not too touch him, afraid that she would use her ability to help him and become weakened to let her close to him. He felt like that had been silly when all he had wanted was to be closer to her. But even that had scared him.

It had been about two years since they had first met. And he had yet to fully understand to the full extent of his feelings for her. They had only seemed to increase every day. He had also felt angry whenever another man would approach her. She was well in the age of marriage and often would have proposals. There would always be an ache in his chest whenever he heard the news. And felt relief whenever she would politely decline.

But now, in the middle of the battlefield with her hand on his skin, all he wanted was for her to keep touching him. Why had he pushed away before? He couldn't remember. He began to feel a desire to wrap her in his arms and never let go.

His legs were the first to start moving again as he felt her energy course through his body. It was a feeling unlike any other. He felt stronger and more powerful then he had ever felt before. He was slowly regaining all of his senses. He felt her arm drop at her side as she looked down at his face with a sleepy smile. "How are you feeling, Abi?"

He sat himself up, feeling as though he could go on for hours maybe even a full day without tiring, "Zya!" He called her nickname as she fell into his arms once he was on his knees.

"Ah," she let out, her weak arms wrapping around his body, "It's okay. Do not concern yourself with me. I will be alright with some rest. As long as you are no longer suffering. That is all that matters." Did his wellbeing mean that much to her? Something about this made his heart stir once more.

He heard the footsteps of incoming soldiers. He held onto her body protectively, bringing it closer to his own and used his abilities to stop the soldiers from coming any closer. He could still feel her breathing as he stood back on to his feet, cradling her in his arms. He would not let any of the enemy soldiers come close enough to harm her.

"What the hell did you do to her, Blue Dragon?" Shu-Ten growled out as he came rushing forward, crushing some soldiers along the way with his might.

"Sis!" Zeno called out, rushing to her side and looking at her in worry. Her body had gone cold and her breathing shallow. Abi looked down at her weak state, feeling guilt in his chest for letting her gift him of her energy. He should have fought more. He knew that it took more out of her to heal them dragons. Why had he given in? He felt so stupid.

Another enemy was cut down by a sharp blade. Their King's voice rung around them, "She will be fine." He turned to the Blue Dragon, "Protect her. We must not let them take her."

Abi was stunned that their king would order this task on him. Their enemies had always wanted her power for themselves. The King would often protect her himself but now that task was his own. His arms tightened around her. He did not care how many times his ability would affect him, he would not let anyone take her from him. But that day, ever since she had sent him her energy, he never felt the effects of his ability be reflected back onto him. Just how much of her energy had she given him?

 _I would use all of my energy if it would mean that you did not have to suffer for another single second, Abi,_ her words echoed over and over in his mind. Would she truly sacrifice herself for his sake? It was that battle that he finally realized just how much Zyanya meant to him. He did not want her to die or to be taken away. His heart had been taken by her the very moment he had laid eyes on her. But it had taken him until that moment to fully realize that he was really in love with her. She had become his everything. Could she possibly feel the same way for him? She was the woman that every man in the kingdom sought after. How could he even begin to think that her heart belonged to him? It did not matter to him.

 _I will protect you, Zya. Even if you are not mine._

XX

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as she walked towards him with a gentle smile on her face, he looked away from her with his cheeks flushed. She stood beside him and looked to the training soldiers in the field. They were once again back in the castle, preparing for another war. It had been a week or so since she had woken up from the last fight. It had taken her two days to recover and it hadn't left her side. But the moment she did he had been nowhere to be found. He didn't know what to say to her or what to do with himself. He had once again gone back to ignoring her presence.

"I was politely invited by your men to watch them train," she explained to him, waving at the soldiers after they warmly greeted her. She turned to look at him from the side, "It is good to see you again, Abi."

"Mmm," he agreed with a nod, only sparring her a small glance. His cheeks brightened. She was dressed like a true lady and smelt of the finest flowers. In the past two years, she had grown to be a fine woman with such grace and elegance. She still had a sharp tongue whenever needed and a stubbornness but she carried herself quite well. She was regarded as the Beauty of Kouka Kingdom.

She giggled in her hand at him, causing his heart to quicken. If only she knew what kind of power she had on him. He wanted to run away and hold her in his arms all at once. "Your energy has changed quite a lot since the last time I had truly looked at it," she informed him, looking back to the soldiers.

"What?" he asked, now looking at her.

She nodded her head, "It was once the gentlest of blues with just a touch of gold. But now it is mostly gold with a touch of the blue." She turned back to him with a warm smile, "Do you know the meaning of the gold energy?" All he could do is shake his head, unable to form a single word. She turned her body fully to him, her face softening, "It is the color that a person's energy becomes once they have deeply fallen for someone." His eyes widened a fraction. Had he been caught? His heart hammered against his chest. Her smile wavered slightly as she looked back to the soldiers, "She is quite a lucky woman." Silence fell between them.

Abi was tense, frozen into place and his face feeling hot. Why was it take he couldn't form proper words around her? The only time he could talk to her was to stubbornly tell her not to touch him for fear she would use her energy to restore his. _Just tell her,_ a voice inside of his head spoke to him.

"Lady Zyanya!" a man called out her name as they ran towards her with a large smile on their face.

Abi recognized the dark-haired and eyed handsome man. The man often spent his time watching her and following her around. He knew that the man was infatuated with her. Jealousy boiled in his chest as he looked at him approach her as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Why was it so hard for himself to do so?

She turned to him and smiled at him, "Hello, Hyun. What can I do for you?" Abi frowned at the exchange.

He dropped to his knees as brought up a bouquet of flowers with a large smile, "May we spend a day together, Lady Zyanya?" Abi looked away, not able to watch. His hands tightened into fists at his sides. Every day there was a new suitor asking for her time.

"I must politely decline," she told the man as kindly as she could. She turned around and grasped onto Abi's arm, "I have already promised Abi that I would spend the entire day with him." Abi's body had tensed at her touch. She had intertwined her arm around his. He had been so surprised at the contact. Abi looked at her before looking back at the man who now glared at him with hatred. Somehow, this made Abi feel satisfaction.

"I see," the man said before turning his gaze back to Zyanya with a fake smile, "Very well then." He stood and left without another word.

Abi heard Zyanya sigh in relief and released him from her hold, much to his disappointment. She turned to him and sent him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about that. I know you do not like it when I touch you. I just did not know what to do."

"I…" he started, using all his courage to speak to her, "I didn't mind."

She looked at him with a tilt of her beautiful face, "You didn't?" He shook his head, looking down at her in the eyes. His cheeks were flushed as he looked at her. She smiled in relief to him, "I'm glad."

"Zya," he said her name before really thinking about it. Her eyes widened a fraction, her lush lips parted and her cheeks flushed as he spoke her nickname. It seemed that it was only he and Zeno that would call her by that name. This look had made his heart skip a beat. She had never really looked at him this way before. Not that he had ever witnessed before. "Will you… spend the day with me?" He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him. But he wanted to be with her.

Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink as she brought a delicate hand to her lips, looking away from him. She slowly nodded her head, "I'd like that. Very much."

Abi couldn't believe his ears. He felt joy fill his heart at her words. She hadn't rejected his invitation to spend the day with him as she had rejected all of the others. He felt hope that perhaps she did feel the same way he did. But for now, he would just enjoy the time he had with her. Even if she did not return his feelings, at least he would get to be close to her. He did not want to stay away from her any longer. Two years had been far too long. He was almost 21 years old now. It was no longer the time to act like a frightened child.

Even the other dragons and his king had found his hesitance to be near her strange. They would often tease him when she was not around. He would snap at them, saying that she was just an irritating woman. But what was irritating him were the conflicting feelings inside of him whenever she was around him. They knew his feelings before he was able to fully accept them himself. This also irritated him. It felt like those years spent trying to push her away and avoid her were a waste. He wished he would have been honest with himself from the very beginning. Now he was certain that he would spend as much time with her as possible. And he did. Many onlookers couldn't help but compare him to a duckling following his mother. Or that he was doing a rather good job being her personal bodyguard. But to the other dragons and their king, he looked like a man in love with a woman.

 **Author's Note: Awe, isn't that sweet? The first moment he accepted his feelings for her. Took him long enough! XD**

 **See you next chapter!**


	44. Thank you

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit of a surprise ;)**

 **VampireSiren- Haha. Abi doesn't realize that he already has her heart! I'm glad you are liking their relationship and how I am writing Abi in with the limited amount of information I have on him. Speaking of Shin-Ah... I think you will enjoy this chapter. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XLIV**

 **Thank you**

I was severely unamused after being carted away by three women, far away from my group of friends in order to be made to look more feminine. Couldn't someone have helped me by stopping them? Their persistence was unlike anything I had ever faced before. They had gone so far as stripped me down to my underwear in order to draw me a much-needed bath.

"No, wait!" I yelled just as one of them pulled down the glove that hid the dark marks. My eyes had widened in fear as my breath caught in my throat. It was already too late as the glove was pulled down far enough for the mark to be clearly visible. _Shit,_ I thought. I had almost completely forgotten it was even there. I had been too lost in my thoughts about how I was being teased about Shin-Ah. I was now frozen in place, looking at the dark vines that were wrapped around my arm.

"Oh wow," the woman who had pulled the glove off said as she placed her surprisingly soft fingers to the mark, gliding it from the top to the bottom. "I have never seen such a mark. Is it part of your show?"

"Let me see," said the second woman, coming with the third. They all took turns looking at it with admiration and touching it. "It's oddly beautiful in a way."

"Almost like flowers are about to bloom from it," the third one added as they all continued to look at it intently. The took in every detail of the strange mark. I found it extremely odd as they were entranced by it. I took a real look at it for the first time in a long while. Also hiding it before so that my friends would not see it. They were right. There looked to be black buds at some of the ends of the vines. I hadn't realized it before. It really did look like a black floral tattoo. But it seemed unfinished.

The first woman clapped her hands to gain back everyone's attention, "We still have a bath to finish and many more preparations before the start of the Fire Festival. Let's get to work!"

"Right!" the other two said in unison before the guided me to the tub they had filled for me to soak in. There were many different flower petals in it, all smelling extremely sweet. Even with my constant objections, the three of them worked tirelessly in scrubbing every inch of my poor, violated body. Needless to say, I didn't remember the last time I had been cleaned so thoroughly. They made quick work of me. They prepared a gorgeous dress with countless accessories, put on simple makeup on my face and put my hair up in an intricate updo.

"Here you are," the first woman said to me with a smile as she showed me my reflection in a tiny handheld mirror.

My eyes widened as I couldn't even recognize myself in my own reflection. My hair was free from knots and held perfectly on top of my head. There were two loose strands of hair on either side of my face to frame it perfectly. There wasn't a lot of makeup. They used some kind of lipgloss and some mascara to make my eyelashes pop. I felt extremely girly as I looked at myself.

"You look absolutely radiant. There is no way that man of yours will be able to resist," the second woman cooed.

I blushed at her words, "He isn't really…" I bit down on my lip, no longer feeling able to lie about him being mine. We hadn't really discussed it. It wouldn't be right to assume. There was a slight pang in my heart as I thought about it. The sting of the vines creeping up my arm was felt once again but it was only for a second I thought I had imagined it. The girls, thinking that my mark was part of my part of the show had left my arm uncovered. Thankfully, the dress' sleeves were long enough to cover it up.

The all looked at each other before they all started grinning at me. "It is obvious that you are in love with him," the first woman said. I looked away, unable to argue with her.

"Who says that he doesn't feel the same?" the second asked me.

"The only way for you to really know is if you confess your undying love for him," said the third, holding her heart as she swooned.

I shook my head, "He is my best friend. I could possibly do that. What if…" I stopped as I bit down on my lip, letting my doubts fill me. "What if it ruins what we already have?" I couldn't bear the thought of losing him as my most trusted friend. What would I do without him? It was incredible to think how dependent I had become of him in the last six months of being with him. I still remembered a time when I had thought I'd never trust anyone and just depend on myself. But he had changed all that.

The first woman took my hands in hers and smiled at me, "I'm sure that he would still be by your side. Something tells me that much." I wasn't quite sure what had caused her to say that but it made me feel the slightest bit better. Would he really stay with me if I confessed to him? She let go of my hands and spun me around. She placed her hands on my back, pushing me out the door. "Now, ladies. It is time to go meet our lovely gentlemen that have been waiting patiently for our arrival." She giggled as she dragged me in the direction of where the bonfire was lit.

XX

(3rd POV: Shin-Ah)

Shin-Ah sat eating away at the many fruits in front of him, his eyes lifting every once in a while to try to spot Skye. Ao had been by his side, munchie on the fruit platter along with him. Even with his furry companion near him he still felt uneasy knowing that Skye was somewhere else. What if she were in danger? He just couldn't relax. Not until she was somewhere he could see and reach on a matter of seconds. He thought back when the women had dragged her away. He had wanted to follow her but Jae-Ha had stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

' _Don't you want to see Skyrah in a dress again?_ ' the Green Dragon had whispered to him. The thought of seeing her that way again had made his heart skip a beat. Yet, wouldn't that mean that other men would see her as well? ' _One day, Skyrah will become a bride to a very lucky man. She will be his everything and he will be her everything. And they will make a happy family together,'_ the words that the Green Dragon had whispered to him earlier echoed in his mind.

A man would become her everything? One day, she would be a bride to someone. She would leave him to start a family with that someone. It had made him angry at the thought that someone else would still her away from him. Why couldn't it be him? She had become _his_ everything. But he couldn't exactly force her to be with him if it caused her unhappiness. Her happiness was more important to him. However, he doubted she would choose a monster like him to spend her life with. She deserved so much more. But he had to admit that it had made him happy to hear when she had called him very handsome. Had she meant it? She knew he stood right behind her. He wasn't sure if she had said it to make him feel better. Everything she did and said to him always confused him.

Why would she touch him? Why would she smile at him? Why would she kiss him? He was an ugly and weak monster, unable to really protect her. Yet, she showed him such affection. It made him happy. It made him selfishly want more. But he was frightened about his growing desires for her. He did not want to do something she might hate or anything that might hurt her. He was afraid she would push him away and tell him to never touch her again. He wasn't sure he could be without her. She truly meant the world to him.

 _Love_ , he thought. Thinking back to the time in the caves when she had explained to him what love meant. He couldn't imagine a life without her. She was all he really thought about. He cared about his friends and Yona. But it wasn't the way he cared about Skye. She consumed him. He wanted to hold her, touch her and even kiss her again. He wanted her to be happy and to protect her from any harm that came her way. He wanted to share everything with her. His heart, his soul, and his body. Whatever that meant. Everything he ever heard her say about love, he felt that it could apply here. There was a flutter in his chest and he subconsciously placed a hand over his heart. _Do I love her?_ He questioned himself as he fell into deeper thought. _I want to be more to her…_ That startling realization caused him to catch his breath. He turned to look at where his friends were but they were all busy happily joining in on the festivities. He had no one to ask what his thoughts really meant or what he should do about them. He was completely lost.

He looked down at the happily stuffed Ao who still munched on food. He tilted his head at her. He was still lost in thought, _Isn't it Skye's birthday today?_ He frowned. What did people do on each other's birthdays again? They gave each other gifts, right? But he had no money or anything to get her. What would he get her? He looked down at his hands as if all the answers to his many questions were hidden there. His eyes caught the shine of the bead necklace that had been always around his neck. He lifted it up to inspect it. Would this do? Would it make her happy? He rolled it between his thumb and index finger in thought. What else could he give her?

The gasps and awed noises around him caught his attention as his head perked up to look in the direction everyone was looking in. His eyes widened underneath his mask at the sight. It was Skye and she was breathtaking. His mouth parted as he looked at her walking in his direction. His heart had begun to accelerate and he felt his cheeks catch fire. She was the only one that could make him feel this way. He slowly found himself standing up on to his feet to have a better look at her over the crowd. She had turned many heads as she smiled nervously around her. Skye had always looked beautiful to him. But he found that the confusing desires that he had ignored and buried down were surfacing. He wanted to go to her and feel her skin.

 _No. I can't,_ he told himself. He didn't want to scare her away. He still didn't understand exactly why his body was reacting the way it was. It was like the last time they had kissed. His body had felt like it was on fire. He had been so very aware of every inch of where her body touched his. He wanted more but more of what? It had almost been like an animalistic urge and it had worried him. Was this normal? Would she be afraid of him? He had no idea what was happening to him.

She was now standing in from of him, twirling one of the strands at the side of her face. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to reach out to hold her and glare at all that stared at her. He was being a child that did not want to share. But he held himself in place, frozen and unable to utter a word.

"Ah," she let out as someone had pushed her forward. Her feet had caught on her dress, causing her to lose her balance. He effortlessly caught her in his arms. Her head was now resting on his chest. His heart was still beating loudly he was afraid she could hear it. "Sorry," she said before she looked up at him, her face flushed, "Shin-Ah." His arms tightened their hold on her sides as she spoke his name.

"Kya~! That's so adorable!" one of the girls that had taken Skye away squealed out.

"What a lovely couple!" a villager spoke with delight.

"Aw. Young love," another said as they seemed to swoon.

Skye's cheeks seemed to brighten a deeper shade of pink, she looked away from him but gripped on his shirt, "Do you… want to go for a walk together? It's a little embarrassing being out here with so many people."

She wanted to be alone with him? It made him feel happy to know that she felt comfortable to be with him. That she chose to be with him instead of staying at the festival. He nodded his head before taking her hand and guiding her away from the busy party. Ao had hurried along and climbed up onto his shoulder to be the only one intruding on their private moment. He always enjoyed his time alone with her. This would be the very first time since the kiss they had shared. He felt her walking beside him, taking in her surroundings as they moved forward. She never seemed to reject his affections unlike with the others on some occasions.

There had only been one time she had rejected him and it was the time he had been under the influence of a love potion. He had been ready to kiss her and felt dejected when she had screamed at him. She didn't want him. She didn't want to be near him. But now, he was confused because ever since then she had never once told him to let go or to leave her alone. It had confused him. He still didn't quite understand it. But he was grateful that she let him stay by her side.

He stopped once he felt like they were far enough from the activities and the people. He had wanted to be alone with her and there wasn't anyone near. He turned to her and watched as she looked at him with a tilt of her head. He understood that it was her way of questioning him on what he was doing. He moved his arms to her shoulders to spin her around so that her back was facing him.

"What are you doing, Shin-Ah?" she questioned him as she looked over her shoulder and laughed. He paused what he was doing to take in her laugh. It always made him feel at ease to hear it.

He shook his head, "Don't look."

She looked at him for a second before she smiled and turned her head back around, "This isn't like you."

He didn't reply to her as he pushed the fur up behind his neck in order for him to untie the clasps for his necklace. "P'kyuu!" Ao let out in excitement. It was as if she knew exactly what he was doing and was happy. Once he managed to unfasten it, he shifted to be closer behind her and lifted it over her head. It was easy to clasp it on her as he hair had been put up. He let his hands linger behind her neck a few extra seconds before he took a step back.

He watched as she slowly turned to face him, her fingers of her left hand holding on to the necklace he had just given her. Her eyes went from his to the necklace and back again. She seemed at a loss for words. "It is your birthday today," he said to her as if answering all of her questions.

"You remembered," she whispered. He nodded his head. Of course, he remembered. He remembered everything she had ever told him. It was all engraved in his mind. His body frozen as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I love it. Thank you. Thank you so much, Shin-Ah. I'll treasure it always."

Her words made their way to his heart, warming him from the inside out. It made him feel happy that he could please her with a simple gift. What he didn't know was that she was grateful for the gift because it had been something he had carried with him for a very long time. It was like having a piece of him with her always.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer to his body. He could smell her regular scent as well as the smell of fresh flowers. She nuzzled her head deeper in his chest. The action warming him up further. He always enjoyed how close she seemed to try to get to him. He didn't understand why she did but he was happy nonetheless. She moved her head to look up at him and smile at him. Her facial features had softened and the look in her eyes as she looked at him stir something deep inside of him. He wasn't sure what had spurred him on but he leaned his head to hers. Wanting to capture her lips with his own. To his surprise, she did not pull away. Instead, she leaned forward and closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss. Once their lips made contact, a shock wave course through his body again. He felt her hands move up his chest to the base of his neck, pulling him down further to deepen the kiss. This caused him to move his arms down to her waist to bring her body closer to his. The need to feel her against him had awoken inside him once again. Was this okay? Was he hurting her? He felt frozen now as his worries wrecked his mind. He was consumed with fear of his own strange, unknown desires.

She pulled away from him slightly to take in a much-needed breath, her lips swollen. She smiled at him tenderly and caressed his chin with her fingers, "We should… go back. Before the others get worried about us."

He felt disappointed that it had to end but also relieved. He had no idea what to do in these situations. All he knew was that he found it quite pleasant. He also knew that he wanted to know what exactly it was that his body was trying to tell him. What was he feeling? Skye had never mentioned this before. His skin felt like it were on fire. If felt like something was in his stomach and his mind felt clouded with something. Not to mention the strange sensation in his gut. It was completely unfamiliar to him. Should he ask her? She told him about love. Or maybe he should ask another male? He wasn't sure what to do. All he knew was that he didn't want to hurt her. That's all that mattered to him.

He nodded his head at her. She eagerly grasped his hand and started pulling him along in the direction they had come from. She laughed as she hummed along to a tune. His lips twitched upwards ever so slightly, the motion almost foreign to him. She was his light and she had taught him how to love.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed it. (Also, no. Shin-Ah did not have a hardon in case you were wondering. He is just starting to feel slightly turned on. And doesn't know that because he has never ever felt kind of turned on before. That's all. Thought I'd clarify just in case.) XD**

 **See you next chapter!**


	45. Unintentional Friendzone

**Author's Note: I have no note... Just thank you all that have reviewed, faved and followed this story!**

 **VampireSiren- I know! Ain't he sweet? Their love is blooming pretty well XD can't wait until they realize they feel the same way for each other! Bahaha yes please protect Shin-Ah from the pervy dragon! lol (and you'll have to keep reading to find out about that mark!)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XLV**

 **Unintentional Friendzone**

After some time in the Kai Kingdom and seeing soldiers from the Fire Tribe in a land not their own, Yona had decided it was time for us to head back to the Kouka Kingdom. We had arrived at the Capital of Saika with our not so clever disguises. There was just so much a cloak could do. Even Shin-Ah had taken off his mask to not stand out as much but he still hid his beautiful eyes with a bandage. Yun, Zeno and I seemed to be the only ones not needing a cloak to fit in.

We had each gone around to try to gather information of the soldiers but came out empty handed. We now waited for Yun and Zeno to come back with some food and to see if they had been able to find any information. Shin-Ah had not let be go with them. He held a firm arm around my waist and held me close to his body as we waited in the tavern filled with smoke. It did not surprise me after what had happened when I had asked a man for some information and he had grabbed me. Shin-Ah had almost cut off his arm. I'm sure he would have if I hadn't stopped him by pulling him into my embrace and leaving with him. Ever since then he refused to let me go out of his sight.

I moved my head to his chest. I much rather breathing in his scent over the smoke in this dump of a place. I would have felt extremely uneasy in a place like this if it weren't for the fact that I was surrounded by my friends. I was wondering how Yona was keeping her cool. This girl continued to impress me with each passing day.

I heard a commotion and raised my head up to look. Kija and Jae-Ha fought some guy that seemed to be bothering Yun before they all made it back to us. I smiled at the two of them and Zeno happily joined Shin-Ah and me by standing with us. Ao jumped to be on his shoulder instead of Shin-Ah.

"Blue Dragon still hasn't let you go, huh?" Zeno said as he petted Ao's head with his index finger with a bright smile on his face.

I twisted around so I could better talk to Zeno put was quickly pulled back to Shin-Ah. No doubt he hated that I was in a place like this. I both liked that he was worried about me but his overprotectiveness was just a little over the top this time. I sighed, "Not for a single minute. Do you know how to turn down his protective level a little bit?" I didn't mean anything cruel about what I had said. I meant it as a joke.

Zeno let out a chuckle, "No. I'm afraid not. Sorry, Sis!"

I fake pouted before I let out my own laugh, "That's okay." I didn't exactly mind being in the arms of the man I loved. It was definitely better than getting grabbed by some strange man again. I leaned my body against his and turned my head to listen to what the others were saying.

"But I never thought we'd come to Capital Saika. Not to mention a back alley with scary people going in and out," Yun said as he started handing everyone a meat bun. The scary people were most likely why Shin-Ah refused to let me leave his side. Literally.

"It's easier to hide in places like these," Hak explained after sitting down on a chair to start eating, "There are also a few information brokers as well. You can quickly find what you need to know."

I let out a small yelp as I was suddenly pulled down in a lap. Shin-Ah had decided to sit himself down on to the ground and brought me down with him. He offered me one of the buns before taking his own from Zeno who held two. I gratefully took it from him and began to eat it. Trying really hard to calm myself down. I was sitting in Shin-Ah's lap and he still held onto my waist. Zeno was completely ignoring all of this and played with Ao. Even Hak didn't make a remark. _Stupid blushing cheeks._

"You know a lot, Lightning Beast. Do you come to places like this often?" Yun questioned him.

"...When I was at Kuuto. There was a guy that often went to back alleys," Hak replied.

"How are the Saika troops?" Yona asked.

"Seems like nothing has changed," Yun responded to her. "Yona, this area seems too dangerous. It would be best if we left as soon as possible." I turned my head to look in her direction. The look she was making made me feel like we weren't going to be leaving anytime soon. I took the last bite of my meat bun and tilted my head at her as she spoke.

"Yeah… You're right… But… There's something bothering me… The soldiers we saw in the Kai Empire… Sen's Province's Li Hazara… Something… is making me feel uneasy," her face held a lot of thought and concern as she spoke.

"Hmm," I let slip as I thought about it. There was only one reason I could think of that would make sense in this situation. Someone had betrayed the Kouka Empire. Why else would Kouka soldiers be on the other side without a real care in the world? And those women have spoken to us as though those soldiers had come before. I mentally shook my thoughts away. No. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was the other way around. I wasn't sure and let my thoughts be unheard.

Shin-Ah suddenly stood up on his two feet but also helped me to my own. "What is it, Shin-Ah?" I asked him as he looked towards the doorway. I turned my head in the same direction just before a man crashed through the door and fell to his knees, panting.

"You're so loud. What is it?" one of the many men asked the man that had run in.

"Did you drink too much booze?" asked another.

"It's-It-It-It's a disaster," he gasped out from trying to breathe in air. He moved his head up to look at everyone in a panic. "Ka-Kai Empire! All of Kai Empire's troops have... Broken through the border! They've come to invade Kouka!"

 _Well, crap,_ I thought to myself as the words sunk in. I wished I had been wrong. I turned my head to see Yona's stunned expression. I knew right there and then that we would be heading out and seeing it for ourselves. I reached out an arm to grasp on Yona's sleeve to gain her attention. She turned her head to look at me. We held each other's gaze for a moment before we both nodded our heads and headed out of the tavern. We were going to gather as much information as possible and make a plan of action.

XX

It was strange to have everyone gathered in the same small room in an inn in the Capital of Saika. But that wasn't the reason why it was hard for me to fall asleep. Shin-Ah had lent me his lap as a pillow while he leaned his back against the wall. I wasn't sure how he was able to fall asleep that way but he managed to. Even with a comfortably warm lap to lay my head on to sleep, my mind wouldn't shut up. I was beginning to be excessively more worried about the mark on my right arm. I had managed to keep it hidden for a month but I wasn't sure how much longer I could do it. It didn't show any signs of stopping its growth and I knew that if it continued I wouldn't be able to hide it no matter how hard I tried. The only question left was, how do I tell them about it? I had little to no information about it. The only thing I managed to figure out was that every time it seemed I had a negative thought it would grow up my arm. It was also starting to become more painful the more it grew. And the fact that it was reacting to the creepy presence I had felt but no one else seemed to be able to. Other than that I was at a complete loss.

I opened my eyes to the dark room, listening to many breaths that my friends were taken as they slept as peacefully as they could given the situation we were currently investigating. This reminded me that it was also not really the time to tell them about my own issues. They all already had so much on their plates. I didn't want to cause them more to worry about. I carefully lifted up my head from Shin-Ah's lap so that I wouldn't disturb his sleep before a tiptoed my way out of the room. Not surprising, Hak was standing guard in front of the door. He sat while holding his clothe weapon between his legs.

He turned his gaze to look at me with his brow raised, "Shouldn't you be sleeping with Shin-Ah? He'll panic if he wakes up and you aren't there."

I shook my head before I sat beside him, leaning my back against the wall, "Thought you'd be lonely out here on your own. Shin-Ah will be fine. I'm not too far away." I smiled as I pulled my knees to my chest. That boy sure liked to worry when it wasn't necessary. But I loved him all the more for it. His caring natural was what had gotten me to open up to him back in the cave. And I guess it was also one of the big reasons I had fallen for him.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Hak questioned me without giving me a second glance. I had almost forgotten how this guy had the talent to see right through. He sighed, "Alright, spill it. Tell big brother what's on your mind. Is it about Shin-Ah?"

I would have laughed about Hak referring to himself as 'big brother' but my worry about my mark and the severity about everything that is happening caused me to refrain from doing that. "No," I answered him. But if I really admitted it to myself, Shin-Ah did weigh on my mind a lot. I still had no idea what we were to each other. I knew of my feelings for him but I didn't know if he returned them. I didn't feel ready to talk to him about it yet either. But the status of our relationship was the least of our problems right now. It could wait. Right?

"Well, whatever it is. You can talk to me about it," Hak offered to me. It was strange to think how close he and I had gotten to each other over the course of a couple months. He really did feel like an annoying, protective older brother figure. I wondered if it would have been like that if I hadn't been an only child. Would I have been this close to my sibling? I really did feel like I could talk to him about anything. I felt lucky to have him in my life and treat me like a treasured sibling.

"I know," I said as I placed my chin on my knees as I spoke to him, tightening my hold on my legs to press them against my chest. "It's just… It's not the time for that right now…"

"If something is eating at you, you shouldn't be keeping in. If you don't want to talk to me about it, that's fine. But talk to someone. The Princess or Yun. Hell, even the guy who is always at your side but hardly says anything. Or that strange brother of yours." Right. My brother. That was another thing that was making my head hurt. Why did the Yellow Dragon call me his sister? "Just try to not let it consume you is what I'm saying." His words oddly brought comfort to me. I had no idea that he could be so wise like this. I bit down on my lower lip trying to suppress a laugh, now feeling more at ease. "What's so funny, Pipsqueak?"

I turned my head to look at him, leaning my cheek on my knees, "Oh nothing. Just happy. It's nice to know that I have people I can count on."

He blinked at me before letting out an irritated sigh, "You really are an idiot."

I frowned at him before angrily whispering to him, "Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say!"

He turned around with a smirk, "3. 2." I looked at him in confusion as to why he was counting down. But once he reaches zero the door slid open and Shin-Ah walked out from the small room. He was still wearing the bandage over his eyes but still managed to look like he was staring right at us. "I knew it," Hak whispered under his breath, "That guy has got it bad." I furrowed my brows at him, ready to ask him what he meant by that but he stood up from his sitting position. He grasped his weapon and began to walk away. Before I could ask him where he was going he spoke over his shoulder, "I'm going for a little walk. You two kids behave." He sent me another smirk before he went around the corner and his footsteps were beginning to silence.

I scolded at the area he had been moments ago, _What the hell did he mean by behave?_ I felt Shin-Ah sit down beside me, his body radiating warmth even if he was a few inches away. I lifted my head up to look at him, "You didn't have to come out here, you know. I wasn't going to go far." Regardless of the fact that his eyes were covered, it still felt like he was looking at me dead in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked me with his usual quiet voice. I must have gotten really terrible at hiding my emotions. "Bad dream?"

I looked away from him, unable to meet his covered gaze, "Something like that." My head sunk back down to my knees. He was the last person I wanted to worry about me. I wanted him to be happy.

"Skye," he called my name. I could hear the concern clear in his soft voice.

I sunk even lower, hiding my face in between my knees and chest. Why was it that the only thing I could do was make him worry? I had only seen him kind of smile once and that was months ago. I felt the sting of the mark as it grew another centimeter up my arm. I bit down at my lip. Right. I had to stop thinking this way.

"Skye," he called my name once more, a little firmer this time. I lifted my head up to look at him only for my heart to freeze for a second. A deep breath escaped my lungs as I stared into his deep golden eyes that were staring at me. He had lifted the bandage up to his forehead. Staring into his eyes always made me feel like the world stopped and it was just the two of us. His eyes were searching mine, a frown this his lips, "Tell me."

 _Oh no._ I was going to be in big trouble. _If he continues to stare at me like that I will tell him everything and won't hold back. Including my feelings for him!_ I was freaking out in my head before I reached out a hand and covered his eyes with it. I knew that I had startled him by doing that. I had never once hid his eyes from me. I regretted it instantly, fearing he would take it the wrong way. It wasn't that I was afraid of him or his power. It was that I was afraid of my own feelings for him and spilling them out because of his gaze.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered out. "I… I… Um… I just… I can't look at you in the eyes right now…" What was I saying? That wasn't going to make anything better. He is going to think the worse.

"Are you… afraid…of me...?" his voice spoke in a broken sentence. I knew that I had hurt him with my stupid actions. My heart felt heavy and pained at his words, making me wince.

"No…" I let out, feeling guilt wrap my heart in its tight embrace. I leaned forward and placed my head on his chest, letting go of his face in order to grab hold of his clothing. "It's not that….I…" My hands tightened there to hold on his clothes as if afraid he would disappear. "It's just… It's not fair…" My words came out before I could really think about them. "When you look at me like that… I'm afraid of what stupid, embarrassing thing I'm going to say to you and I don't want to lose you…" I really felt like one day I'd lose control just staring at his eyes. My cheeks flushed as I was already completely embarrassed about what I had literally just said. Why did I have to go and say something like that? Well, it's better than telling him that my heart stops given the nature of his ability. He would completely take it the wrong way. I realized I had been holding on to him for a few minutes with no response. "Shin-Ah?" Had I said something wrong? I tried to push away from him but his arms wrapped tightly around my middle bringing me closer to him.

"Skye, I…" he started, tightening his hold on me, "I… Don't want to lose you either…"

He had told me that before. It made me happy hearing him say that but there was a dull ache in my chest. I was his friend. His first friend. Of course, he wouldn't want to lose me. I felt the burn in my eyes as tears began to swell at the corners. I wanted to shout 'I love you!' but I was so afraid that he would turn away from me. I willed the tears away, telling myself that I should enjoy the closeness that we shared together.

He pulled me away and I frowned. His eyes were once again covered by the bandage. Why did I have to open my big mouth? Now he was probably never going to show me his eyes again. The thought made me feel gloomy. Hak had been right. I was an idiot.

"Are we... friends?" he suddenly asked me.

My head tilted to the side in confusion, "Of course, we are." His lips turned downwards in a frown. I felt as though I had said it wrong and tried again, "The best of friends!" His shoulders seemed to sag a little bit making me frown at him, "Aren't we?"

"Does it make you happy?"

I blinked at him, not understanding his sudden questioning, "Very happy."

He looked down as if in thought, "...Friends then…"

 _Is it just my imagination or did he sound disappointed there?_ It had to be my imagination. I must have wanted to hear it so desperately that I made myself believe he sounded disappointed. A few minutes later, Hak had returned from his walk. Shin-Ah and I had returned to our spot in the small room to go back to sleep. We would have an early day in the morning and it was going to be a long one.

 **Author's Note: No! Skye! Why did you have to friendzone the both of you! . It was so close! I guess love can make you think and do stupid things. -Sigh-**

See you next chapter!


	46. Revealed

**Author's Note: -.- For some strange reason, it wouldn't let me upload this chapter and uploaded the last chapter but I think I have fixed it this time. Please note that I am going to be starting my first year of university in September and my updates will be less frequent. But I will update as soon as I find the time.**

 **VampireSiren- She has an issue with communicating her feelings. Or knowing when a guy is trying to see if she wants something more. Hopefully, she gets the courage to tell him the truth. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XLVI**

 **Revealed**

I mounted the horse that had been prepared for me. Ready to follow Yona onto the battlefield that awaited us. I had watched on the sidelines with Yun as the others fought the Kai Army that had been waiting in front of the Fire Tribe's Saika Fort. They had fought remarkably well together. I was told not to tag along. I was not ready to go up against an army of 2,000 soldiers and I had to agree with the logic. I would have only gotten in their way if I had been there.

I turned my head down to Shin-Ah, "Are you riding with me?" He nodded his head before jumping onto the horse behind me, placing his strong arms around my waist.

"So, the siblings know how to ride a horse, huh?" Hak said as he made his horse advance to be next to mine. He smirked at me, Yona sitting in front of him, protectively. I shrugged. I couldn't exactly tell him that one of the perks about how my dad had brought me horseback riding when I was younger. Or the fact that this felt like riding a bike. I didn't exactly feel like bringing up the past at a time like this.

Yona smiled at me, "You look comfortable up there, Skyrah."

I held the reins tightly in my hands, "Yeah. I guess I do." I oddly felt a sort of connection with the horse I was sitting on. Like my energy was affecting him somehow. Or more like communicating with him. It was really hard to describe it.

"P'kyuu!" Ao squeaked from inside Shin-Ah's clothing.

"Everyone, ready?" Jae-Ha asked as he moved his horse to be on the other side of Yona and Hak. He looked at us with a confident smile. Yun was riding along with him, holding on to his back.

"Zeno is!" Zeno said with excitement as he moved his own horse to be next to mine.

"Shall we depart to the battlefield?" Kija questioned, moving his horse to be in line with the rest of us.

"Is everyone sure about this?" Yona asked us all once again, taking the time to look at each of our faces.

"Wherever you go, we go," I answered for everyone who nodded their heads.

She looked ahead of her with a determined expression, "For Kouka Kingdom." With her words, Hak snapped the reins and their horse ran forwards.

"Hold on tight, Shin-Ah," I said behind him as I grinned. It had been a while since I had last ridden a horse. I was excited at the adrenaline rush it brought me the moment my horse moved swiftly. He quickly caught up to their horse. I looked at the corner of my eyes as Hak smirked at me.

"This isn't a race, Pipsqueak," he hollered at me.

I laughed, "No. Because if it was I'd be leaving you in the dust, big bro."

He laughed, "In your dreams, little sis."

There was nothing like the feeling of a fast gallop across the land. I much preferred this over walking everywhere. The wind was in my hair making me feel free and ready to take on the world. It also made me feel just a little bit closer to my father. He may not be with me but doing this made me feel like he was.

"Up ahead," Shin-Ah informed us.

I stopped being in my waking dream to try to spot the gathering forces in front of us. In just a few minutes we would be in another battle. Something told me that it was going to be tougher than the first. The obstacles in our way to fulfilling Yona's goal of saving her kingdom seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. But none of us would abandon her. We would continue fighting alongside her as long as we could. And I had to believe that we could do anything if we all stayed together.

XX

"And why not?" I asked them, crossing my arms over my chest. We had retreated from the battlefield after we had completed what we had set out to do. Yun was bandaging everyone's injuries as we stayed in the cover of a forest. I was upset at the fact that everyone had declined my offer at healing them.

"Because we all know that it takes a lot more of your energy to heal a dragon and three of them are injured," Yun explained to me as he continued to tend to them.

"We will heal in no time, Skyrah. You do not have to worry about us," Kija said with a smile. He was the one that was the most injured of them all. Even Jae-Ha had to warn him about overexerting himself.

"White Snake has a point for once. Don't worry about us," Hak said with a shake of his shoulder.

"Yeah. Well, I hate seeing you all hurt," I said as I looked away. I could force them to take my energy but they will just try to avoid me. It was irritating that I could help them but they thought me too weak to do that. Was I ever going to become strong enough the using my energy would tire me out so much? I had hoped to hear the wise voice of Zyanya but only got silence as my mind questioned my own ability in the group. I grasped onto my right shoulder, feeling the sting of the vines crawling up again. I really had to stop thinking negative thoughts.

"Are you hurt, Skyrah?" Yona questioned me. I turned to look at her. She had a look of concern on her face as she looked at me. I suddenly felt all eyes on me.

"Did you get hurt, sis?" Zeno asked me, coming closer to me with a worried expression. I still had my hand gripping on my shoulder. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Yun pulled him away with an irritated look on his face, "I don't see you being able to treat wounds!"

"Zeno just wanted to be helpful to his sis!" he said with a grinned on his face.

Yun sighed before turning his attention on me, "Your right shoulder hurts?" He reached out an arm to me but I took a step back. "Skyrah?"

"You should let Yun have a look at it," Yona told me with a frown on her face. I knew that all of them were worried about me. But they should all be worried about themselves. They were all in worse shape than me. And it wasn't like Yun could treat whatever it was. I was just being in the way of the others getting cared for.

I winced again from the burning sensation. _Oh, come on! That wasn't a terribly negative thought!_ My grip on my shoulder tightened as I felt the burning increase up my arm. It was like my skin was being peeled off. It was not a pleasant feeling at all.

"It burns," my raspy voice let out. Even my throat felt dry.

"What? What burns? Your arm?" Yun asked me. He reached for my arm again but this time I did not stop him. He lifted up my sleeve up to my shoulder and pulled down the glove to reveal the dark vines coiling around my arm like a deadly snake. "Wh-what is that?" He took a step back with a look of confusion and disgusted, "It's moving!" He dropped the glove onto the ground.

I didn't dare look at the faces of my friends. My eyes were not shut tightly as my body began to shake from the pain. I could feel it digging its way all the way up my shoulder. I fell to my knees with a strangled, painful scream. "It hurts!"

"Skye," I heard Shin-Ah call my name in alarm. I felt his arms holding on to me as we sat on the cold hard ground. It was the only feeling of comfort I had. But he was injured and shouldn't be moving yet. He should be resting.

"Yun, have you ever seen anything like this?" I heard Hak question him. His voice was full of concern and shock.

"No. Never."

"Was she poisoned?" Jae-Has asked with the same amount of worry and confusion.

"I've never seen a poison that could do that," Hak said.

"Or ever heard about it," Yun added.

"Then what could it be?" Kija added his own question.

"Skyrah," Yona's voice was close to me, "What can we do?"

I shook my head over and over in a failed attempt to shake away the pain. It had never been this painful before. I felt like I had placed my arm in molten lava. Or like a parasite was crawling around in my arm. My nails dug into my flesh as if it would stop it from spreading any further. I bit down on my lower lip, drawing blood. If this was going to continue I was going to pass out.

 _Curse_ , I heard the of Zyanya voice in my mind, warning me. But her voice didn't seem as strong as the last time she had spoken to me. It was like she was talking to me from behind a wall. _Dark curse... Must break by... Only way._

The only way to what? Break the curse how? What would happen if I didn't break it in time? I started to feel panic take hold of me. The pain in my arm was beginning to increase again. My negative emotions feeding it.

 _Will trap you in darkness_ … _Must break…. Hurry…._ Her voice became more and more blocked out. I was no longer able to hear her in my head. Her desperation as she spoke had not helped me at all in my state of panic.

"Skye," I heard Shin-Ah say my name again.

I told myself to focus on his voice and his presence. I focused on the way his arms wrapped around me and made me feel secure. I focused on his breathing and his warmth. I focused on everything that was Shin-Ah. I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him. Even if I couldn't see his eyes through the bandage, I could tell he was worried about me. But that wasn't what had caught my eyes. His energy was different than the last time I had really taken a look at it months ago. Instead of the soft blue with just a little of gold, it was now mostly gold with a little of the blue. It shone so brightly around him as if it were burning passionately. It was beautiful and so familiar. I had seen something like this before. It was the golden energy that my parents once had when they were both alive and happily in love. His energy was brighter and more powerful then it had been back in the cave.

I hadn't even realized that the pain had gone away and the dark vines had stopped moving. All I could do was stare at his energy as it seemed to soothe me. I felt at ease again as the warmth washed over me like a comforting blanket. _I love him_ , my heart sang in my chest as I took him in. He was the most amazing person in my life. There was no one else like him in the world. My whole being seemed to be calling out to him. It was only him. It's always been only him. If only he knew that he had stolen my heart.

"Whoa!" Yun's startled voice was heard somewhere. "The mark is disappearing!"

His observation did not go unnoticed by me. I looked down at my arm only to see that he was right. The vines were shrinking back down again. I lifted up my right arm to examine it further. "Oh," I let out, finally realizing that if the dark mark was feeding off my negative thoughts and emotions, it only meant my positive ones would be the opposite. I smiled down. My love for Shin-Ah was the way to break this whatever curse.

 **But he doesn't feel the same** , a powerful voice rang in my head. It caused me to wince, glaring down at the mark. It was taunting me. Putting doubts in my mind. **He will never feel the same.**

 _Shut up. I don't care._

 **Of course, you do. You will never have him the way you want. You told him you were friends.**

And how stupid had I been to tell him that? I should have told him how I felt then. When he asked me if we were friends. I should have told him that I wanted something more.

"Skyrah, are you alright?" Kija asked with concern.

"The mark is just moving around in the same spot," Yun observed. "What's going on?"

I turned to him, ignoring the voice in my head, "Dark curse trying to trap me in darkness and I'm trying to fight it with happy thoughts. But its a jerk and keeps tugging at my insecurities." It was the best way for me to explain to all of them the situation. I stood up with the help of Shin-Ah. "But the pain is gone. Just got an annoying voice in my head." I sounded like I had lost my mind. I've had way too many voices in my head.

"A curse?" Kija questioned in shock.

I nodded, "I have a strange feeling that the presence I have felt before is to blame." I lifted my arm up to look at it. "I think it wants me to start doubting myself until this thing consumes me. But I don't know why or who it is." I had a suspicion but I'd rather not go into those details. It still felt impossible to me.

"Maybe it's the Anti-Guardian," Zeno said. Everyone turned to face him with confused expressions.

"The what?" I asked him.

He shrugged, oddly serious as he spoke, "Well, there's an opposite to everything. Right? Dark and light. White and black. Maybe there's an Anti-Guardian." His usually cheerful smile came back, "But what do I know?"

"Someone is targeting Skyrah?" Jae-Ha questioned, looking troubled.

"What do we do to break the curse?" Yona asked, looking at me.

"I'm not sure. I will just try to think happy thoughts until I find out how to get rid of it permanently," I answered her with the best of my knowledge.

"You've been hiding this from us, haven't you!" Yun said with a scowl on his face as he pointed at me. I frowned feeling like I was a child about to be scolded by her mother. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?! You have to tell us about things like this before they get worse! Don't keep secrets like this from us! We are your friends aren't we?!"

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized waving my hands in surrender.

"Tch," he looked away and crossed his arms.

"You should have told us," Hak said as he looked at me sternly.

"Right. Right," I answered with a nod. "I just didn't want to worry any of you."

"You can count on us! We are all family!" Zeno chipped in with a happy smile.

"P'kyuu!" Ao agreed as she landed on my shoulder and nuzzled my need. I looked around me to see all the smiles of my friends and I felt my heart become warm with their affection. I was truly lucky to have them in my life. I loved them all like a strange family.

"Right. I know. I forget sometimes. Depending on others is still a little difficult for me but I'll try to do better," I promised them with my own smile.

 **But how long until they betray you?**

I ignored the voice, "Can we go somewhere less eerie? You all need to rest after that battle." My friends all agreed and we went to find a more suitable place to make camp. I was relieved that they hadn't been too mad about me keeping a secret from them. But I didn't realize that someone was upset with me and that I would have to talk to him once everyone was not around to listen.

 **Author's Note: I wonder if they will be able to get rid of the curse before it's too late.**


	47. In the Beginning Part III

**VampireSiren- Haha. Yes, the creep deserves a beat down but I feel like Shin-Ah will be more than happy to do it.**

 **Chapter XLVII**

 **In the Beginning Part III**

(3rd POV: General- Mainly Abi) {About Two Thousand Years Ago}

Abi had taken the majority of his day trying to help the busy maids and castle staff in search of one of the most free-spirited women he had ever had the luxury of meeting. The castle was in an uproar trying to find the girl. Even with the power of his eyes, he couldn't seem to find her. He couldn't help but feel the panic from clouding his mind. This was the woman he had come to love dearly. He had been by her side whenever he would find the time between his duties as one of the leaders of the five tribes and as the Blue Dragon Warrior. He had been training some new recruits when the Yellow Dragon had come running with two maids at his heels, a worried expression clear on all of their faces. The moment the blond boy had uttered the question 'have you seen my sister, Zyanya?' was the moment his heart had stopped beating and filled with unpleasant thoughts.

"We need to go beyond the castle walls. What if someone has taken her?" Abi spoke as he paced around the front gates within the castle walls. The other dragons and their king were also present. He didn't understand how they weren't freaking out like he was. Did they not care about her life? To make matters worse, their king was warmly smiling as the Blue Dragon shuffled back and forth in his spot.

"You do realize this isn't the first time she has gone missing, right?" Shu-Ten said, uninterested about the situation. It was true. Zyanya had a talent for disappearing and reappearing as she pleased. But this was the very first time she had done so since he had admitted his deeper feelings for her to himself. Now that he knew that she was that important to him, he couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever she was out of sight for too long. That woman drove him crazy. Shu-Ten smirked at him, "Why don't you just confess to her already? It's obvious you want her."

"Shut up! You want me to paralyze you with my eyes?!" Abi threatened him as his cheeks turned a shade of pink both in anger and embarrassment. Before either of them could begin to fight amongst themselves, they heard a laugh coming from Hiryuu which caused them to settle down.

"Yes. That isn't a way you should be talking to your brother, Green Dragon," Guen added before turning to the Yellow Dragon, "Are you not going to say something? It is your sister after all."

"As long as she is happy I don't care," Zeno answered with a shrug of his shoulders. It was clear that he was more worried about the absence of his sister then the fact that the Blue Dragon held feelings for her.

Hiryuu smiled, "That is what I wish as well. I would never allow anyone to marry her against her own wishes." Many men would go to the king to ask for her hand in marriage, thinking he would be the one to decide her fate. But he would only tell them that if they held her heart only then he would give them their blessing. But none had ever succeeded in winning her heart. At least, that's how everyone else saw it. But Hiryuu knew that she held great affection for Abi. If only the man would tell her his own feelings. King Hiryuu was content enough just to watch from afar as their love for each other grew with each passing day. Though, he often wondered when they would end their silly dance and finally come together. He had to admit that the capacity of their love for one another was one of the reasons he would never regret becoming a human.

"Why is everyone gathered around here for? Have I missed something?" they heard a familiar voice question them from behind. They all turned their backs to the gate to see Zyanya smiling at them as beautiful as ever.

"Have you been in the castle this whole time?" Shu-Ten questioned, his eyes narrowing at her feeling as though their time had been wasted searching for her.

"Sis!" Zeno said in excitement as he jumped in her arms. She caught him and coddled him to her body. She was now a few inches taller then he was. He still looked the same as he had the first time he had joined them. But she had aged almost three years now. Her elegance and beauty had developed even more in that time. She was truly a sight to behold.

Abi felt relief as he laid his eyes on her. She was safe within the castle walls. He could not see any injuries on her person. But where had she gone all this time? The sun was already beginning to set. He had been extremely worried for her and she looked relaxed as if nothing had happened. It irritated him but the joy he felt knowing she was near him again was more powerful.

"You gave us quite a fright, my dear," Hiryuu said to her as he walked where the siblings held each other. He smiled tenderly at her as he patted her head like he had done quite often. No matter how old she got, she was still like a daughter in his care.

"Did I?" she asked him as she looked from one face to the next, stopping on Abi. She sent him a dazzling smile that had his heart melting. She truly had no idea how much power she held over him. She turned back to Hiryuu, "I am truly sorry, everyone." She moved herself in a low bow, "I lost track of time when I went riding with Rai."

"Rai?" Shu-Ten questioned as he walked closer to her and peered into her face.

She straightened back up and nodded her head, "Yes. My energy familiar I have created. He is quite a handful but he is learning."

"What do you mean?" Guen asked, getting an interested in knowing. "Energy familiar?"

She laughed in her hand, "Ah. I have found out that I can manipulate my Life Energy into a creation with a will of its own. I have named him Rai."

"That's so awesome! Can I meet him, sis?!" Zeno said in excitement as he moved away from her with a huge grin on his face. She looked at him with a warm smile before affectionately ruffling his head. She walked passed them to walk towards Abi who hadn't moved a single step.

"Is everything alright, Abi?" she asked him with a smile.

He gulped, his cheeks burning. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her. He never really did. He would often find himself saying the opposite of what he wanted to say. He looked away in embarrassment, "I wasted my time looking for you." His hands tightened into fists as he mentally beat himself up. He had done it once again. Why was it that whenever he was around her he lose all common sense? He felt a delicate hand grasp his larger one. His breath caught in his throat at her touch. It wasn't often that she would touch him. But whenever she did it send a wave of electricity throughout his entire body.

"I will make it up to you," she promised him.

He frowned. He hadn't wanted that. He wasn't actually angry with her. He slowly turned his head to look down at her face. She was so close to him that his entire body froze. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" he hadn't meant to sound harsh. He really needed to stop talking. To his utter shock, she placed her free hand onto the side of his head to bring his head closer to hers. He felt the gentle touch of her warm lips graze his cheek in a sweet kiss. Oh, _Gods_ did he ever feel like he was floating off somewhere. Was he dreaming this?

She pulled away from him and he suddenly felt cold where her skin had been. She placed her hands behind her back and smiled with affection at him, "Won't you forgive me?"

His eyes wandered to her lips. The had been so warm and comforting as they kissed him. But he felt the need to feel them against his own. He was aware that the others had walked away the moment she had moved to kiss his cheek. They had left them to be alone in front of the gates. He could no longer hear anyone else in the vicinity. They had been given privacy. And he would not let it go to waste.

Taking all his courage, he advanced towards her. He could not hold himself back any longer. He placed a hand on her shoulder. The moment she turned her head to look at his hand he leaned in towards her. Her head moved to look at him and he brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. It was the smallest of pecs, measuring her reaction. Would she pull him away? Slap him? Her eyes had widened in shock for a moment. Her lips parted slightly. A pink tinge grazing her delicate cheeks.

"Abi," she whispered his name. She hadn't rejected his advances yet. That was a good sign, right? "What about the woman you are in love with?" Her eyes held a gleamer of sadness in them. Did she believe he was in love with someone else?

"The one I love is you, Zya," he said to her. Finally, no rude remarks. He had finally spoken to her what was in his heart. Now he waited for her answer with a held breath. The corners of her eyes began to dampen. His own widened in shock. Had he made her cry? Should he pull away? He was frozen in place, his face mere inches from hers and his hand still on her shoulder. Suddenly, catching him off guard, she threw herself in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and crashed her lips onto his in a fiery and passionate kiss. A kiss that caused his head to go swimming. His arms had caught her around her waist on instinct. He was stunned by her actions but soon relaxed, returning the kiss and deepening it even more. Abi thought his heart would burst. He was now kissing the very woman he had fallen in love with since seeing her three years ago. He now held her in his arms. And he had to admit that it felt like he had been waiting his entire life for her to be there. She fit perfectly in them.

They pulled apart to catch their breaths. He placed her feet back on the ground and looked at her with tenderness and ever-growing affection. He reached a hand and caressed her cheek. He was amazed that she didn't pull away but leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and kissed the palm of his hand. The simple touch sending so many signals through his body and into his brain. She opened her eyes again and look into his with a look he had yet to see from her. It was a look that caused him to give himself to her.

"I love you, Abi. I've loved you for quite some time," she said to him.

Her words had made an impression in his heart. She had loved him too? How had he not noticed this entire time? He had been rude and annoying to her. Yet, she had fallen for him anyway. Had he really been so fortunate? "Be mine," he whispered down to her.

She shook her head. For a second he thought she rejected him but she soon smiled at him and moved her hands to caress both of his cheeks, "I've always been yours." He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes, relishing in the happiness in their hearts as their love was reciprocated. That was the mark of their everlasting love.


	48. My Apology

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait for this update. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **VampireSiren- So, romantic XD lol**

 **Bitsy101- Your wish is my command. lol**

 **Chapter XLVIII**

 **My Apology**

I sat on the ground with my legs crossed and my head on the palm of my hand as my mind flicked from one thought to the next. I was feeling uneasy as Shin-Ah sat beside me without saying a single word. I knew that we needed to talk and that I had upset him. That had been the reason why I had declined in going with the others to go do some shopping in the market a little further away and stayed behind at camp. I knew that Shin-Ah would also choose to stay. He always seemed to want to stay by my side. That was why I was not the slightest bit surprised when he did stay behind with me.

The last little while since I had told everyone about the dark mark on my arm have been tense between the two of us. I wasn't sure where to start. But I knew that I wanting things to get back to normal again. It was breaking my heart that it had become strange between us. He still remained close to me but felt so far away. I hated that more than anything.

"Um," I started but still couldn't really form the words. I couldn't even turn my head to look at him. It hurt me that I made him upset and caused a rift between us. "I...I'm sorry…" I looked down to my lap in shame. "I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I just… I didn't want to worry you." He still remained silent but I knew he was listening to me. "I… I hate that I upset you… I want things to go back to normal between us…" I missed holding his hand and being held by him.

"...Normal?" I heard his soft-spoken voice ask me.

I lifted my head from my hand but still looked down, nodding my head, "Mhm. How close we were…"

"Skye," he said my name.

I hesitantly lifted my head to look at him. His head was turned towards me and I knew he was looking into my eyes through his mask. His lips were turned into a frown. My gut twisted inside me. He was still upset with me. He reached out a hand and gently brushed his hand on my cheek, sending an electric feeling going through my body at his touch. How I had missed that the last few days. I couldn't help but lean into his touch, wanting more.

"Please forgive me," I pleaded, feeling emotional and trying not to cry. His fingers stilled on my cheek as his body froze. Had I said something wrong? In the next instant, his hand brushed past my face to the back of my head, pulling it to his chest. I was shocked as his hand gently held my head to his chest and his other hand wrapped itself around my waist in a warm embrace. My heart had accelerated at the sudden closeness, my cheeks flushed. I was frozen for a few seconds before I slowly brought my arms up to wrap around him to return his hug. Did this mean he forgave me?

"Don't hide things from me," he spoke into my hair.

I nodded my head as best as I could from my current position, "Okay. I won't." I felt warmth in my heart and a smile on my lips. He was touching me again. He was holding me again. He forgave me. I felt unbelievably relieved.

I felt his hand behind my head loosen, giving me the freedom to look up at him. He was looking down at me and I wished I could see the expression on his face. I reached up and touched his masked by paused just before I pulled it off. Was this even okay? As if he could read my mind, he nodded my head to give me permission. As slowly as I could just in case he would change his mind, I slide the mask over his face to the top of his head. His beautiful golden eyes were now fully revealed to me and my breath caught in my throat. There was something in the way he was looking into my eyes that had my whole body reacting. My heart pounding in my chest, my face flushing, my blood igniting in my veins and my mind pausing. This look. His eyes staring at me with such raw emotion. I just couldn't look away from him. It was as if I were the only thing, the only person, in the world. It was filled with tender affection.

In my state of complete awe of this boy in front of me, I could still feel as the hand that had held my head slide back to my cheek in a sweet caress. I leaned into his hand, turning my face to kiss the palm of his hand. His hand once again slide pass my cheek to the back of my head as he tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled it forward. I looked deep into his eyes as he slowly brought me forward.

"Skye…" he breathed out my name as if a plea.

We didn't look away from each other. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I felt a deep, agonizing yearning for him to claim them with his own. My hands were moved to his chest and I could feel the deep beating of his heart. He was just as affected by this moment as I was. At that moment I couldn't control my feelings any longer and I moved my head up the last few centimeters to gently press my lips onto him. I had closed my eyes for the kiss and opened them as a slightly pulled away to look at his reaction. His cheeks were flushed and he opened his eyes to look at me, glazed over. I caught the glimpse of him licking his lips as if trying to taste me again. That simple, little gesture caused me to want him more. To think that I'd actually think of the pure boy in front of me as sexy and tantalizing. Who would have ever thought?

My hands glided up his chest, his shoulders and up his neck to lay there. My hands held the back of his neck as I pulled him down to claim his lips once again. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the sensations that kissing him brought me. I felt like I could do anything. I felt like the whole world had fallen away and it was just the two of us. The sound of his groans filled my ears and awoke even more of my deep passions for him. It was strange that I had even tried to deny these feelings. They were all consuming and boiling over. As I deepened the kiss, the hand that head my head pulled on my hair gently and caused me to let out a low moan. The hand that was wrapped around my waist had tightened and pulled my body closer to his. My hands moved from the back of his neck in order for my arms to wrap my arms around his neck, bringing my chest to press against his. This action caused Shin-Ah to gasp and I used that opening to snake my tongue in his mouth. His body seemed to tense in surprise. But he soon joined the battle of tongues and became engrossed in this new way of kissing. I was surprised that he was so good at this when he had never done this before. This boy always seemed to surprise me in the most pleasing of ways.

After some time, I pulled my face away from his to let us breathe. We both seemed out of breath once we broke apart. But I still had my arms around his neck and was close to his face. The mask that had sat on the top of his head had fallen behind him without me realizing it. Shin-Ah pulled me into a hug, pressing his chin on my shoulder and putting his nose at the crook of my neck. His breath was tickling me and made me giggle a little bit. I brought a hand to play in his soft hair and smiled tenderly at him even if he could see it.

It was strange how this turn of events had happened. I couldn't believe that I had kissed him like that and was now sitting in between his legs with his head nuzzled in the crevasses of my neck. But for some strange reason, all I could feel was warmth and affection. _I'm really in love with him._ Just being like this with him was making me feel like I could fly. I just wanted to spend forever in his arms. I didn't want to go through life without him by my side. Those few days of no skin contact with him had been excruciating to me. I had taken for granted how close we had been. I wouldn't do that anymore. I knew what I wanted. I could not deny it anymore.

I whispered the words that had been locked deep in my heart and had now spilled to the surface, "I Love you, Shin-Ah." My body froze along with my mind. I was now in a panic at what I had just let slip out. There was no way I could take those words back or go back in time. It was now out. He now knew exactly how I felt about him. All I could hear was the wild pounding of my heart in my ears. My insecurities were flowing through my mind. Nothing would be the same again. He may not want to be friends with me anymore. I felt a slight pang in my chest at the thought.

After some time, Shin-Ah pulled his head out of my neck and looked at me. I felt embarrassed and looked away with my face flushed. I was completely flustered. "Skye," the sound of my name made me hesitant look at him. "I love you too." My lips parted in surprise at his words. They were slowly registering. Had I heard that right? Did he really say that?

"I don't mean like just a friend, Shin-Ah," I blurted out. I placed my hands over my mouth as if it would take back those words. I felt my heart pounding against my ribs as I waited for his response.

"Mm. Like a… boyfriend?" His eyes looked almost hopeful.

"Uh… Y-yeah…" I said and looked away, my blush reaching my ears. "I-is that bad?" I was startled and let out a yelp as he pressed me against him in a tight embrace. My hands were pinned between our chests as his arms wrapped around my body.

"Makes me happy," he whispered to me.

"O-Oh," I answered sheepishly, "I… Um. Does that mean…?" I trailed off as I bit down my lower lip. This was hard. I felt embarrassed talking about this. But I needed to know what he thought of me. "Shin-Ah… Um. What am I to you?" I held my breath waiting for his reply.

"My girlfriend," he said to me. I cannot tell you how strange it was to hear Shin-Ah say something like that. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. But above all else, I was feeling so happy.

"You know what that means right?" I asked, making sure he knew what he was getting into. "It means we'd be a couple. You know that right?"

"Yeah," he let out. "I understand." I was entirely sure that he did. He was just so pure it was hard to imagine him really know what it entails to be in a romantic relationship.

"Are you sure?" I was still feeling like this was all too good to be true. "That this is what you want?"

"I want you." I could tell I was blushing a deep red at those words. I shifted so that I could hide my face in his chest. Oh my lord, this boy did not understand what he did to me. This whole thing was just not what I had imagined would happen after apologizing to him. How did this even happen? First the earth stopping kiss and now I was dating the person I loved. I was scared to let myself feel happy about this. Was I dreaming? I really hoped I wasn't. I felt so giddy inside like I could squeal like a girl.

"They're on their way back," Shin-Ah whispered to me as he rubbed my back to get my attention. I pulled out of his embraced and nodded to him. Our friends were on their way back from the market. We weren't going to be alone for much longer. He was looking off to the side, most likely in the direction they were coming from. I smiled and took this opportunity to sneak a little kiss on his cheek. I felt satisfaction as his eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed. I giggled and tilted my head to the side. But I soon stopped dead. His lips twitched upwards in a small smile, his eyes showing affection as he looked at me.

 _Oh…_ My mind went blank as I saw that. He was smiling at me. He was freaking _smiling_ at me. I could now hear cheerful voices and footsteps coming in this direction. Shin-Ah reached behind him and put his mask back on his face to cover his eyes. I pouted because I wanted to see that look again. You have no idea what it did to me. I moved myself so that I was once again sitting beside him and not between his legs. I leaned my head against his shoulder with a smile on my face. There was no longer a reason for me to doubt myself when it came to Shin-Ah's affection. He felt the same way I did. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I knew that there was no way I could ever regret how this had turned out.

"How sweet. The lovebirds have finally made up," Hak teased as they all were now clearly visible.

"Sis!" Zeno called as he ran and jumped in my arms to give me the biggest hug in the world. "Zeno had lots of fun but wished you'd come with Blue Dragon!" I laughed at his cheerfulness and patted his back as he held on to me. Yona giggled with a warm smile on her face as she looked at this interaction.

"Glad everyone enjoyed themselves," I said.

Jae-Ha walked up and looked down at us, "You seemed to have enjoyed yourself as well, Skyrah." I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He smirked as he pointed at his hair, "You should fix that."

I reached a hand to my hair to see that some of it had fallen out of place from where Shin-Ah had pulled when we kissed earlier. I blushed colored my cheeks. I took the ribbon out of my hair to try to comb my hair and put it back in a ponytail.

"I didn't think he had it in him," Hak added as he crossed his arms and looked at us.

My head snapped at him, "What the hell those that mean? What do you two think even happened?" They both gave me a rather lewd expression. "Nothing like _that_ happened!"

"I'm confused," Kija said as he looked at everyone. "Yona, what are they talking about?"

"I also have no idea," she said before turning to Hak, "What are you talking to Skyrah about?"

"Nothing you have to concern yourself with, Princess," Hak replied. Yun sighed but minded his own business as he started to prepare dinner.

Zeno let go of me and straightened up to look at me with a smile, "But something did happen, right?"

I froze in the middle of tying the ribbon in my hair. My eyes looked away as a pink tinge came to my cheeks, "Nothing like those two perverts are implying." I finished tying the ribbon and let my arms relax in my lap.

"You looked very kissed," Jae-Ha commented with a smile, "I would know as I've seen a lot of beautiful women after they've been kissed." He winked at me.

I groaned, "Information I did not want to know."

"Wait. Who kissed Skyrah?" Kija questioned as if just coming into the conversation.

"You really are an idiot, White Snake," Hak commented under his breath.

Outraged, Kija turned to him, "Be quiet, you beast!"

Jae-Ha placed an arm around the obvious White Dragon, "Our little brother Blue Dragon did of course." At those words, I turned my head and hid my red face in Shin-Ah's shoulder. "And it seems our little Skyrah is a little shy. How adorable."

I heard Yona giggle, "They are both very sweet."

"Blue Dragon and my sis are both adorable!" Zeno agreed along with them. I wanted to just go hide under a rock now.

"If all of you are done," Yun cut in. "We need more firewood and I'd like some help with handling cooking." I was silently thanking him for stopping this conversation and making everyone start helping out around the camp.


	49. His Heart

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I decided to write the same thing I did last chapter but in a 3rd POV focusing on Shin-Ah and how he reacted to everything. Hope you enjoy!**

 **VampireSiren and Silvia- kotomi - yeah XD I'm so happy for them. It was about time I think lol**

 **Chapter XLIX**

 **His Heart**

 **(3rd POV: Shin-Ah's)**

He had decided to stay behind while the others went to the market in order for Yun to sell his goods so that the party would have some funds while they traveled. He had felt that it was better for him to stay with Skye then to go exploring with the others. The need to be with her and protect her was far more important to him. Though, he felt as though there had been a distance cast upon them. He did not particularly enjoy it. He had to admit that she had troubled him by hiding something so important from him. He had thought they were close enough that she would go to him if she was ever in danger. She was keeping secrets from him and it hurt. He was extremely upset that she wouldn't speak to him about it. He felt like she was the one pushing him away. Had he done something wrong? Is that why he hadn't told him? Perhaps they weren't as close as he had hoped. He felt something akin to anger bubbling up to the surface at the fact that he could not do anything at all to stop her from leaving him if that was what she wanted. He was angry at himself for thinking that way. His heart ached at the thought that one day she may very well decide to leave his side. He truly believed at this point that if she actually were to leave that he would die. He couldn't see a future without her in it.

As he sat beside her, he thought about what to say. It was beginning to be extremely difficult for him to give her space. All he wanted was to hold her hand and sleep right next to her again. But he felt like she wouldn't want to do that. Ever since he found out that she kept a secret from him, he kept his distance. He was hurt and confused. He didn't know what that meant. He felt as though it was here way to say that she wanted to distance herself and he was trying to respect that. But it did not mean he would leave her alone at camp. He still desired to protect her. He also felt being able to at least see her was giving him some feeling of ease.

"Um," He heard her start, causing him to look at her. He noticed that she looked upset and it made the inside of his chest twist. He frowned, not knowing how to comfort her. "I...I'm sorry…" He looked at her in confusion behind the cover of his mask. Was she apologizing to him? "I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I just… I didn't want to worry you." He still remained silent, listening to every word she spoke. Something inside of him was stirring. So, she had kept this secret from him in order to prevent him from becoming worried about her. She wasn't pushing him away. "I… I hate that I upset you… I want things to go back to normal between us…"

"...Normal?" He asked, unsure of what she meant by that.

He watched as she lifted her head from her hand but still looked down, nodding her head, "Mhm. How close we were…" His felt his heartbeat accelerate in his chest as she said that. Did she miss being close to him? His hand twitched from beside him, still trying to hold himself back from pulling her into his arms. She had no idea how sweet it was to hear her words.

"Skye," he said her name. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to see her face. She hesitantly lifted her head to look at him. He saw the way she looked at him and couldn't help but to frown at her. She looked upset as she looked at him. Was it because of him? He felt slightly responsible for her being upset. He wanted her to smile at him again. He missed her smile. He missed her touch. He missed having her in his arms. There was something inside of him that was always lured by her. He never would have thought that he'd ever feel this way for someone. It still confused him to no end but he knew that what he felt for her was all consuming and yearning for her affection. It kept growing and growing inside of him. He reached out a hand and gently brushed his hand on her cheek. To his utter surprise, she leaned into his touch. This simple little gesture caused his breath to catch. She wanted him to touch her. This realization caused his mind to blank. This girl that he found himself always thinking about seemed to desire his touch as much as he desired to touch her. Could it be possible?

"Please forgive me," she pleaded filled with emotional and he could tell she was attempting to keep away her tears. He froze in tensed observation. No. He did not want her to cry. The desires within him had become too strong to hold back now. In the next instant, his hand brushed past her face to the back of her head, pulling it to his chest. His hand gently held her head to his chest and his other hand wrapped itself around her waist in a warm embrace and comforting embrace. His hesitation to do this was far gone. All he wanted was for her to be near him and he wanted to communicate that as clearly as he could.

"Don't hide things from me," he spoke into her hair. He wanted her to tell him everything. She was the most important person in his life. In his world. He needed to know these things in order to be there for her and protect her. That is all he ever wanted. He wanted to be sure that she would be smiling. He wanted her to be happy above all else.

She nodded her head against his chest, "Okay. I won't."

He was pleased to hear her say those words. He was glad to know that he had been mistaken in assuming that she was pushing away from him. This meant he could continue to hold her in his arms, hold her hand and maybe even kiss her lips again. This thought made him feel warm inside. It caused him to loosen his hold on her body as he thought these things. Was it silly of him to assume he would get her affection? He honestly would take any affection she was willing to give him. But he never knew what he was allowed to do. He never wanted to upset her if he went too far or asked for too much. This was all new to him after all. He did not know the first thing about relationships or how to properly be with someone intimately. And Skye was far too special to him to risk screwing up.

He was looking down at her as she pulled her head up to face him. She had a look in her eyes as she reached her hand up to touch his mask. He felt his stomach do something strange as she did this. She looked at him, hesitating as she held his mask in her hands. As if he something inside of him urged him to let her do as she pleased, he nodded her head to give her permission to slide his mask off his face. He couldn't deny her. It wasn't often she would even ask. He was entranced by her. She slowly slid the mask over his face to the top of his head. He felt as though he couldn't do anything but stare at her. The fear of his power was nowhere in his mind. All he saw and thought about was her. Having that barrier put aside as he stared into her eyes, he felt like he saw her for the very first time. She was beautiful and enchanting. He was staring at the girl that had somehow given him more than he had ever could dream. She had freed him in so many ways. He adored this girl above all. She was everything to him. He was staring at the girl that stole his heart. At that moment, the confusion of what he felt for her was gone. He knew that he loved her. Everything inside of him was dying to reach her.

He watched as her face flushed as she looked at him. Something about this pleased him. It was like this innate feeling that she was reacting to him in a positive way and he could feel that. The hand that had held her head slid back to her cheek in a sweet caress. He was holding himself back and trying not to look at her lips. The passion he felt for her was surging. He didn't know what to do with himself. He had never felt this way before. It both confused and frightened him. He was new to this. This was the first time that he loved a girl. What was he supposed to do? What if she didn't love him back? He felt her lean into his hand, turning her face to kiss the palm of his hand. That action alone caused him to slid his hand passed her cheek again to the back of her head. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her face slowly forward. He had wanted to crash his lips onto hers but something had stopped him. What if this wasn't what she wanted? He should ask permission before doing this. That was why he brought her forward more slowly. He wanted to make sure that she wanted this as much as he did.

"Skye…" he breathed out her name as if a plea as he kept staring deep in her eyes. He was looking for any sign that indicated that this was allowed. But every part of him was screaming at him to kiss her. She was so close, he could feel her sweet breath on his lips. His body felt warmer than usual at the anticipation and yearning for her. His heart was beating forcefully against his chest. He wondered if she knew what he felt. She moved her hands on his chest and he was frozen in place. She hadn't rejected him yet. Instead, she moved her head and gently kissed his lips with her own soft ones. He felt a relief wash over him. It was as if he could finally relax like he had been given something he had lacked and needed terrible. Like her kiss was bringing him to life again. She had that effect on him.

She had closed her eyes for those couple seconds as she pecked his lips. And then opened them again to look at him. He felt his cheeks had gotten hotter from her actions. But he wanted more. He licked his lips as if he needed more of her taste in his mouth. He should just be glad she had given him that much affection. He was lucky enough to kiss her again. It was always something he enjoyed greatly. But to his utter shock, she did not end there. Instead, he felt her hands glide up his chest to his shoulders and finally rested on the back of his neck. The action had caused a sensation in him that was foreign. She pulled his head down by his neck and claimed his lips once again. There was something different in this kiss. Like a hunger for something more. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into her kiss, letting out a groan. His body was reacting to her in a strange way that he was unfamiliar with. No. He had felt it once before but now it felt stronger than that day.

He felt her deepen the kiss and the heat inside of him grew. He pulled on her hair gently as if it would quench the igniting fire in him. His ears picked up on a soft moan coming from her, tickling his lips as they kissed. That sound made him want to pull her closer to him. With the arm that was wrapped around her slender waist, he pulled her closer to his heating body. Her chest was pressed his and her arms wrapped around his neck. The sudden closeness of her body caused him to gasp. He could feel her heat against him and it felt like he was losing his mind. His body tensed at the strange action that Skye had taken by pushing her tongue into his mouth. This was new. And he soon found that he rather greatly enjoyed this new way of kissing. He battled with her tongue and pushed past in order to explore her own mouth. New emotions and sensations were created in that moment of passionate kissing. He knew that he wanted to do this again and again. It sent him into a threshold of pleasure he had been unfamiliar with until this day. She was awakening something deep and sensual within him. Something no one would have thought him capable of.

After some time, she pulled her face away from his to let them breathe. They both seemed out of breath once they broke apart. But she still had her arms around his neck and was close to his face. The mask that had sat on the top of his head had fallen behind him without either of them realizing it. He pulled her into a hug, pressing his chin on her shoulder and putting his nose at the crook of her neck. He still wanted to remain close to her body. The strange sensations coursing through his body needed to be put out. He knew that. And so he took the time to just let himself fall back to normal. She brought a hand to play in his soft hair and small gesture made him feel good. He liked this more than he had anticipated. He wanted her to play in his hair more often. He relished in her ever willing affections. He still couldn't believe that this girl would want to be like this with a monster like him. Was he a monster? This girl made him feel like he wasn't. He doubted that an amazing girl like her could ever be with a monster.

Her next whispered words had caused his heart to stop beating in his chest, "I Love you, Shin-Ah." Skye loved him. He was frozen in shock at her words. He almost couldn't believe it. Had he imagined it? Maybe he had hoped for it bad enough that he made it up. Those words really stirred him and tugged at him.

After some time, he pulled his head out of her neck and looked at her blushing face. He hadn't imagined it. "Skye," he said her name to cause her to look at him. He was going to answer her with what was also in his heart. "I love you too." Her lips parted in surprise at his words. For a moment, he thought that he had made a mistake.

"I don't mean like just a friend, Shin-Ah," she blurted out.

"Mm. Like a… boyfriend?" he questioned, hoping that it was the case. When she had blurted that out he felt something inside of him shift.

"Uh… Y-yeah…" she said and looked away, her blush reaching her ears. Her words struck him. She really said that. He couldn't believe it. "I-is that bad?"

She let out a small yelp as he pressed her against him in a tight embrace. "Makes me happy." He really felt happy that she said that. She was now his. And he wasn't going to let anyone else have her. He felt something possessive take hold.

"O-Oh," she answered sheepishly, "I… Um. Does that mean…?" she trailed off as she bit down her lower lip. "Shin-Ah… Um. What am I to you?" I

"My girlfriend," he replied without missing a beat. She was his and he was hers. He wasn't going to deny that anymore. After she had confessed her feelings to him there was no way he was going to let her go.

"You know what that means right?" she asked. "It means we'd be a couple. You know that right?"

"Yeah," he let out. He felt pride at knowing this. He didn't exactly know what it was like to be someone's boyfriend but he was willing to learn and give it his all. Now that she had accepted him as her man, he would do anything to make her happy and pleased. He was lucky that she had chosen him. He was going to try his hardest to not mess up. "I understand."

"Are you sure?" she questioned him again. "That this is what you want?"

"I want you," He said to tell her that she was all that he wanted. He didn't want her to misunderstand him. He thought it was cute when she shifted so that she could hide her face in his chest. This meant that he didn't need to ask her to hold her, right? He would try to hug her as often as he could and see. He was interested in knowing what it would be like now that they were together as a couple.

"They're on their way back," he whispered to her as he rubbed her back to get her attention. She pulled out of his embraced and nodded to him. He was looking off to the side in the direction that their friends were coming back from. He was caught by surprise as he felt her lips on his cheek in a chaste kiss. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed. He heard her giggle. He turned to look at her as she tilted her head with a smile on her face. His lips twitched upwards in a small smile, his eyes showing affection as he looked at her. His stomach was fluttering and his heart was calling out to hers. He was happy to see her like this and for her to be his. He couldn't believe it. She was his. She wanted to be with him. And she loved him.

He reached behind him and put his mask back on his face to cover his eyes. The bottom of his face going back to normal. He saw her pout playfully from her spot before she moved to once again sit beside him. She leaned her head against his shoulder with a smile on her face. He kissed the top of her head affectionately before the others were in plain sight. He liked that he had made so many friends and that they all seemed to accept him. He enjoyed their company. But moments alone with Skye was his most treasured times.

"How sweet. The lovebirds have finally made up," Hak teased as they all were now clearly visible.

"Sis!" Zeno called as he ran and jumped in her arms to give her the biggest hug in the world. "Zeno had lots of fun but wished you'd come with Blue Dragon!" She laughed and patted his back. Shin-Ah still didn't understand how this boy was her sister because he knew she was from another world but still accepted it. They seemed like siblings enough. Zeno was the only male he felt was safe around Skye. He heard Yona giggle somewhere but his attention stayed on Skye and Zeno.

"Glad everyone enjoyed themselves," Skye said.

Jae-Ha walked up and looked down at the new couple, "You seemed to have enjoyed yourself as well, Skyrah." She tilted her head to the side in confusion. He smirked as he pointed at his own hair to demonstrate, "You should fix that." Shin-Ah hadn't told her that he hair was coming out of her ponytail from when he had pulled her hair gently when she had kissed him.

"I didn't think he had it in him," Hak added as he crossed his arms and looked at them. Shin-Ah couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. Had what in him?

Skye's head snapped at him, "What the hell those that mean? What do you two think even happened?" They both gave her a rather strange expression. "Nothing like _that_ happened!" Shin-Ah slightly frowned, not understanding what they were talking about. He told himself that he should ask her later.

"I'm confused," Kija said as he looked at everyone. "Yona, what are they talking about?"

"I also have no idea," she said before turning to Hak, "What are you talking to Skyrah about?"

"Nothing you have to concern yourself with, Princess," Hak replied. Yun sighed but minded his own business as he started to prepare dinner. Shin-Ah also wanted someone to explain things.

Zeno let go of Skye and straightened up to look at her with a smile, "But something did happen, right?"

She seemed to freeze in the middle of tying the ribbon in her hair. Her eyes looked away as a pink tinge came to her cheeks, "Nothing like those two perverts are implying." She finished tying the ribbon and let her arms relax in my lap.

"You looked very kissed," Jae-Ha commented with a smile. Shin-Ah could help but feel pride at those words. "I would know as I've seen a lot of beautiful women after they've been kissed." He winked at her.

She let out an annoyed groan, "Information I did not want to know."

"Wait. Who kissed Skyrah?" Kija questioned as if just coming into the conversation.

"You really are an idiot, White Snake," Hak commented under his breath.

Outraged, Kija turned to him, "Be quiet, you beast!"

Jae-Ha placed an arm around the oblivious White Dragon, "Our little brother Blue Dragon did of course." At those words, she turned her head and hid her red face in Shin-Ah's shoulder. He looked down at her and felt satisfied that now everyone knew that she was his. She hadn't denied it. She was truly his now. "And it seems our little Skyrah is a little shy. How adorable."

They heard Yona giggle, "They are both very sweet."

"Blue Dragon and my sis are both adorable!" Zeno agreed along with them.

"If all of you are done," Yun cut in. "We need more firewood and I'd like some help with handling cooking."


	50. Rain

**To VampireSiren: Mhm! :) It's adorable how confused he is and that he doesn't know what to do. It's all so new to him. And Haha yeah poor Skye. Always getting teased. But it's cute. Everyone is happy for them. They all ship Shin-Ah and Skye. XD**

 **Chapter L**

 **Rain**

I was still shaking as I sat beside Shin-Ah with my back against the wall of the small room all eight of us would be sharing in the Water Tribe's port town called Shisen. We had just recently been able to change into dry, warm clothes but I was still frozen to my bones. It was hard to get warm and my mind continued to wander off. Jae-Ha had left a few minutes ago to go to have some fun at a Red-Light District but everyone else remained in the room and chatted amongst themselves about random subjects. I honestly wasn't paying much attention as much as I wanted to.

Rain. I never liked the rain and thunderstorms. Well, I did when I was a kid. I used to go run in the rain and be in awe of the lightning as it struck the ground and the exploding sound of thunder. Be in the last couple of years… It had gotten to be a very triggering time for me. It was hard to keep myself composed in front of everyone. But the horrible memories just kept flashing back into my mind the harder the rain poured down without my consent. The only thing I was able to do is to keep myself from crying in front of my friends or whimper out. I was even ignoring poor little Ao that had been trying to get my attention with her cuteness.

"Skye," I heard Shin-Ah say my name softly right beside me.

I slowly moved my head to look at him, "Hm?"

His lips were frowning as he looked down at me, "What's wrong?"

I inwardly cursed at Shin-Ah's perceptive ability and the way he could see right through me at times. I hid my face in his shoulder to try to signal that I did not want to talk about it. I wasn't feeling social at all. I just wanted the rain to go away so I can start feeling normal again. Maybe part of the reason why I was still feeling so cold was because of how my bottled up emotions were trying to reach the surface.

"Skyrah," I heard Kija speak, "If there is anything troubling you, you know that you can speak to us. We are more than happy to help in any way we can." Perfect. Now everyone else was directing their attention to me.

"That's right, sis!" Zeno chipped in cheerfully, "We are all here for you!"

"Are you feeling sick?" Yun asked with concern in his voice. "Is it the mark?" Now that he mentioned it, the mark was throbbing and irritating me. It was fueled by the traumatic memories clouding my mind. It was a reminder that there was a darkness that was still eating away at me.

 **And you will never be rid of me,** the powerful, dark voice rung in my head. It was listening in to my every weaknesses, fears, and doubts. It was feeding off of it and tiring me out. Was it really going to stay within me no matter how long I waited to heal from that event? Was I doomed to have it play in my head over and over again? I was growing tired of reliving the most vulnerable and frightening moment in my life. But I had no control over it and it pissed me off. I wanted to get stronger but only felt like I was growing weaker instead.

I shifted in my spot beside Shin-ah. I reached a hand up and grabbed onto his shirt, leaning my forehead on his upper arm. I spot in a low voice, not trusting myself, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, Skyrah…" I heard Yona say with worry and sadness. I had the feeling of wanting to either run away from there, hide under a rock or both. It was beginning to be even more difficult for me to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey, Pipsqueak," I heard Hak's voice call out to me. I heard movement right before I felt a hand on top of my head, petting me gently. "Don't keep it in. It's okay to cry sometimes." His words were what broke the dam that had been built inside me to break into a million pieces. Fresh, hot tears fell from my eyes as my body shook from the raw emotion coursing through me and the sobs. Hak's hand remained on my head as he kept petting it in a manner to comfort me.

"What have you done to Skyrah, Beast!" Kija shouted, enraged that it seemed like Hak had been the reason that I had started to cry.

"Shut up, White Snake."

I continued to cry, lost in my emotions and thoughts as they flowed freely inside of me without anything holding me back. I felt my body being shifted and now my head rested on a firm chest, their comforting arms wrapped protectively around me. I knew by the scent alone that it had been Shin-Ah that had pulled me into his warm embrace. I grabbed onto his clothing as the tears persisted on, tightening my hands into fists. I dug my face deeper into his chest and closed my eyes as more tears fell down my cheeks. Hak's large hand was no longer on my head but I knew that he was more than happy to let Shin-Ah take over comforting me while I cried in his arms. The room had grown silent as the only thing that could be heard were my choked sobs.

"That's right. Let it all out," Hak encouraged me from somewhere still nearby. It oddly made me feel at ease having close to me. He was certainly living up to his honorary big brother status. He was looking after me as if I were an upset little sister that needed her big brother to comfort her and tell her it is okay to show a little bit of weakness if it is with trusted people. I was grateful for him being there for me in my time of need. I knew that Yona, Zeno, Yun, and Kija were all wanting to comfort me as they had tried before Hak had stepped in. I knew they cared just as much about me then he did. It was just that Hak somehow knew me in a way that the rest of them did not. It may have been because of us training together or something else. But he knew exactly what to say.

Shin-Ah was a different matter entirely. He was literally the only person I would have let this close to me during this time. He was the only one I have ever felt safe around. Even if I trusted Hak and saw him as a brother figure, if he had tried to hold me as Shin-Ah did, I would have lost my mind even further. The man that I love was the only one that could hold me in any state I was in. He was truly the only one that made me feel as though everything was going to be okay as long as he was near me. Just like right now. As he held me close to him and once my sobs had died down, all I could hear was the comforting sound of his heart beating in his chest. That sound brought me back to reality and the memories were beginning to fog. I was safe in his arms. I knew that he would do anything to protect me. He had already proven that to me many times.

My new thoughts brought me comfort and I was beginning to calm myself down. I felt as if a were finally able to breathe again. But I didn't dare move from my spot. It was warm, comfortable and I honestly just wanted to stay in his arms forever. Seriously. It should be a crime to be so snuggly!

"Sis," I heard Zeno say, his voice closer then he had been. His voice sounded sad before he spoke his question with his regular cheerful voice, "Would you like a hug from me too? I'll give you the best hug and it'll take away all your sadness!"

"I don't know," Kija said, "Little Brother Blue Dragon seems to be doing a good job on his own." I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up even though it was innocent Kija saying that.

"Obviously," Yun said as if it was a fact, "She's most comfortable with Blue Dragon."

I heard Yona giggle, "They are adorable." That just made my cheeks burn more and my heart to speed up in my chest. I was feeling shy and embarrassed now. Thank god my face was still pressed in Shin-Ah's chest and well hidden.

I had a sudden feeling something wasn't right. I couldn't really understand it and was confused. I stood up straight with a confused expressed trying to figure out what felt out of place. It was like something was telling me to go out in the rain. Like someone was calling out for help. My energy. It was my energy that was reacting to something.

"What is it, Skyrah?" Yona asked me, sounding serious.

I shook my head, "I can't be sure but… I think Jae-Ha is in trouble."

"When is that pervert ever not in trouble?" Hak questioned, sounding irritated and uninteresting.

I tilted my head with a frown, "No. I mean… Something's wrong with his energy. It's calling out to me for help."

"I didn't know you could do that," Kija stated, sounding extremely impressed.

"I'm not sure what it is. Or why. But…" I stood up from my spot, Ao jumping on my shoulder just in time before I turned to look at each of my friends, "We have to go. It's really starting to get bad."

I couldn't explain this feeling inside of me. I felt suddenly so cold and like everything was falling away from me. Was this… What Jae-Ha was feeling right now? If it was, why was I able to feel it and from so far away? All I knew was that I had a sense of urgency and it pushed me forward into the cold rain to go in search of our Perverted and Horny Dragon. I just hoped that I was wrong and I could go back to normal. I wasn't sure what I'd do if this was a new found ability. Was I going to be able to feel whenever one of my friends was in danger now? I was deeply confused and had so many questions but they all had to wait. The most important thing was to find out whether or not I was right. If Jae-Ha was in trouble we had to go help him. And with some persuasion on Hak's end, we all went out in search for him.


	51. Alone Time

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait everyone. I had a natural disaster in my neighborhood** **and hadn't had electricity for a while. The next week, I got injured and took almost a month to heal. Then everything at school piled up on me. It's been a crazy ride. I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **On another note; I want to thank everyone who has Followed and Favorited this Fic. And even a greater thanks to those that have taken the time to review my story as well as sending me PMs. I really couldn't do this without your words of encouragement. I am so happy many of you love my story!**

 **Without further ado, here is more of Skyrah/Shin-Ah!**

* * *

 **Chapter LI**

 **Alone Time**

I kept feeling as if my insides were set on fire as Shin-Ah held me tightly against him. His warmth and presence was the only thing that brought any sense of comfort as I cried in his chest from the pain I felt spreading through my veins. It was like every cell in my body was trying to pull me towards Jae-Ha to heal him from whatever that was bringing him this pain. But I knew that if I were to offer or make a move to do so that the others would stop me. I just hated this feeling of helplessness and weakness. Why couldn't I just be able to heal my friends without the danger of killing myself in the process? I snuggled deeper into Shin-Ah's chest and gripped my fingers tightly on his clothes as if it would bring me more comfort.

"Skyrah, is it really bothering you?" Yona questioned me with worry in her voice. I nodded my head weakly in response, not trusting my voice. I felt Shin-Ah's arms wrap themselves around me more to press me closer to him.

"That's odd, sis. You were never able to feel someone's pain this way before," I heard Zeno say to me with a double meaning. He was speaking in a way that only I would really understand. His sister in the past had not been able to feel other people's pain the way I did. It was truly odd but the moment he had stated that was the moment I recalled what my father once told me. He had been an empath and had been able to feel other people's emotions. Had I inherited his ability and it now manifested with being in close proximity with the Four Dragons? If so, then why is it more strong with Jae-Ha? Or is this just the beginning? I really hoped it wouldn't get any worse. This pain was unbearable. All I wanted to do was to rush to Jae-Ha so he didn't have to go through this himself.

 **I could make it all go away. All you have to do is accept my power,** the voice spoke in my head in an evil promise. I shivered from it. There was no way I would just do as it told me. **You will in time.**

"Skyrah," I heard Yun call my name with a strain as if he had been calling me name for sometime. I jumped before moving my face from Shin-Ah's chest to look at the younger boy. His lips were turned downwards as his eyes held concern, "Maybe you shouldn't be so close to Jae-Ha while he is in this state." I titled my head in confusion as to what he could mean.

"What do you mean? Surely, Skyrah would be safest with being with us all," Kija chipped in just as confused as I am.

Yona was the one who cut in, "I think what Yun is saying is that Skyrah might not feel the pain quite as much if she is further away from Jae-Ha while he is in pain."

"Yeah!" Zeno added enthusiastically, "Sis only got worse the moment we had gotten closer." He turned to me with a huge grin, "Let's go on midnight stroll!"

"Is it really safe for Skyrah to be out?" Kija questioned with worry.

Yona giggled, "She will have Shin-Ah with her. I'm sure she will be just fine." She sent me a knowing smile that brought a blush to my cheeks and caused me to quickly hide my face back in Shin-Ah's chest.

"And Zeno!" Zeno added.

XXXX

It had surprisingly stopped raining the moment we had all made our way down the deserted streets. Yun had been right. The further away I move from Jae-Ha's location, the less pain I was feeling. It had been decided that until Jae-Ha began to feel better that I would stay in the forest with Shin-Ah as far away as I could to lessen the pain. Somehow, Hak had forced Zeno to stay behind by stating that Shin-Ah was the best person to protect me and sent me a smirk that only made my face heat up even more. I was going to spend the night with Shin-Ah… Alone. Even Ao had stayed behind with Yona. The mere thought had my thoughts scrambled, cheeks flushed, my heart pounding my my chest. Perhaps it shouldn't be the thing I think about while Jae-Ha is going through such things. But I really couldn't help it when it came to Shin-Ah. He had a way to make me lost in thought of only him like the rest of the world could just fall away.

We had begun to put together our tent that Yun had made for us. I swear I had dropped my end several times as my thoughts swam. Shin-Ah, bless him, was patient with me and did his best to help me with my side of the tent. After some time, we had finally put the tent up and able to make ourselves comfortable in the shelter in offered us. We had gone far enough that I could not feel any of the pain I had felt previously which brought me some relief but also just made me think about the fact I was now alone with my boyfriend.

Shin-Ah was placing the bedroll down and putting our belongings in an area that would be easy to access. All I could to was stare at his back as he did everything. I couldn't help but to smile as I thought about all the times he had protected me and taken care of me. He had always thought about my well-being since the moment he met me. To think that this man would become a person so dear to my heart. I really couldn't picture my life without him now.

"Skye?" I heard my name being called, snapping me out of my thoughts to see that he was now looking at me with a tilt of his head.

His adorable gestures made my smile widened with endearment. I shifted forward on my knees to me towering over him, slowly lifting up his mask from his face. I was giving him enough time to stop me if he wanted to, but he didn't. His golden eyes were staring into my sapphire colored ones. They were glazed over as he looked up at me. I gently placed the mask beside us, not looking away from him as I was too transfixed. He truly had the most beautiful eyes. I gingerly grazed his cheeks with my fingers, causing him to surrender to my touch and affection. He closed his eyes, his body shivering underneath my fingertips. As if his reaction stirred something deep inside of me, I leaned forward as I closed my eyes. I felt the heat of his breath on my lips before I softly pressed them against his own.

He let out a groan as if he had waited for me to do press my lips against his. My actions had spurred him forward as his arms wrapped around my middle. His lips pressed themselves more firmly against mine as he moved to sit on his knees. The motion had caught me by surprise as he pulled my body against his, also causing me to wrap my arms around his neck. He was beginning to be more confident in his affectionate actions towards me but he still waited until I initiated the first move.

I pulled away to take a breath and Shin-Ah leaned his forehead down against mine. The way he stared at me made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks to flush. It was the look my father often gave to my mother. The look of pure love as if that person meant everything to them. And now it was directed at me.

My facial features relaxed and looked at him with affection, "I love you, Shin-Ah." I felt his arms tense around me and his lips twitch upwards slightly in the tiniest of smiles, but he looked away from me with a red tinge coloring his cheeks up to his ears. I took the opportunity to kiss his pink cheek.

"Skye," he said. I moved my head to try to see his face. "I… Love you too." Now it was my turn to feel all flustered. I moved my hands from around his neck to hide my blushing face. He had already told me how he felt about me before but it was still embarrassing and flustered me hearing him say it out loud. I let myself fall back onto my butt, causing Shin-Ah to loosen his hold on my body and sit more comfortable himself. "Did I say something wrong?" I heard him ask in worry.

I shook my head, putting my hands down and looking off to the side. My cheeks still heated from his words, "No. I just like hearing you say that. It makes me happy." I couldn't help but smile bashfully as I confessed my feelings. I was suddenly pulled into a warm and comforting chest. I could hear his heart pounding loudly.

"I love you, Skye," he repeated in my hair. My heart skipped a beat once more as he uttered those words again.

I giggled, "Are you going to say them to me now to make me happy?"

"I want you happy," he replied to me.

I snuggled deeper in his chest, "And I want you to be happy too." My smile widened as I felt him snuggle his face into my hair, breathing in my scent. It tickled and made me giggle against him. I felt so safe and content just being held in his arms like this and listening to his heartbeat. I couldn't believe how much in love I had fallen with this man. I shifted my head around and affectionately kissed his neck. His breath caught in his throat as he moved slightly apart to look at me in confusion. It took his expression to make me realize just exactly what I had just done. My cheeks heated up. "I… um…" I looked away in embarrassment.

A moment later I felt my hair being brushed away from my neck, hot breath and then a soft kiss. It caused to shiver in pleasure and let out a small moan. My skin had suddenly turned hot and sensitive to every little movement. How was it with a small, innocent kiss like that my body just reacted with desire? I held my breath, hoping he would kiss my neck again.

As if he could read my thoughts, his lips gentle grazed my neck again as if testing it out. I could feel pleasurable shock waves move throughout my body. I moved my hands to grip onto his shirt, urging him to continue. I was left disappointed as he moved apart slightly. I pouted for a second before deciding to show him exactly what I wanted by demonstrating it to him.

Shifting up to reach his neck properly, I pressed my lips more firmly against his hot skin. I could feel his body shivering underneath my hold and a soft groan come from his throat. It was enough to push me to keep going. I move my lips, pressing soft kisses along his neck and enjoying the fact his skin became hotter.

"Skye…" he whispered my name as I kept going. His arms tightening around me. His breath becoming uneven. My mind was beginning to fog with desire. Desire reserved only for him. I opened my mouth and gently bit down on his flesh. There was a sharp intake of breath before he pulled me away. His breath was ragged and his exposed skin tinted pink. There was a glazed and confused look in his eyes. I instantly felt guilty for causing this. He was no doubt confused as to what was happening to him and why I would kiss him like that.

"S-Sorry… I got carried away," I said, looking away in shame. I shouldn't have done that when Shin-Ah had no idea of these kinds of feelings. It was like I was taking advantage of him. I tried to pull out of his arms, feeling as though I no longer deserved to be there but he pulled me back. I froze in my spot as I accidentally placed my hand down in between us and between his legs, feeling something rather surprising there. My cheeks heated up as I knew exactly I had my hand accidentally close to. I could feel my heart beating in my ears and a new wave of desire work its way through my body. _No, I have to think rationally._ I couldn't just let my hormones take over.

"Shin-Ah, I-" I started as I looked up at him in embarrassment, ready to suggest we should go to sleep. But my words were silenced as his delicious lips crashed back onto mine. My mind was attempting to warn me off and to tell me to stop but my body had its separate goals. "Mmmm," I let slip between our joined mouths. It was beginning to take everything inside of me to pull away from him because my desire for him was building up so strong. My body was engulfed in the flames of passion. The more confident he became in his displays of affection the more I become wrapped up in the lust for him.

I sat in between his legs in a passionate kiss before it heated up several degrees more once he slipped his tongue to explore mine. For a man that had no concept of French kissing, he had become quite the master at it. He snaked one of his arms around my middle to press my body against his, leaving me no choice but to place my hands around his neck. His other hand had gone up to my hair to take out its restraints, letting my hair fall down my back before weaving his fingers in the locks.

 _Oh my god,_ my mind screamed. Did he know what he was doing to me? Where he was leading us? He was playing a dangerous game and I wasn't quite sure if he knew that or not. _Breathe, Skyrah. There's no way he is thinking about that. He didn't really even know about French kissing!_ But no matter how much I tried to think rationally, my body was screaming out for me. I wanted him to touch my skin. To kiss every part of my being. I was completely his.

Much to my disappointment, he pulled away from our heated, passionate kiss. I opened my eyes in confusion, wondering why he had stopped. His face was flushed, his eyes glazed over as he looked at me with pursed lips. His arms relaxed and now laid still on either side of me. Just as I was about to say something, he moved one of his hands and placed it over his face before looking away, "I don't know what is wrong with me…"

I blinked at his words, "What?" I was concerned for him now.

"I feel… hot…" he shook his head, "I never felt this way before... I… Is something wrong with me?" His hand tensed around his face, "I was losing control…" His shoulders sagged as if he were guilty and ashamed of something.

I gently tried to pry his hand away from his face to make him look at me. The moment his golden eyes looked at me, I smiled at him as reassurance, "It's okay. I was losing control too." Then I looked away with flushed cheeks at my next words, "I um… I like it when you kiss me and… touch me… It feels nice… That I can't help but want more…" My heart was beating loud and fast within my chest at my embarrassing confession. There was a few minutes between us as we didn't know what to say or do. "Umm. We should probably get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Shin-Ah seemed to agree with me as he made himself comfortable on the bedroll and invited me to lay beside me wrapped in his arms. That night my dreams were filled with explicit content with Shin-Ah.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Shin-Ah is** **awakening** **his sensual side! .**


	52. Desire vs Fear

**A/N: OMG! Thank you all so much for the love you have shown this story! It means a great deal! I am so sorry it takes me a long time to update now. I am in school now and a lot has happened as well. Including a natural disaster and my mental health. But I have not given up on this story! It will just take me a bit more time to update now. And I feel really sorry about that. And I am sorry this chapter is so short... :( I am honestly a bit stuck. Now that I am in parts of the manga instead of anime it's a bit harder for me to get the characters the way I want. I don't know how to explain it. But I won't give up on it. I love Shin-Ah way too much to give up on him.**

 **Again, thank you all very much for the support and love.**

 **I will try my hardest to keep this story updated as frequently as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter LII**

 **Desire vs Fear**

 **(3rd POV: Shin-Ah)**

He woke up the next morning feeling as though he needed a cold bath. His body still felt the ever-increasing heat all over his body. He wondered if he had become sick but he didn't recall ever being sick before. Was this what it was like? Every little touch where her skin touched his felt as if it were on fire. Something strange was pooling at his lower abdomen. But the strangest and most unfamiliar sensation was to the area between his legs. It hurt but in a pleasant way. Why had it gotten so hard? It had never done that before. Not to mention he felt it twitch the moment Skye's hand brushed up against it. It had sent a short of shock throughout his body. He wanted to feel it again. He wanted more of her touch. But he had felt her hesitance and did not push it.

It was morning now, and still, his body hadn't calmed down. He could hear her soft breathing as her head laid on top of his chest. He felt the welcoming heat of her own body pressed up against his. He was growing more and more sensitive to her every touch. It was both exciting and confusing for him. What was it that he started to feel? A sort of fear was brought to the surface. What if he couldn't control it and hurt her? He knew that he had grown to want more of her affections. More of those breathless kisses. More of what had happened the night before. He wanted more of her. But he remembered the times she would pull away in fear of other's touches. Would she grow to fear his as well if he lost control now? He couldn't lose her.

He shifted, gently placing her on the bedspread and sitting up. He looked down at her with tender eyes. He wondered how he had gotten lucky enough to have met her let alone have her be at his side. She had taught him a great deal. With a gentle hand, he brushed her bangs back. His fingers felt warm to the touch. Even a simple thing like that now made him want to reach out to gather her in his arms. He pulled his hand away as if he were burned.

 _I don't want to hurt Skye,_ he said to himself with fear, confusion, and frustration. But he didn't know about this strange growing hunger for her. He didn't understand it's meaning or what to do. Was it normal? Or was it the monster inside of him? _I am the monster._ He didn't want to scare her away with his newly developing emotions.

"Shin-Ah," his heart skipped suddenly as he heard his name being whispered by the person he had grown to love. He focused his eyes on her as her sleepy eyes looked up at him. Even with her hair a mess and with sleep in her eyes, she was just as beautiful as the sun. He watched as her lips twisted into a smile. A smile that he was fortunate to see and was only reserved for him.

 _Why does someone like her love a monster like me?_

"Good morning, Hero," she said to him. He felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of the first 'name' she had called him. A name only she could call him.

"Morning… Skye…" he managed to say even as he continued to look at her. She let out a giggle before sitting up to kiss his cheek. His already heated cheek was now feeling as if it had been set on fire by her gentle kiss. His eyes wandered down to her plush lips. Oh, how he wanted to guide his own to meet hers. Oh, how he wanted to touch her skin with his hands. _I want to touch her. I want to feel her skin against mine._ The thought made his body grow in heat and yearning. It was a foreign sensation to him. Every part of his body felt like it was screaming to him to go and touch her. He remembered that she had told him that she liked when he kissed her and touched her.

Without a second thought, he reached a hand behind her head and crashed his greedy lips against her awaiting ones. He stopped breathing, panicking as to why he would even risk a move like that. But soon calmed down as she pressed her lips even more deeply on to his. _She let me kiss her._ That feeling of having his affections accepted like that was making him feel a warmth spread all over inside of him. He had never once made the first move in fear she would reject him. He always placed her needs above his own. He would take whatever affection she was willing to give. But now, something inside of him was urging him to be the one to make moves.

"Mmmm," he heard her said between their locked lips. He wasn't sure why but the mere sound stoked the burning fire inside of him. He pushed forward, letting his inner instincts take control of his movements. "Ahh…" she let out a sound that was pleasing to hear. However, he moved his lips from hers to take a second to look at her face. This was when he realized that letting his body take control had been dangerous. His body was pressed down on top of her as her back was pressed to the ground. Her face was flushed in deep red, eyes closed shut.

Shin-Ah's gut turned. He felt sick. To him, it looked like she looked in pain. That he was hurting her. And that he was enjoying hurting her. Panicked, he moved back off of her, taking his mask in the process and ran out of the tent to give them both space.

 _I am a monster._

He was still so inexperienced that he couldn't tell that Skyrah had been wrapped in the crimson of lust for him. That her body had been inviting him to explore. To him, it looked like something else. He did not know anything about lust and sex. All he knew in his life was fear. And that was why he had gotten them severely confused and left the one her loved to wonder what she had done wrong to have had him run away from her. Leaving her to cry in the tent on her own with a fragile heart.

It was even more so as the ventured back to the town to meet their friends and Shin-Ah would keep his distance from her. Skyrah's confidence was slowly diminishing as he would reject any kind of affection she would give him. Left wondering what had happened to have him feel so far away.

He wouldn't even let her hold his hand in fear he would lose control again. His actions were now filled with fear and insecurities. He was so careful not to hurt her that he didn't see that he was hurting her in other ways. Would there be someone who could finally explain things to Shin-Ah and get these two back to the right path? Or will they continue to grow apart?


	53. Time Apart

**A/N: Thank you once again for the support and amazing reviews! I am so happy to hear that you all are still reading this and enjoying as well. I hope you all had Happy Holidays!**

 **Chapter LIII**

 **Time Apart**

My chest tightened inside me as I stood in front of my dear friends with a fake smile on my face. On our way back from camp that morning, Shin-Ah had been strangely distant. He even kept himself a few paces in front of me at all times. Never letting me catch up to him or take hold of his hand. He wouldn't let me touch him. Had I done something wrong? I couldn't help but feel rejected from his lack of affection all of a sudden.

 **I told you they would stop loving you** , the voice inside of me told me. I bit down on my lower lip to keep myself from telling it to shut up.

"Oh, come now. Is this really necessary?" I heard Jae-Ha comment as he was finally tied up in ropes.

"This is the only way we can be sure you will rest," Yun answered him with a huff as if he were taking care of a child.

"Someone will have to stay and make sure Jae-Ha stays out of trouble," Yona agreed.

"Shin-Ah can," I let slip without missing a beat. Being near him and not being able to find comfort in his touch was hurting far more than being apart from him for a short time while we looked around the town.

"Huh. You sure there, Pipsqueak?" Hak asked me with a look of surprise and concern.

I used my best smile as I nodded at him, "Yes. We don't always have to be together." I turned my head towards Shin-Ah, "Right?" My heart felt like a knife twisted deep inside it as he nodded his head without looking in my direction. He really wanted to be apart from me. It was like an invisible wall had formed between us. A wall I wouldn't reach or break through. It was only getting taller and thicker as time went by. I felt my eyes sting from the thought of it. I shook it away and turned back to my friends, "Well, it is settled. We all will go have a look around while… Shin-Ah stays with Jae-Ha." I winced as my voice broke slightly at the mention of Shin-Ah's name. I hoped that no one had noticed before I was the first to lead the group away from the two others.

"Time for the mission!" Zeno said in excitement as he held my arm and walked beside me. It caused me to laugh a little but my heart still felt heavy inside of my chest. My thoughts were plagued with different ideas of what I had done wrong. Or maybe he was just done with me. Was this his way of breaking up? I felt like my body had grown cold at the mere thought.

 _Stop that, Skyrah. Don't think that way. Shin-Ah said he loved you. It couldn't just change that suddenly._ Could it?

I heard the awful voice laugh from somewhere deep inside of me, **Of course, it can. I warned you they would stop caring about you. They will all soon turn their backs on you one day. But I will remain with you. I will support you. All you have to do is accept me and we will be stronger than anyone. We won't need anyone or anything.**

I ignored the voice as I kept walking with my friends. I tried to remind myself that I was loved and that I was wanted. But my insecurities kept on coming back up over and over again. I was afraid they would swallow me up.

 **(3rd POV)**

Jae-Ha watched as the group left the room one by one. He listened as their footsteps became quicker the further they got. Once he couldn't hear them any longer he turned towards the Blue Dragon with a tilt of his head, "Trouble in paradise?" Shin-Ah merely turned his head to his direction and tilted his head in turn. Jae-Ha sighed, "You would have to be an idiot not to notice that something happened between you and Skyrah." The Blue Dragon's eyes fell to the floor but remain silent. "You couldn't keep your hands off of here let alone leave her side." Jae-Ha quirked an eyebrow, "What is it? Why are you suddenly keeping your distance from her?"

Shin-Ah opened his mouth to speak, "I can't hurt her this way."

He sighed again, "You really think that's true?"

Blue Dragon lifted his head up before he nodded his head, "I can't… control… Myself around… Skye…"

"First of all," the Perverted Dragon began, "You are hurting her by keeping your distance without telling her your reasons behind it."

 _I'm hurting Skye?_ Shin-Ah's chest tightened at the thought.

"Second, I wouldn't be able to control myself either if Skyrah was mine," Jae-Ha smirked as he could feel Shin-Ah's glare through his mask. "She's a beautiful girl after all. I would make sure she knew that and give her plenty of attention." He leaned back, "Especially claim her body. There is nothing wrong with wanting to make sweet love to her." He could tell that the younger male in front of him had gotten tenser as he kept talking.

"She would never… do that with me…" he managed to murmur. He recalled the older male say, 'When a man and a woman love each other they touch every part of their bodies. Even the parts covered by clothing. There are no places on their body where they won't kiss either. I say you should kiss her in between her legs. And that is how you please a woman'. But he knew that there were parts of her body that were meant to be private. He knew that from the times she would mention other men touching her and how afraid she would look. He didn't want to cause her any pain even when he was curious to see those parts of her. He was curious to feel every part of her body but he cared more about her wellbeing than his strange new desire.

"That girl is in love with you," he said before he looked out the window as he took out a dagger that had been hiding in his clothing. "If you want to know whether she would be willing to all you have to do is ask her."

Shin-Ah's cheeks heated at the thought of asking her. A doubt bubbled to the surface. What if she rejected him and found him disgusted or got angry with him? He couldn't lose her.

"Ask her?" he let out as he really let his attention slip to think this through. Little did he know that his captive was slowly cutting the ropes down.

"I would. I wouldn't let a woman like that slip through my fingers without trying," Jae-Ha let out before standing up and quickly making his way to the window. "See you around," Jae-Ha smirked before jumping out of the window to find his way towards the others. Though, he never imagined his search would have been so difficult.

 _How the hell did he manage to grab on to me?_ Jae-Ha thought as he sweatdropped.


	54. Engulfed

**A/n: Hey! I was asked if I am still going to keep up with this story. The answer is yes. If I am going to abandon it I would let all of you know. I have just been busy with everything in my life right now to focus on this fic. I'm also kind of stuck. A lot of you are looking forward to the 'M' parts. Well, I won't say you will have to wait much longer. Just be a little more patient. ^-^**

 **Reviewers: Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed. It does motivate me to hurry up to update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter LIV**

 **Engulfed**

The group of us had been walking around the town for some time. The more we continued to walk the more we realized that the drug problem here was worse then we had anticipated. It kind of reminded me of back home where everyone suffered and took drugs to try to dull their pain. I couldn't fault them for wanting to escape but I could hate the ones that preyed on the suffering. It was only about making money for them and they didn't care about what those drugs were doing to them. It made me sick to my stomach.

I heard the awful voice in my head laugh, **Like you don't want to run away from your own pain. You leaving that little Dragon's side is proof enough. You couldn't stand being so close to him anymore.**

Its voice rang through my mind. It was right. I had decided to run away from his side because being so close to him but being ignored was causing me so much pain. And I was even lying to my friends about it when they asked me. I knew they already sensed that something was wrong. But they didn't pressure me into telling them. What could I even tell them anyway?

I sighed as I lifted my head up as I realized that I could no longer hear the voices of my friends. My eyes widened a fraction when their figures were no longer anywhere in sight. I shifted my head around to try to spot them. I stopped moving as there was a sinking feeling in my chest. I had lost my friends and I was all alone in a drug infested town.

 **You don't need them. You have me.** That was hardly at all comforting.

"Are you looking for someone?" I heard a male voice from being me. I slowly turned around to look over my shoulder, making sure my hood remained on my head to cover my face. It was then that I scowled myself for leaving my weapons in the room. But the man before me smiled at me with warmness in his eyes. "Perhaps I can help you?" I was struck in confusion as he looked down at me with his aqua blue eyes, his long, dark blond hair dancing in the mild wind.

"Your Ma-," another man started but cut himself off. "We do not have time for helping everyone you meet. You are on important business."

Without looking away from me, the blond replied, "It is important for this young woman to not be left alone in this town. It could be dangerous." He turned to the man with a goofy look, "Or would you make me out to be less than a gentleman?"

The other man looked annoyed before speaking through his teeth, "No. Of course not."

"Good," the blond said turning to me with a smile, "I shall keep you company until we find your companions. What do you say, miss..." His voice drawled out as if asking for my name.

"Skyrah," I answered, shocked at myself for how he had easily gotten that information out of me. It's like my guards were broken down without any effort from him at all. Not to mention he could tell I was female even with my face covered and without me saying a word. There was something different about this man in front of me.

His smile widened further, "What a unique and beautiful name. I take it that you are a foreigner then."

I nodded my head as his question, "I guess you can say that."

"I see," he says as if pondering what to say next.

Before he could question me further, I felt it was my turn to as him, "What is your name?"

"Oh. My apologies. How inconsiderate of me to ask for your name without giving you my own," he replied to me. His friend seemed to protest but the man still answered, "You may call me Soo-Won."

"Soo-Won," I repeated, testing the name. I felt like I had heard that name in passing before but couldn't quite remember. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Skyrah," he says to me. He gestures for me to walk beside him. His pace was slow even though I knew that with his long legs he could walk at a faster pace. He didn't seem at all in a hurry. "Tell me," he started. I turned my eyes to look up at him. His eyes were in front of him, observing the townspeople. "Have you come here with friends of yours?"

"Yeah," I responded. "Several of them. They are probably worried about me."

He let out a breath of agreement, "I'm sure they are looking for you."

 **This man doesn't seem to know anything. Deceitful.**

 _You're one to talk._

The voice chuckled, **I merely say the truth.**

"It is dangerous for a woman to be out on her own," he says to me.

"Mm," I let out, "I guess I had a lot on my mind that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and lost track of the others." I sighed, "Hak is going to be pissed at me." My eyes narrowed slightly as I noticed that the man had tensed just for a fraction of a second at the mention of Hak's name.

"Are you two close?" Soo-Won's voice was different. It was almost unnoticeably but I could tell. His energy was wavering.

"Yes. I guess you could say that. He pretty much treats me like a little sister," I said fondly.

"I see," he says, "He is doing well then."

As those words were spoken, I realized where I had heard his name before. Hak had said it with such hatred and bloodlust once before. I hadn't completely understood but now it felt like it was falling into place. Yona. Her past seemed to flicker in my mind, stopping me in my tracks. I saw her crying face as she pleaded me to stop and answer her why I had done it.

 _Wait._ I thought as my eyes widened. This wasn't her past. It was Soo-Won's. The deep pain and regret in my chest took my very breath away. I felt like someone had pushed me in the depths of ice cold water. How? How could this man smile so warmly at me with this much sorrow? This man was drowning.

 **Ah. So, you have learned how to take a deep dive into one's innermost subconscious.**

 _What?_

 **He does not seem to feel this way in person because this pain is buried so very deep inside of his being. It is a way that humans survive. By burying their pain. This man is truly self-reliant. He has buried it so deep that it does not affect him in his duties. Impressive.**

 _Why are you telling me this?_

 **I… I do not know… But I would advise you to not remain down here long.** Before I could ask what it meant, I could feel it's presence leave me.

"Skyrah? Are you alright?" I heard a worried voice question me, causing me to snap back into reality.

I blinked, looking up a wide-eyed Soo-Won looking down at me with confusion. I raised my hand up to subconsciously wipe away the tears that had fallen down. "Yeah. Sorry."

He blinked at me before his lips turned into a smile, "Oh, thank goodness. I thought I had upset you."

I shook my head, "No. I'm fine now."

"SKYRAH!" I heard a voice scream my name. I blinked as two figures landed right beside us.

"Oh, crap," I let out as I snuck to hide behind Soo-Won as if on instinct.

"You can't hide from us."

Soo-Won looked at me, questioningly, "Friends of your?"

"Yeah…"

"Skyrah!" I winced.

"I heard you the first time, Jae-Ha," I mumbled, still hiding behind Soo-Won.

He let out a sigh, "You had us all worried. We all split up trying to find you." He stopped, his voice softening, "Can you stop hiding behind this guy?"

I could but the person that Jae-Ha had teamed up with to find me was the very person I wasn't ready to see yet. I was really being stupid and I knew that. But I still couldn't help myself from hiding from him. Even just looking at him hurt my chest.

"Skyrah," the voice was soft, reassuring. The hand on my shoulder that pushed me forward was warm. I looked up at the blue eyes as the man smiled at me. "You should be happy that your friends have come to find you." I knew I was supposed to hate this man in front of me for the suffering he caused in Yona and Hak but I couldn't find the energy to. "Go to them. I'm sure we will meet again."

Of course, he would say that. He knew I traveled with Yona and Hak. He knew that at some point our paths would cross. His hand squeezed my shoulder in reassurance once before he let go and began to walk away from the three of us with his own men. I couldn't help but watch as his figure retreated in the crowd. The moment he was out of sight, I felt like I could breathe again.

"Explain this to me," I heard Jae-Ha start as I felt him walk closer to me. I turned to look at him as he looked at me with furrowed brows, "Did you plan on running away?"

His question was like a slap in the face, "Runaway? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, what do you expect me to believe here?" he started, crossing his arms and looking at me pointedly, "We find you with a strange man and when we find you, you hide behind him." Okay. I had to admit he had a point. It did look bad.

I looked away, "I didn't plan on leaving. I just lost track of the others and that man found me. He kept me company until I could find you guys again."

I heard a deep sigh of relief before I was engulfed in a tight hug, "You had me worried sick. Don't do that to me again."

My body was tensed in shock. Jae-Ha was hugging me. This was the very first time he had gotten close enough to do so. I had been so very aware of his presence around me before. Always wanting to be away from him because of the fear I had held in my heart from the past. But as he held me at that moment it was like his beautiful green energy with some gold specs wrapped around my body in a comforting cocoon. I wasn't seeing him as a threat but as someone who I had gotten close to. Someone with the energy of a being that was without any evil intent.

 _Love._ I could feel his love wrap around me.

His warm hands pulled me away from him so that he could smile down at me. But his smile faltered as he snapped his hands off of me, making a strange stance. His eyes glanced at Shin-Ah in a panic.

As if on instinct, my own eyes followed his gaze to see Shin-Ah standing still as a statue. His entire body was stiff and his hands were gripped into fists. He was angry.

"Hey, now," Jae-Ha said as he looked away, "Shouldn't we all head back? Ha ha. Huh-." Shin-Ah had stepped forward, brushing passed Jae-Ha to grab onto my wrist and pulling me forward. He looked behind his shoulder to me before he started running forward with me dragged behind him.

XX

"Shin-Ah," I called his name as I was running out of breath as I was pulled by my wrist to the outskirts of the town where there were no longer any people around. "Can we please stop? My wrist it hu-." Before I could finish my sentence, he halted. I breathed in and out, falling down to my knees. My hands keeping my body up. My newly freed wrist throbbed from being pulled so roughly. This was so unlike Shin-Ah. It wasn't like he had really hurt me or anything. It was just a stronger hold then I had been used to.

"I'm sorry," I heard his voice spoke. I looked up to see him looking down at me with a frown on his lips.

I shook my head at him, "It's okay." I lifted my wrist up to show it to him, "It's not even red. I'm fine."

He shook his head, "No. I'm sorry for before." My eyes widened as he fell down on his knees in front of me with a thud. His mask was lifted on top of his eyes bore into mine. I could see the regret and sadness in his eyes. "I… I am afraid…"

I tilted my head to the side, "Of what?"

"Hurting you."

I leaned back on my legs, "You are starting to sound like a broken record." His eyes looked at me with confusion. I sighed, "I keep telling you that I'm not afraid of you hurting me because I know you can't. That you won't." I reached a hand and placed it gingerly on his cheek, his eyes closing at the contact. "Not with your eyes. Not with anything. When will you realize that yourself?"

"Skye," the way he spoke out my name with so much need causing my heart to become eradict in my chest. My eyes focused on something that was wrapped around us in a blazing inferno of gold and blue flames. This energy was so powerful I couldn't move. Was this Shin-Ah's life force now? How had it gotten so strong? I remembered the first time I had seen his energy. It was a beautiful blue with some golden specs. But not it was a raging blue with a dominating amoung of gold wrapped around it.

"Mm," I let out as I felt the golden flames of his energy lick at my exposed skin. I shuttered as if he had just touched me with his own hand. His energy was exploring my body. I could feel it searching every inch of my skin as if it were asking permission. The blue flames stayed around us as if forming a protective barrier. What was this? Why did it feel so… good?

If only I could communicate with Zyanya. Maybe she could have explained this to me.

 **That is unfortunate. Her soul has crossed over the moment I had become awake in you. This curse would have swallowed her whole if she hadn't left. Therefore, you will not be able to converse with her any longer.**

 _Go away._ I ordered it. It was as if it finally listened to me and left my mind alone. I was left, surrounded by Shin-Ah's energy. It was as if the golden flames were attempting to pull at my clothes, trying to touch more of my skin.

"Skye," I heard his voice cut through. I looked at him, his eyes looking at me with affection.

" _Zya," Shin-Ah's face distorted into an older man with similar features as him. His blue hair was long and in a half ponytail. He was smiling at me with such tenderness._

 _I felt myself return the same smile, "Abi." It was strange that I felt my lips speak those words but it wasn't my voice that came from them. I felt myself move both hands to rest on either one of his cheeks. "You're energy calls to me."_

" _Hm," he hummed, "Does it now?"_

 _I heard myself giggle, "Yes. It has grown even more powerful and beautiful as it ever been before."_

 _His hands moved to gently place on top of my own as he closed his eyes, turning to kiss the inside of my palm. "Perhaps it is due to the fact that you have announced that you loved me." His eyes opened again and the way his gaze pierced into mine I could feel myself flush. "The day you announced you were mine. And now you are truly mine." He let one of his hands fall while the other moved to hold my chin in between his fingers. They felt hot to the touch, "Do you know what you have done to me, woman?" As he spoke those words his face grew closer, his breath on my lips. I held my own in anticipation. "I have fallen madly for a woman that annoyed me to no end. And yet," he says just barely touching my lips, "I could care less that I have grown insane because I have you at my side." His thump playfully rubbed at my lower lip._

" _Even if the others tease you relentlessly for it?" I heard myself tease him._

 _He groaned, "Those idiots."_

 _I giggled once again, letting my hands fall from his cheeks to place them on his chest, "I love you, Abi." It was as if I couldn't hold those words in my heart any longer and spoke them out without hesitation._

 _I was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from him, "You-." He cut himself off before a smile lifted in his eyes. His gentle, yet blazing lips captured mine at last. I felt his overwhelming energy wrap around us. The gold wondering over my body leaving my body in heat, the blue keeping us safe. He broke from the kiss, looking down at me. "Zya," he spoke, causing me to shutter in affection._

 _I giggled, "I know what it is that you want. You do not need to be so shy. I can feel it in your life force." I pulled him closer to my body, "Your want for me." My lips twisted into a warm, affectionate smile, "I grant you permission, Abi. My husband. Let us consummate this marriage so that I may forever be yours. Always."_

My face felt as if it were on fire from that little glimpse in Zyanya's past. I could feel their love and yearning for each other. It was so very similar to the way I felt for Shin-Ah. And his energy was acting up the same way as Abi's had been long ago for Zyanya. I now understood and knew what this meant. Shin-Ah wanted to…

 _Oh,_ I felt as if my heart was going to stop in my chest at the realization.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha. Skye knows that his energy acting that way is basically him being 'horny'. XD I wonder what will happen next!**


	55. In the Beginning Part IV

**A/N: OMG! Thank you all so much for all the support. The favs, follows, and reviews! It is so heartwarming to hear that this story is well liked. ^-^**

 **Okay, so if you do not like lemons I would suggest not to read this chapter. If you do, well enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter LV**

 **In the Beginning Part IV**

(3rd POV: General- Mainly Abi) {About Two Thousand Years Ago}

Abi could not believe how truly fortunate he was. His eyes wondered over her frame in the elegant dress she wore. The very moment she had been presented to him in front of the entire castle was the moment he knew the meaning of true happiness was. He even had to keep himself from crying at her beauty and the realization that today she would become his and his alone. Today would mark the day of their unconditional, forever lasting love for one another. She had become his wife.

That was precisely why he could not move his eyes from her. He could not believe that she was officially his. He could not help but wonder if this was some cruel dream and when he would wake that she would not be his. He wanted to engrave the sight of her in his memory: the way her dress flattered her figure, the way she moved with such grace, the way her smile seemed to brighten everything around her, and the way his heart was beating so loudly in his chest he believed it would explode. She continued to evoke so much within him.

"Abi," she called his name with such adoration. He would never grow tired of it.

"Hm?" he let out as he was still in a trance as he watched her.

His heart rate increased as he heard her laugh, "Won't you move from the door?" He hadn't realized that he had yet to move from the locked door behind him. He had been too focused on watching his wife. His heart jumped as he called her that in his mind. Zya was his wife now. The woman that he had fallen so madly in love with had agreed to marry him.

He hesitantly took steps to walk towards her, "Zya." He was filled with doubts. What if she regretted her decision? She was far out of his league; so he believed. He stopped two feet away from her. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. They had yet to consummate the wedding. His cheeks flushed at the thought. He became nervous.

She shook her head as smile up at him. She moved to grasp his hands in hers. She tightened her hands around his, "Won't you touch me, Abi?"

His breath caught in his throat, cheeks flushed, and his eyes widened at her implication. _Oh, Gods,_ he thought as his body became hot. His need for he was growing to increased great heights. And, what's more, she _wanted_ him.

"Zya," he could hear his own need for her in his voice as he smiled tenderly down at her.

She returned the same smile, "Abi." Oh, how he loved hearing her call his name, "You're energy calls to me."

"Hm," he hummed, trying to keep his heart in check, "Does it now?"

She giggled, "Yes. It has grown even more powerful and beautiful as it ever been before."

His hands moved to gently place on top of her own as he closed his eyes, turning to kiss the inside of her palm. "Perhaps it is due to the fact that you have announced that you loved me." His eyes opened again and his gaze pierced into hers. He noticed as her cheeks flushed. "The day you announced you were mine. And now you are truly mine." He let one of his hands fall while the other moved to hold her chin in between his fingers. "Do you know what you have done to me, woman?" As he spoke those words his face grew closer, his breath on her lips. He felt some satisfaction at her reactions to his touch, "I have fallen madly for a woman that annoyed me to no end. And yet," he says just barely touching her lips, "I could care less that I have grown insane because I have you at my side." His thump playfully rubbed at her lower lip, watching her reaction.

"Even if the others tease you relentlessly for it?" she teased him.

He groaned, "Those idiots."

She giggled once again, letting her hands fall from his cheeks to place them on his chest, "I love you, Abi."

Her declaration, even as she had already told him this before, still caused his being to ignite, "You-." He cut himself off before a smile lifted in his eyes. His gentle, yet blazing lips captured hers at last. He could no longer hold himself back. He was in need of her. He broke from the kiss, looking down at her. "Zya," he spoke as if pleading to her.

She giggled, "I know what it is that you want. You do not need to be so shy. I can feel it in your life force." She pulled him closer to her body, "Your want for me." Her lips twisted into a warm, affectionate smile, "I grant you permission, Abi. My husband. Let us consummate this marriage so that I may forever be yours. Always."

He couldn't believe his ears. His body froze at her words. His eyes widening, heart beating loudly, and his body felt as if it were on fire. The hand that had been tenderly touching her chin and lips moved her head as his lips claimed her own. His free hand wrapped around her small waist, pulling her body flush against his. In return, her arms had moved to wrap themselves around his neck, deepening the passionate kiss. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as the moved down her warm body to grasp onto her butt, pulling her up and off her feet. He swiftly moved them towards the awaiting bed. He gently laid her down on to the bed, temporary breaking the kiss to look down at her.

Her skin was flushed and heated, her eyes glazed over with her want for him. He moved her further into the bed, moving his above hers. One hand brushing her hair and the other lifting up her dress as it wondered up her leg.

"Abi," she called his name hungrily, her eyes closing.

He moved his head down to kiss the now exposed skin of her inner thigh. He was rewarded by a soft moan. As if this small sound increased his confidence, he began to kiss his way up her leg. The further he got, the more he wanted. Moments later he managed to come to the edge of her underwear. Her skin was hot to the touch and inviting. He moved her dress further up. He kissed her belly, making his way down as he moved her underwear slowly.

"Abi," he could hear her desperation in her voice.

He finally pulled her underwear from being in his way. He moved to look at her face. Her lips were parted, eyes even more glazed over. He couldn't help but move to claim her lips and brush out her hair out of its prison. Her hair was now freed all around her head. To Abi, this only made her look more beautiful. He kissed down her cheek, neck as his hand worked to undress her. He wanted to look down upon her naked form. But to his utter surprise she pushed him away from her. Claiming his lips with her own as her own hands moved to undress him. A groan passed his lips as her hands wandered over his now exposed chest and back. Her hands left his body in heat and in yearning for more of her touch.

"Zya," he breathed out, claiming her lips to once again work to undress her. She moaned again as he kissed her tender flesh to her exposed chest. His hands wandered around her sides as his mouth sucked on her mounds. Her hand grasped on his hair as she moaned once again. Wanting more, he worked his way down her belly to her most tender of areas. His hands on her thighs, rubbing her skin. The moment his lips grazed her folds she moaned. She moaned even more loudly as his tongue moved with precision to give her the most pleasure. He was not disappointed. Her hands pulled at his hair as her body arched in pleasure and moans.

"Ah, Abi," she called his name as she reached her peak. "Please," she pleaded to him. He moved his body up to kiss her softly before the kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around him, her legs widening in invitation. He kissed her and her tears away as he moved slowly inside her. She was tight around him and he took his time until she would be used to his size.

"Are you alright?" he asked her once he was fully inside of her. He hated to see her in any kind of pain and he felt guilt in seeing her this way.

She nodded her head and pecked his lips, "Yes."

He wasn't at all convinced. But the look she was giving him left no room for argument. She was smiling at him with such yearning and love. He once again kissed her and moved slowly in and out. It was only when he cries turned into moans that he moved faster. Her legs wrapped themselves around him, causing him to go even further inside her.

"Zya," he moaned out as he kept his pace. The feel of being inside her was intoxicating. It felt right. He knew that he would never grow tired of this and being with this woman. Every single part of her he loved so deeply.

Her moans sent him the best thrills. " _Abi,_ " she moaned out his name.

 _Oh, Gods_ , he thought as he was nearing his peak. Her legs had tightened around him and her body began to relax moments later. Letting him know that she had reached her peak. But that had not been the first time. She had done so a few times but only now did she call his name so feverishly.

"Zya," he spoke her name as he kissed her, feeling himself empty inside of her. He then moved to lay beside her, drained of energy. His breathing was ragged and he felt sticky from sweat. He moved to lay on his chest, Zya moving to lean her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, brushing her hair. They laid together, skin against skin for sometime before he felt her fall asleep in his arms. He had never once felt as happy and fulfilled as this day. The love of his life was by his side and was going to be his forever. Life couldn't be any better. "I love you, Zya," he whispered in her hair before he fell into slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. May this wasn't the lemon you all were waiting for but the Shin-Ah and Skyrah lemon won't happen for a few chapters still. They will be busy with canon things before they will have time to get together in that way. But they will try ;) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	56. Deep Thoughts

**A/N: 0.0 I am... shocked and so touched at the amount of love this story is getting. You are all amazing! I appreciate all the favs, follows, reviews and PMs! Enjoy this next chapter :)**

 **Chapter LVI**

 **Deep Thoughts**

(3rd POV: Shin-Ah)

Shin-Ah held the deepest of frowns on his lips as he stood near Skyrah and the others. Yona was on the stage doing her dance, but that was not what he paid attention to. No, instead, his mind was filled with confused thoughts. He felt so frustrated and he didn't quite understand why that was. The words that Jae-Ha had shared with him was plaguing him. He wasn't really sure what the Green Dragon had meant, but he couldn't help think that it was indecent in some way. He just couldn't get it out of his mind though. He couldn't deny that he had started to feel differently about her. He remembered that he had always seemed to want to be near her. He wanted to hold her. Have her hand in his. Have her close to his body as they slept. He thought it was because he had become attached to her. He loved her. He wanted to protect her.

Those emotions had become stronger; they had become more intense. He wanted to be even closer to her. He wanted to kiss her lips, brush her hair in his fingers, and feel her skin against his. He wanted her to make that sound again. He just felt like he just couldn't get enough of her. And that was what had left him so frustrated. They had been found by the others before he could even tell her what he had begun to want. Since then, they had never been left alone together. The frown deepened at the thought. When would they be alone again? Could he wait? He felt a strange desperation consume him. This feeling was nagging at him.

He felt a tug at his hand before looking down to be greeted by a warm smile. His frown disappeared instantly as he looked down at the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. His lips twisted upwards on their own. He felt the warmth of the gaze she was giving him. It's almost like he could feel her love wrap around him. She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggled in his arms. His arms wrapped around her body on instinct. It had become so natural. His mind couldn't even dare think of a life without her.

"I love you," she whispered so only he could hear.

He squeezed her body closer to his own. He didn't want distance between them. "I love you, too," he whispered in her hair. He felt her arms tightened as she snuggled even closer into him. His heart was beating so loud and so fast against his chest. He knew she could hear it. He wanted to feel her lips against her so desperately that he almost carried her off to a vacant place to be alone with her.

"Alright, you two. Get a room," Hak teased them.

Shin-Ah turned his head in the man's direction as he was reminded that they were not alone and he was unable to get what he wanted. Skyrah turned to her 'brother' pushing away from Shin-Ah, much to his disappointment, before she stuck out her tongue at the Lightning Beast.

"Shut up, Hak. I am allowed to hug him!" she shouted at him.

Hak smirked at him, "Like that's all you two want to do."

Shin-Ah witnessed as Skyrah's cheeks flushed, "That… That's none of your business!"

They heart a laugh from the Green Dragon, "Yes. It's painfully obvious to us what you both want to do." He winked at Skyrah as her cheeks turned even redder.

"What?" Kija asked, "What do they want to do?"

Shin-Ah wanted in this as well. What was it that they thought they wanted to do? Did they know that he wanted to kiss her? It wasn't as if they didn't know that they did that. He was suddenly reminded the time his body had reacted strangely to her affections. He remembered how hot his body became. He remembered what had happened when he had somehow gotten hard down there. He also remembered how his body seemed to act on his own as he had kissed her and pushed her on her back. It felt like it was all instinctive.

"Nothing!" Skyrah yelled at Kija as she huffed at looked away.

Yun sighed, "I'd rather not be here."

Skyrah and turned her back on Shin-Ah, but he was not satisfied with the little amount of contact she had offered him. He raised his arms, wrapping them around her shoulders and pulled her back to his chest. She didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, she relaxed in his arms as if she were melting from his touch.

"What's this? He is taking the lead now?" Hak snickered. She seemed to ignore him as she remained in Shin-Ah's arms.

Her body tensed suddenly. "Shin-Ah," she said his name as she moved forward in a panic. Shin-Ah and the others ran close behind her. Just as Skyrah got to the scene, Yona jumped from the stage and kicked a man right in the face.

"You over there," Yona said as the group made their way towards the girls. But there were so many people in their way. Skyrah, being so petite, had managed to get there without much difficulty. But the Blue Dragan began to panic as they couldn't break through fast enough.

"Are you alright?" Skyrah finished as she held out her hand out for the new girl to take. The girl seemed to be hesitant. "Yona, can you help me?"

The redhead nodded as they both grabbed on to either side of the girl to help her stand up. As their backs were turned, four men grabbed on to them, pulling at their arms and hair. The next moment, more men began to rage. There was so much blood on the floor. It was like a scene from a slasher movie.

The group pushed their way forward to go save their female companions. Shin-Ah felt rage overcome his every senses as he saw two men pulling at her clothes and the fear in her eyes. _**No one touches her**_ , was the thought that resonated to his very core. He walked towards her and the disgusting men that held her. They looked over at him. He was ready to strike them dead for daring to touch her and make her afraid.

As his hand came down, ready to strike, a hand held him back. He turned with deep anger to see the Green Dragon holding him back, "Calm down. I know you hate seeing her like that but killing these drugged men is not the way. They are out of their minds." Shin-Ah pulled his arm from his grasp. Precious time wasted, but he calmed down slightly. Enough to think a little more clearly before he swiftly knocked the men unconscious. He gathered her in arms, ready to hurt anyone that came anywhere near her. He could feel her body trembling as she hid her face his chest, gripping on his shirt.

"Get her out of here, Shin-Ah," Hak called over the commotion, "The rest of us will take care of these bastards." The Blue Dragon looked in the direction of the Thunder Beast and nodded his head before gently moving her towards the exit. He still felt the heat of anger within him, but the priority was to make sure she was safe. He bit down, clenching his teeth together.

 _If only I had gotten there faster,_ he thought. _I need to become stronger. Faster. I can't let her get hurt again._ He couldn't let someone else touch her. He silently guided her to the small room they all shared. Once they were safe, he sat down and let her cry in his chest. He hated to see her this way. He held her close but made sure he was gentle. He held her that way until her exhaustion took hold and she fell asleep.

 **A/N: I feel like this will only strengthen the love Skye feels for Shin-Ah. He put his urges in the back burner to take care of her. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! ^_^**


	57. A Mess

**A/N: Hi, everyone. So, I will do my best to update as much as I can. But the chapters may be smaller. I am almost done the second semester so then I will have more time to write stories instead of essays. ^.^**

 **Silvia-kotomi: Nice to hear from you! Thank you!**

 **illleashya: Glad to hear it. ^-^ thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter LVII**

 **A Mess**

I couldn't tell you how long I had been crying in Shin-Ah's arms. All I knew was that he would hold me close to his body and it made me feel safe. When those men had touched and grabbed me… I had forgotten where I was. I was in a living hell of my own making. Everything had blurred away and all I could feel was fear. I did not want those men to touch me. I had gotten so far but it felt like I had taken three steps back. The only one I would let touch me was Shin-Ah. Even Hak was too much for me to bare. It was Shin-Ah's arms that provided me with the comfort I needed. I knew that I was safe with him. I knew that he would protect me.

I slowly pulled myself away from him, rubbing at my swollen eyes. "I'm okay know," I told him with the best smile I could muster. "Thanks for letting me cry on you." To my surprise, Shin-Ah pulled me back in his arms. "Shin-Ah?"

"I should have been there. I should have protected you. I should have never let them touch you," he let out in my hair.

"You did protect me," I reassured him. "You have always protected me. I know that I will always be able to count on you. I really love you, Hero."

He pulled me even closer to him, his face snuggled in my hair, "I never want to see you hurt again." I was stunned. I didn't know what else I could say to him. I knew that this time, I was wrapped up in his arms because he was the one who needed this now. "Skye," he said my name. His voice told me that he was in his own kind of pain. I shifted around so that I could wrap my arms around his waist. His body was shaking. That was when I felt something wet hit my cheek. My eyes widened in realization. Shin-Ah was now the one crying. "I can't lose you," his voice sounded so desperate and pleading. It was breaking my heart seeing him this way.

"The only place I ever want to be is by your side," I said before pulling away again to look at him. I lifted my hand up to his cheeks to wipe away his tears. He still had his mask on, preventing me from looking him in the eyes. I pushed his mask away, letting me look at his gold orbs. They were looking right back at me. I could see the pain, guilt, anger, and fear. I moved so our foreheads touched and I closed my eyes. "I mean that with every fiber that I have. That is the only place I will ever be."

He made a sound as he wrapped his arms around my waist and cried on my shoulder. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, a hand playing in his hair to comfort him. He must have been holding that in for me. He put me ahead of him. I didn't realize that when I hurt so did he. Just like when he is hurting, I am too. It really did hurt me seeing him like this. Now I knew what he had been bottling up for me.

"Don't leave me, Skye," he whispered.

"I won't," I promised, "I won't let you go." I hadn't realized that the fear that I had seen in his eyes was about his fear of me leaving him. Was he afraid that what happened would make me not be with him anymore? What could I say to him that will make him understand that I would never leave him? I couldn't picture my life without him in it. "Can't you see that," I paused, "I can't see a life that isn't by your side? Why would I ever leave you?" I pushed him off me just slightly before claiming his lips with my own. I could taste the salty tears on his lips. His hands gripped my clothes as he tensed in my arms. But after a few seconds, he gave in. He kissed me back, leaning into the kiss. We pulled apart, "I don't want anyone else touching me as you do." I caressed his cheeks as I lovingly smiled at him, "Only you."

He had stopped crying. His eyes shining as he looked at me. I could see the loving in his eyes as he did. His eyes were full of affection and adoration. I wondered if that was the same look I was giving him. It was taking my breath away. After a few seconds of staring at each other, his cheeks turned pink as he looked away from me. He had suddenly become shy for some reason.

"Is everything okay, Shin-Ah?"

"Jae-Ha," he let out.

I blinked in confusion, "What about him?"

"He told me that…" he trailed off, still refusing to look at me, "he said something about making sweet love. Aren't we doing that?"

My face suddenly felt as if it were on fire, "He what?! That Pervy Dragon is going to have a talking to." I was so pissed that Jae-Ha would even mention anything like that to Shin-Ah. Now he put me in an awkward place. Now it was my turn to look away with a blush as he looked at me with a frown. "I uh… Well yeah, we love each other but he was talking about something different."

"What is the difference?"

 _I am going to kill you, Jae-Ha._

"I…" I stuttered over my words, "I… Um… Well, what we have is emotional and affection for each other. Making love is more… Um… Physical and intimate."

"But I touch you. That's physical."

 _I am seriously going to kill that Perverted Dragon for this._ This was totally NOT the conversation I wanted to be in right now. Especially with had happened earlier. Though, the fear I had felt then had disappeared, now leaving me extremely flustered. It didn't help that I was sitting in his lap and his arms were still wrapped around my waist.

"It's different from that," I said, hoping that he would accept that answer and so we could get up to find the others. He was silent for a few minutes, making me relax.

"...I've felt different."

 _God-fucking-damnit_ , I cursed in my head. I couldn't deny that I knew that. I had, after all, felt his energy. I knew what he was feeling. But he was still unaware of what that meant. How the heck was I supposed to talk to my boyfriend about sex when I was still a virgin myself? Can someone please answer me that? Or maybe even do it for me? Anyone? No? I didn't think so.

My heart was beating so loudly in my chest as I tried to make sense of everything. What could I say? How would I say it? I had never had to talk about this stuff to anyone before. All I knew was what was taught in Sex-Ed. I was not the one to have 'the talk' with. But then again, Jae-Ha was worse then me and I didn't want him to be the one to teach _anything_ to Shin-Ah. If he hadn't already. Poor innocent Shin-Ah.

"Me too," my lips spoke without my consent. _Shit_. _You are going on uncharted territory now. Don't panic. Be cool._ I wanted to hide my face in his chest. Actually, that was exactly what I did. I was so embarrassed.

"Is it safe to come in?" I heard Hak's voice say from the other side of the door.

Oh, thank god. He was my savior from talking about things I was totally not ready to talk about. Clearly, I hadn't been as ready as I had thought. My lust for him was not completely rational. I mean, if I couldn't talk about it, how could I even _do it_.

"You are going to come in anyway," I said as I looked at the door that was already opening to reveal an amused and smirking Hak.

"So, what were you two lovebirds talking about?" judging by the look he was giving me, I could tell he had heard us. He knew.

I frowned, "Shut up, jerk."

* * *

 **A/N: Jae-Ha has been put on Skye's shit list. He certainly put her in an awkward situation. Curious Shin-Ah wants to know what has been happening to him and what Jae-Ha had meant. It's a complicated situation. Hope they figure it out!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	58. Consumed

**A/N: Wow. You all never cease to amaze me with all your support! ^-^ love you guys. Cyber cookies for everyone!**

 **Whoops... Uploaded wrong chapter from another story the first time ^.^' Embarassing. Hope it works now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter LVIII**

 **Consumed**

Warmth surrounded my body as I held the thin towel wrapped around me. The other three girls were chatting amongst themselves after they had properly introduced themselves. I was the only one that was silent as I thought about where Shin-Ah would be. I knew he hadn't liked the idea of me leaving with the girls but it wasn't like it would be healthy if we were always together. But I did miss him even if it were just a few moments ago that the girls and boys went their separate ways.

"Skyrah," I heard my name. I turned my head to see Lily looking at me with a smile, "I've been meaning to thank you for that night. You and Yona came to save me. I owe you."

I shook my head and smiled back, "No. It's what we do."

"I have to ask," she started coming closer to me, "Who is that boy with the mask? You seem awfully close to him."

My cheeks flushed, "He… He is the man I love."

She looked at me in surprise, "The man you love?"

I nodded my head, "He makes me feel safe and has always been by my side. I don't know what I'd do without him." I saw in the corner of my eyes that the other girls were looking at us.

"That is so adorable!" she exclaimed, "I hope I meet someone like that one day. You are so lucky."

"We don't even know what he looks like," said one of the other girls.

I looked down at the warm water, "He has the most beautiful eyes. Just as beautiful as his soul and heart." I heard the girls squeal and giggle, making me blush even more. This was so embarrassing.

XXX

"Yona!" I shouted as I saw her and Lily being in danger as men stood in front of them, ready to strike them. I moved forward to block the blade from hurting my friends. My eyes widened as I saw the blood splatter all around me. Then I felt the sting of my chest as the blood flooded to the floor.

"Skyrah!" I heard Yona and Lily call my name from behind me.

 **You will die. Let me help you.**

 _No._

 **Are you that foolish? You are losing to much blood. It is a matter of time before you fall unconscious and die. Don't you want to save your friends?**

 _Yes._

I felt my lips turn into a smirk as my mind became hazy. It was almost as if I were watching someone else. I had no control of my body as I watched through lenses. It was like I was suspended in a dark room with a tv in front of me. But the tv showed what I saw through my eyes. It was eery and concerning to me. What happened? Had I died?

"What? Why isn't she died? How is she still standing?" I could hear one of the men say in astonishment. It was echoing throughout the black room.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her!" another man said.

I felt my arms raise up but it wasn't me. " **Foolish, humans,** " my mouth moved but it wasn't my voice. I watched through the images with a stunned expression. The voice had tricked me into giving my control. The next moment, I watched as my hand grabbed onto the face of one of the men that had tried to attack me a second time. I felt my lips twist in an evil grinned before his life force was drained and only a skeleton was left. With an open palm, the body fell to the ground. I felt myself look down at my hands, licking my lips, " **This power is so delicious."**

"Skyrah?" I heard Yona say my name.

 _Yona, this isn't me. Run!_ I tried to call out to her.

"What the hell is she?" one of the men said, "She's healed herself! How is that possible?"

" **How about I show you?"** my body moved so fast as it took hold of another face, another body falling to the ground after being drained of energy.

 _S-stop!_

It continued until only the leader was left and he was shaking on his ass as he looked at me as if I were a monster. "What… are you…?" he said with fear clear in his eyes.

I felt myself take a deep breath as if taking in his scent, " **I am the darkness and fear of all humans. And you, foolish human, are no exception. You reak of fear.** " With a smirk, the voice continued, " **I am feeling rather generous. Go now. Get your disgusting face out of my sight. Before I change my mind and do as I did to all your men.** " The man didn't hesitate as he stood up, stumbling about, and ran like a bat out of hell. My lips let out a sigh, " **So, predictable."** The image changed as my body turned to the two girls. " **What to do with the both of you? Hmm?"**

 _Don't you dare hurt them,_ I growled out in the dark.

 **You are no longer in control.**

"Skyrah, you are scaring us," Yona said as she looked up at me, holding on to a crying Lily. She seemed to look over my shoulder, "Stop, Shin-Ah! Something is wrong with Skyrah!"

I felt my lips twist up before the image yet again changed to see Shin-Ah looking at me through the screen with a frown on his lips. " **If it isn't the Blue Dragon.** "

"What did you do to Skye?" Shin-Ah questioned sounding angry.

" **Well, she seemed to always refuse me. Thousands of years ago and still to this day. I couldn't let it go unpunished again,"** the voice said out loud, " **And what is the best punishment? To make her own body kill the ones she loves. That will teach her to ever refuse me."** My hand raised to point at him, " **Started with the one take keeps stealing her from me!"**

 _No!_ I screamed, my voice echoing, _Stop! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt any of my friends! Leave them alone!_

" **This is your fault, Zyanya,"** the voice said as eyes looked between Yona and Shin-Ah, " **You loved this abomination for what? Dragons. Beasts. I could have given you everything. And yet you chose to be with one of them?"**

 _I am not Zyanya._

" **Lies,"** the voice hissed, " **You believe it is a coincidence that you have fallen for the same dragon as you once did? History repeating itself."**

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Yun say as the others arrived. Yun was with the girls with Kija and Zeno as they looked over any injuries. Shin-Ah, Jae-Ah, and Hak stood on the other side of me as they looked at me with tensed eyes.

" **Let me tell you a story of two thousand years ago."**


	59. In the Beginning: Final

Hey. So... I have come to the decision that I need to start ending this story. I am almost at 60 Chapters and if I kept with the manga this story would never come to an end. ^_^' I don't think I have another 60 chapters in me. 60 chapters and 160k words is a lot! Therefore, there will only be a few more chapters left. And I know that it will not cover half of the manga. And that sucks. But all good things come to an end. Maybe at some point, I will write a sequel for the rest of the manga. But for now, this is where I am at.

I want to thank each and every one of you who have supported me through this story. It meant a great deal to me. I am truly sorry that I won't be continuing to the end of the manga in 'Heart of the Blue Dragon'. I hope you can all forgive me for this decision.

(the max chapters I will write will be five more. I don't want to rush the end but I am not going to drag it out)

Enjoy one of the last chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter LIX**

 **In the Beginning: Final**

 **(Approximately 2,000 years ago)**

The wind was warm to the skin as it gently blew by. The trees were full of life and promise. The perfect time for a family to be out on the grass to enjoy themselves. There was a beautiful woman seated in the plush grass, leaning her head on a handsome man. They snuggled together, enjoying each other's company. The day had flown by but to them, time had slowed. They were so madly in love with each other that life had seemed brighter and peaceful. All they wished was to remain in this place together forever.

"I have something I must tell you," the woman said as she lifted her head to look at her husband with a radiant smile.

He looked at her full of love in his eyes, "What's that, Zya?" She smiled as her hand caressed her stomach. His eyes followed her gestures, looking back and forth between her hand on her belly to her eyes, "You mean…?"

"Yes, Abi," she said to him with a musical laugh he never grew tired of, "We are having a baby." They had been married for many years. War had continued to threaten their kingdom, so they had never been the proper time for a child. However, it seemed that the Gods were offering them the miracle of birth.

Abi gingerly raised his hand to her belly. His heart was beating fast inside of his chest. There was no way to describe how happy he was to know that they would start a family together. He was going to love this side with every fiber that he had. The child would want for nothing. His eyes moved to look at his beloved wife, his lips twisted in a smile.

Her free hand raised to his cheeks, "This is not the time to cry, Abi."

He shook his head, "I am just happy. You've made me the happiest man in the world." Indeed, who could deny this? He had the most beautiful woman in the land as his wife. And she was to bare his child. It seemed that faith was on his side.

"I love you, Abi," she told him with such affection that was portrayed in her eyes and her words.

He leaned forward to gently place a tender kiss on her lips, "I love you." They smiled together as they rubbed the little belly filled with a life. There was nothing more beautiful than that moment. Abi perked up suddenly, looking around with a panicked expression.

"What is it, my love?" Zyanna's facial features held concern as she watched her husband stand on guard.

"Run back to the castle," he told her.

"Abi, what is-?" It had been too late. An endless sea of men surrounded them, weapons in hand.

"Do not let him use his eyes," an ominous voice spoke in the shadows, "Kill him quickly." Everything else had happened to fast. A spear shot forward with such speed through the air aimed at Abi in an effort to kill him.

Abi's eyes widened in sheer horror, blood splattered on his face. The speed stops as everything slowed. The spear pierced through flesh but it wasn't his flesh. A body fell forward as all he could do was catch it in his arms. It was the body of the woman he had loved so dearly. She had screamed his name, rushing in front of him. Her body had moved on its own to protect him. How could he have let this happen? A new set of tears slid down his cheeks as he looked down to her face. He held her close to his chest.

"Why?" he asked her. He watched her lift her hand up to touch him. His hand moved on top of hers. The tears did not seem to stop.

"I love you, Abi," she said with a smile on her paling lips, "I will always love you. We will be together again."

"Don't go," he pleaded with her, "Don't leave me, Zya."

Her face only softened further, "It is my time to go. I'm sorry. I wished that we could have had this child together." He cried harder. "But life is a funny thing. Do not live in regret, Abi." Her hand seemed to falter, "Just remember that I… Love… you…" Her chest rose for the last time.

"Zya," he called her, "Zya. Zya! Zya!" He called and called, pulling her closer to his body, tears never ending. He screamed into the universe from his loss. Loss of his wife and unborn child. His heart was heavy with grief. Then everything went black.

As it turned out, after they had murdered his wife, they had taken him captive as a prisoner. They believed they would use up to have wealth and power. Abi had let them. Without his love, he felt nothing. How was it that faith had been so cruel as to give him a child that he would never meet or father? How was it that he had to watch the woman he loved die in his arms so brutally? Life had been so cruel. Yet, it had all happened because one man had been devoured by sin. This man had sacrificed his humanity to reach darkness that no one would come out of. He had been twisted with jealousy and hate. So much so that he had obsessed over bringing harm to everyone. It was too bad that she had to die. But he knew he would see her again. He would just have to wait until she was born anew. Time that he hand now that he was no longer human.

The story of Zyanna and Abi had come to its tragic end.


	60. Overcoming Darkness

As mentioned, this part of the story is coming to an end. I will leave it open for a sequel but it will not be written anytime soon. (I'm thinking next summer: I know it's a long wait but even Game of Thrones takes a while to get a new season out XD lol) Anyway, next chapter will be the last one. It's a chapter that you have ALL been waiting for. *wink, wink. nudge, nudge*

Enjoy the second last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter LX**

 **Overcoming Darkness**

 **(3rd POV - Mainly Shin-Ah)**

Deep confusion and fear overwhelmed his entire body to its very core. He couldn't believe that someone had taken his Skyrah away from him by possessing her body. He felt helpless and defeated. How could he even begin to attempt to defeat the enemy when it was inside of the person he loved most in this world? Fate had been cruel to the first Blue Dragon. What made him so special to have the happy ending he so longed for with her? Was it his destiny to watch her die in front of him as well? How could he even accept this? But there was nothing that he could do other than to kill her himself. He refused the idea.

"Skye…" his voice was just above a whisper, pleading for her to come back to him. All he wanted was to once again hold her in his arms and never let her go ever again. The mask covered the fact that he was in tears, heart heavy with sorrow.

He watched as the woman he loved twisted in a cruel smirk, "She's mine now. You can never have her again." Her body laughed but it was malicious, "This time, I will be the one to win. It had been too long since you freaks have taken everything from me. Even the love I had yearned for. I was left waiting until she came back to me." She pointed at me, "I will not let you take her away again. I will not let her die because of you. You're the real monster. Letting her die in your arms when you could have just given your energy to her. You could have saved her!" Face twisted in hatred and anger, "You selfish monster!"

Shin-Ah did not understand what this imposter even meant. He would never watch as Skyrah died. He would do everything to keep her alive. He would even sacrifice his life if it meant that she could live. He would do anything.

"Would you shut up already?" Hak said as he pointed his spear, "I'm sick of hearing the same old tune. Are you going to fight us or not?"

"You can't be serious," Jae-Ha said as he stepped beside the Lightning Beast, "Skyrah is still alive somewhere in there. We can't just-."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Hak yelled, out of character for him. His hands turning white as he tightened his hold on his spear, "Skyrah is like the little sister I never had. Of course, I don't want to hurt her. But what would you have us do? Just let this, whatever it is, take her away from us? Like hell that's even going to happen."

"Hak is right," Yona said from her position behind him, "We can't just give up on our friend."

"Right," Yun said from beside her.

"We will not let this evil take away our treasured friend," Kija added, flexing his claw. He was ready to do what was necessary to keep their friend there.

They watched as her head turned to look at Zeno. Her lips twisted in a sinister smile, "If it isn't the brother. It's been a long time, Yellow Dragon. You haven't aged a day." Zeno was shaking as he looked at his sister. "I remember how much of a coward you used to be. I see nothing has changed all these years."

"You know this freak?" Hak asked Zeno.

"You know," she said, "You can call me Eodum. I was once a simple man. But I have become something far greater. And now with the Guardian, I will be indestructible. I will reign a new hell in this world. None of you have the power to stop me."

"No," Zeno said as he stepped forward, "We can't but Skyrah can. She's a lot stronger than you are. You are just a person who has fallen to the darkness. She's the light that will light up the world and get rid of your darkness."

"How cute," Eodum spat, "It's rather disgusting that you believe all that. I thought you were smarter than that." Eodum turned around to look over Hak's shoulder, "Little Red Dragon, you are rather more defenseless as when I first met you. To think you had refused me when I had asked for Zyanna's hand. And look at you now. You are but a small, weak little _girl_."

"Shut up before I make you," Hak said as he moved his spear closer to Eodum's neck.

"What is a mortal man like you doing in the affairs of Dragons? You are out of your element," Eodum mocked.

Hak smirked, "Get out of Skyrah and I'll show just how out of my element I really am. Or are you scared? Hiding behind her?"

"Tsk," Eodum let out before turning back to Shin-Ah, "How about you kill this one and I will let her go?" Eodum brought an arm up, "Or perhaps I will simply kill you myself. That would bring me such-." Eodum was cut short, staggering to the side, holding a hand to forehead, "No. How is this possible?"

"Skye," Shin-Ah called out her name, hoping that it had an effect.

"SHUT UP, YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!" Eodum yelled, wincing, "No. You can't. Stop fighting me and surrender. You're mine."

"Skyrah!" Zeno called out her name. The rest followed as they all called out her name.

With two hands on Eodum's face, staggering back a few steps, "You despicable Dragons. I will have my revenge. I will have her one day! And she won't fight me!" Eodum's body dropped to the knees. With an open mouth, a black mist came floating out of Skyrah's mouth and out of the inn.

"Skye," Shin-Ah's sword slipped out of his hand as he moved forward to catch her in his arms, "Skye." He called her name over and over again.

"Is she alright?" Kija asked.

"Here, let me check on her," Yun spoke as he moved passed all of them that have moved to see her. Shin-Ah gingerly placed her on the floor for Yun to inspect her. He did not want to let her go but he knew that Yun was the only one who could heal her if she was hurt. Yun sighed, "She's fine. She must be exhausted. She will need a lot of rest."

"Shin-Ah," Hak said, causing the blue-haired man to look at him, "Take her to the room." Shin-Ah nodded his head, carefully picking her up in his arms before walking her to a room they would sleep in.

He looked down at her face. The fear and helplessness hadn't subsided. He wished there was more he could have done for her. He loved her with every fiber of his body. Every part of him wanted her. She was his entire world. His life was hers to keep. His everything was for her to keep. Once in the room, he gently placed her on a makeshift bed. A blanket was pulled up to cover her body. He continued to watch her, not wanting to ever leave her side.

"Shin-Ah," he heard her voice call out his name. His body tensed in anticipation as her eyes fluttered open. Once their eyes locked, she smiled at him, "I told you. I'd never leave you."

His heart hammered inside his chest at her words. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, only they were tears of happiness. "Skye," he said his name as he moved to brush her hair out of her face. She was alive. She was safe. And she was with him.

"I love you, Shin-Ah," she said to him. He felt something flutter in his stomach. Her eyes looked at him with warm affection, "You saved me again. You called me back."

He hadn't even realized that he had. She shifted in an attempted to sit up. He was about to push her back down but she had grabbed his collar first, bring his face to hers in a passionate kiss. His body betrayed him. His senses going crazy. He wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her body to his own. The fire was brewing inside of him. A match of desire lit up his body as he kissed her back with yearning and all the love he had for her that had been building up inside of him.

"Mmm," he heard a noise coming from her. He moved away, afraid he had hurt her. He looked down at her to see that she pouted at him, "Why did you stop?"

"Skye, I…" Shin-Ah started, "I…" If he was going to say it, he was going to say it without a mask between them. He moved and slid his mask off his face. His eyes were taken in by her own. With his gloved hand at the back of her head, his thumb caressing her cheek, he said, "I love you. Never leave me."

She lovingly smiled at him, "Silly. Didn't I just tell you that I couldn't?"

He shook his head, "Forever." He wanted her in his life. All of his life. He wanted to spend every day with her until their dying breaths. He couldn't live without her.

She nodded her head at him, "Forever." They sealed their promise with a gentle kiss that soon burned into something more passionate. Their skin burning from every touch they left behind.

"Skyrah?" Yun's voice spoke from the other side of the door. This caused the two lovers to have to part their lips.

"We brought you some food," Yona's voice added.

Skyrah sighed with a look of disappointment, muttering, "Why do they keep blocking me?" Shin-Ah's head tilted to the side, unsure of what she meant. With a louder voice, she said, "Come in!" She giggled when the little squirrel landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek, "Aw. Ao, I missed you too." She petted the little squirrel's head.

"I'm so glad to see that you are doing well," Yona said as she placed a plate filled with food down next to Skyrah.

She nodded, "Yeah. I feel a lot better, actually." The awful voice and presence were finally gone. She was finally alone in her thoughts. Maybe that was what had finally spurred her own to try to be with Shin-Ah intimately. But that moment was lost again.

"Yeah," Yun said as he placed another plate of food down, "I noticed the dark mark on you is gone."

"Mhm," Skyrah agreed as she began to eat her food. She brought up some of it to feed it to Shin-Ah who gratefully accepted it. She smiled at him with tender affection.

Shin-Ah still couldn't believe that this woman was looking at him this way. The way her eyes would look at him would make his heart pound, his body heat up, and desperation to be close to her. She overwhelmed him. There was a smile that was only reserved for him. He could feel her love for him. There was no doubting or denying it any longer. Her love was so strong. It was like basking in the warm sun. She was radiant. She was beautiful. And she was his.


	61. Profound Love

**As promised, here is the last and final chapter of Heart of the Blue Dragon. If you aren't into lemons... well don't read it? 0.0 lol I hope you all enjoy it. I have done my best to write this chapter and give it a proper end. Thank you all for your amazing support. It has been a pleasure to read all of your reviews and messages. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

 **Tsuki97 : I am touched by your words. I am happy to hear that you've enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for your kind words and for your support. I really appreciate it. I hope I don't disappoint you with this final chapter. ^-^**

 **haleygur7 : haha I laughed at your review XD thank you.**

 **Youjin Jang : I hope you enjoy this last one. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter LXI**

 **Profound Love**

 **(3rd POV)**

The room was in a comfortable silence as only two bodies remained. The others had left in search of information on drug trafficking in the town. Seeing as Skyrah was still recuperating from her possession a mere day ago, they had left her in Shin-Ah's care, knowing that he would not let anymore harm fall upon her. Besides, Hak and Jae-Ha had agreed that the two young lovers needed the time on their own, making sure that everyone would leave them alone for the day. The lovebirds needed their time together.

Shin-Ah would not leave Skyrah's side even for a mere second. That was the main reason he sat not far off from the inn's hot spring while she bathed. His shoulders were tense as his mind was erratic. He wondered why he wanted nothing more but to turn his gaze upon her naked body. It was taking all of his willpower not to turn around. He wasn't sure what he would do if he did have a peak. Somehow, his body was reacting in a way that he felt like he wanted her hands all over him. He wanted to feel her touch against his skin. He wanted to glide his own fingers against hers.

His eyes shut tightly as he swallowed the lump in his throat. What had gotten into him? How could he even think about something like that only a day after what had happened to her? Yet, he couldn't push it out of his mind. He just wanted to feel her. Every inch of her. He wanted to show her all the love he felt for her. He wanted to make love to her, as he recalled his conversation with Jae-Ha.

He held his breath as he heard the water as she moved. He was very painfully aware of her presence. He wondered if she could hear just how loud and fast his heart was beating in his chest. It only grew worse at her invitation.

"Hero," she called the name he loved to hear her say. It was the first name he had known even if it wasn't a proper name. It was a name only she could call him. "Why don't you come to join me? It must be boring sitting there on your own waiting for me."

There was a moment's hesitation before he stood up to peal of his clothes in the changing room, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. He settled in the water before he even chanced a glance at her. His eyes met hers and he felt a sort of flipping feeling in the bit of his stomach as he watched her lips twist in the most radiant of smiles. Oh, how she could make him feel a million things in just a smile alone. He tried his best not to look down at the top of her breasts that were covered only by a thin towel. He felt something twitched in between his legs. This has happened a few times before. He just couldn't seem to be able to control it.

His mouth parted as his eyes widened slightly. She had moved to sit right beside him, her head leaning on his shoulder. This had been a bad idea. She was touching and gave him a clear few of her cleavage. It wasn't the hot water that was making him feel so hot. His entire body was tense and twitching as a deep desire was surfacing within him. He had to keep himself in control but it was a tormented inner battle.

He silently sighed in relief when she moved her head away from his shoulder. He looked to see what she was about to do, only for her hand to caress his cheek. Flutter. He felt his chest flutter at her touch. "Skye…" he called her name. He hated that it sounded so desperate. The way she was looking at him with all of her passion and love for him was making him feel things that he had never felt he deserved or believed he would ever have in his lifetime. After all, he had grown up believing he was a monster. But she had never seen him in that way. She had only seen the good in him and had saved him by guiding him out of the darkness.

"I know," she whispered to him, bringing his face closer as her soft warm lips pressed against his own. The spark of desire was becoming a deep flame. It was a soft peck as she pulled away from him. Her eyes looked at him in the way that he could not stop himself from pulling her back in for another kiss. With interlocked lips, a few motions later and Skyrah was straddling him with her arms around his neck. The deep flame becoming a scorching fire.

She licked his lips, gazing him to part his lips in the process. Her tongue explored his mouth before he became needing more. His own desired had built up so much within him that he was losing himself to the need of his body. It was his tongue that reigned dominance over hers. It was his arms wrapped tightly around her body to pressed it against his. His mind had become fogged by lust and passion. He found himself surrendering to it. He would only stop if she told him to or pushed him away. But judging by how she held him close and the pleased sounds she was making, he didn't think she wanted him to stop.

She pulled from his lips, "Kiss my neck."

She moved to offer her neck to him. He obeyed without complaint. His lips kissed down her neck, causing more soft sounds to come from her. Her fingers softly pulled at his hair. Somehow, this only made him go more mad with desire. He wanted more.

Subconsciously, one of his hand had moved to her knee and glided up her thigh. He heard he gasp. He wondered if he had done something wrong but his thoughts were answered when she said, "Touch me. I want you to touch me, Shin-Ah."

Shin-Ah not believing his ears moved to look at her. Her eyes seemed glazed as she looked at him. Her teeth were biting her lower lip. He had heard her right. He was stilled in his motions. What exactly was she telling him to do? He didn't want to be mistaken.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said to her, "I don't want to… lose you."

She smiled warmly, bringing her forehead to his, "You won't. I want you, Shin-Ah. All of you." She moved her fingers to caress his cheeks, "I want it to be you."

"Skye," he said finally speaking what has been suppressed in his mind because of all of its confusion, "I want you too. I want… I want to make love to you." Her eyes had widened slightly at his words. Briefly, he wondered if he should have said that. The deep shade of pink on her face made him regret saying it. She looked away from him, pulling her forehead away. His heart stopped. He _had_ said something wrong.

"I…" she started as he had to strain to understand her stuttering words, "I...Yes… I uh… I mean… I…" She paused, taking a deep breath, "I want you to… make love to me."

His mind had gone blank. She what? What was he supposed to do now? It wasn't like he had ever done something like this before. How does one make love to someone? Maybe he should have asked more questions to Jae-Ha or Hak. He was underprepared for this. Jae-Ha had said that he should kiss her between her legs. Should he do that? He just didn't know.

"How?" he let out.

She turned to look at him in embarrassment. Her eyes were shifty as she spoke, "Um. Well, we should probably go back to our room first." She pulled away from him to get out of the hot springs. She turned to him, "Come on."

XXX

Skyrah's entire body felt like it was ignited on fire. She felt her desire for him come to uncontrollable heights that she just couldn't ignore. She wanted him. And she wanted him bad. The moment they had arrived back to their room and shut the door behind them, she had launched herself to him. She had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, bringing his lips to a hot passionate kiss. She heard his soft groan as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It surprised her when he opened her mouth, inviting his own tongue to explore hers. He was growing quite assertive and good at it. This only caused her skin to grown even hotter.

Her arms wondered to the borrowed bath kimono that was offered by the inn. She moved her fingers to unwrap his sash, knowing full well that once this thin kimono robe was off that he would be completely uncovered. Once the sash had been untied, her fingers trailed up to slide it off his shoulders. She could feel him following in her example. The cold air around them contradicted the heat of her skin. In her nakedness, she felt liberated. With him, it felt right.

She took a step back, pulling her lips from his. She wanted him to see her. It was like a strange confidence overtook her and she wanted him to see every part of her. Being vulnerable with him didn't feel like vulnerability. It felt like freedom. It felt like love. She watched as his eyes opened with confusion before they looked at her in an entirely different way. She saw the redness of his cheeks as his eyes attempted to stay to her eyes.

She giggled, "It's okay. You can look. You are my boyfriend after all."

She watched him as it looked as if he were struggling internally before he finally let his eyes wander down her body. Her own cheeks flushed as her eyes caught the glimpse of his arousal. His chest was toned as she knew it would be. But she had never thought he was that large. She felt a tightness and heat at her core, anticipation eating at her.

She moved her hand to grasp his own, guiding it to her hip and up her side to rest upon her breast, "You can touch me anywhere you like."

She felt his hand twist from over her breast. Everywhere she had moved his hand to touch her she still felt. Her skin was so sensitive to his every touch. She wanted him to explore every inch of her. She looked up to his eyes. Her lips parted from the way he looked at her. His face was soft with love, passion, and lust. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to their bed. He sat down as he pulled her to sit on him like when they were in the hot springs. Her legs on either side of his. He wasn't sure why he enjoyed this position but he had. A lot. He kissed her gently on her lips before he started to kiss down her chin to her neck and shoulders. He wanted to do as they had down moments ago. She had seemed to like it. His hands wandered up and down her sides as her naked body was pressed tightly against his own. The skin to skin contact was making everything hazier but intense. He felt her breasts as they were flush against him. He continued to kiss down her body until his lips greeted them. It was like something within him, his desire was controlling his body. It was guiding him to what he had to do to please her.

He could hear her soft moans as kissed every inch of her chest. At one point, his tongue had touched the tip of them. This had caused her to shutter and moan even louder than before. He continued that motion, his hands gliding up her thighs to her hips. There was something warm touching his arousal between his legs. It was growing a little wet and he wondered if that was normal. Could she be injured? Bleeding? Worried, he moved a hand down her abdomen and in between her legs. He softly moved his fingers to feel if there was an injury. Oddly enough, his actions only caused her to grab his hair more roughly, her legs to part, and a moan of his name.

He stopped kissing down her chest to move to look at her and ask her what was going on but her lips crash onto his, her hand moving on top of his as she guided him to keep rubbing her between her legs. Her hips rolled on to his fingers. She pulled her lips from his to whisper to put a finger inside of her. He wasn't sure what she meant but her hand moved to show him. One finger was placed and her moans were deeper as she rocked her hips.

He wasn't sure why but this was making him feel like he wanted more. He saw how much she seemed to enjoy that. Was this what making love was? He just needed to put his fingers in between her legs and move them in and out? She was growing wetter and wetter the more fingers he put in. She kept moaning in his ear, kissing him, and sucking on his neck. It was driving him crazy. His arousal was started to become so hard that he wanted some form of release. Something to dull the pain.

"I want you inside me," she whispered in his ear after she pulled his fingers out of her.

He was confused. Wasn't he already inside of her? Why did she pull his fingers out if she wanted them in there? His thoughts were gone the moment her warm hand touched his most sensitive area between his legs. His body reacted to her touch in a low groan. His forehead leaned on her shoulder as his breath was caught in his throat. Why did that feel so good? His body shuttered as she moved his member to touch her wetness. No, _this_ felt good. He had never felt something like this. And the sensation only got more intense the moment that his arousal ventured in the wet caves that his fingers had been only moments ago.

A loud groan of pleasure escape his lips as a new emotion of ecstasy took hold of his body. She was tight around him. Her warmth wrapped around him like a tight embrace. She took more and more of him in and the deep he went the more amazing this feeling got. But this amazing moment was not complete yet. She moaned in his ear before she slowly moved her hips.

His breath was turned into a moan as he felt himself slide in and out of her. The desire in him flared up, taking control. He gently moved, holding her waist as he placed her back on the bed. He kissed her with a burning passion that coursed through his body with every motion of his hips. If this was making love, he understood it now. He was giving himself to her and she to him. And it was a bliss he had never felt before and would want to experience over and over again with her. Every time he pulled in and out, he heard her moan which spurred him on. She had whispered to him to go faster and he complied. This only caused more pleasure to come between them. He felt her body shake from underneath him. She legs tightened around his hips and she moaned out his name.

He kept his pace until something in him felt like it was about to explode. It was the release he had been wanting. He felt something spill and it was as if all his energy was suddenly washed away. His breath was ragged, body covered in sweat. This was nothing like the years of training. It was more taxing. But he didn't regret a single moment of it.

He moved to lay on his side beside her after his arousal had dissipated and retreated. She was just as out of breath as he was. Her hair was sticking to her face with all the sweat. But to him, she had never been so beautiful as she was then. It was like his love for her had only grown by the millions.

"I can't live this life without you," he said in a whisper to her.

She turned her head to look at him, a smile on her lips as she laid on her side, "I feel the same way."

He reached a hand to caress her cheek. He watched as she accepted his affection as she leaned into it and closed her eyes. "Marry me," he said. He believed that she had told him once before that those that were madly in love with each other and can't see their lives without said person would marry. He loved her like no other. He couldn't ever see a life without her. He wanted her to be his. He wanted her as a wife. Forever.

Her eyes had snapped open, cheeks a deep shade of pink, "I… You… What?"

He moved his hand down to her waist to pull her closer to him. Looking in her eyes, he said, "I want you to be mine forever. I love you. Shouldn't we get married? Isn't that what people do when they are in love?"

"Shin-Ah," she started, her cheeks still pink, "Marriage is a long commitment. It's not something to decide on a whim especially after… the high of… sex."

"Don't you want to?" Shin-Ah felt confused. He thought that she would say yes. That she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Of course I do," she said, "It's just that… I don't want you to feel like we should just because of… well… because of what just happened between us."

"I don't understand," he said. He really didn't. "I want to be with you forever. I always have."

"Oh, Shin-Ah," she said his name so tenderly as she moved to snuggle up against him. His fingers automatically drawing circles on her back. "Are you really sure? Are you serious about this?"

"I am," he was certain that this was what he wanted. He wanted a life with her. And he would do everything in his power to make her happy, just as much as she has made him happy.

"Okay," she said. He felt his body start to relax. "I will marry you. I love you too, Shin-Ah. Forever and always."

He felt his heart beat strongly against his chest as she said those words to him. Every single time she said she loved him was like the first time. He shifted to move a blanket to cover their naked bodies before he drew her in to lay her head against his chest. His arm protectively wrapped around her waist. She snuggled her head and body to be closer to him. This was one of the happiest days of his life. The day he met her, the day they made friends together, the day they confessed their feelings, the day that they made love, and now the same day when he asked her to be his forever in a committed relationship called marriage and she said yes. Ever since she had come into his life, he had gotten so many happy memories with her. There was no way he would ever let her go.

Skyrah couldn't stop herself from feeling gleeful. Everything was so perfect with Shin-Ah. Her love for him only seemed to keep growing more and more as time went on. And as luck would have it, the sweet cinnamon roll was actually a very passionate, loving lover. He had let her take control but knew when to step in. He started to become aware of everything she liked. He had been conscious of her wants and needs. He did everything she asked without hesitation. She knew he needed a little bit of guidance but once he knew what he was doing, oh lord. He was like a God in the sheets. She had been happy that he had been her first. And as it so happens, he may very well be her only. She still couldn't stop herself from smiling as she laid her head against his chest. Feeling protected and loved. He had asked her to marry him. He had actually asked her to marry him! She had been shocked but now she was over the moon. She couldn't see a life without him either.

They were going to get married. They were going to have a life together. They had to help Yona and the others, they knew that. But their love for each other would be for eternity. It would only continue to grow each day. Until they had even more to love. Until their family would grow. Yes, with every struggle they would face, they would overcome it together so that they could have… Their happy ever after.

The End


	62. Just For Fun

Hello, everyone! I'm not back to writing this fanfiction story but I did write a funny blurb for all of you to enjoy because of how amazing you've all been. This is not at all to be taken seriously as part of the actual story. Just something fun with the gang, Skyrah, and a new guest.

I may not be able to continue on with the main plot (I'm not ready for that large of commitment because that's a lot of material to cover) but I can write some fun little one-shots that are not based off the main plot. Let me know if you like it or want me to continue.

* * *

 **Just a Fun OVA Like Chapter (Nothing Cannon)**

 **Unexpected Guest**

The boys had gone into battle together to this discard the army that waited by the Fire Tribes Capital. They had been successful as they all used their own strengths together as well as Yona's arrows from a distance. I had been nervously waiting on the sidelines with Yun, unable to do anything to help them. They didn't believe that I had improved enough to go fight an entire army and I had to agree with them. I would have only gotten in their way. And watching on the sidelines I could see how remarkable they were fighting together.

"Great work!" Yona congratulated them once they came to our meeting spot. She looked them over making sure no one was seriously injured.

I furrowed my brows at them as they didn't it look like they had just won, "What's going on?" Kija stepped forward and explained to us the situation and what Shin-Ah had seen in the distance.

"What do you mean they aren't coming back?!" Yun asked, "Why…? If he's retreating and calling for reinforcements then wouldn't he return here first?!"

"I wonder if he thinks he'll be surrounded so he's avoiding it?" Yona questioned back.

"Argh!" everyone stood still as an angry sound came from the forest. We all turned towards the direction it was coming from and the boys were all on guard in case we were attacked. A boy pushed through some shrubs and fell flat on his face a few feet away from me. "God damn it! Ugh!" I was quickly placed behind a protective body. I had to lean to one side to have a peek of the person that was slowly moving to his knees. "What the fucking hell is this shit?!"

 _Hold on,_ I thought. _I know that voice._ The boy rubbed the back of his head and groaned. The blond, spiked locks were damp from sweat. He raised his head up and blinked a few times as he looked around him. He grimaced, "Oh for the love of… Listen fellas. I've like no strength left in me to fight. Those bastards back there nearly killed me with the fucking medieval swords. I didn't exactly want to die by getting skewered alive. You know?" His green eyes landed on me and widened, "The fuck are you doing here, Skyrah?"

I blinked as I looked at him. There wasn't any mistaking it now. He straightening himself out as he looked at me. His dark jeans and a black leather jacket over his shoulders. An earring on his right ear lobe. It was my childhood friend. He had disappeared the day before that awful day that changed my outlook on people. I knew for sure that he wouldn't have let anything happen to me if he had been there. And here I thought I would never see him again after he disappeared over a year ago. I had deleted his very presence in my life because he had been someone I had trusted after I had lost my family. But he had just disappeared, never to be seen again. It had hurt me a lot. So, I buried it. Why was he here now? And wearing the same outfit I had last seen him in?

"You know this guy?" Hak asked me. "I think he said your name."

He stood up, dusting his jeans up before he smiled at me, "Damn. It's nice to see a familiar face around here. Though I wouldn't mind an explanation as to where the fuck we are. This is no renaissance fair." He was right. I laughed before I ran passed Shin-Ah and jumped in this 'strangers' arms. He laughed and twirled me around a few times before letting me on my feet again. "Girl. You look like you've grown a year or something. There's something different about ya," he peered in my face with his corny smile.

I rolled my eyes, "that's because you disappeared for a whole damn year."

"Huh?" he asked me with his eyes bugging out. "What the fuck are talking about? I just got here like a few days ago. Don't you remember? We were supposed to meet up and…" he trailed off before looking at all the confused looks of my friends. "Uh. Who are these people?"

"My friends," I told him. "You missed a lot since you disappeared."

He frowned, "I missed a lot in a few days?"

"No," I argued. "You've been missing for over a year."

"No. No. No. I remember. The day before yesterday we were supposed to go to…" His eyes widened, "Mother fucker!"

I covered my ears, "What do people keep telling you about that foul mouth of yours!"

"Sorry. Sorry," he apologized. "I just…." he let out a deep sigh, "I'm a little more then fu-" He caught himself. "A little more than confused. I feel like we went back through time or something. Like where are we? Ancient China?"

"Kouka Kingdom," I informed him.

"The hell? Where is that? I never learned anything from that in geography," he said. "Is it somewhere in Asia?"

"Uh, Skyrah? Who is this person and how are you able to speak his language?" Kija questioned me.

I turned to look at him with a frown, "What do you mean? We are all speaking the same language."

"What did your handsome friend say?" my old foster brother asked me.

I blinked as I looked between my old friend and my new group of friends, "Tell me. Can you understand them?"

"Nope. They are speaking a foreign language," he answered me.

I pointed at my old friend as I looked at the others, "You really can't understand him?" Everyone shook their heads at me.

"You don't understand them either, Yellow Dragon?" Kija questioned when Zeno shook his head.

"Zeno doesn't know that language like sis does!" he grinned. Well, I guess this explained things to me. They actually weren't speaking the same language of my world. But then how was it that I understood them like it was English? My head hurt.

"What are they saying?" my old friend ask me.

I turned to him, "That they don't understand you either. There's a huge language barrier."

"And how do you speak their language?"

I shrugged, "I have no fucking clue."

He pointed at me, "HA! You cursed!" I punched his head. "Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"I felt like it!" I turned back to the group and pointed at the dumbass, "This is Ray. He is an idiot friend of mine that disappeared over a year ago. Didn't think I'd ever see him again." He smirked and waved at them, even though he had no idea what I had said.

"You said something cool about me right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure." I pointed at Yona, "This is Yona." I made my way around the group introducing them all. "And Shin-Ah."

"Why does he wear a bandage over his eyes? Is he blind? Does he have a badass scar?" I wacked up on the back of the head. "Ow. I did not miss your abuse."

"You two seem rather… Close," Kija observed as he looked between the two of us.

Ray placed an arm around my shoulder, using me as a leaning stool. He hummed a tune as if waiting for me to finish my conversation with Kija. "Unfortunately, yeah we are. Ray and I have history. He was the one who taught me how to fight actually. My dad taught me a little bit but Ray was the one that really helped me out."

"Your past has been a mystery to us. I had no idea," Yona said to me in excitement, "All we knew about you was that Zeno is your brother." She looked up and down at Ray, "What strange clothing. What country is he from?"

Ray whistled in my ear. "What?!" I barked at him.

He smirked, "Oh nothing. Just thought I should ask why I feel like I'm getting the stare down from the guy with the bandage over his eyes. It's kind of creepy."

"Then get off of me if he is making you feel uncomfortable," I rolled my eyes.

"Hm," he made a face like he was thinking about it, "Nope." Instead, he brought me closer to him.

"Wow. I thought only the kid and Shin-Ah could get that close to her," Hak commented.

"He's my annoying childhood friend. We've known each other since I was like six or something."

"Oh, I see. You've known each other that long," Kija said in awe.

"To think if I would have known you that long I would be the one pulling you against me," Jae-Ha said.

I scrunched up my face, "Uh no. I'm not his type. You'd be more his type, actually."

I smirked at his shocked face, "Come again?"

"Oh look. You won't die alone, Droopy Eyes," Hak teased him.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Ray is one hundred percent into men." I turned to my old friend, "You can stop that now. I just told all of them you are gay."

He pulled away from me with a frown, "Gah! Did you really need to take the fun out of it?!"


End file.
